Unexpected Turn of Events
by iRemix
Summary: These are oneshot collections. A collaboration between iRemix and you know. that one girl. It basically involves our OC's and two very special Shinobi, Kiba and Shino. ENJOY!
1. Mission of Sorts

Can we pretend that airplane's

In the night sky are like

Shooting stars…

I could really use a wish right now.

"Airplane" by B.O.B

Tsunade had assigned three ninja's to escort Rei, the ambassador of Getsugakure to accompany and protect her along the way to Getsu. She had assigned the one's that could ultimately achieve success and the completion of the B-ranked mission. Shino Aburame, could easily scour the lands with his insects, detecting any ninja's nearby, Kiba Inuzuka, his nose and canine abilities ensured that a quick escape and dodging of the enemy ninja and finally Etsuko Takeda, she worked as the offensive power, having the strength, ability and weaponry to ensure the success of their mission. It was a simple mission to begin with; escort the Ambassador of Getsugakure from Konoha there and back. But somehow, along the way home the mission turned out to be more of a hassle, countless ninja's from neighbouring countries had tried to steal the papers or went straight for the female who represented the small village hidden beneath the moon, killing her off would surely turn their treaty into empty promises.

These papers, though simple and only filled with words, held an important treaty, an alliance or promise between both villages agreeing to send over resources, protection or weapons if a war was to arise, both would remain on the others side and fight for the peace of their sovereign land. Breaching these papers would have caused the link between Getsugakure and Konoha to be severed and relations turbulent. The ambassador and fellow Konoha ninja would not stand for these intrusions and swiftly brought each rogue to their knees. Returning back to the hidden leaf was never a guaranteed thing, along the way each would sustain some injuries.

"Brutal and tedious…"

"Oh shut up, Inuzuka. We finished it in one piece didn't we?" Etsuko spat, though violent and short-tempered she had some common sense. The brunette was not easily brought down to her knees and even she knew the mission was long. She had a minor injury inflicted on her shoulder; the kunai which landed there had been poisoned. But the ever loving Bug boy, Shino, swiftly took care of the rogue and removed any bodily poison from her body, ensuring her safety. Some would say he became frantic and if you looked closely at the time you could notice the worry washing over his pale face. Perhaps, the cold, mysterious Aburame Jounin had feelings for his fellow companion.

"It was successful… Let it be" Shino stated, his eyes would trailed over his friends and somehow land for a long period of time to Etsuko, who was walking inches away from him, casually the two would bump arms, look to one another then away in embarrassment. On their way back he had offered her his coat, though overly large on her, complimented the shade of red which appeared on her cheeks. A stranger would assume the two were a couple, an odd one, but a couple.

"Yeah, Shino is right" Etsuko beamed as her secret crush stood up for her honour, her stomach did flips and jumps, putting a gymnast to shame. Rei snickered, she had noticed the small flux in her friend's mood and to say the least she thought it was adorable. Call it her intuition but the way Shino had fussed about her friend's injuries demonstrated some harboured feelings. The brunette ninja grinned, the small breeze from Akamaru's tail brought a delightfully refreshing wind against her back, cooling her off. Indeed, she was riding the oversized dog while his owner walked beside them. She had sprained her ankle when the ninja's from before attacked in failed attempts, but fortunately for her that was the only injury. Unlike some stubborn Inuzuka whose pride was bigger than the various wounds he had endured throughout the mission, all in attempts to keep the ambassador out of harm's way. Rei cringed.

"Say there's the village!" Kiba pumped his arms in the air, and then brought them down re-opening the wounds. Rei looked over and grabbed him by the ear; she was worried as he was overdoing it.

"Stop that or else" She threatened, releasing his ear from her death drip. The Inuzuka winced in pain, rubbing his now throbbing ear. Kiba stuck his tongue out as his hand rested on Akamaru's head. The two had been going at it for quite some time, actually since they left Getsugakure two weeks before. At times Etsuko would shout at the two to stop, 'Kiss and Make up' they were acting like a married couple and to her it was becoming rather annoying.

"You two really piss me off"

"Oh really? Well your mood swings are no delight either. Shino don't you agree?" Kiba asked, looking at his former teammate.

"I don't see what you're getting at."

"Have you noticed that every time you speak, Etsuko gets strangely quiet or when you offered up your jacket she flushed" The male Jounin grinned, Takeda pounded her fist into his skull. Her face bright red, more so then before. Akamaru barked as he licked his master's face.

"Well, that was a little rough and over done" Rei spoke up, glaring at her friend. She wouldn't admit the truth that she despised when Kiba was harmed by Etsuko, more so because she was compelled toward the man.

"Fussing over him won't get you anywhere."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, your attraction to him has taken over your sense of sight" Etsuko laughed as Rei's sun-kissed skin matched that of a tomato. Kiba perked up rubbing his head, intrigued by the conversation that had been sparked.

"I am not attracted to Kiba!" She fumed.

"Awe, that hurts" He said climbing onto Akamaru, taking the seat behind her. His entire body ached now more from the beating he endured from Etsuko.

"Sure, you're not" Etsuko rolled her eyes.

"How about you then? Always drooling over Shino over there! Everyone has noticed even Naruto and you know how clueless he is!" Oh, she was not going down without a fight. If she had to sink then she would drag her friend along with her.

Etsuko stopped and once again her face flushed hot with embarrassment. Shino arched a brow, a small tint of pink caressed his cheeks and he no longer had his hood coat to conceal it.

"You have the nerve to say that Miharu?" The two were now on a first name bases.

"I do, Takeda."

Shino and Kiba sweat-dropped as they finally walked through the gates of Konoha, they had listened in and most times their squabbles happened without warning. They had gotten used to their small fights by this point; somehow it always involved their names which lead them to believe that what they spoke was not always true.

"It's a shame really, seeing as Shino likes you Etsuko" Kiba chimed in, giving a canine grin. Rei looked over her shoulder at him, blushing.

"W-what?" The brunette female looked at Shino who desperately wanted to hide his face. Even is calm demeanour had been broken.

"Yah, he does… That's why he is always fussing over you" He continued knowing he would get it later from the bug master. Rei nodded in agreement, thankfully there was someone there who was as tuned in to their friend's behaviours as she was.

"Then what about you Kiba?" Shino said no fluctuations in his voice as he spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you speak for me but not for yourself. I have seen you get worried over Rei more so then you do with others… Why is that?" Kiba looked shocked, horrified even.

"W-what? No, you have me all wrong… You see I…." His voice trailed off as he desperately searched for an excuse to cover up Shino's truths.

"You can't come up with anything can you?" Etsuko crossed her arms as a mischievous grin came over her lips. She leaned forward toward Shino, whispering inaudible words in his ears and disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with Shino. They left two very confused and embarrassed teammates behind in an uncomfortable silence.

-~Where Shino and Etsuko are~-

"That was freaking awesome!" Etsuko grinned as Shino's coat slipped off of her and onto the grassy floor. The Aburame boy reached forward to pick it up just as Etsuko bent to pick it up, for a brief moment in time their hands touched. The brunette blushed grabbing the coat, holding it against her body as her companion watched her.

"Sorry…" He muttered looking away, flushed. Etsuko looked down at the fabric and briskly placed it over his shoulders.

"Um, thank you" she swayed in her spot not meeting his glance. He stared at her in wonderment, unable to speak at the moment. His mind trailed back to moments ago as his friends accused him of liking the female before him. It had been a few years ago that he started to see Etsuko differently, she wasn't repulsed by his Clan's ability, somehow she enjoyed being near him. Kiba and Rei were right, he did like her but he would never admit it in fear of rejection, but now as he analysed the situation he felt rather stupid for being oblivious to her advancements.

"Etsuko is it tr-" Shino was abruptly cut off as the talented kunoichi reached for his glasses and removed them, she was always curious as to why he wore sunglasses. The mystery that was Shino revolved around his constant use of shades. She had thought of what have lied underneath. Etsuko's breath was taken away, it was surprising. Bug boy had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Wow…" She cupped his cheeks bringing his face closer. Her emerald eyes would travel from his eyes to his lips. Etsuko leaned forward and gently placed them upon his a sweet gentle kiss, to which Shino responded eagerly. Their innocent kiss turned out into a passionate, heart tearing session. The two were locked in a heated make out session, with Etsuko cornered against a tree, her hands in his dark mane.

-~Back to Kiba and Rei~-

The two had yet to make eye contact or speak, Rei had calmed herself down enough to breath properly once again and Kiba seemed distracted by the back of her head. She was a beauty, she strived on simplicity. He smiled gently before leaning forward and resting his chin on her shoulder. He elicited a small response, her body slightly tensed then relaxed against his touch.

"Do you like me?~" Rei turned as Kiba sang out his words. How could he ask something so painfully obvious, of course she liked him. At this rate she could probably be in love with him. Rei looked away from his dark eyes. Akamaru barked, wagging his tail more than before.

"Aw come on tell me Rei-chan" he jumped off of his companion, ordering him to stop in the process. The brunette kunoichi from Getsu bit her lip, she wanted to escape and at the moment she would take her chances with her ankle just to get home. Rei swung her legs over Akamaru's side and slid off, but landing on her feet didn't end up well. The pain seething from her foot was too much to bear and so she found herself falling forward into the welcoming arms of the dog man.

"I knew you liked me" Kiba teased hoisting the girl into his arms. His arms wrapped around her waist as he supported her weight. Rei flushed, her throat could not bring up words to counter his accusations.

"You're wrong…" She murmured. "I-I love you…"

Kiba smiled brightly as she finally managed to look up at him, he was much taller than her but it didn't matter. He laid his lips upon hers. Rei sighed into his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Citizens of Konoha were spectators to the two's affectionate show and many stopped to clap and aw.

Now our story comes to a close as four very complex, talented ninja found the beauty that is love. They don't know what the future brings but now they know or certain that they will not face the trials alone.

Okay so…. Etsuko is dramallama95's OC! She gave me the idea of drawing the four entering Konoha after a mission and this idea came soon after!

Rei is my OC, no takey and Kiba along with Shino belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy and review please!


	2. Konoha Park!

Heheh...I finished writing my chapter. It involves my experience at Hershey. XD Now, I am going to finish the other one. I'll send the story right now:

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to Aierdna, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

Okay, so me and Aierdna (iRemix) are doing a collab story. I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter.

WARNING: If you are sensitive to cussing, don't read this. Etsuko is being a real potty mouth.

:::::

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…"

"Etsuko?"

"Holy shit…"

"Etsuko."

"What?"

"The ride hasn't even started yet," Shino said from next to her.

"Right," Nervous laughter filled the air as Etsuko lifted her hands from the bars.

The ride started to jerk forward, and Etsuko's hands flew to the bar again, "Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck…"

"Calm down girl," Rei said from behind her, "This'll be fun,"

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Etsuko muttered.

See, this kunoichi could frighten wolves or any fierce creature. But roller coasters scared her shitless…

Up the hill they go, with Etsuko cursing and Shino sweat dropping.

"It's really not that bad Etsuko. It's really fun. You just have to scream," Shino told her, an almost worried smile on his lips.

"Holy Hell! I'm gonna die!"

"You're not gonna…" Rei couldn't finish. Her sentence was drowned out by Etsuko's shrill screaming as the roller coaster went down the 105 foot drop.

"Holy fuck!"

Turn. "Holy shit!"

Another hill. "WTF? We just went through…AHHHHHHHHH!"

Turn. "FUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Mini hills. "What the fuck did I get my damn self into?"

Turn. "I hate life!"

STOP!

"Thank you for riding The Comet. Please enjoy your stay at Konoha Park,"

Somehow, along the way, Etsuko had latched onto Shino, and was now incapable of letting go.

"Etsuko?" Shino tried but got no response.

Kiba snickered and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Suko-chan! The ride's gonna start again!"

And faster than Akamaru, the kunoichi dashed towards the exit.

Once Kiba, Rei, and Shino got out of the exit line, they found the poor girl in the fetal position…

"Damn…" Kiba muttered.

Rei pulled the girl to her feet, but Etsuko seemed to be dizzy and was incapable of standing on her own.

Suddenly, a blonde haired shinobi, and indigo haired kunoichi dashed up to Etsuko.

"Come on Suko!" Hinata shouted excitedly, "We're going on the Fahrenheit next!"

Suko's eyes visibly widened, "WHAT?"

Without another word, Hinata grabbed the girl's wrist and started pulling her towards the roller coaster.

"NO! I'M NOT READY TO DIE!" Could be heard around the park as Shino went to go rescue his damsel in distress.

Kiba held a confused look on his face, "Why doesn't she just use that jutsu that makes you poof away?"

Sighing, Rei grabbed a hold of Kiba's and hand and lead him towards the Drop Zone, "Dude, that ride messed with her vertigo. She won't be able to use jutsus for a week.

:::::

Alright, this was based on my experience at Hershey Park when I rode The Comet. Heheh…Also, I made it modernized ninja, so Konoha now has an amusement park! YAY!


	3. Sick with love

Alright iRemix here with the next installment!

Etsuko belongs to you know. that one girl. Here on and Rei belongs to me (iRemix). I would also like to say that Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

Now let's begin the story!

Five talented kunoichi sat at the local ramen shop, Ichiraku's. The five friends took turns speaking with the occasional intrusions of Ino when the conversation seemed boring to her. The blonde and pinkette were close friends, in the academy the two fought for the affections of the same Uchiha, Sasuke. The five friends consisted of, as I have said, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Etsuko and Rei. The five had decided that once a week they would get together and simply talk, usually it was the ridiculous happenings that revolved around the few that caught their eyes.

"So, tell me how Shikamaru is the laziest ass on the face of this planet!" The Sakura rolled her eyes and shoved some ramen in Ino's face, their conversations always started with the blond kunoichi badmouthing Shikamaru.

"Shut up Ino-pig…"

"Make me Billboard brow!"

"Ne, Etsuko… Rei you two look exhausted" Hinata said turning the conversation toward the two brunettes'. Indeed, they were considerably tired. To be said, the two friends had to combat something more _troublesome_ then an A-ranked mission, boys with the flu.

"Don't get me fucking started, you know I thought Shino was tougher then the flu" she grumbled staring at the steaming bowl of noddles.

"Agreed, who would have thought boys could be so weak" Rei added in using her chopsticks to stir the contents.

"Tell us about it!" Sakura and Ino demanded in unison.

"Are you that bored?" the ambassador asked, quirking a brow.

"Yah."

"Pretty much."

Etsuko rolled her eyes, it was one heck of a week. She never knew that the boy that took her heart could be so… needy.

"Well… you see…" The Aburame stalker started with her story.

"Hey, Shino. How are you feeling?" The kunoichi entered the dim room. Along the walls were charts of every single bug with detailed analysis on each. She had gotten used to the eeriness that was Shino's room however, if a stranger walked in here would think they entered a horror movie.

"Unh" The Aburame turned his head looking at Etsuko.

"Do you want anything?"

"Unh…"

"Want to eat something?"

"Unh…"

"Would you like chicken noodle soup?"

"Unh…"

"How about water?"

"Unh…"

"Fuck you…"

"Unh…"

Etsuko let out an exasperated groan, he was being so difficult a simple yes or no would suffice, what was 'unh' anyway? Bug talk? Was he calling the lords of the flies to help him get over his sickness? Her anger had boiled over and she stormed out slamming the door behind her.

10 minutes later…

"Hey, Shino?" The door creaked open as she entered once more carrying a bowl of warm, chicken noodle soup.

"I brought you something to eat…" Etsuko walked over flicking on a single light in the process. Shino cringed, she kneeled before his bed and waited for him to sit up and eat.

"What? Not hungry?"

"Unh…"

"Not this again" Etsuko grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up violently, forgetting about his sickness. She began to shove spoon full of soup in his mouth repeatedly. Coughing and gagging filled the room.

"There done!" Once again she left the room. BANG, went the door.

10 more minutes pass…

Shino had fallen asleep, the soup did help him open his sinuses enough to get a good enough sleep. Etsuko had wandered back again, she let her anger boil over before comforting him.

"S-Shino-kun?"

Nothing, not even an 'unh'. Instead the light sounds of breathing filled her ears. She smiled gently and walked over sitting at the bed's edge. The brunette gently moved a few strands of his dark hair before leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

"My special bug boy…"

"Wow, who would have thought" Sakura started.

"I know…" Etsuko murmured.

"Who knew you had a soft side" Ino chimed with a sly grin. The violent girl was soft and it was a rare to hear about. Amusing.

"Say what?"

"Etsuko-chan, calm down you'll get us kicked out" Hinata added before the attention was brought to the other brunette who looked up to meet their unwavering, scary gazes.

"What?"

"So how was dog boy?" Sakura asked, Ino was just as curious.

"Uh….."

"Bitch, that's hot!" profanities had been exchanged all throughout the day ever since Rei had entered the Inuzuka compound.

"Baka… I'm doing this out of kindness!" She shouted grabbing some ice from the fridge and shoving it down Kiba's pants. This resulted in a stupid dance and 'crap's'.

"Those were little Inuzuka's you froze!"

"Oh like we really need little Kiba's running around and complaining about how hot or how cold their food is!"

Hana and Tsume had let hours before, something about letting the two lovers' battle it out. Kiba furrowed his brow and stormed to his room with his bowl of soup. Rei had her arms crossed and proceeded to clean up the mess the two made.

Five minutes later…

"Hey need help?" Kiba re-entered the kitchen, having finished his soup in record time. The brunette looked up from her position on the floor before glaring.

"No, go rest you're sick" she spat getting to her feet and throwing out the trash. The ambassador had long days where there were papers to get through that were higher than her, but this was unbearable.

"I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"Sleep… I can't sleep…" Kiba admitted turning a darker shade of red.

"Oh you're going to sleep even if I have to strap you down!"

Rei grabbed the Inuzuka by the arm dragged him to his room, she threw the door open and pushed him into bed.

"Sleep" she demanded.

"I told you I CAN'T!" he barked back sitting up.

"Why the fuck not?" She crossed her arms, losing her patience with the one who actually held her heart.

"Ineedtoholdontosomething!" His words rolled together almost inaudible.

"Say what?"

"I NEED TO HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" Kiba turned bright red as the female's mouth made an 'o'.

"So you need something to hold?" He nodded meekly. Rei groaned and moved him over climbing in as well. Kiba grinned foolishly, wrapping his arms around her and in seconds was asleep.

Rei rolled her eyes and found herself dozing off as well.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino awed together as the two brunettes' blushed in embarrassment. Before finding themselves devouring their food quickly.

"You two are totally in love" Ino said.

"Totally" Sakura agreed, crossing her arms and nodding.

"Shut up or these noodles will be used as weapons of death" Etsuko threatened, pointing her chopsticks in their directions.

"At least we now know what love means…" Hinata said eating some noodles.

"And what's that?" Rei asked arching a brow.

"It's all about shoving things down your partner's pants or mouths" she ended, silently finishing her food before the other four burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

Well, here is the next chapter!

No food was harmed in the making of this fanfic :D

Enjoy!


	4. Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to Aierdna, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter.

:::::

The rogue nin grasped Rei's hair, "Tell us where it is," He commanded in a raspy voice.

The rogue nin that were holding them, Rei and Etsuko, captive, were after something valuable. The Fifth Hokage's necklace. But the rogue knew little and had no where to look for it. Until they found out it resided in Konoha. They thought it was kept somewhere secret, and couldn't gain access. They had kidnapped the two girls that were close to Konoha.

"I…don't know," Rei Miharu lied.

"Liar!" His companion bellowed, and proceeded to kick the girl in the stomach.

The two had to stay strong. They had to lie, even if it meant getting themselves killed. They had to protect Konoha.

:::::

In Konoha

"Now, this mission is very important. You must retrieve two kunoichi from the hands of rogue nin. ANBU has reported their location to be somewhere near the border of the Fire Country and Wind Country. Retrieve Etsuko Takeda, and Rei Miharu," Tsunade explained to the three shinobi standing before her.

Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata have now just been handed a strict A-Rank mission of finding their lost friend.

Now, let's take a look into their minds…

Shino: _Holy…Yes. I must find her…them. I must find them._

Kiba: _WTF? How the hell do they manage to get kidnapped…damn…_

Hinata: _Oh d-dear…Kiba-kun looks a-awfully upset…and S-Shino-kun l-looks worried…WAIT! Shino-kun is never worried! _

:::::

With Rei and Etsuko

"I'm going to ask you this time, girly," The man said, looking towards Etsuko, who held an impassive face that couldn't be read.

"I don't know where it is…Can't you just let us go?" Big mistake.

_SLAP! _

Right across the face. Etsuko's head was now faced to the side, a red hand print on her cheek.

"You're liars! A couple of lying bitches!" He shouted, getting angrier by each passing second.

Etsuko was being extremely brave through all this. Perhaps it was her regular personality combined with adrenaline. Who knows…

"Well, you're no dandelion either,"  
_  
__Punch!_

Right in the stomach.

The girls had spent two days here. And Tsunade had given Team Eight the mission yesterday…But the girls didn't know that.

And said girls were sporting all kinds of injuries.

Rei, had a busted lip, cuts above her eyes, cuts on her arms and legs, and bruises plastered everywhere.

Etsuko, was in far worse condition because of her smart-ass mouth. Cuts, small and big adorned her body, bruises held their place, and slashes in her clothes, shown near the stomach, would bring worry to anyone.

"You have the nerve to say that girl, when I can kill you right now?"

"Yea, I do actually…"  
_  
__Slash! _

At the stomach again, bringing fresh blood to the surface.

::::

**With Team 8 ****  
**  
It had been a day since Tsunade had given them the mission. They were only a few hours away from the hideout, and Kiba and Shino were now racing forward, no sign of stopping on their minds.

Hinata, was forced to kick it into overdrive in order to keep up with her teammates.

"M-Matte!" She shouted after them after she slightly stumbled on a tree branch.  
**  
****Hours Later…**

"There it is…" Kiba breathed as they watched the hideout. He sniffed the air, "Blood…but they're in there," He confirmed.

Hinata was just done using her Byakuugan, "Their chakra is depleting fast. If this keeps up, they could die. Though, one has suffered extreme blood loss…" Without finishing her report, the two boys had already started charging into the hideout.

**Minutes Later…**

"…Just tell us where it is,"

"I told you already! I don't know!" Rei's voice echoed through the halls of the hideout where Team Eight was searching.

"Here," Hinata whispered, and turned down another hall, where voices got louder.

"Are you going to be a smart-ass or tell me where the god damn thing is?"

"Yea, I'll be a smart-ass. But I don't know where the god damn thing is…" Etsuko chimed.

A grunt was heard next, and then a thud to the floor.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata entered the scene. Etsuko lying on the floor, hands tied behind her back, a puddle of blood appearing near her stomach.

Rei was leaning against the wall and floor, looking as if she were about to pass out.

"Juujin Bunshin!" Was heard then a poof as Akamaru was transformed into Kiba.  
**  
****Later…**

"Etsuko?"

"Rei?"

Two groans filled the air as the two kunoichi started to come to.

"Rei!" Kiba exclaimed and hugged the almost dead girl to his chest.

"Kiba…can't…breathe…"

"Sorry," He let go, but still held her in his arms.

"Help is on the way," Shino told them as Hinata took a look at Etsuko's stomach wounds, while he held her in his arms.

Rei's wounds weren't as bad, but still pretty bad…

Soon, two medic nins had arrived, and treated Etsuko and Rei's wounds, since it would've taken them forever to get back to Konoha.

As they were finishing up, the two medics gave advice to Team Eight, "Make sure they rest for a few days. A week for her," One nodded his head towards Etsuko, "And make sure they get plenty of fluids," And with that, the two nins left, kind of rude if you ask me…

:::::

Rei was laying on Akamaru as the team started walking back towards Konoha. The brunette was laying face down, her head turned to the side so she could breathe, and a light breeze flowing through her slightly messy hair of the sleeping girl.

Etsuko had hitched a ride on Shino's back, her head in the crook of his shoulder blade, and Shino's arms under her knees. Her arms lay limply around his neck, as she was asleep.

"Dude…they're so…not annoying when they're asleep…" Kiba whispered to Shino, with Hinata following close behind.

"Shhh…" Shino shushed him and nodded. They were really peaceful when not bickering or in Etsuko's case, throwing things to lodge in your head.

"Guys…We should set up camp soon. The weather looks bad and it's getting late," Hinata observed quietly as the group continued walking.

Shortly, Hinata had found a good spot to set up camp, and Shino and Kiba had managed to get the girls inside the tent they set up.

Seeing as there was only one tent, though it was big enough to accompany all of them, it made an awkward predicament for the group.

After Hinata and Akamaru had fallen asleep, both bug boy and dog boy found it hard to sleep, for it was thunder-storming outside.

Rei scrunched closer to the Inuzuka, her death grip on his arm was…frightening. Who knew that this brunette jounin was afraid of thunder storms? Who knew?

"Kiba?" Shino whispered.

"Hmmm?" Kiba hmmed, too afraid to open his mouth in case he would scream from the immense pain Rei was causing him.

"Can't sleep?" The bug user commented, a smirk in his voice.

"No," The dog boy squeaked out quietly.

Shino chuckled, but stopped suddenly as an arm was thrown across his chest. He looked beside him to see Etsuko cuddling into his side.

"Hmmm…Shino-kun…" She whispered dreamily.

_Shino-kun? WTF? _

It was Kiba's turn to snicker now at the sight of the brunette cuddling into the bug boy.

"Shh…" Shino shushed his teammate, secretly eager to find out why this kunoichi had called him Shino-kun.

"Kiba-kun…" Rei's frightened voice filled the tent. Though she was only half-conscious.

Feeling something wet seep into his shirt, Kiba realized his friend was crying.

_WTF? Why is she so afraid…it's just thunder! ___

_Crash! Lightning! _

Another sob was heard, and Kiba felt as if he needed to comfort her. Placing his hand on her head, and wrapping his other arm around her, he gently stroked the soft, silky brown mane of hers.

"Shhh…" He tried, and her crying seemed to diminish slightly at his touch.

Shino turned his head towards the ceiling of the tent and realized that Etsuko still hadn't shifted, and now she was in mid-glomp, despite her wounds.

"Etsuko?" Shino whispered, hopping to not wake her. He had a met a sleepy Etsuko before. There was now a tea kettle being displayed in his room with the imprint of the side of his head on it.

"Yes, Shino-kun?" She whispered again, only half-conscious I might add…

_God! Does…she…like me? _

Der! Anyway, as we pan away to reveal the whole sleeping lot, we find the couples of the night cuddling…aww…

**Morning…**

Shino had gotten barely any sleep last night. Did Etsuko really like him? To prove it, he approached her just as everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Etsuko?"

"Yea?" She responded.

"Kiss me," God he was such a dork.

Eyes widening slightly as she looked down at her pack, she regained her composer. She had to keep it a secret for as long as she could. She couldn't let Rei have the satisfaction of her admitting it first.

"Fuck no," She declared as she threw her pack over her shoulder and briskly walked away…

_She so wants me…_

Dirty thoughts Shino…dirty…

And off to a teasing Inuzuka and a blushing Miharu.

"And then you were like, 'Kiba-kun…'" Kiba imitated her frightened voice.

"Stop it, baka!" She demanded as she pushed at him.

"Come on! And then, you started crying! Geez! Who would've thought that the Rei Miharu would be afraid of thunder!" The Inuzuka roared with laughter as Etsuko passed them.

"Shut the fuck up Inuzuka. You're disturbing Mr. Fluffy," She reminded him impassively as she nodded towards the fluffy dog sticking out of Kiba's pack.

Rei began to snort with laughter.

"And you sleep with…" Rei started but was cut off by Kiba.

"Shut up!" He blushed and pushed the animal in further, "I'm so sorry Mr. Fluffy…" He mumbled to the poor dog.

So, for the rest of the trip, the normally energetic Inuzuka was now sulking and being teased by the Miharu. While, Shino, our normally stoic genius, cast glances at our other brunette kunoichi. And Hinata…was being Hinata, feeling awkward, she just strode along our ever faithful white dog, Akamaru.

And as we fade out…

"RAPE!" _Thud!_ "Oh my god! I'm sorry Shino!"

"Look what you did Takeda!"

"I'm so fuckin' sorry Inuzuka! Shino, are you okay?"

"Uhn…"

_Love sucks…_

:::::

Comedy at the end. XD WOO! Hope you like it! XD


	5. Wedding's

Disclaimer: The character Etsuko Takeda belongs to you know. That one girl., Kiba and Shino belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the only character that belongs to me is Rei Miharu!

"Shit! Everything is all wrong!" A brunette kunoichi was flying through the room making sure everything was to her liking. She wanted this day to be perfect, today was the day that Etsuko was to be wed to Shino and go from Etsuko Takeda to Etsuko Aburame. She had dreamed of this day for the longest time and now it was all coming true.

"Calm down Etsuko, its perfect" Rei crossed her arms over her chest, her friend was becoming difficult to reassure. She never knew someone could be so nervous to be getting married.

"I can't calm down! You see that flower it's wilting!"

Rei groaned and grabbed the skilled kunoichi, dragging her to get dressed into the perfect wedding dress she had picked out months before.

"Come on, the others will be here soon to take before pictures and after pictures."

Etsuko struggled to get free but failed, Rei had a point she needed to get ready.

Getting into her dress seemed simple enough that was before she started crying. It took all four females to calm her down and get her into the dress. Etsuko nodded and looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a white strapless dress that cascaded to the floor; it was a thin silk that hugged at her curves, a more modern style.

"Ne, Etsuko-chan… You look beautiful" Hinata commented.

"Perfection!" Sakura added moving around the brunette, making sure there were no lose threads hanging.

"I agree, Shino won't be able to take his eyes off of you"

Rei laughed at Ino's last comment, she had to agree.

The kunoichi situated in the room were Etsuko's bridesmaids. They all wore matching sea-green coloured dresses that stopped above their knees. A black sash tied around their waist to bring the entirety of the outfit together.

"I am making the biggest mistake of my life!" She shouted as fits of anxiety attacked her again.

"Keep the flowers away from her!" Shouted Ino as the four put the most valuable objects out of Etsuko's reach.

"Guys, do you think I made the right choice?"

All four nodded in unison, "Yes, you are".

They had made an agreement to not upset Takeda that much throughout the day it would only lead to trouble and bone crushing problems.

"Don't worry Takeda, Hinata went through it with Naruto… Don't you remember she couldn't stop crying?" Rei asked.

"Yah, then there was Ino all she did was criticize Shikamaru and what a good for nothing man he was, no wonder she was marrying him" Ino hit Sakura over the head.

"Shut it"

"And Rei will be going through it too in a matter of a month" Ino added in.

"You have the support of all of us behind you…" Hinata said playing with her fingers as her cheeks flushed from the memory.

"SO GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE!"

The church was bustling with bodies chatting up a storm as they waited for the moment to arrive, where the future Mrs. Aburame was to head in and take her place next t Shino.

Focusing on the groom and his groomsmen's, they were all situated along the alter. The stoic Aburame looked, dare I say, worry.

"Dude, calm yourself" Kiba patted his back with a wolfish grin.

"Yah, you're getting married to one of the hottest girls" Naruto said receiving a deathly glare from the bug master.

"I-I mean…"

"Forget what Naruto said, just relax" Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest.

The song went on and the doors sung open, everyone's eyes turned to the back as the brides maids filed in starting with Ino, then Sakura, Hinata and followed by Rei.

The young flower girl held a tiny basket in her hand which held the wedding rings.

Kurenai helped her young daughter off to the side before Etsuko finally emerged from the shadows. Her father linked arms with his youngest offspring until he had to let her go and be with Shino in the center of the altar.

'_She's beautiful…'_

The people who attended were in awestruck, the young Takeda was amazingly, breathtaking.

"Good afternoon… We are gathered here today to witness the union of Shino Aburame and Etsuko Takeda. If anyone has an objection as to why these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The entire church was focused on the couple of the hour. The hired photographer took a picture of the two, Etsuko's face flushed.

The ceremony progressed smoothly and slowly it began to near the end.

"Do you Shino Aburame take Etsuko Takeda to be your lawfully, wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" Tsunade asked her gentle smile had yet to disappear as she wedded the two before a massive crowd.

"I do."

"And do you, Etsuko Takeda, take Shino Aburame to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"Fuck yeah- I mean, I do."

Both the groomsmen and bride's maids sweat dropped at Etsuko's unethical response.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Tsunade took a step back and smiled brightly.

Shino leaned forward cupping Etsuko's face in his hand and laid his lips upon hers in a sweet kiss. The brunette jerked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, securing his spot for a few minutes as the crowd roared and clapped.

Now, you would only imagine that the two would start making out in a church, well, the new Mrs. Aburame triggered the event. Besides, the two had plenty of time to get acquainted after the reception.

As the two walked out they were pelted with uncooked rice, now they were companions of life and nothing to separate them. They would carry on as Shino and Etsuko Aburame for the rest of their days together.

~*~*~*~One month later*~*~*~*~

Etsuko sat cross-legged in a chair as Rei ran through the halls checking to make sure all was in place and was to perfection, she snickered remembering that just weeks ago she did the same thing, now she found it utterly ridiculous.

"Rei, what happened to calming down?" She asked standing up.

"Screw calm!" The now neat brunette shouted. Her hair had been done up nicely by Ino, who had a knack for things such as these.

"Yeah…"

Etsuko Aburame, she was still getting used to it, forcefully pushed her friend out of the room staying there would only cause more stress, besides she still had to get through the crying faze.

"Now get dressed!" The maid of honour demanded of her friend as she was shoved behind a cloacked area.

After cussing at the zipper Rei came out in her elegant strapless white dress, it reached the ground. It was tight on the top from the chest to the waist then slightly 'poofed' out.

"So, how do I look?" She managed out, twirling.

"Like a princess" Hinata said, it was always a thrill to see her friends in wedding gowns.

"Indeed, very becoming!" Ino pumped her hands in the air. Sakura stuffed her mouth with chocolates, she had recently found out she was pregnant with Suck Butt's baby and had started craving all sorts of wonders.

"Sakura stop eating you'll get fat!" Etsuko snickered at her comment.

"Hello, pregnant here!" the pinkette retorted diving once more into the sweets.

Rei watched and sniffled before finally breaking down into tears, "I don't think I am making the right choice! What if we get divorced and I end up having to care for ten kids!"

All four face-palmed at their friends idiocy, "Look, you won't end up divorced with ten kids if so Kiba will get a knocking" Ino reassured, looking back to the others in desperate attempts to calm the sobbing girl.

"Yeah, we'll destroy his family jewels" Mrs. Aburame chimed in with a nod of her head.

Rei looked up in horror, "Don't castrate my fiancé!"

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Etsuko all laughed in unison, the bride's face was priceless.

Tsunade stood at the altar, looking over at the groomsmen and groom of the hour. He looked just as nervous, biting away his claw-like nails.

"Look who's freaking out" Naruto snickered pushing the Inuzuka forward, almost falling over.

"Naruto, you were no picnic when you were getting married either" Sasuke added coldly, he had no idea why he was a part of the groomsmen, he never did speak with Kiba all that much. Must have had something to do with Sakura and her mood swings.

"Do we have to go through this every time one of us decides to get married?" Shikmaru asked noticing the pattern they were following.

"Agreed" Shino added.

Kiba rolled his eyes, however the butterfly's in his stomach had yet to calm down.

The delightfully, annoying music filled the room as it did countless times before. Cue the doors opening and the bridesmaids. The flower girl and finally the bride of the hour.

'_She is utterly gorgeous'_

The head's seemed to go through whiplash, were all the girls in Konoha so unbelievably beautiful? Rei flushed from the staring as her father handed her over to the long awaiting Kiba. Tsunade cleared her throat as the room became completely silent.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Kiba Inuzuka and Rei Miharu. If anyone has an objection as to why these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one uttered a word, the faint sound of coughing echoed though.

Tsunade nodded in approval and continued onward with the ceremony, flipping the page.

"Do you, Kiba Inuzuka, take, Rei Miharu, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

The Inuzuka grinned brightly, "Of course."

Tsunade shook her head and looked at the blushing girl. "And do you, Rei Miharu, take this son of a gun, Kiba Inuzuka, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

Chuckles could be heard.

"I do…"

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" this had seemed to repetitive in the last few months.

Kiba smiled widely taking the girl into his arms and kissed her. Rei had no time to react and simply melted into the kiss. Those sitting stood up from their seats clapping.

"You are now Rei Inuzuka" he joked setting her on her feet.

Everyone filed out, surrounding the building as the couple walked out. This time instead of them throwing the rice they were being aimed at them. Kiba could have sworn someone whipped rice at him and when he searched the crowd he saw Etsuko standing next to Shino, grinning and waving.

The two were now among the privileged, they were married and had their entire lives ahead of them to yell and bicker like a married couple like so many had said before them, boy were they ever right.

"CONGRADULATIONS!"

And off to the wedding reception everyone went, again. To enjoy the food, dancing and unplanned kissing that would be thoroughly enjoyed.

Alright, the next chapter is complete; let me tell you it took a long time. I actually had to do some research on weddings D=

By the way I followed western traditions because that's the one that was most simple to do.

ENJOY!


	6. Giving Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to Aierdna, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

:::::

**With Etsuko and Shino…**

"DAMMIT!"

"Etsuko, I can't feel my hand,"

"I don't give a shit! I'm giving birth dammit!"

**With Rei and Kiba…**

"Rei! I think you're drawing blood!"

"Does it look like I care? I'm in pain, baka!"  
**  
****With Etsuko and Shino…**

"Just breathe girl," Ino coaxed her friend as the Aburame female followed directions, "Now, push,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**With Rei and Kiba… ****  
**  
"Sakura! I'm gonna need stitches after this!" Kiba shouted to the pink haired medic.

"God Kiba! Your wife is giving birth and all you can think about is your arm?" Sakura snapped then turned to Rei and added softly, "Alright baby, I need you to push now,"

"!"

**Regular POV…**

Two equal high pitched screams echoed throughout the delivery rooms.

"Young love," Tsunade sighed as she was getting ready to deliver Hinata and Naruto's child, "Now push Hyuuga!"

Pushing… "FUCK! Naruto! Why the hell do you get me pregnant?"

"You wanted a kid!"

**With Etsuko and Shino…**

"Such a beautiful baby," Ino cooed over the newborn daughter.

"Fuck yea she is," Etsuko whispered, stroking the tiny child's head.

"Please don't cuss around our child," Shino almost begged of his wife.

"And why the hell not?" Etsuko asked, whipping her head around at her husband.

"Because then I'll have to deal with two violent women," Shino almost chuckled at his own response.

"Too bad… I told you you'd regret marrying me," Etsuko smirked.

"And when did you say that?"

"When you proposed. I said, 'You're gonna regret it Aburame, but why the hell not?'"

"Hmmm…"

"Well name the baby for God sake's!" Ino interrupted their conversation.

"Right," Etsuko started, "Yumi…" She was soon cut off by Shino himself.

"Ai,"

"Aburame," The two finished and smiled.

"Gotcha…" Ino muttered and wrote the name down on the clipboard she carried.

This child would soon have the gorgeous eyes of the Aburame, and the long brown hair of the Takeda…but she's not a Takeda anymore…okay?  
**  
****With Rei and Kiba…**

"I still can't believe you had twins," Kiba teased his wife, as she stroked her hair.

"And I still can't believe I married you," Rei teased back, making her husband frown as the two awaited their sons.

"And here they are," Sakura sang as she entered the room with two bundles of cloth in her arms.

Handing them to both Inuzukas… Sakura pretended to tip her nurses hat and leave.

"So kawaii…" The female Inuzuka cooed while tickling one of their chins.

"So, you name one, I name one," Kiba settled as he started picking out names.

"Fine by me. Just don't name him, Kiba Jr.," She giggled and sorted a good name out in her head.

"Okay, I've got my name, what's yours?"

"Hmmm…this one," Rei started, lifting her son slightly, "Dai Arata Inuzuka," She declared happily.

"And this little snot," Kiba chuckled, lifting the other son, "is Kenta Ko Inuzuka,"

"Oh good, you picked out names," Sakura poked her head through the door and began writing on a clipboard.

And this my friends, is how two families started. The Aburame and Inuzuka family will be very happy together…If Etsuko doesn't teach her daughter a few cuss words…and Kiba doesn't pour his impulsiveness into his sons…everything should be alright!

:::::

Alright, there's the chapter! WOOT! I can't wait to see what the next chapter will be! XD


	7. First Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Shino or Kiba, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I own Rei, she is a manifestation of my own creation so you can't steal her from me!

~*~*~First Kiss~*~*~

Our story begins with the days at the Academy when a young Etsuko met the young Shino. At first she thought of him as creepy and filled with cooties.

She would purposely ignore the boy; avoided him like many of the kids did. The brunette simply shrugged at his presence and continued.

All that changed on one brisk fall afternoon. Etsuko was out in the fields, lying on the grass. Her mind was at ease.

"Etsuko?"

"Hmm?" She had not opened her eyes to see who had called her.

"May I sit with you?" they asked again.

The young kunoichi simply shrugged her shoulders, by now she wondered who had interrupted her in mid-snooze.

Etsuko fluttered her eyes open, her emerald gems met that of the Aburame boy she had purposely tried to whisk on by. It left her in confusion, why would he want to stay near her? Before she could ask he had spoken up.

"I like coming here… You see things that others poorly miss."

"What?"

"Look you see there?" he asked pointing a busy working ant.

"Yeah?" Etsuko was getting annoyed; this boy disturbed her slumber for an ant?

"As a single ant, it's only an ant but with hundreds of them they become something, a community."

Okay, this was completely useless to her. Shino looked up noticing the change in her behavior.

"You see, I am a single ant in search of its community and so are you. No one can work alone… and I was wondering if we could, possibly be friends?"

Etsuko arched a brow; he wanted to be her friend? Why, didn't he have his own friends? Click, went her brain as she connected the pieces.

"So?"

"Impress me and I'll think about it" she retorted raising her nose in the air. She was a snobby 10 year old.

Shino thought about it for a moment before stretching his hand out toward her. For a moment the brunette simply stared at his hand.

'_Loser, thinks I can be bought with a hand shake?'_

Seconds passed before a monarch butterfly landed gracefully in his hand without a care in the world. Okay, one decent looking insect, big deal.

However, she was completely wrong. Swarms of butterflies flew toward them. They surrounded the two kids; this was when the young girl was in complete awestruck.

"So?"

Etsuko nodded, looking at the different types of butterflies. Their colours, their shapes, the way some landed on her body. Usually they would fly away when she got to close.

Her smile dropped once they all flew away, disappeared to go wherever the wind took them. Shino gave a small smile.

"Friend?"

"Friend."

Etsuko leaned forward and gave him a small peck, she grinned as her actions elicited a reaction for the bug boy, he was blushing.

All he really wanted was to be a part of a group; he must have been lonely when everyone ignored him. No wonder he showed her that single ant.

~*~*~Five Years Later~*~*~

"Congratulations, you are now the ambassador of Getsugakure and will be moving to Konoha!"

The brunette's jaw dropped in sheer horror, say what? She had to leave her home and move to a strangers land!

"Umm… I don't think I'm qualified for such an important position"

'_Score, make myself look bad then I can stay!'_

"No, no don't be modest you're just right for it. Now you have a week to get your things together before you are to be transferred. Move along."

Rei pouted and walked out; she had no choice in the matter and silently went to get packed. How could life get any worse?

It did, her escorts were total losers! One was a loud, obnoxious blonde who repeated his goal continuously, Naruto, was that his name?

"Ne, so Rei when I become Hokage we will be working together" he declared.

The other was a wolfish looking male, who would scold the boy repeatedly, Kiba. "Pssh, who says you will even reach that dream, loser?"

"I will!"

The brunette kunoichi sighed, how did she get stuck with these two idiots? Oh yah that's right, she was forced into this position.

She completely drowned out the two fighting. Naruto went up to the newly appointed ambassador and looked closely at her face.

"Are you okay Rei-_chan?"_ She arched a brow, when did he have the right to use that suffix.

"Fine, thank you for asking" her voice sounded almost robotic.

Kiba walked in front of her, following the same routine Naruto did. "She looks pissed."

"I agree."

The ambassador narrowed her eyes; they had no right to judge her at that moment. She was being forced against her will she really didn't need them to analyze her.

Akamaru barked.

Kiba lost his balance and fell on his back against the ground. Rei wasn't paying attention and tripped when the overly sized dog surprised her with his loud bark.

Seeing as the dog boy had been right in her face, when both fell it had left the two in an awkward situation.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto burst into fits of laughter.

The two were in a lip lock. Both Shinobi flushed still unmoving from the position.

Akamaru snickered as well, both taunting the two who scattered away from one another. Rei covered her face in her hands as Kiba looked off in a random direction.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes away of tears, it was a sight to see and surely the Inuzuka was going to get a scolding from Tsunade if she ever found out.

"LET'S GO!" The brown-haired teen ran ahead of the group. Rei looked back at his fleeting form then to Naruto who still held his foolish grin.

It was a wonderful start to a new life in Konoha and they hadn't even arrived there.

All the way back to the village the two hadn't made eye contact or spoken, letting the blonde knucklehead to do all the talking for the group.

'_Well… this sucks'_

_

* * *

_

Hehehe, first kisses are cute and embarrassing!


	8. When Girls Get Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to Aierdna, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

Okay, it's time for the girls to be sick now…and with new disease. Go stomach flu!

:::::

The group of seven shinobi sat in their booth at the Korean BBQ place Chouji likes. They agreed, like the girl, to meet up once a week, and check to make sure everyone was still sane. Each would talk about their crazy teammates or problems in general. Naruto would crack a joke every now and then.

"Kiba! Shino! Don't fall asleep in the meat!" Naruto shouted and the two mentioned shinobi jerked their heads up.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Chouji asked between bites of beef.

The two teammates looked at each other and groaned.

"Something troublesome I presume?" Shikamaru asked, a smirk on his face.

The two brunettes just nodded.

A pause, "Well are you gonna tell us?" Naruto asked, well shouted.

The two nodded again, seeing as the blonde baka wouldn't leave them alone until they did.

Kiba decided to start out first…

"Well, it all started when Rei got the stomach flu…"

The creaking of the door sounded in the empty room, "Rei?" Kiba whispered.

A groan, coming from the bed no doubt. Sighing, Kiba walked over and pulled the covers down, making the kunoichi under them flinch at the light.

"Baka!" She croaked, "Don't do that!" And with that, Rei pulled the covers back over her head.

"Baka!" Kiba mimicked her, "You're gonna suffocate!"

"Go die," Rei threatened, tearing the covers from her head.

"Sorry, not in the job description," The Inuzuka indifferently shrugged his shoulders.

"Then make yourself useful and get me toast,"

"Why toast?"

"Because I said so,"

Sighing, the dog lover walked from her room, shutting the door gently, and going to fetch her toast. Though, he found it uncomfortable with her dad breathing down his neck to make sure he didn't poison it.

**Minutes later…**

"I brought your damn toast," Kiba said as he entered her room.

"Uh…hold on…" She sighed and lifted up her cup of Sprite. Sprite effectively helps the stomach.

"Why the hell are you drinking soda when you have the damn stomach flu?" The Inuzuka shouted at her as she accepted the toast.

"It effectively helps the stomach in its time of need," Rei stated as she munched on toast.

"Well you seem pretty healthy for someone that has the flu," Kiba complained as he leaned against her wall, arms folded.

"That's cause I've been resting for the past twenty four hours. Unlike someone!" She tried reminding him of the time she took care of him when he was sick.

"Don't get me started!" He blushed furiously and Rei couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fine…fine…I'm supposed to start sleeping anyway. I should be better in like…a day," She confirmed with a nod of her head as she continued eating.

"Thanks…I haven't been able to tease you for a while…" Kiba responded, sounding utterly bored.

"BAKA! I'm doing this because I don't wanna spend the rest of my days puking my guts out!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Wanna find out?"

"No not really…"

"Then get out of my damn room!"

"Wait! I don't wanna go back out there! You're dad scares the shit out of me…"

"Good! Now he knows I'm not gonna be raped by some dog!"

"What? Like I would…" He didn't even need to finish the sentence.

"Oh, you know you want to," Rei wiggled her eye brows as she took a small sip of Sprite.

"Shut up! Just go to sleep already!" Kiba commanded, pointing at her bed.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll make you,"

"How so? My daddy's home…" She gave a smirk and knew she had won.

"Just go to bed dammit,"

"Can't," She shrugged indifferently.

"Why not?" Kiba rolled his eyes at her.

"'I need something to hold'" She whined, like a certain doggie.

"Don't start that with me!" He snapped at her, blushing a deep crimson.

"Please Kiba-kun?" She pouted that cute pout he found adorable.

"Nope. That don't work on me!" He smiled confidently and left her to sleep.

**Half an Hour later…**

"Rei?" Kiba asked as he opened the door gently. He found the brunette sleeping peacefully, her forehead sticking out of the covers slightly.

"Tch…Miharu…" He chuckled quietly and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hmmm…Now I want something to hold onto…" He justified, and snuggled in next to his friend.

Suddenly, the door burst open, "Inuzuka! Are you raping my daughter?" Rei's father demanded, making Kiba fall out of the bed, but he did not disturb Rei.

"N-No sir!"

**...**

"Wow…Rei's dad is scary…" Naruto nodded his head, chewing on some meat.

"I know," Kiba sighed and held his hand.

"She practically questioned your manhood," Neji pointed out, referring to the fact that Rei made fun of him.

"Tch…don't get me started Hyuuga…"

"Shino? Did you take care of the other one?" Chouji asked, stuffing his face.

The Aburame nodded solemnly and sighed. He had to tell his story now…

"Etsuko had the stomach flu as well…Kami, I hope she doesn't get it again…"

"She's in her room, Shino," Etsuko's mother gestured down the hall. Etsuko's dad and sisters were out on a mission, and her mother had taken time off to care for her daughter.

"Fuuuuuuck…" A groan could be heard down the hall Shino walked through.

Upon opening the door, he saw a lump under the bed covers. Etsuko's room was quite serene, despite her violent personality. Forest green walls, a soft cream carpet, and brown bed covers with blue and green dots. Her walls held posters of various sorts. Some of Kage's, others of pictures her friends took, or she took.

"Etsuko?" Shino arched a brow as he looked at the bed.

Suddenly, the Takeda flipped her head up, the covers falling from her head and her face looking horrible. She was laying the wrong way on the bed.

"Fuck my life…" She groaned.

"You shouldn't be sleeping that way,"

"Fuck you…" She groaned again and ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you want something?" Shino asked, the same thing she had asked him.

"I want to get better," The potty mouth groaned again.

"Something that I can actually make happen?" Shino had the urge to roll his eyes, though the girl wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yea…make me soup!" She commanded in a raspy voice.

"ETSUKO!" The mother's voice rang through the house, "You know damn well you're not supposed to eat all that while your sick! Remember? Sprite and toast!"

_I know where she gets her vocabulary from…_

"SHUT UP MOM! I'M SICK!" The brunette shouted back, covering her head with the covers again.

"Etsuko?" Shino raised another eye brow at the girl.

"Fuck…" The Takeda held up the 'one moment' finger and leaned over the other side of the bed. A very odd retching sound plus the slosh of liquid could be heard.

_Gross…_

"Done," Etsuko muttered and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and took of sip of the Sprite at the foot of her bed.

"Ummm… So, do you want toast?" The bug master asked uneasily.

"No, I want some rice and fish. Of course I want the damn toast! I'm fuckin' hungry!" And with that, she had the Aburame running for the kitchen, afraid she would hit him with something.

**Minutes later…**

"Etsuko, I brought your toast…" Shino said as he stepped into the room, to find the girl in a messed up position on her bed, practically snoring she was.

"Tch. I bring you food and you fall asleep on me," The bug boy gave an exasperated sigh as he set the food on her desk, which was filled with papers, mostly copies of mission reports.

A loud nasally sound jerked him out of his thoughts, and he saw the sick kunoichi stir. And as quietly as a mouse, the mother of this child entered and placed a hand on the boy.

"She talks about you a lot," She whispered, "She really cares about you. She even said that she wanted to marry you when she was about ten…" Mrs. Takeda giggled at the last part, seeing the Aburame blush.

"Oh Shino?" She called quietly, before stepping out.

"Yes?"

"You can come over anytime," And with a smile, the mother left the two alone.

"I care about you too Etsuko…" Shino whispered, sitting on the edge of the girl's bed, stroking her hair lightly.

**… ****  
**  
"Dude, I hope you know you totally just said you liked Etsuko right there!" Naruto shouted.

"NANI?" Five female voice sounded near them, and all groaned.

"Are you talking about me?" Etsuko demanded, walking up to the table, hands on her hips, with Ino, Sakura, Rei, and Hinata trailing behind her.

"We're just talking about our experience with you sick bitches," Kiba grumbled.

"You wanna say that again Inuzuka?" Etsuko shouted advancing towards the table.

"Yea I will Takeda!" Kiba countered standing up.

"Will you both stop it!" Rei pleaded, stepping between the two, "Kiba's my bastard to fight with,"

:::::

Ta-da! Go stomach flu for bringing people close together! XD


	9. Meeting the Girl's Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Meet The Girl's Parents~*~*~

The most awkward position you can place any male is when you force them to meet their crushes parents. Today that ill fate had befallen on our two loveable Shinobi, Kiba and Shino.

"I think today is the day I die" the dog lover commented, he was threatened to wear something casual but nice.

He wanted to make a nice impression and wore black dress pants, leather shoes and a white collared shirt, which was tucked in!

Kiba took a large gulp before knocking on the door. He felt a wave of relief when Rei answered.

"Well, doesn't someone look good today" She joked letting the brunette Shinobi walk in.

"You said wear something nice!"

"I meant casual nice, not restaurant nice!"

"So, this is Kiba Inuzuka?" A woman in her late thirties, early forties commented walking in, wiping her hands on her apron.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Miharu" The dog man bowed in respect.

"Oh he's a keeper" Rei blushed brightly, jerking her attention to her mom.

"That's what I keep telling her"

"What have you told my daughter?"

Kiba shuddered, as he straightened his posture considerably. Looking closely you could see a bead of sweat trail down his cheek.

"Umm, nothing…"

"Oh be nice" The older Miharu said to her husband who shot daggers at the innocent Shinobi.

"I am being nice."

Rei rolled her eyes and grabbed the now frozen Kiba by the arm.

"Calm down…" She whispered into his ear before placing him at the table and taking the seat to his left, to his right was her father and across was her mother, then there lay a vacant seat.

"Why is there an extra chair?"

"Hmm, oh, my sister was suppose to join us but she was assigned to her first c-rank mission in the land of waves."

"You have a sister?"

"Yah, but she's much younger…"

Kiba nodded, he could feel the intense stare burrowing into his skull.

~*~*~Etsuko's House~*~*~

"Good evening, you must be Shino Aburame. The boy who wants to take my sister away" the female looked almost like an older version of Etsuko.

"Hello…" A tint of red plastered on his cheeks.

"Ne, no need to blush" she snickered, closing the door behind him.

In the living room sat another Etsuko look alike.

"Etsuko! Your boyfriend is here!"

A loud thud could be heard from the kitchen as the brunette Takeda and Shino's friend stormed in.

"Fuck you!"

Shino sweat dropped, wondering why he had even agreed to such an agreement.

"Hey, hey! No need to cuss, just go finish the food and we'll keep your boyfriend company."

The two dodged the spoon Etsuko threw across the room before turning back toward the kitchen, muttering a few profanities along the way.

"So, Shino-kun… What do you see in our sister?"

The Aburame shifted in his spot uncomfortably, how could he answer such a question without turning a bright shade of red.

"Awe, it seems the cat got his tongue"

"Or Etsuko did" The second commented with a wink.

"Stop pestering my guest!" Was heard from the kitchen.

"Sheesh, we can't have any fun anymore…"

Shino looked from the kitchen to the two older Takeda siblings. "I think I will see if Etsuko needs help…"

"Why aren't we just as cute as her?" The first chimed in leaning against the sofa.

The bug boy scurried off into the kitchen just as Etsuko finished placing the table.

"So, tired of my sisters already?" she asked with a sly grin.

Shino didn't know how to answer and only wondered how his teammate was doing, probably better than him.

"DINNER IS READY!"

~*~*~Rei's House~*~*~

Dinner was eaten in an awkward silence. Rei looked from her father to Kiba, who hadn't looked up from his plate.

"Kiba, tell me why are you so fond of my daughter?" Her father asked.

The brunette chocked on her water as the question was popped up from no where.

"Uhh… well…" Kiba looked at his friend before looking at the older Miharu in complete horror, what if he said something wrong.

"She makes a good partner" Mr. Miharu arched a brow.

"I mean, as a friend, a teammate! Not-"

"Are you implying my daughter isn't your type?"

"No! That's not –"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Uhh, she's a nice girl and of course she's my type, in the future maybe we can even go out! At your approval of course!"

Rei mentally slapped herself, the boy was rambling on and on without even pausing to breath.

"Date my daughter? Is that what you are asking permission for?" Mrs. Miharu shot a glare at her husband before interjecting.

"Who wants cake?"

~*~*~Back at Etsuko's~*~*~

"Hey, Shino how did you like the dinner?" Mrs. Takeda asked eating her piece of pie.

"It was delicious…"

"Good to know because Etsuko spent most of the afternoon preparing everything."

"Mom!"

"Yah, she really likes you. Some days she won't stop talking about you" one of the sisters said from her spot.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A blushing Etsuko shouted throwing her pie across the table.

Shino snickered finishing his own share of the sweet pumpkin pie, did Etsuko also make this?

"Why don't you two go relax in the living room while I, your sisters and father take care of the mess" her mother offered pushing the two teens out.

Aburame and Takeda looked at each other, shrugged and entered the living space.

"Sorry about my family, they are something… special" the brunette kunoichi said.

"It's fine, I enjoyed it."

"Really?"

Bug boy nodded as he took a seat on the cushioned couch. He didn't expect Etsuko to sit down beside him though, and definitely had not planned for the girl to rest her head in the crook of his neck.

It was nice.

~*~*~Rei's Place~*~*~

"That was horrible" grunted the Inuzuka as he dried the plates.

"It wasn't THAT bad" Rei retorted handing over the last of the plates.

Miharu snickered as she recalled the nights events, the interrogations and the Inuzuka's reactions.

"You didn't have to deal with your dad!"

"I do, everyday!"

She splashed some water on his face before wiping her hands clean. Rei thought over the likeliness over her father walking in, but shrugged her shoulders before roughing up Kiba's hair.

"Stop it, I want to look nice!"

The brunette laughed and brought him in for a hug. The shinobi struggled to break loose in fear of her father walking in.

"You worry way too much" she muttered before taking a deep breath.

"RAPE!"

Kiba froze in his spot as the older Miharu barged in with a few shadow clones of himself tagging behind. The frightened boy took off running, almost tripping out the door with Rei's dad following close behind

"Good night, boyfriend!" She laughed closing the door.

~*~*~Etsuko's House~*~*~

The younger Takeda had a relaxed expression as Shino looked oddly comfortable, his arm draped around her shoulders.

"SAY CHEESE!"

_SNAP._ Went the flash of a camera and two older sisters grinning foolishly as the held it up to their flushing faces.

"Give that back!"

"Gotta pry it out of my cold dead hands!"

Shino turned to watch Etsuko chase her older sisters around the house before actually stopping in defeat and returning to her companion.

"That was… unexpected" he said stoic as ever.

"That's my family for you."

"What was with the entire ruckus?"

"Dad can you tell _them_ to give me the camera" she begged, pouting.

"No, I think I will let them keep it for a while longer. Besides they said they wanted to show me something."

Etsuko groaned plopping back into the couch, arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all…" Shino placed a hand on her shoulder, he was a little self-conscious knowing that there were people in the room with them now.

"So when is the wedding?"

"Mom, we are too young besides we aren't even dating." Silently, she hoped that her dreams did become a waking reality.

"But I can see that shortly you two will."

"What? Since when did I give her permission to grow up?"

"Since she started swearing…" her mother said.

The two parents left, leaving the two alone once again. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"So… Do you want to go out sometime?"

So, here is the next chapter. It is what would happen if the Shino and Kiba met their 'friends' parents.


	10. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

:::::

"Gotcha!" Kiba shouted as he grasped Rei's waist and began tickling, pulling her to the ground.

"Baka!" She laughed, "We're supposed to be…-giggle-… training!"

"I don't wanna train," The Inuzuka whined, bringing his tickling down a notch.

"Why can't we be like Shino and Etsuko?" Rei questioned their relationship as she looked at the Aburame and Takeda.

The four had finally confessed their love to each other, and were now on 'dating terms'.

"Kikaichuu no Jutsu," The bug user stated calmly as his bugs went to attack his girlfriend.

"Come on Shino! You're going soft on me!" Etsuko complained as she performed the needed hand seals, "Doryuu Taiga!" And soon the ground on which the two stood was a mud river.

Another motion of hand seals and, "Doryuudan!" A dragon emerged from the river of mud, and began to spew mud projectiles at the Aburame.

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu," And with that, insects began to surround Shino to protect him from his girl.

"See?" Rei asked pointing to the couple, "They take ninja training seriously,"

"Shino does. Etsuko just likes to have fun," Kiba smirked as he pulled his girlfriend down into his lap.

"Still…" The ambassador leaned back into his chest, as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Babe, we're fine…so what if we don't train. It's not like we wanna be Hokage or something," Kiba reassured her, and faint metal clanking could be heard in the distance followed by, 'Bastard!' 'You told me not to go easy on you.'

Rei sighed, "Actually, I'm glad we're not like them,"

"Yea, I don't need to hear you utter profanity after profanity every night,"  
"Well, I don't need you talking in monotone all the time. I hear Suko's trying to get Shino to add emotion to his voice," She added quietly, looking over at the two, who were actually in mid practice of 'talking' lessons.

"Okay, now when you're sad, you have to cry, like this," Suddenly, Etsuko dropped to her knees and let out a sob, "Oh no! You're dead!" Then she got back up and commanded her boyfriend to do so.

"Etsuko, I am perfectly capable of holding emotion. I choose not to, because it is important for a shinobi to not show any emotion,"

"Screw the damn shinobi rules! You're showing emotion whether you like it or not,"

"They are an odd couple, aren't they?" A feminine voice sounded from behind the brunette couple.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba looked at her.

"It's been a while since I've seen my former Team Eight, hasn't it?" She grinned.

"Yea, have you seen Hinata already?" The boy asked again.

"Yes. It seems she's doing fine with Naruto by her side,"

"So the girl finally found love, eh?" Rei side commented from the jounins' conversation, then turned toward Etsuko and Shino, "HEY! Suko! Shino! Hinata finally found love!"

"Fuck yea! Go her! I knew she would!"

Silence.

"See Shino, this is where you're supposed to be happy!" Etsuko told him an odd child-like voice, "Now smile dammit!" She commanded in her usual tone, before her hands moved to his face to turn his frown into a smile.

"Etsuko! Stop!"

"No! You're smiling dammit! Even if it kills me!"

"Yea, odd indeed," Kiba chuckled as he pressed his lips to Rei's head.

"But we're even odder," Rei gave a mischievous grin.

"What are you planning, woman?" Kiba asked, in fear that his dignity would be at stake.

"Nothing…just something…a little…like…this," She finished her sentence by rolling to the side, taking her beau with her and tickling the living daylights out of him, where she knew he was most ticklish. The feet.

Roaring with laughter, the Inuzuka tried to stop, "Stop! –laugh- Rei!"

"Nah uh! This is payback!"

"Rei! Kiba! Stop having sex in front of Tsunade!" Etsuko shouted, grinning while she and Shino began walking towards the two and Hokage, while holding hands…

"We're not having…" They looked up at the meaning of Etsuko's second notion. There was Tsunade, looming over them.

"Tsunade-sama!" Both shouted and jumped to their feet, unconsciously interlocking hands with each other.

Already knowing their question, Tsunade said, "I just came to see why four formidable ninja are training on Valentine's Day…"

"NANI?" The three shouted, Shino being stoic. It was Valentine's Day? They had no clue…

"Yes, now, I think I know what'll happen, so I'll leave you two to your…um…business," and with that, Tsunade and Kurenai left the training grounds.

"What? No present?" Rei pouted, rocking back forth on the balls of her feet.

"Tch…" Kiba muttered, and bent down to kiss her. Shortly after, Kiba had dragged her away so Shino and Etsuko didn't have to watch their make-out session.

"Can I have my damn present now, Aburame?" Etsuko demanded, a smile playing on her lips.

"Of course…" Shino whispered, and I think you know what happens next…

:::::

Vocab:

Kikaichuu no Jutsu: Destruction Bug Technique  
Doryuu Taiga: Earth Flow River  
Doryuudan: Earth Dragon Projectile  
Mushi Kabe no Jutsu: Insect Wall Technique


	11. Shinobi in Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters nor do I own Shino or Kiba. I own Rei and Etsuko belongs to you know. that one girl.

On with the story!

~*~*~Twilight/Naruto~*~*~

It was a normal day in Forks? When our four favourite Shinobi fade into the scene.

"Where the fuck are we?"

"Etsuko language…"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," The brunette, colourful, kunoichi repeated with a sly grin.

The other three mentally face-palmed.

"I smell death heading this way?" Kiba arched a brow, "how does death move?"

"We must be in the underworld, LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Rei seemed to be the calmest, pulling out a black, thick book from her pack. "We haven't reached hell yet."

"Then where are we?" Shino asked standing behind Etsuko.

"We are in a book" She grinned brightly, this was her chance to meet Jacob and she wasn't having this opportunity screwed up.

"You like Twilight?" her friend asked nodding her head at the cursed book.

"Hmm, used to I just like a certain wolf character" Rei cooed.

"Oh, you shouldn't have"

"Not you, Jacob…"

"Say who now?" Kiba puffed, was that jealousy?

"A werewolf, he's so hot."

Etsuko snickered, "you are in love with a fictional character?"

"Yah, is that a problem?"

"YES!"

"Shut up Inuzuka."

Shino looked around at their surroundings, he knew something was coming but the other three seemed completely oblivious to the fact.

"Freeze!"

The four looked over their shoulders as a pack of pale, yellow-eyed people surrounded them. Kiba's nose scrunched, they reeked.

"You all need a shower" The brunette male said, pinching his nose.

"Want to say that again mutt?" A blonde spoke up.

"Oh, we mean no harm Cullen's…" Rei waved her hands in front of her but no one seemed to pay attention.

Kiba got on all fours, he did the appropriate hand signs and "Tsuuga!"

Rei sighed as her friend attacked, his spiral like motion was rapidly reaching the clan but at the last moment they scattered away.

"Kiba, calm down!"

It wasn't long until a group of wolves joined in and Rei completely forgot about the fight going on.

Etsuko looked at the dogs and narrowed her eyes "great more mutts!"

Shino looked at her for a moment then at the pack of wolves to the pack of death. One of his insects landed on one of the Cullen's.

"What's with these people, they move at inhuman speed yet they are dead…"

"Oh, that's because they are called Vampires" Etsuko added, arms crossed.

Kiba skidded to a stop, a wolfish grin on his features that was until he noticed his friend drooling over the shirtless boys.

"No way is this going to be allowed" he spat trotting over and grabbing the poor girl.

"Back off!" he shouted.

"What are you doing? That's my future husband!" Rei pointed to the teen boy in the center who had just as confused look as her fellow Shinobi.

"So, Rei has a fetish for mutts" Shino snickered at the kunoichi's words.

"I agree."

"I can hear you!"

Etsuko rolled her eyes and made her way over. As she got closer her eyes widened considerably, from afar they looked like blobs up close they were just gorgeous.

"Why hello there" she batted her eyes lashes.

"Um, what's with the weird clothes?" the youngest of them asked, Seth.

"They must be working with the Cullen's!" the tallest and largest shouted, Paul.

"No, no. I am Rei and I am in love with you Jacob…"

Kiba grabbed the girl's arm, "uh, no you're not."

"Uh, yah I am!"

Etsuko had latched herself onto one of the boys (Jared), cuddling into his side, "oh you are so warm!"

Shino blinked as an odd feeling ripped through his body, he had summoned all his insects "step away."

Rei and Kiba looked back at their bug friend, "No, you'll hurt my husband!"

"He isn't your husband!" The Inuzuka roared.

Were the two Shinobi jealous? It would seemed so. Shino's insects proceeded forward toward the Wolf pack.

It wasn't long until they responded and morphed into their alternate forms. Rei squealed like a fan girl, fainting in the process.

Etsuko was still holding onto Jared, she snuggled closer. "Oh trying to impress me I see."

Shino growled, "Get away from my girlfriend!"

"You can have her!" Jared shouted trying to pry the girl away, he had yet to even transform.

Etsuko grinned foolishly, not hearing Shino's words but finally let go. "You so want me, baby."

The poor boy shuddered and ran away, transforming mid step.

Shino's bugs latched onto the dogs, he infested them with fleas. All of them ran off, colliding into one another in the process.

"Awesome job Shino!"

"Thank you, Kiba."

Rei came too, sitting up and looked about. Where was Jacob?

"Where's my husband?"

"He ISN'T your husband!"

"Jealous?" Etsuko asked slyly toward the two boys.

Kiba scoffed, "As if."

"Why would I be jealous?" questioned the Aburame.

"Oh I don't know because you like us" Rei chimed in.

By that time, the Cullen's had enough of this show and walked back to their respected house.

"Well that was odd…" Jasper said.

"Agreed."

Rei and Etsuko high-fived, laughing in their friend's faces.

"You so like us!" They shouted in unison.

"Do not!"

"Oh Kiba, you're in denial…" Rei shook her head in disappointment.

"If you aren't jealous why not let Mrs. Dog Fetish go off with her hubby and me with that piece of man meat?" Etsuko giggled.

"Because…" Kiba looked to his friend for assistance.

"You need to serve Konoha" Shino finished.

"Suuuuure."

"I never knew they liked us, Etsuko."

"I know, Rei."

Kiba growled grabbing the two by the arms and dragging them off.

"Oh, he has his rape face on!"

Etsuko laughed as the taller male blushed. He turned to Shino and threw the pouty-mouth Kunoichi his way.

"Take care of her!" he demanded.

Rei snickered, "she's right!"

"SHUT UP!"

Shino held onto the Takeda before picking her up bridal style.

"Oh Shino! You flatter me too!"

"I wanna be picked up too!"

Kiba arched a brow then threw her over his shoulder, "there!"

"Oh, my hero" she muttered in sarcasm.

* * *

I hope you all liked this hilarious chapter XD


	12. Fight, Fight, Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

:::::

The girls had never seen Etsuko like this before. Broken and torn. She was always tough and cussing every chance she got, and threatening those who pissed her off. But this, was unreal.

"And…and…then, he…he…he…" The kunoichi broke down into another fit of tears as Ino proceeded to hug her.

"What did they fight about anyway?" Sakura asked Rei.

The brunette shrugged, "I don't know. She hasn't been able to speak in complete sentences all day,"

That's right. Shino and Etsuko had their very first fight…and they weren't even a couple! It was just a friend tiff. And Etsuko couldn't talk well enough to explain what they fought about.

The group of four were currently in Team Seven's training grounds, where no one would disturb them.

Etsuko really liked Shino, and to have that fight, it really threw off her momentum.

**With the boys…**

"Dude, who knew you could get in a fight?" Naruto asked, stunned that the normally stoic Aburame got in a fight with a close friend.

"It happens…" Shino whispered, looking away.

"She's pretty upset man," Kiba shook his head, "Rei told me she's running out of ways to calm her,"

"So, how did she end it?" Neji looked up, curious…

"…and I'm done with this!" It was the first time Shino had raised his voice, let alone at her.

Tears welled up in the kunoichi's eyes as she looked at the ground. Turning on her heel, she broke out into a jog, "FUCK YOU TO HELL ABURAME!" Was echoed through his head and the forest.

"That's harsh…" Shikamaru shook his head. It was troublesome indeed. When he and Ino had their first fight, god, it took a lot to stop her from throwing things at him.

"At least she didn't throw anything at you," Chouji tried looking on the bright side.

"Oh but she will," Kiba chuckled. The Takeda would surely try to harm him if he even came close to her.

Now, Team Eight's training grounds and Team Seven's training grounds were fairly close, so only a few seemed to flinch at,

"Fuck him! I hope he dies in a fuckin' hole! Then rots! Then I'll dig a new hole and bury the damn body!"

"Damn…she's already planning your death," Shika sounded amused.

"And I'll make sure the grim reaper pisses on his grave!"

"And funeral…"

"I think I better go apologize," Shino started to stand, but Kiba stopped him.

"Dude, she's pissed right now. And if I have learned anything living with two bitches, it's to never apologize when their mad. It's when their sad, that you apologize," He nodded confidently.

"I'm going," Shino stalked off across the grounds and towards the other one.

After Shino disappeared from sight, the other boys followed to spy.  
**  
****…**

"Etsuko," Shino nodded curtly at the fuming kunoichi, while her friends shot daggers at him.

"What do you want, bastard?" She spat, a kunai in her grip.

"I want to talk," He answered.

She thought about it. "Go. I'll beat the shit out of him if he upsets me…" She answered as her friends went away, to spy of course.

"Alright bastard. Wanna continue from this morning, or should I just beat the living shit out of you, cause I'm pissed,"

"Etsuko. I didn't mean what I said…I was…frustrated," He tried.

"Bull shit!" She shouted, a kunai whizzing past his ear and landing in the tree behind him, "You expect to believe that damn lie? You fuckin' hurt my feelings! And I'm supposed to take that as an acceptable answer?"

_I was hoping you would… __  
_  
"Please Etsuko, I don't want to hurt you," He tried again.

"Yea? Well, I wanna hurt you right now!" She yelled, tears starting to blur her vision, as she ran towards him, a fist at the ready to pound his face.

"Etsuko…" He sighed as he grabbed her wrist and she struggled, as he saw more tears flowing.

"Shino…" She sobbed as she felt herself dropping.

He caught her and held her close to him. He would never hurt her again. He would make sure of that…  
**  
****Weeks later…**

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"I never liked you!"

"Good! Cause I'll never like you!"

Rei and Kiba were head to head in another tiff. After Shino and Etsuko settled things, they had watch Kiba piss Rei off to no end. And she had enough.

"You guys…" Etsuko shook her head, smiling slightly.

"I hope you die hole! If you can fit in the hole!" Rei yelled at him.

"What are you implying Miharu?" Kiba demanded.

"That fat head of yours won't be able to fit, baka!" The snide comment stung slightly.

Hmph!

Both ninjas turned their backs on each other and crossed their arms. Ahhh…lover's quarrel.

"You guys are so cute when you're fighting…" Suko cooed from the sidelines.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled at her.

Shino tugged on his friend's wrist, "Come. We'll leave them alone,"

As soon as the two were out of ear shot and sigh, Rei turned back to Kiba, "Thank god! I thought they would never leave!"

"Me too," Kiba agreed with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why?" General confusion swept over her.

"So I can do this," And with that, he leaned down and gently kissed her nose first, then her lips. So sweet.

And Rei's dad just so happened to be strolling around the training grounds and saw what happened.

"Inuzuka!" He shouted, glaring at the couple.

"Shit! Hide me!" Kiba squealed and shrank down in Rei's shadow, clinging to her leg.

"Dad! What the hell?" She yelled at her father as she stumbled from the impact on her leg. She patted the dog boy's head gently, "You're scaring him!" She added after a moment.

:::::

There! Woo! Got stuck on Rei's and Kiba's fight. Sorry it's not as long as Etsuko and Shino's fight, but oh well…Just had to put Rei's dad in there too. XD


	13. Masquerade

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Masqurade~*~*~

"Rei, how will we know who they are?" The kunoichi asked entering a large hall, it was a special day for all Konoha Shinobi, it was a day where every ninja would be rewarded for their hard work.

"Tch, you say that as if you don't have confidence in me."

"I kind of don't…"

Rei rolled her eyes, "Kiba has red markings on his cheek."

"Oh yah, and wherever Kiba is Shino is surely to be with him" her bare cheeks flushed.

Today, our two favourite kunoichi were each wearing elegant masks with intricate designs.

Etsuko had her hair down and bangs pulled back fully exposing her emerald eyes. A dark green, simple dress that stopped a few centimeters from the floor.

While Rei had on a blue coloured, strapless dress that stopped above her knees and a black sash around her waist.

"Because you miss your Shino Wino."

"Shut up!"

Rei grinned triumphantly, but her smile quickly dropped the room was full of boys dressed in tux's.

"Let's make it a game, let's see if we can find them first!"

"Yah… But I'd like to dance with Shino-kun, you know, in this century."

The ambassador rolled her eyes and walked through the bodies toward a vacant table.

"Rei… Why are you being so difficult?" Etsuko groaned in anger.

"Shhh, don't say my name!"

~*~*~Boys~*~*~

"Kiba, why are we just standing here?"

"Shh, let me see if I can pick up on their scents…"

Shino arched a brow following the Mutt, how could he find the two girls if there were so many people in one room. But the Inuzuka was determined.

"Found them!" he declared, he had on a full face mask because of his special markings, he wouldn't let them win.

"Where?"

"There" he pointed to a table with four people sitting down, chatting away.

The two brunette's walked over the table, Kiba leaned forward and flicked one of the girl's head.

"Yo, baby!"

"Excuse me?"

"Rei?"

"No, Tenten!" Kiba gulped as a boy stood up from his seat, you could see the Byakugan activated.

"You will pay for calling my girlfriend baby!" Neji roared after the Inuzuka, who weeved and dodged the dancing bodies.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

Shino had stayed behind and looked at the others at the table. "Do you know where Etsuko and Rei are?"

"Oh yah, they're sitting at that table" Tenten pointed to a table to the right.

"Thank you Tenten-san."

The Aburame Jounin traveled over taking the seat across from the two girls.

"Etsuko-chan?"

"Hmm…"

"Moron, you gave it away!"

"Opps, sorry!"

Rei slumped in defeat, but if Shino was alone where was Kiba? She looked around the room in failed attempts before speaking up.

"Where's Kiba?" Rei wouldn't admit it but she was worried he didn't end up coming.

"He's being chased by Neji."

Etsuko laughed, "Why?"

"He accidentally hit on Tenten while trying to find you two" he admitted with an amused grin.

Rei got to her feet and walked away from the table, leaving Shino and loud-mouth, Etsuko alone.

"She's worried" Suko said crossing her arms.

Shino snickered and nodded looking over at his companion, "Want to dance?"

His answer came through the form of being dragged onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on. Convenient.

Etsuko wrapped her arms around Shino's neck as he gently encircled his around her waist.

~*~*~Outside~*~*~

Kiba was in a tree as Neji had his arms crossed waiting underneath; he couldn't possibly stay up there for long.

Rei rolled her eyes, finding the two. "Hey Neji, Tenten is calling you."

The Hyuuga looked from the Mutt to Rei, "fine…"

The brunette looked up at the Inuzuka who managed to jump down from the tree.

"Uhh, who are you?"

She removed her mask, "Moron it's me!"

"Oh, well how did you know I was out here?"

"Because it reeks of wet dog. Shino told me!"

Kiba sweat-dropped, "haha, very funny."

Rei rolled her eyes before heading back inside and grabbing his hand.

"So, you hit on Tenten, cute… You two make an adorable couple."

~*~*~Inside~*~*~

The couple of the evening was still dancing away in the center of the dance floor. The music had now switched to an English, country song. _Love Story _by Taylor Swift.

Etsuko swayed back and forth, this was like a dream come true. She rested her head against the boy's chest, hearing his heart beat in her ear.

"This… is nice"

Suko gave a small giggle in response. "I know…"

The song came to a close and a faster song came on, most couples scattered off the floor to rest their feet.

"Shino?"

"Hmm…"

"Thanks, you know for the dance…" Etsuko blushed as their eyes made contact.

The Aburame nodded slowly and gently brushed his lips on her forehead. The kunoichi frowned not satisfied and grabbed him, crushing her lips upon his, to which he replied instantly.

"Awe, young love" Rei cooed.

"That's just disturbing," Kiba added in.

"Oh, you don't know romance even if it hit you in the balls!"

A few laughed at the remark while Kiba looked pissed.

"You want romance! I'll show you romance!" He twirled the girl in his arms and finished it off by having her bent backward. He grinned and removed his mask.

"That proves nothing…"

"Oh yeah!"

Kiba kept both balanced as he kissed her gently, today her Dad wasn't around to bother the small moment.

"Awe, young love!" Etsuko mimicked and flash went a camera.

"We have to share this moment with the world!"

Shino sweat-dropped but admitted that using that picture had blackmail written all over it, especially if you show it to a protective father of a certain kunoichi.

…

DONE!

I think it's short though D= I hope you like it.


	14. Sleepover

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

:::::

"That's my leg!" Kiba shouted, bumping into someone.

"That's my fuckin' head, dip-shit!" You know who that is right?

"Tch…I can't see anything…" Shino complained as he stuck his hands out in front of him.

"Oh my god! My private square! I feel so violated…" Rei yelled as she felt someone grab at her chest.

Now, you are probably wondering why the following people are saying the following things. Simple. Ninjas playing tag in the dark. Only, they were just pretty hell bent on knowing where to go.

Etsuko's wonderful idea had landed them in Kiba's dark basement for the night. A co-ed sleepover. Greeeat…

"Why did you even suggest this Takeda?" Kiba asked as he reached for what he thought was a pole.

"I though it was fun, and what the hell are you doing touching my boobs?" She yelled and proceeded to smack him.

_Growl…_

"What was that?" Rei asked, whipping her head around, but hitting a pole in the process.

"Probably just Akamaru upstairs," Kiba reassured her, removing his hand away from Etsuko quickly, stepping back, only to step on the Aburame's foot.

"Kiba…" Shino began in a dark voice.

Stepping away from the bug boy quickly, the dog lover promptly ran into the wall.

"This was a horrible idea Takeda…"

"Like you had a better plan to do over the damn break,"

True. The ninjas were on break from missions, and decided to spend it with each other, but not like this…

"Ow! My nose…" Rei yelped as she held her nose, that started to bleed slightly.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked from across the room.

"Yea…I don't think I'm bleeding…" How wrong you are Rei…

"This was a horrible idea now that I think about it…" Etsuko muttered, feeling around some walls.

"You just now noticed?" Kiba spat as he poked something or someone.

"Kiba, why are you poking my nose?" Shino asked.

"I can't frickin' see! Blame your damn girlfriend!" He shouted/teased.

"Not my girlfriend…" The boy muttered.

**An Hour later…**

"My spleen will never be the same again…" The Takeda complained as she lay on her sleeping bag, lights on this time.

"Quit complaining Suko…you're the one who suggested it," Rei shot back. She was now taking care of her bloody nose with the help of Kiba.

"Do you still feel violated, Rei-chan?" Etsuko teased with a laugh.

"Yea, as a matter of fact, I do," the ambassador sent a glare to a certain Aburame.

"Well, I don't know about you crazies, but I'm getting some sleep. I'm beat," Kiba announced as he fell back onto his sleeping bag, which was conveniently placed next to Rei's.

"Yea, yea," Etsuko started to yawn, "I'll hit the hay too. A girl can only take so much frickin' hurt,"

Her sleeping bag was also conveniently placed next to Shino's where the Aburame was almost asleep.

As lights were turned out by Rei, Etsuko moved just a bit closer to Shino as she fell asleep. The bug user opened his eyes a crack and smirked slightly.

**Morning…**

Somehow, in the middle of the night, the couples had gotten mixed up and now Etsuko was cuddled next to Kiba, and Rei with Shino.

Snuggling closer to the unknown mass, Etsuko smiled, "Morning…"

"Morning babe…" Kiba yawned, still not opening his eyes.

"Babe? You frickin' flatter me Shino…"

"Shino? WTF are you talking about? I'm Kiba…"

Opening her eyes wide, the Takeda was met with two red marks.

"Inuzuka!"

"Takeda!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scurrying away from each other, Etsuko found a nice little corner and formed the fetal position.

"I didn't sleep with Inuzuka. I didn't sleep with Inuzuka…"

At hearing the commotion, Shino opened his eyes to find a mass of brown hair.

"Etsuko?" He whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about Kiba, I'm Rei for God sakes. Are you that stupid?"

"I'm Shino…"

Turning ever so slightly, Rei's eyes opened wide and she too screamed like a banshee and joined Etsuko in the corner chanting,

"I didn't sleep with Shino. I didn't sleep with Shino…"

While the girls were doing that… the boys were in a bit of a tiff…

"Did you sleep with her?" Kiba asked his friend.

"No. Did you sleep with her?" Shino returned the question.

"Hell no! I wouldn't sleep with her if she were the last girl on Earth!"

"Glad to know my girl's safe…" The bug master said with a slight smirk.

"Yea…just hope my girl doesn't give birth to a caterpillar or something…"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH INUZUKA!" Etsuko shouted, covering her ears and rocking back and forth.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH SHINO!" Rei copied her friend.

"KIBA!" A feminine yell from upstairs sounded, followed by the pounding of feet coming down the stairs, "Don't tell me you _did it_ last night?"

"GO AWAY HANA! WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH THEM!" Kiba shouted and pointed upstairs so his sister would leave.

:::::

A little short in my opinion, but funny. Enjoy!


	15. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Nightmares~*~*~

Some nights you sleep soundlessly without the fleeting images of dreams, other times you were surprised to have that heart pounding dream which made you giggle, and other times you were plagued with the never ending nightmare. Those horrible dreams that ripped a person to shreds and had them sit upright in bed, terrified.

Etsuko yawned into her hand as she crawled in beside Shino, they had decided to see the stars that night and in preparation set up a tent to sleep in.

The brunette quickly dozed off, cuddling into her boyfriend's side as she was taken off into the world of dreams… or in this case nightmare.

_Dream sequence_

_It was a clear sky, blue like the flowing ocean. Etsuko was seated on a grassy hill, overlooking the village._

_The scenery was quickly disturbed, the sky clouded and the ground shook violently. The village before her scattered into pieces and the ear shattering screams heard._

_The rivers turned red with blood, she could see everyone she knew and cared for running in and drowning immediately._

_The kunoichi shook her head, taking a step back. "No, no, no, no…"_

_A single tear rolled down her cheek as she darted forward, running through the body masses, searching._

_Her mind raced, her head pulsed. Off in the distance she saw a figure; she stopped realizing it was Shino._

_He looked completely fine compared to what was happening near the river._

_Suko allowed herself to cry as she embraced the boy closely to her body, for a single moment she felt that everything would be alright._

_She was wrong. There was a loud rip that filtered her ears and the splattering of blood soaked her clothes and hands._

_Etsuko looked up, the man of her dreams collapsed before her, his body bloody and…dismembered?_

_In her hands she held the weapon, the same weapon that killed him. Her voice escaped her, she wanted to scream, to call out his name, to cry but all she could do was stare, not even blink away._

The brunette jolted up right in her sleeping bag, she looked at her hands, felt her face and checked her clothes for blood.

Indeed, she had been crying. Her heart had yet to settle down as she finally managed to look over at Shino's sleeping form, sleeping but alive.

The girl let a sigh of relief, however the image of his lifeless body still lingered and wouldn't leave her brain.

Etsuko crawled closer to Shino and smiled gently, lying beside him. She wrapped her arms around his waist in attempts to console herself back to sleep.

Shino felt the extra warmth and cracked an eyelid open, turning to face the now scared girl.

"E-Etsuko?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked as another tear trailed down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" his face washed with concern.

"I had a dream you died."

Once again fresh tears brimmed in the corner of her eyes. He looked at her and kissed all the tears away.

"It was only a dream…" Shino paused for a minute as he brought the girl closer. "Besides… I would never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

The couple cuddled closely to one another, Shino rested his head over hers and soon enough she was sleeping peacefully. His very presence calmed her. He smiled gently and fell back to sleep.

~*~*~With Kiba and Rei~*~*~

Kiba snickered as he flicked her forehead; she grumbled telling him to fall asleep. To which he responded by placing himself against her back.

The two had a day devoted to movies and were now sleeping in Kiba's living room floor.

Rei shifted as her mind took her away.

_Dream Sequence_

_The young ambassador was in a dark place, no buildings, no people, nothing. She looked around and felt as if someone were watching her from the shadows._

_She shuddered, knowing that whoever was watching was pleased with the reaching they elicited._

_Rei walked ahead, she was unsure of what she would find. But in the back of her mind she knew she should have stayed put._

_There was a small light, she smiled in relief as the light grew closer and blinded her vision momentarily._

_When her eyes adjusted she noticed she was being strapped down by a hooded figure. Fear ran through her body, struggling to break loose but her actions only drew blood._

_The figure grinned and brought his head down licking away the metallic tasting substance._

_Frozen, she could only watch in horror as he/she rummaged through their sack of handy items._

_Rei saw something bright flicker in his hand, a kunai. She had to get free, away from there, instead the straps kept her in place._

_She silently prayed that someone, anyone ran in to save her._

_The figure grew closer, bringing the sharp item to her neck. She finally broke into tears as a throbbing pain emitted from her neck._

_SLASH!_

In the living world Rei moved violently, kicking the Inuzuka awake. He blinked a few times before registering what was happening.

"Rei?" she didn't respond, only thrashed her arms about hitting him in the jaw. Kiba moved quickly grabbing her hands, pinning her against the floor.

"Rei! Wake up!"

The brunette's eyes opened almost immediately, her cheeks stained with the salty tears.

"K-Kiba?" she let out a sob as he finally released her.

The kunoichi sat up drawing him quickly into a hug, soaking his shirt. He sighed in relief returning the hug, stroking her hair in comfort.

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare… no one came and I d-died…"

Kiba smiled gently kissing her forehead, his hold on her tightened. "Is that so?"

She nodded still not looking up to meet his worried expression.

"You don't ever have to worry about that… I will always come to your rescue! I'm your knight in shining armor," he declared.

Rei giggled into his chest, calming down enough to lay back down with her partner always by her side, keeping her safe from harm like he promised.

The two fell asleep like that.

Nightmare's strike at any time, with horrid images of blood. Sometimes you are running away from someone that wants to harm you, but believe me when I say that those are dreams and will always stay as dreams. You will always have protection.

…

FINISHED!

Neh, I actually got scared thinking up these things! Enjoy.


	16. April Fools

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

:::::

"Alright…this is what we're gonna do," Kiba snickered as he and Shino sat at the Ichiraku's ramen bar, planning their April Fool's Day joke.

"And we are doing this why?" Shino raised a brow. Why were they deceiving the girls again?

"Because it's gonna be hilarious to see their faces," He answered, slurping some noodles.

The boys, well, Kiba, had decided on the most epic joke ever. They were gonna mix things up, and kiss the opposite girl. Such as, Kiba would kiss Etsuko and Shino would kiss Rei. They would take a moment to snap a pic of their faces, then tell them April Fool's and treat them to ramen or Korean BBQ afterwards.

**Day of the Prank…**

"Wonder why they told us to meet them here?" Rei wondered as she and Etsuko entered Team Eight's training grounds.

"There you are!" A masculine voice sounded as Kiba and Shino entered the clearing.

"Alright, spit it out Inuzuka! What the hell do you want with us?" Etsuko asked, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot impatiently.

The boys had begun to advance on the girls and were now inches away from the opposite's face, making them blush.

"This…" Kiba reached and pulled Etsuko's head towards his, and gently placed a kiss on her lips, while Rei watched in horror.

Letting her go, Kiba let Etsuko watch Shino do the same thing to Rei. After the two had been kissed, they looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

"BITCH!" They yelled at each other and fists began to fly, and dust cloud was kicked up, engulfing the fighting girls.

Shino and Kiba sweat dropped, they had not anticipated a fight between the two.

After the fight had stopped for a few minutes, the girls looked as if they had been through a war.

"What the hell? I wouldn't kiss your damn boyfriend if he was the last fucker on Earth!" Etsuko defiantly answered.

"Yea? Well then why?" Rei yelled back.

"How the fuck do I know? And why in God's name did you fuckin' kiss Shino?"

"How the hell do I know? He kissed me!"

Slowly, the two girls turned to the boys, who gave a nervous laugh.

"You see…" Kiba started by both girls cut him off.

"Get them,"

And with that, the epic chase scene around Konoha ensues!

Across rooftops, through the Academy, and towards the Hokage's office we go.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kiba yells as a panting Shino and Kiba stand in the Hokage's office doorway, "Hide us!"

And before Tsunade can even reply, the two boys dive for cover under her desk.

And soon after, the ambassador from Getsugakure and the Takeda from Konohagakure appear in the doorway.

"Where are they? We know their here," Rei tells the Hokage.

"First, tell me what's going on," Tsunade demands of them, confused as to why two acceptable jounin are hiding under her desk.

The two girls started rapidly speaking. At first, Tsunade couldn't understand a word, but now she heard it loud and clear.

"They're under there," The Hokage pointed to her desk, and the two girls went to stand by it.

Picking up the wooden piece of furniture, the two girls looked down upon the quivering Team Eight members.

"We're so sorry!" The Inuzuka whimpered, "Please don't hurt us," He pleaded.

Etsuko grabbed Shino by the collar of his shirt, and he and Shizune blanched at that. Suddenly, she kissed him full on the lips, and then dropped him like a rock.

"That's for pissing me off," The Takeda called back, walking out of the room.

Rei, however, was a bit more gentle. She sat down next to Kiba and kissed his red triangled cheek.

"That's being a baka," She quietly explained and followed her friend out.

"What was…?" Shizune was beyond confused.

"I don't know, but I think I'll be pissing her off more often," Shino smiled lightly.

"Yea, and I think I'll be more of a baka around her," Kiba nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

"Boys…" Tsunade shook her head, and set her desk back over them, "Now get the hell out of my office!" She shouted, pointing towards the door.

"Yes ma'm!" Both bid farewell, and rushed out.

:::::

Damn short I know…but I like it…happy April Fool's Day even though that's not the case! XD


	17. Water Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Water Fight~*~*~

"Bulls eye!"

"TAKEDA! I'M SOAKED!"

The brunette grinned holding another water balloon in hand, she was preparing for launch. Her target Inuzuka, Kiba, her mission to get him wet.

The four Shinobi, well Etsuko and Kiba had decided to have a water balloon fight while Shino and Rei stayed under the shade of a tree to cool off.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Like hell I am!"

Rei watched the two fling balloons filled with water at each other and waved her hands in front of her face, it sure was hot.

Shino seemed unaffected, how could he wear so many layers of clothes and not manage to sweat?

The two were quite unaware that the other two brunettes' were planning something against them, it wasn't until it was too late that it hit them.

The ambassador screamed as cold water seeped through her clothes and hair. The bug boy however only removed his soaked jacket and the rest of him was magically still dry.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

Kiba snickered and ran off as the fuming kunoichi followed handling at least three water balloons in her hands.

Etsuko crossed her arms; she was determined to get the bug boy wet, "I will win."

"Did you say something?"

The brunette began to fling water balloon after water balloon at her boyfriend, who quickly dodged every attack.

"What are you doing?"

"THIS! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Now standing before the stoic Aburame were five Etsuko's, all sporting the same pissed off face.

"GET HIM!"

Now we have a very nervous Shino running away from the Takeda(s). He would dodge and weave his way around them, until one emerged from the ground below. Trapped.

"Time for a bath!"

The five Suko's dragged him to the river and threw him in, they all high-fived. Mission complete.

The bug user emerged from the water, his clothes thoroughly soaked just the way Etsuko had imagined and wanted to happen.

"Thank you…" he said with a hint of sarcasm, he slowly began to unbutton his shirt as violent kunoichi watched with her mouth hung open.

"What are you fucking doing?"

"Removing my clothes…"

Etsuko turned away holding her have in her hands, she could practically feel the nose bleed coming on.

At that very moment Rei and Kiba walked into the clearing, their eyes landed on Etsuko then to the stripping Shino. The Inuzuka slapped a hand over his girlfriend's eyes.

"What are you doing, Aburame?" Kiba asked/yelled.

"Again, taking off my clothes" he said with a grin, dropping his pants, standing only in his boxers.

"Why?"

"She got me wet…"

"WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"With water… What are you thinking?" Shino asked arching a brow as he hung his clothes on a branch to dry.

The Inuzuka flushed brightly in embarrassment, you could understand how dirty his mind really was.

Rei grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her face, "Kiba… I am capable of seeing someone in their undies…"

Etsuko finally managed to turn around with a more calm composure that was until she saw the bug user.

SPLATTER!

A new nose bleed had come on and she was left kneeling on the floor holding her face again, "I need some water!"

"As you wish,"

Shino chuckled grabbing the girl in his arms and dumping her in the very same river he had just been in minutes ago.

"FUCK MY LIFE!"

Rei blinked in awe, "He has a pretty nice body for always being covered up."

"OH YEAH! I HAVE A NICER ONE!"

The ambassador arched a brow looking over at her companion who was now in his own boxers, standing before in all his failed glory.

The brunette's eyes widened considerably.

Now we have two jounin's with nose bleeds and two jounin's in their boxers.

"You like, ay?"

Etsuko looked from the water as her friend ran to the water's edge, splashing away the blood.

"You too?"

Rei nodded slowly, "it's just not fair!"

"You're telling me"

The two looked over at their beaus as they high fived as if they had won a trophy. Miharu and Takeda frowned as a deliciously evil idea entered their own brains, who says they were the only one's allowed to fun?

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yah!"

Now you could only imagine what they two females were planning to do, stepping away from the water.

"Oi Shino!"

"Kiba!"

The brunette males turned at the sound of their names, their faces reddened considerably as they were thrown back, noses gushing out blood like a fountain.

Our two kunoichi were in their undergarments, they hated loosing and who said they were the only ones allowed to get overwhelmed.

"Karma's a bitch"

Kiba managed to sit up pinching the bridge of his nose, "PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES WOMAN!"

"Why should we?"

"Because I said so!"

Shino finally sat up holding his own nose, he was feeling somewhat light headed from the blood loss.

"Awe Kiba-kun" Rei pouted as she started toward him, then bam he had fainted. Kiba had pulled a Hinata.

Etsuko jumped on her Shino's back, "how do you like me now?"

Thud. And now we have two very skilled, very stupid jounin's on the floor in a pool of blood as the two girls high-fived.

"Come on let's get dressed, I'm starting to get cold"

"Let's leave our clothes and wear their, I'm sure they'll find some use for them."

"You are evil…"

"Why thank you."

Etsuko slipped into Shino's overly-large, overly-baggy clothes, "Dude, do you think there are bugs in here?"

"Nah…" Rei had gotten into Kiba's own clothes leaving behind her's neatly folded for the Inuzuka to use.

"Now they can tell everyone they got into our pants, literally!"

The two kunoichi left laughing, arms over the other's shoulders, leaving behind their boyfriends in a mess.

…

I hope you all like it :D


	18. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

:::::

"Good morning, potty mouth," Shino greeted his wife as the sun's rays shone through their bedroom window.

"Morning, bug master," She greeted, yawning and slinging an arm over his chest.

Suddenly there was a crash that ruined the peaceful morning, and Etsuko shot her eyes open.

"Mommy!" A young girl's voice sounded through the house, "The plates fell again!"

Sighing, Etsuko got up out of bed, her hair a rat's nest. Walking out into the hallway in her green pajama bottoms, and black tank top, the mother walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

The brunette was met with the scene of her little girl standing behind a pile of broken plates. The little girl had bright blue eyes like her father, and brown shoulder length hair that was pulled into two pigtails. She wore a black tank top with a grey zip-up hoodie over it, green shorts, and standard ninja shoes.

"Quite alright Yumi, darling," Etsuko waved off the plates and picked her daughter up, setting her in the chair at the dinning room table, "Now tell me, why the heck are you up this late?"

"It's the first day of Ninja Academy!" Yumi yelled excitedly, swinging her legs.

Widening her eyes, Etsuko raced to the calendar on the fridge, sliding on the floor. Stopping short, the mother read the date.

"Shit! You're right," Turning towards the stairs she shouted, "Shino! Get your ass down here! We gotta say goodbye to our damn daughter!"

Jumping out of her seat, Yumi went to stand by her mother.

Walking calmly down the stairs, Shino smiled at the two girls, "Why so early?"

"It's her first day at the ninja academy, douche!" Etsuko shouted her husband as she picked up their eight year old daughter and holding her between her and her husband.

"Alright honey. Now, no cussing at your senseis, smack any boy that touches your private square, and do not, for all that is holy, do not put an exploding tag on your sensei's chair," Etsuko over exaggerated, and Yumi turned to her daddy.

"Be nice," Was all the advice he gave her, and both parents kissed their child's cheeks, and set her down.

"Now, off to ninja school you go!" Etsuko waved as her daughter exited the household.  
**  
****Inuzuka Household…**

"Dai! Kenta! Stop running!" Rei tried to calm her twin sons as they ran around the house, chasing the little puppies Kiba had given them on behalf of going to the academy.

"Relax Rei, they're boys, let them have fun before they leave for school," Kiba reassured his wife from the kitchen counter.

"School?" Both twins looked up momentarily at their parents, waiting for an explanation.

"Yes," Rei stared at them darkly, "Today is your first day at the Ninja Academy, remember?"

Both boys shook their heads in a 'no' manner.

The twins, both had light brown hair like their mother, and black slit pupils like their father. And you can't forget the Inuzuka cheek tattoos on their cheeks. Dai wore simple blue shorts, with a grey long sleeved shirt, and standard ninja shoes. Kenta wore something more wild. Ripped jean shorts, a white tee shirt, and standard ninja shoes. Both of their hair was messed up, and not enough hair gel in the world would be able to fix the mess.

Rei sighed and looked at the clock, "Alright you two! Out the door you go! Time for school! Don't hit on any girls, don't slice someone's toe off, and please, do not let me get a letter home saying that you pulled the fire alarm," Rei kissed both boys, as she let the father talk to them.

"Totally hit on all the hot girls, if you slice a chick's toe off, tell her you'll fix it and give her a kiss. And if you happen to pull the fire alarm, blame it on the elephant under your chair,"

"Baka!" Rei yelled and hit her husband over the head.

The twins gave a two fingered salute and said, "Hai!" And out the door they go!

**On the way to the academy…**

"Oi! Yumi!" Dai and Kenta shouted over at the brunette girl walking down the street in front of them. The girl turned to the two boys, and waved happily, back tracking to meet up with them.

As soon as she did though, both boys tugged one pigtail, "Morning Yumi-chan!"

"Since when do you have the right to call me Yumi-chan?" She asked defiantly, crossing her arms as the three walked.

"Since now!" Dai shouted as he pumped a fist in the air.

"Tch…" Yumi rolled her eyes playfully as they neared the academy.

"So, Yumi, seen any good clouds today?" Kenta asked casually, strolling to stand beside the Aburame.

"Who are you, Nara Kenji?" She giggled.

"Nope. 100% Inuzuka Kenta!" And with that, the eight year old flexed his scrawny arms.

"You got nothing bro!" Dai joked with his brother.

And with boys being boys, only pushing fights ensue. After like, five minutes of pushing, Dai pushed Kenta a little too hard, and Kenta ended falling on a certain brunette.

The two academy students were in a lip lock! Ooo…cute! Both blushing like there was no tomorrow. As Yumi struggled underneath his weight, they heard a shouting in the distance.

"Oh my god! My daughter's being raped!" Etsuko shouted from behind a push. Soon after, Shino popped his head up and covered his wife's mouth with his hand, bringing her down back into the bush.

For the rest the walk, Dai kept teasing the two and Yumi repeatedly yelled, "Shut the fuck up Inuzuka!"

Young love…

:::::

Oh ho! So short, but so cute! We got a new pairing! KentxYumi! Haha! Hope you enjoy!


	19. Strip Poker

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Strip Poker~*~*~

"Good night" Rei kissed both her son's forehead's as they drifted to sleep in a matter of seconds.

"Now Yumi, you sleep like a good girl and daddy will buy you a pony" Etsuko grinned as Shino sweat dropped, noticing his little girl instantly shut her eyes.

"Good night sweet heart" Hinata smiled gently at her young daughter, Akemi, who was already asleep.

The parents of these children all sighed in exhaustion, leaving the room and entered the kitchen where a deck of cards sat in the center.

"Anyone up for strip poker?" Of course, Naruto would suggest such a game.

"Yah" Kiba grinned foolishly, shuffling the cards.

"What, no!" Rei took the cards from her husband.

"Aw come on Mrs, Tight Ass."

Hinata turned a dark red as she and Shino had yet to utter a word.

5 minutes later.

All the parents were seated around the table, cards in hand. Rei looked pissed at the idea but had no choice but to play.

"Alright show your cards" Naruto said slapping his cards down showing a pair of kings.

"Psh, I have you beat" Kiba grinned demonstrating a straight.

"What the fuck!" Etsuko slumped in deafeat only having a pair of two's. Surely she would be the first to remove an article of clothing.

"A-actually… I beat you Kiba…" Hinata said silently, the shy woman showed a royal flush.

"Hina-chan I never knew you could play!" Naruto shouted earning him a smack and Shh.

"I don't…"

Everyone looked at her dumbfounded, how the hell she managed to win without ever playing before.

"What do you have Shino" the brunette motioned to her husband who had three pairs of jacks.

Now we have Rei sitting there looking pretty worried, "umm, I fold…"

"You can't now show your cards woman"

The kunoichi gulped and showed that she had practically nothing, meaning she had lost the first round.

"How did you manage not to see that you had nothing going for you?" The Inuzuka asked, though he was silently pleased.

"I was hoping something came up…"

"Well, tough banana's, strip baby!"

Rei flushed a crimson red as she removed her socks throwing them at Kiba's face, "you really thought I would take something major off."

"Dude you're whipped" Naruto chimed in.

Shino chuckled at the truth.

"Naruto, can you get me water?" Hinata spoke up with a smile.

"Of course honey" the blonde stood up.

"Who's whipped now?" Kiba snickered.

"Kiba, if you ever want some of this again you better shut up!"

"Ye-yes sweetie!"

Etsuko howled with laughter, using what they loved most against them, genius!

"Alright let's continue!"

Half an hour later…

"You lose again Inuzuka" Etsuko stated, she was in her bra and underwear's, becoming oddly cold.

"Serve's you right now strip baby" Rei mimicked. The kunoichi was in her underwear but still had her shirt, which kept her concealed fairly well.

Now, Kiba was down to his boxers if he were to lose one more time his dignity would be at stake.

"This is a fun game" Hinata added in, still fully clothed expect she had no socks.

Naruto frowned, he was losing to his wife was she cheating. The blonde knucklehead still had his pants on but had lost his t-shirt during the game.

And Shino, he was in the same boat as Naruto, shirtless which had resulted in his wife having to reach for a tissue as a nose bleed came on.

"I hate this game…"

"Too bad you agreed now it's too late."

Naruto dealt another round of cards, two cards for each person then.

"Check"

"Check"

"Check"

"Check yes!"

"Check"

"All in!" Kiba grinned he was certain he had the best cards.

"Fold…"

"F-fold"

"Dattebayo, fold!"

"Fuck you, fold"

"All in as well."

Their heads turned to the female Inuzuka, she wouldn't let this opportunity slip, she would show that she wore the pants in the family.

Kiba glared at his wife who countered with a smile, "Naruto go ahead lay down the rest of the cards."

"Uh, okay"

He laid down five cards on the table. A king of hearts, a queen of hearts, ten of hearts, nine of hearts, and a eight of hearts.

"I win!" Shouted the almost nude Inuzuka.

"As if…"

Rei showed her cards, "I have a flush or a straight… whatever it is I win."

Kiba gawked, how did she beat him all he had was a pair of nine's and he lost, to a girl. No way!

"Oh, Kiba lost!" Naruto laughed manically.

Hinata grinned though her cheeks were slightly red, this game was fun, and I thought she was innocent.

Shino smirked, it was funny to see his teammate lose, this had questioned the Inuzuka's manhood. Would he chicken out or go through with it?

"I don't want to see the Inuzuka stark naked!"Etsuko grumbled under her breath.

The wolfish jounin got to his feet and had placed his hands on the rim of his boxers.

"What's going on mommy?" came a small voice and several yawns followed.

Every parent turned their heads toward the voice and flushed red.

"Oh I know, daddy is going to show his assets!" Kenta shouted, Rei arched a brow wondering how her son knew this.

"What do you mean?" Dai interjected rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Oh, you weren't there when dad taught me about-" Kiba placed a hand over his sons mouth telling him to 'shh'.

The dark red-headed girl looked at her parents and their friends, "Mommy, daddy?"

Hinata blinked before she got up and walked to her daughter "let's go put you kids back into bed."

"But I want to know what's going on!" Said the clueless Inuzuka and Aburame.

"No you don't, now go to bed" Etsuko said pointing back to where they came from.

The two pouted and walked off, following Aunty Hinata into the room.

Kiba sighed turning back to the table, "I guess it's over…"

Naruto snickered as he pointed to the fuming brunette, "you are dead meat."

The potty-mouth kunoichi looked over at her friend, "oi, I smell death coming your way Inuzuka."

Shino nodded, "Nothing for you for a long time."

"Haha, sweetie, baby why so mad?"

"What have you been teaching our son?" she bellowed as Kiba ran out the door in his boxers with a pants-less Rei following behind, shuriken in hand.

"What a lucky break!"

Hinata walked back in sighing, "They wouldn't stop asking… But I got them to sleep…"

Etsuko arched a brow and laughed as a loud yell was heard from outside, "Round two anyone?"

"I'm in!" Naruto grabbed the cards beginning to deal once more.

Shino shook his head, did his wife enjoy the art of stripping and poker combined, "I'm in…"

Hinata sat back down and nodded accepting the cards from her husband, as another game ensued.

...

Well, here is STRIP POKER for your enjoyment!


	20. Camping

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

:::::

"And then!" Naruto shouted, jolting Shikamaru out of his sleep.

"Naruto!" Etsuko screamed at the blonde, making everyone look at the now standing up, "Shut up!"

You see, Team Seven, Eight, Ten, Rei and Etsuko were camping out in the forest outside of Konoha. Oh how fun this will be…and it's only mid-afternoon.

"Wow, Takeda. You didn't even use any cuss words," Kiba grinned wolfishly and prepared to escape her wrath.

"Shut the fuck up, Inuzuka!"

"And now she starts,"

"Naruto," Sakura put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Give it a rest. You've told five stories so far…"

"And they're getting fuckin' annoying!"

"Etsuko," Sakura sent the girl a death glare that made the Takeda shrink back against the tree she had been leaning against.

Not wanting it to break out into a war, Rei spoke up, "Alright, how about we uh…" Looking around, she found the river next to them, "Go swimming…yea…yea…"

"But we didn't bring bathing suits…" Chouji told her matter-of-factly.

A beat.

"Skinny dipping!" The Inuzuka shouted to which several people replied.

"Fuck yea!"

"Hell to the no!"

"What have you been smoking?"

"Who's in?" Kiba asked, wigging his eyebrows, and leaning towards Rei, making her blush.

The only people that agreed to the accursed activity were…Etsuko, Kiba, Rei (PEER PRESSURE!), Naruto, and Ino.

Oh yea, this was going to be fun.

**…**

"You all are idiots…" Sakura told them from the sidelines of the river.

Kiba and Naruto had been the first two to strip stark naked and jump in. The girls however, wanted to keep their dignity and undressed in secret. And popping up from the water secretly as well.

"Whatever, Haruno!" Etsuko waved her off, as she sank a bit lower in the water.

"What's wrong Rei? Afraid of a little skin?" Kiba grinned as moved closer to the ambassador, who was inching away slowly.

"A little?" Shikamaru asked incredulously, "More like a lot…"

"Aw…come on Shika!" Ino whined, "You know you wanna come in…" She teased.

Shikamaru walked away after that, saying something about a, 'Troublesome woman…'

"Etsuko," Shino stared at his friend, "May I ask why you're doing this?"

"It's fuckin' fun bug-boy! Plus, it makes you feel free!" She replied, leaning against the bank, placing her hands behind her head.

Hinata…a very shy girl, was off with Chouji and Shikamaru. She had…issues with naked people…

"Ne! Hina-chan!" Naruto called, making her blush, "Why don't you join us?"  
_  
__Thud…_

"What I'd do?" Naruto asked, confused as he turned to his friends in the river.

"You invited her skinny dipping!" Rei shouted at him, half-tempted to go over and smack his head, but remained underwater.

"Oh…I don't see why that's a problem…" God he was so stupid.

"Baka!" Etsuko shouted before Sakura could, "It's a fuckin' problem cause she doesn't want to see you stark naked!" And with that, she whacked him on the head with her fist, her chest rising out of the water.

By now, Shino and Sakura had left the group to their…dirty things.

"I saw them…" Kiba teased, a goofy grin on his face.

Etsuko sank lower into the water, "Shut the fuck up! Don't make me kick your balls!" And that is when the Inuzuka visibly winced…

**Into the Night…**

"I still can't believe you did that…" Kiba croaked, sending a semi-death glare towards Etsuko who was grinning proudly.

Kiba was currently being comforted by Rei, who was avoiding his eyes at all costs. Why would he need comfort? Simple. Takeda kicked something very…sensitive.

"I told you I would," She replied, leaning against Shino.

Sakura had complained that she didn't want any part of their games after they got out of the river. So she went to bed. Shikamaru had yawned and said it was too troublesome to stay up. Ino followed after him, probably wanting to cause him some sort of pain. Chouji and Naruto went to bed shortly after, followed by Hinata.

Now it was just Kiba, Rei, Etsuko, and Shino around a campfire.

"Let's sing the campfire song…" Rei suggested so the dog-boy and potty mouth wouldn't kill each.

"The what song?" Kiba asked in a disbelieving voice.

"The campfire song!" Etsuko shouted, although, careful not to wake the others.

"It goes like this," Rei cleared her throat and began, "Lets gather around the campfire, and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along,"

"Bum, Bum, Bum…" Etsuko said in low voice.

Then both girls broke out into song, "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!"

"Done," Suko said with a smile.  
"That has got to be the gayest song I've ever heard in my life," Inuzuka snickered.

"Yea? Well you got anything better to do?" She asked her ever faithful friend.

"Yea, I do…" He whispered as he pulled Rei close to him, making her blush.

"Alright, if your gonna have fuckin' sex, do like, away from here!" Etsuko commanded, pointing deeper into the forest.

"We're not gonna have sex Takeda!" Kiba yelled at her.

"Fine, fine. Make-out for all I care. Come on Shino," The Takeda grumbled and pulled Shino away from the two brunettes.

"Now that they're gone…"

"I have a father Kiba…Every time you come over, he unlocks the safe that holds our crossbows," Rei told him seriously.

"Well, your dad isn't here, so…" He finished with a gentle kiss.

"Om nom nom…" The Miharu giggled as she eagerly awaited more…

**… ****  
**  
"Etsuko? I think we've gone too far," Shino told her as he turned his head to look at the trees.

"Nah…we've only gone about…We haven't gone too far…" She said with an exasperated sigh.

"I think we should turn around," The bug master said as he proceeded to turn around.

"Fuck no!" Etsuko turned him around and crashed her lips on his.

Now, this action…triggered a series of events…including the earthquake in Chile…no, I'm just kidding. But it did trigger a very…naughty make-out session between the Takeda and Aburame…

**…**

"God, Kiba, I can't breathe…" Rei gasped as she popped her head up from behind the log they had been sitting on earlier.

"Fine, fine…" Kiba said as he lifted her off him. But as soon as she sat down on the log, a blurry white thing, bounded towards the couple.

Jumping on the girl, Akamaru began to lick her face happily.

"Gah…Akamaru," Rei giggled, trying to stop the doggy kisses.

"Akamaru! I'm supposed to be the one making out with her! Not you!" Kiba shouted at his companion.

_Bark!_

:::::

Yea, totally made the kissy scenes suggestive. Let your minds wander and you can guess what happens next…


	21. Pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own Shino or Kiba, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I own Rei, she is a manifestation of my own creation so you can't steal her from me!

~*~*~Morning Sickness~*~*~

_Aburame Household_

"OH MY FUCK!"

Shino woke up every morning to the sound of his wife cussing, it had become normal for him, it was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her.

"NO FUCKEN WAY!"

The Aburame rolled out of bed and strolled into the bathroom, "What's wrong, Suko?"

The brunette turned holding a pregnancy test in her hand, at first the bug lover didn't understand as to how a piece of plastic could upset her so much.

"I-I-I am FUCKING pregnant!" she shouted so loud that the entire village heard the news.

_Inuzuka Household_

A very confused and distraught Rei paced about in the bathroom, there on the counter was a plastic utensil used to decide if one was pregnant or not, currently it was saying she was. Making her worried but excited all at once, she was going to be a mom.

"Hey, why so pale?" genuine concern flooded her husband's face.

"K-Kiba…" she started before breaking down into tears, "I'm pregnant!"

"THAT'S SOMETHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT!"

~*~*~Two Months Later~*~*~

The Aburame house had been experiencing a bit of a setback, Etsuko was once again going through morning sickness and had locked herself in the bathroom.

"Shino!"

The shinobi sighed heading into the washroom, "What is it?"

"GET ME SOME FUCKEN RAMEN WITH CHERRIES!"

"That… is gross"

"JUST GET ME IT DAMMIT!"

Off went her husband to order a mixture of ramen that probably was never invented until now.

Upon returning home with Etsuko's Ramen he was delighted to hear that she was not in the washroom but in the kitchen.

"Here…"

"What the fuck is this?" the brunette eyed the poisonous soup.

"You asked for it…"

"Like I would ask for something that could end me in the hospital!"

Shino groaned, all that money wasted and the stares he got when ordering the damn thing, but that's what was expected, having been informed by the medic's that his wife would be craving wondrous things.

"Now get me some peanut butter ice cream!"

_Back at the Inuzuka Pound!_

"Nuuu… Kibakins!"

Some grumbling was heard as the bedroom door creeped open.

"Yes _sweetie."_

"Can you be a dear and fetch me yogurt with chocolate and raisins?"

Kiba arched a brow, making a gagging face before saying, "Of course…"

"Thank you"

The Inuzuka walked out of the house and off to the store to get _that._

The dark-haired male returned home and heard some delightful sounds coming from the washroom, setting her food on the table, he made his way over.

"Yo, are you okay?"

"No, I'M NOT, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM!"

And here came the mood swings, who would have thought that having a pregnant wife would be torture.

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that,"

_Splosh._

Kiba cringed, pinching the bridge of his nose and making his way over to hold her hair back. Awe, how cute.

_Aburame_

"Shino… I-I-I am awful! –sob- I can't be a mom, I'll end up killing the kid!"

Etsuko was in fits of hysteria, crying away. Then she would be in fits of anger and aggression.

"I HATE YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

Shino held back the urge to roll his eye, "Suko, you'll do fine and you wanted it as much as I did."

He chuckled before he was grabbed by the collar, even if she was pregnant the girl was on the brink of killing him off and having their child be fatherless.

"I-I'm sorry!" Etsuko released the grip on him and wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing once again.

Bug boy sighed, returning the embrace quickly. He was well informed about the mood swings, morning sickness and her odd cravings but one would wonder if he would make it through the next seven months.

"Shino-kun, can you get me some chicken covered in chocolate and strawberries?" the brunette batted her eyelashes and pouted.

Sigh, "yes honey…"

And off went the male Aburame to get God knows what for his violent, pregnant wife.

_Inuzuka_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!"

"You wanted to have kids!"

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" the ambassador broke down into tears.

"Oh my kami…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD" here came the anger.

"Nothing would you like a foot massage to a long with your cup of insanity?"

"That would be splendid."

Kiba bit his lip, stopping himself from uttering anything sarcastic before getting to his knees and giving her what she wanted.

"That tickles!"

"You wanted a foot massage!"

"You're awful at it!"

The pregnancy had left both Inuzuka's insane, how much longer until she can get the _thing _out of her and everything would go back to normal?

"I want ramen."

"Again?"

"Pwetty please!"

Groaning, Kiba got to his feet and went out to fetch some steaming noodles, by this time any store with a radius of five minutes' walk had become accustomed to seeing the brunette walk through.

Reaching the house, he found his wife sleeping on the couch. He scoffed and put the food next to all the left over trash she had asked for in the past two months.

"You will be the death of me, I swear" he muttered rolling his eyes.

Now we are left with two pregnant kunoichi and two fed up husbands who want nothing more than to get this over and done with, but what they don't know is that the worst is yet to come their way. Oh, much worse! These events had made the two wonder if they would ever want to go through pregnancy again especially having to deal with their mood swinging wives.

...

I hope you all enjoyed the next installment! It was full of pregnancy goodness =D


	22. Family Portraits

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

:::::

"No! Kenta! Don't touch that! That's not sanitary!" Rei shouted over to her son before chasing him around the photography studio in Konoha, while her husband and other son watched, very confused.

"Hey, Dai…go make your mother go insane and touch that," Kiba whispered to his son as he pointed to the random trash can in the corner.

Dai, who didn't know any better, did as he was told, and poked the accursed piece of furniture.

"No! Dai! I just told your brother not to touch that!" Rei shouted again, trying to keep a squirming Kenta from escaping. Being a ninja mother has its advantages.

As Rei was about to grab at her son, the Aburame family walked through the doors.

"Kiba, Rei," Shino nodded to both Inuzuka's as he held his daughter's hand, while Etsuko held the other.

"Rei!" Etsuko shouted to her friend, "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Shhh…" Rei scolded, "Not around the children…" She gestured to the three young-ins.

"That's alright Aunty Rei…" Yumi reassured her mom's friend, letting go of her parent's hands, "I heard mommy cuss plenty of times," Yumi proceeded to walk over to Rei, placing a small hand on her arm holding Kenta, "Like that one time when mommy got really pissed at daddy for letting that giant snake in the house…" She began to slowly pry Rei's arm off of Kenta as she talked, "She yelled stuff like, 'Fuck you Aburame!' and 'Shit! It's gonna fuckin' bite my arm off!'" By now, Kenta was free.

And Etsuko and Shino were blanching at their daughters explanation. While Rei looked at her disbelievingly.

"And she's an academy student?" Rei asked.

Etsuko nodded her head then smiled," Yea! Come on Yumi! After portraits daddy's gonna buy you a giant bowl of ramen! Right honey?"

"Of course…anything for my…little girl," Shino gritted his teach at the enormous amount of money he would be spending.

"Thanks for freeing me from the evil dragon, Yumi-chan," Kenta thanked his brunette friend.

"I am not a dragon!" Rei scolded her son.

"Yea, but I think you'll be breathing fire soon!" Kenta almost sounded scared and hid behind Yumi for protection, while Dai had gone to stand by his dad again.

"Well, we can tell she'll be good at deceiving people…" Kiba chuckled walking over to the group, his son following.

Kenta looked from his father to the now chuckling adults. Yumi followed his actions.

"What going on?" He asked her.

"I don't know…" She answered in a quiet voice.

"Good afternoon all!" The photographer announced as he entered through the back door.

"Good afternoon, Photographer-san," The grown-ups bowed in respect.

"Now, all together!"

See, the Inuzuka's and Aburame's agreed to have family portraits done together, since they are their own family in a way.

"Say cheese!" The photographer said and only like, one person followed the rule.  
**  
****Minutes later… ****  
**  
"I like it…" Etsuko said as the two families walked out of the photo studio.

"Me too!" Kiba agreed.

The picture. It was a funny picture. Etsuko had her hands on Shino's shoulder, smiling brightly. Shino, standing there, unmoved. Kiba was there, his fingers making bunny ears behind his wife's head. And his wife, Rei, was scolding her boys, her finger in mid wag. The children now…oh dear. Yumi was in the middle, almost on the verge of crying, as each boy tugged at one pigtail each.

"What a family…" Kakashi commented, while he and his wife Anko walked past the group. He had seen the photo.

:::::

There you! Oh ho! How cute! KentxYumi! Sqweee!


	23. Shino's Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Surprise!~*~*~

"Does Shino even like surprise parties?" Rei asked her friend who was running down the aisle of the party store, picking out streamers, balloons, bug decorated cups and plates, and plastics forks.

"Everyone loves surprise parties!"

"But Shino is… different"

"Are you insulting my boyfriend, Miharu?"

"No."

You see, the brunette had decided about a week ago to hold a party for Shino but the boy was difficult and so she had left it to the day before to get everything and decorate Kiba's basement, without his permission for the party.

"What are you getting him anyways?" Rei asked looking at some confetti.

"Uh…"

"You haven't bought him anything have you?"

"Fuck you!"

The brunette snickered as her friend dropped everything into her hands and ran out, leaving the confused kunoichi to pay for the party decorations.

Once everything had been bought and Etsuko found something decent to give Shino, the two found themselves decorating the Inuzuka's basement. However, Kiba was kind of ticked that he was only notified at the last minute, but Takeda worked her magic on him and he couldn't help but say yes.

POP!

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE COST, INUZUKA?"

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who actually paid for it,"

"Oh yah… DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR GIRLFRIEND PAID FOR THOSE?"

Rei rolled her eyes as she hung up green and white streamers all over the walls along with balloons.

"Hey Rei, you know you left a dent in Kiba's pole" Etsuko shouted pointing at the metal piece of crap.

"That was your fault for having us play tag in the dark!"

Kiba chuckled, blowing into the balloon and handing them over to the potty-mouth kunoichi.

Skipping to the next day we are welcomed into the house of Kiba, as everyone filed in hiding in the darkness, awaiting the guest of honour.

"Hey Shino let's go we're late to have our movie night with them!" Etsuko shouted as Kiba opened the door for them.

"You're both late" he said with a snicker letting the couple in.

"Everything is set up downstairs."

The three started downstairs with Shino leading the way, he scrunched his face slightly, "why is it so-"

The lights flickered on, "SURPRISE!"

Shino arched a brow looking back at the two, "what's going on?"

"It's your surprise birthday party!"

Suko grabbed his arm and dragged him to the center where is friends surrounded him, greeting the bug boy.

About two hours into the party they had all decided to play seven minutes in heaven, Shino opposed but Etsuko forced him to, she spun the bottle and lucky her it landed on the Aburame.

"YES BITCHES!"

Rei rolled her eyes as the brunette shoved Shino into the closet.

"How long do you think it will last in there?" she asked.

"Dde, with her in there it will go over the seven minutes!"

Rei shuddered and stood up, "I don't think I wanna hear them so I'm going outside"

Hinata nodded turning red and followed her friend out.

_In the Closet_

Shino looked at Etsuko who had puckered her lips, "kiss me bastard"

"Why should I?"

"Because my present is me!"

Bug boy laughed and leaned forward, gently kissing the violent girlfriend of his. Etsuko narrowed her eyes and slammed his lips on hers.

And the make out session ensued.

Kiba and Naruto had stayed behind while the others left to get some fresh air.

"Ready, Uzumaki?"

"Ready…"

The two fools opened the door and took a picture of the couple. Etsuko had her arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist, while Shino held her closely. And both seemed to have realized what just happened.

"YOU FUCKEN BASTARDS!"

The potty-mouth kunoichi released herself from her beau and chased the brunette and blonde up the stairs and out the door, through the group of jounins.

"Well, that was awkward" Sakura said standing beside Ino who nodded.

"I think she's going to kill your boyfriends"

Tenten motioned to Rei and Hinata who both turned a shade of red.

"No she won't, she'll hurt the-" a loud yell was heard across konoha and before another word was spoken the two had taken off.

"Yah…" Ino and them walked back downstairs to see Shino had gone missing as well.

_In the Woods_

Hinata and Rei stood in front of Etsuko who was ready to bust out some ninja moves to kill the two.

"No, they were just playing around calm down!"

As the brunette was to make a jump for the four Shino grabbed her by the waist, "stop it…"

Somehow, Suko relaxed against him and smiled, turning quickly planting a big kiss, "Happy birthday!"

Rei rolled her eyes and nodded her head, "let's leave these two to have SEX!"

Hearing what her friend said Etsuko threw a rock at her head, rendering the girl unconscious. Kiba blinked and shrugged, grinning foolishly.

"WELL I'M OFF TO HAVE FUN!"

He grabbed her and jumped off, followed by Hinata and Naruto, leaving the two alone in the middle of the woods to do what they… want.

Either way, the party continued without them.

...

Well here is the surprise that is Shino's birthday!


	24. Chunnin Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

:::::

This year, the first year Etsuko graduated from the academy along with the rookie nine and such, will be the chuunin exams. And we are here with her team right now…

"What is it sensei?" Etsuko asked, sitting by her teammates, Atsushi and Daichi.

"Well, I've decided to enroll you in the Chuunin exams…" Shikaku told them. Yes, Shikamaru's father is a jounin sensei!

"NANI?" All three genins shouted.

**Skip to the second stage of the chuunin exams…cause the first stage is boring…**

"Alright…We've got both scrolls, let's hurry," Daichi, the serious member of the team, commanded and soon, the other two followed suit.

Now, we come to the exciting part. Where Gaara kills the rain nin! And we have Team Eight hiding in one bush, Etsuko's team in one bush, and Rei's team from Getsugakure in a bush. What? You didn't think I would forget about her, right?

As the dirty deed was done, the teams were about leave when the boy that killed the nin spoke.

"There's people here…" The red-head growled.

"Gaara…Let's just get to the tower…" The blonde told him.

"Yea, no need to uh…kill, right Gaara?" The boy in the kitty hat gave a nervous laugh, as the red head glowered at him.

All three teams sighed in relief, until sand began to rise…

Now, Daichi was extra careful, and cared for his teammates very much. So, using his epic Earth style jutsus, her made the floor under the Sand Sibs collapse. This, turned Gaara loose.

Sand was flying everywhere. The team from Getsugakure was scared out of their wits. They wanted to leave, but couldn't move…

Team Eight was in the same predicament, and they seemed to stay safe as long as they didn't move.

But Etsuko's team, was not like the other teams…they decided on flight, well, the brunette girl did. And as soon as she started running, sand wrapped around her ankle, pulling her out of her hiding spot. Screaming and reaching for her teammates, she failed and was pulled out and in full view.

Rei's breathing sped up and she shifted her weight, ready to run, but sand came flying towards her team. Her two male teammates grabbed her arms, ready to pull her back in case she was taken. And she was. Rei was yanked forward by the sand wrapped around her legs, but her teammates her holding her back, until their grasp slipped. The soon-to-be ambassador of Getsu screamed, helpless like the other brunette girl.

Shino rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder. He could tell, she was scared. He would be too. And in truth, he was. That sand nin had one of his friends.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted, afraid to touch her brother, "Let them go! They're nothing to us!"

"Gaara! Listen to us!" Kankuro demanded of his younger brother.

By now, the team from Getsu and Konoha had come out to rescue their teammates. Etsuko reached for them, grasping Atsushi's hand. He managed to pull her a little ways until she slipped out his reach, and her lower half hung off the opening of the hole.

Rei managed to grasp her teammate's hands as they effectively pulled her, but if they pulled any more, Rei would've gotten hurt.

Temari and Kankuro managed to talk their brother out of it, for some time. Rei was now released, and she and her teammates made a getaway. However, Etsuko was still trapped.

"Desert—" The red headed Sabaku was cut of by his sister.

"GAARA!"

"—Funeral,"

_CRUNCH!_

A scream of pain so loud echoed through the forest, scaring the bejesus out of the genins in it.

After the Sand Sibs had left, Shino and Team revealed themselves, and looked down upon the scene.

Etsuko was sobbing like a little kid, a string of profanities being emitted from her mouth as Atsushi was mending her left ankle, which was bloody and had been crushed.

"That fuckin' hurts!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Quiet! I'm doing my best…" He muttered.

"I still don't know how you know so many cuss words…" Daichi shook his head as he held his teammate up.

"There!" The other member of Team Shikaku shouted as he and the other male helped Etsuko up.

That's when the genin noticed Shino.

"Shino," She quickly whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Was all that was heard in that span of silence.

"Why?"

"I couldn't help you,"

"That's stupid. Why are you apologizing for something that couldn't be helped. I wouldn't have helped whoever was down there with me if they were in danger. I would be scared shitless,"

**Skipping to the Preliminaries…**

"Fifth match… Inuzuka Kiba and Miharu Rei…"

The two genins stepped towards each other.

"You were that one girl that the sand freak had…" Kiba observed her scratched ankles.

"Yea…" She muttered.

"You may begin,"

Now, you may be wondering, how does Naruto defeat Kiba then? Well, don't worry about that, just know that Naruto somehow makes it through to the final matches…K? And that Kiba and Rei created a double knock-out…

And that my friends, is where the Inuzuka met a worthy girl to tease…

**:::::**

Yah yah, short I know.. I don't care though…


	25. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Jealousy~*~*~

Today we start this story with Shino and Rei simply talking, you see the bug boy wanted to show Etsuko a good time, a date, but he was completely clueless on what to do so he turned to Miharu for some advice. So we find them at the Korean BBQ place.

"So, you want help with Etsuko ay" she snickered taking a piece of meat into her mouth.

Shino nodded solemnly, his expression had yet to change as his friend teased him.

"Well, Etsuko is hard but if you want I know what you can do…"

The bug lover looked up as a wave of relief surged through his body, did she really know what she was talking about?

"First, how do you not know what she likes?"

As we move from the restaurant scene to the bushes outside we find a green-eyed Etsuko and dog loving Inuzuka.

"What are they doing together?"

"How the fuck should I know!"

"Shhh, we don't want them to hear us" Kiba shot a glare at Takeda who returned it back.

"I give two shits, that's my man in there!"

"Since when?" he snickered at her response, so she liked Shino.

"And why do you care she isn't anything to you! Fuck you're dense…"

…

"Okay, Etsuko lik-" but the ambassador was cut off by the Takeda who fumed with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SHINO?"!

Rei looked up to meet Etsuko who looked as if she was about to tear her to shreds.

"Uh…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH REI?" yelled the Inuzuka.

By this time the two had caused a scene in the restaurant embarrassing Rei and Shino looked stoic as ever.

"Nothing, Kiba."

"My ass, you're at a restaurant eating food and talking!"

"I KNOW, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

The brunette ambassador furrowed her brows before catching on, they were jealous.

"We are on a date… You know because we love each other so much, but you two were always in the way,"

"SAY WHAT?" the two asked in unison.

Shino caught on and decided to join, "Yes, it's true."

The two reached across the table and held hands? Now Rei cringed slightly but no one saw it.

"UGH!"

Kiba looked at Shino, "You me outside!"

"BITCH!"

Etsuko stormed out, throwing her hands in the air. While Kiba looked at the two, glaring, "What's going on?"

Rei took her hand away from Shino and made room for the Inuzuka, "sit and we'll tell you…"

…

"Ah, so Shino here wants to treat Etsuko… That makes much more sense…"

"What does that mean?" it was the brunette's turn to shout.

"Well, n-nothing. It's just I don't see you two together…"

Kiba shuddered before he felt a small peck on the cheek, turning to his left staring at his friend.

"You're funny when your jealous…"

Shino rolled his eyes and spoke up, "So what should I do?"

"First, go to Etsuko and apologize"

"Don't listen to her listen to me, go up to her and forcefully kiss her!" Kiba pumped his arms in the air.

"That's what's going to get you killed. Go up to her apologize and give her flowers, tell her it was a joke and that you want to take her out to dinner on the hokage's monument… then watch the stars!"

Kiba looked at Rei, "you have put a lot of thought into this,"

"That's because I love romance."

The Aburame took the advice, "thanks."

Rei nodded and waited until Shino was out of ear and eye sight to speak up, "let's watch the sparks fly…"

Kiba grinned, "Is that what you really want or is it you just want to spend some alone time with your truly?"

He wiggled his brows eliciting a giggle from her, "Sure that's what I really want you jealous little mutt."

…

Shino had found Etsuko aiming needles at aimers, then let them launch.

"What do you want Aburame?"

"To apologize… and to give you these…"

The Takeda turned to face a bouquet of roses, "I get it now… that was all a joke!"

The bug lover flinched slightly before his friend brought him into a hug, "apology accepted."

"I have something to show you…"

…

The two made to the top of the Hokage's monument where a picnic area was set up just as the sun was setting over Konoha.

"You did this?"

Shino nodded.

"FUCK YEAH!"

The boy sighed and sat down beside her sharing the food Rei made and watched as the stars twinkled in the sky.

Etsuko grinned bringing herself up and kissing his forehead, all anger diminished as she leaned into Shino, resting her head against his shoulder, "thank you Aburame…"

He nodded slowly resting his head over hers gently as a small blush caressed his cheeks, he should do things like this more often.

Takeda smiled taking a bite out of a sandwhich.

Off in the bushes you find two bored ninja's spying on them.

"I thought they were going to get rough and dirty?" Kiba groaned

"Pervert," Rei said smacking him over the head as her own eyes traveled up to the sky, it was beautiful.

"I knew you wanted to be with me" the brunette laughed laying on the ground also looking up at the sky.

Miharu rolled her eyes and joined him, putting her hands behind her head, creating a cushioned area.

…

Here is the next chapter of the series :D

Shino likes his Etsuko Wuko very much!


	26. Pets

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

:::::

"Awwww…He's so cute…" Rei cooed over a little kitty at the pet shop in Konoha.

_Achoo!_

"Can we get away from the cats? I'm allergic you know…" Kiba complained, turning his head from the cat.

"But he's so cute," Rei cooed again, "I want him. Please buy him for me Kiba-kun?"

"No… You should get a dog. They're loyal, and faithful, and nice, and—"

"And loud. Kitties are nice, fuzzy, quiet, and pretty," Rei cooed again, bringing the soft kitty to her face.

"But a dog is so much better. –Achoo!- They don't cause your boyfriend allergies,"

"But they make your girlfriend happy,"

And let's travel over to the…insect section where Shino and Etsuko are.

"And the caterpillar will then turn into a butterfly, being able to defend itself…" Shino explained quietly to his girlfriend, who cut him off.

"Okay, I don't care about the damn butterfly, caterpillar thing. I wanna pet that I will enjoy," Her eyes searched the room, and landed on something white, "Like a bunny," And with that, she raced over the bunny pen.

"Etsuko," Shino shook his head following her, "You'll break the rabbit before its even a year old,"

"No! I'll treat with compassion," Etsuko leaned forward and picked up the snow white rabbit, caressing it with her cheeks, "And—"

_CRASH! _

"Holy fuck! What was that?" She shouted, almost crushing the poor bunny.

Taking the animal from her hands, Shino placed it back in the pen and looked towards the source of noise.

"Hehe…sorry!" Kiba called from a pile of boxes.

"Sorry doesn't fix the damn bunny Inuzuka!" Etsuko yelled at him, pointing at the trembling bunny.

"Why are you looking at cute things anyway?" Kiba asked, "I'd thought you'd like a viper or something dangerous!"

"I like soft things! Bunnies are sweet and innocent…"

"But you're not," Kiba deadpanned, "You're rude, violent, and bring a world of hurt,"

"Damn right I do!"

"Kiba-kun!" Rei asked in her pleading voice.

Kiba turned around and saw Rei hugging a black kitty to her face, both giving incredibly cute looks.

"Buy me…" She said in a cute kitty voice.

**…**

"Why did he buy you a bunny again?" Rei asked as she and the three other ninjas walked their way home.

"Because I said that if he didn't, I would make sure he was incapable of making damn babies,"

"You're good…"

"So why did dog boy here buy you a cat? He's allergic, right?"

_Achoo!_

"Thank you for noticing, Takeda!" Kiba shouted over to her.

"He bought it for me because he likes it when I'm happy…" She cooed as she rubbed the kitten's nose with hers.

_Achoo!_

"Kiba! Quit sneezing! You're getting snot all over my arm!"

"Sorry for having allergies!"

"Wow, they make me look sane," Etsuko sighed hugging her bunny closely.

"Yes, they do," Shino replied, kissing the top of her head.

_HONK!_

"Holy Hell!" Etsuko shouted, crushing the bunny once more.

"Etsuko!" Both Rei and Shino shouted.

"Heheh…sorry bunny…" Etsuko apologized and stroked the trembling animal's fur.

"Well, we know it's in good hands…" Kiba said sarcastically, slinging an arm over Rei's shoulder.

:::::

Ta-da! Pets! Woo!


	27. Meet the Crazies

Disclaimer: I do not own Shino or Kiba. I own Rei and Etsuko belongs to you know. that one girl.

On with the story!

~*~*~Meeting the Boys Parents~*~*~

"You must be Kiba's girlfriend!"

Rei blinked a few times before turning red with embarrassment toward the female Inuzuka.

"Good evening Hana-san"

"Just call me Hana!"

The girl closed the door behind her and looked to the stairs, "Kiba your girlfriend is here!"

"NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" could be heard along with footsteps pounding down the steps.

"Then why is she here?"

"I invited her over, is that a problem" he muttered grinning down at the brunette, then slinging his arm over her shoulder. "She's my friend."

"First friend that's a girl that has ever stepped foot in this house" Hana rolled her eyes and started for the kitchen, preparing dinner.

…

Shino opened the door to his house as Etsuko barged in, "Yo bitches I'm here!"

"Etsuko, thank you for coming."

"Tch, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

The girl pumped her arms into the air as an older Aburame entered the room, bowing slightly before the girl in respect.

"Hello, you must be Etsuko…"

"This is my father, Shibi…"

The brunette nodded and greeted the older bug lover, he gave her a once over, putting the girl in a rather awkward position.

"She is a lovely specimen, indeed…"

Shino arched a brow as Etsuko shrank into his shadow, what the hell was that about?

"Father the food…"

…

Kiba showed his 'friend' around the house, starting with the rooms upstairs, she already knew the basement and living then headed toward the kitchen where his mother and sister sat.

"Kiba, you snagged yourself a hot bitch!"

The youngest Inuzuka turned a dark shade of red, covering Rei's ears in the process.

"Don't call her that!"

"Ne, and why not? She is your girlfriend after all"

Hana snickered from the sidelines as she put the food on everyone's plate, Akamaru was outside with the other dogs, rolling in the mud.

"Not my girlfriend!"

Rei laughed pulling his hands from her ears.

"Hello Tsume-sama."

"So formal!" Hana cooed placing the pot back on the stove.

"So how did you tame my son?"

"I, uh, spanked him with a whip!" Rei covered her mouth giving a small laugh.

"I LIKE HER!"

…

"So Etsuko... You must have some patience to deal with my son"

Shino's mom was not as concealed in her clothes as her son and husband, she seemed normal compared to the other two.

"She doesn't…" Shino interjected finishing the meal before him.

"What did you say Aburame!"

Shibi smirked watching the two, "I understand Shino has already met your parents?"

"Oh yes, he did" Etsuko somehow calmed down.

"How did that go?" his mom asked taking the plates from the table and cleaning the table, placing a bug shaped cake on the table.

The brunette shuddered, this family was obsessed.

"…What the fuck is crawling on my leg?"

Everyone turned their heads as Etsuko looked under the table to see a massive spider on her leg.

"FUCK FUCKERS OF FUCKING FUCK!"

Shino sighed bending down grabbing the tarantula and putting it outside the window, he felt bad for doing such a thing too.

"Don't worry Etsuko, they won't hurt you,"

Shibi ate a piece of cake as it was handed to each at the table. The potty-mouth couldn't help but examine for anything 'strange'.

"It's normal chocolate cake."

…

Rei had stated particularly quiet as the Inuzuka's spoke for her.

"Rei! Have you and my son done anything yet?"

The brunette choked on the beef in her mouth, coughing up a storm and turning red all at once.

"MOM! WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX!"

Hana laughed helping the girl swallow properly before she really needed medical attention.

"You should have seen them and the other crazies when they were downstairs playing tag?"

Tsume looked intrigued, "Do tell…"

"NOTHING HAPPENED! IT WAS ETSUKO'S FAULT WE ENDED UP THE WAY WE DID!"

"Blame it on Mrs. Bug Fetish…"

…

"I am sorry Etsuko for the spider incident…" Shino apologized as he finally got away from his parents.

"It's okay…" she muttered running a hand through her hair just in case.

The two were wondering around the houses compound, they had a massive backyard, with all types of living creatures living within their boundaries.

"Say Shino, your dad freaks me out…" she muttered pointing over her shoulder to a figure in the shadows.

"Yeah… ignore him…"

Etsuko nodded as they entered the house once again.

…

Kiba managed to get away from his mom and sister; they were enjoying this way too much for his liking.

"I like them, their hilarious!"

The Inuzuka looked at Rei as if she were insane, "You are as bad as them!"

Kiba looked around then cornered her, "so you enjoy the sexual innuendos too?"

The girl blushed brightly pushing him away, "Not really…"

"Well, how do you like me now bitch?"

Rei pulled his ears outward, "shut up!"

He grinned and kissed her forehead just as his mom and sister walked in.

"WOW THEY ARE HORNY!"

…

Shino sighed as he walked Etsuko home, his hands in his pants pockets. The girl smiled brightly as her house came into view.

"Thanks for the wonderful night Shino-kun"

The boy blushed and nodded slowly, he noticed the girl lean forward and give him a light kiss on the lips, some friends they were.

The lights flicked on as Etsuko's sisters barged through the door.

"MAKING OUT? OH!"

The two brunette's flushed brightly, "good night Shino, I'll see you tomorrow!"

He waved as the door was slammed. From where he was standing he could hear objects breaking and profanities being shouted.

…..

Well, here is the next installment! It's what would happen if the girl's met the boy's parents!


	28. Nightmare No Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

:::::

"Dear Journal. Today, we are going to die," Etsuko muttered as she shivered through her blanket.

"Etsuko, we're on a winter mission. Not in the Alamo…" Rei muttered, pulling the blanket she had, closer to her.

True. The four ninja, Shino, Kiba, Etsuko and Rei, were on a winter mission, and right now, they had set up camp, for it was getting pretty cold outside, though no snow showed itself. Odd…

Kiba grinned wolfishly, "You know, the best heat is body heat…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Rei.

The kunoichi deadpanned, "I'm not having sex with you,"

"That stings… Ow, Shino? Do you have a band-aid?" Kiba teased.

"It's still fuckin' could outside…" Etsuko muttered. She was FREEZING her ass of, and bug boy over there was perfectly fine.

"Aren't you cold?" Rei asked Shino, who shook his head no.

Truth betold, he was freezing his ass off like Etsuko. He just wasn't showing it. He was being a brave big boy… (so kawaii!)

"Ug, I still can't believe that damn old hag is makin' us work in this weather!" The brunette complained…again.

"Will you shut it Takeda? I've had enough of your complaining!" Kiba darkly replied. She could be so annoying.

Shoving some dumplings in both Etsuko's and Kiba's mouths, "Both of you shut up! Do you guys have like, some eternal rivalry?"

Both Inuzuka and Takeda glowered at each other, "Yes…"

"I shouldn't have asked…" Rei dropped her head in defeat.

"I suggest we all get some sleep. So we are well rested for tomorrow…" Shino replied to stop a further outbreak.

**The next day…**

The four ninja were in mid-battle with a powerful genjutsu user. Rei had already broken one of his traps.

Bringing out her summoning scroll, Etsuko summoned her giant shuriken, while Rei did the same, summoning her two chained shuriken.

"That won't stop me…" The shinobi laughed, and performed a hand seal the four hadn't seen before. It was a new jutsu…

"Demonic Illusion: Nightmare World…"

The four lay unconscious on the ground, as their minds were trapped in the new genjutsu.

**Rei's Nightmare World…**  
_  
__Thunder!_

"Oh no!"

_Lightning!_

"Shit…"

_Cackle! Thunder!_

"No no no!"

Rei knelt down on the ground and covered her ears as rain started pouring down on her.

"No! Stop!"

More thunder rolled, louder this time. Lightning struck the sky, making the jounin shut her eyes tight.

_Thunder! Lightning strike!_

Lightning had struck a nearby tree. More thunder ensued, making it seem monstrous, and it wouldn't stop. Lighting would light up the sky every ten seconds.

This was Rei's worst nightmare.

Salty tears mixed with the acidic rain, as the girl stayed close to the ground, her ears covered, and her voice threatening to scream out.  
_  
__Thud!_

A tree landed where Rei had been sitting.

**Kiba's Nightmare World…**

Alone. That's what was going on. He was alone at the spot. Where were his friends? Where was Akamaru? Where was the nin? Where was everything?

A low growl caught his attention as he peered toward the forest. Yellow eyes stood out in the darkness, making the dog lover shiver. No, it couldn't be…

Smirking and shaking his head, Kiba turned his back on the forest and shadows, but that was a mistake.

Leaping forward, the giant cat pounced on the Inuzuka. Kiba craned his neck in a panic stricken moment, to see a lion, not a lioness, but a lion, barring its teeth and hold him down with his paws.

Gulping, Kiba clawed at the ground, desperate to get away from the cat. But the lion only dug its claws into the jounin's back.

The dog boy howled in pain as blood spurted from his backside. If he made one more wrong move…oh dear.

And that's exactly what he did. He made a wrong move. Clawing once more, the lion bit into Kiba's legs, making him scream in pain again.

This kept up, the lion tearing off a limb and Kiba shouting profanities or screaming.

Soon, there was nothing but his head connected to his body.

_RIIIIIP!_

Plop went the Inuzuka's head…

**Etsuko's Nightmare World…**

"Where the fuck is everybody?"

No answer.

"God, you're a bunch of bitches…"

There was slight crawling sound, but the potty mouth failed to notice.

"Tch, where the hell am I?"

More crawling sounds, this time Etsuko perked her ears and picked it up. No mistaking…it was…

"Fuckin' spiders!"

The girly shriek was loud.

Black widows came from all around. They were poisonous, Shino had told her that…

They started crawling on her. First her legs, then her arms.

Thrashing around, the kunoichi tried desperately to get them off, but they wouldn't come off! They just wouldn't!

Something made her weak, like she couldn't stand anymore. Had one of the spiders bitten her?

"Fuck," She whispered, as she heard giant footsteps.

As expected in Etsuko's nightmare world, a giant mama black widow made her appearance.

The jounin felt tears well up in her eyes. No, she couldn't cry. Takeda's didn't cry!  
_  
__CRUNCH!_

A scream of pain wavered in the air as the tiny spiders bit down on her body all at once. Injecting poison into her bloodstream.

The mama spider moved in closer. Tears were freely flowing now…afraid of what might happen next, the kunoichi closed her eyes.

_CRUNCH!_  
**  
****Shino's Nightmare World…**

The rushing of water. That's what he heard. Shino looked around. Odd. There weren't any waterfalls or rivers near by. What could be making that noise?

Then it hit him. He wasn't surrounded by people anymore. Where was he?

Now he remembered. He was in a genjutsu. Let's see, how did he get out of these things?

"Kai…" Nothing happened. That usually stopped illusions.

It must be a different kind of illusion then.

The rushing water sound came closer. Again, the bug user looked around, unsure of what he was hearing.

Then, it hit him like a tidal wave.

Water enveloped his body as he was submerged under water. Clawing at nothing, the jounin needed air, and he had to get to the surface.

But there was no surface. Looking around wildly, Shino held his breath. Suddenly, the water seemed to lower…until.

_SPLASH!_

Another wave of water hit him, drowning him more. He hadn't had time to gather air, and now he needed it desperately.

Clutching at his throat, the Aburame wished for it to stop, but it wouldn't. Opening his mouth, like they did in movies, water enveloped his lungs, and he fell into a heap at the bottom of the water pit…  
**  
****Regular POV…**

"Etsuko! Rei! Kiba! Shino!" Sakura shouted at she shook her friends. They were out cold. What could she and the medical squad do?

Hit them over the head.

After using just a bit of her chakra enhanced strength, her friends started to come to.

Shino gasped for air, like he was just breathing for the first time.

Etsuko felt her body, for anything that seemed bitten.

Rei's face was streaked with tears, as she sat up, holding her head tightly.

Kiba, made sure his head was still intact before letting out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Sakura asked gently.

The four ninja looked at each and shuddered.

"Nightmare World…"

:::::

Oh ho! I'm gonna have nightmares now!


	29. Moving Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Moving In~*~*~

Our four favourite ninjas have decided to move in with their equally idiotic counterpart. Etsuko and Shino were moving into the heart of Konoha, a two bedroom apartment, with a single bathroom and living room along with a kitchen, how convenient.

Now our other couple, Kiba and Rei, had found one as well in town of course. It had two rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, living room and a balcony.

The four had thought about moving in all together but the problem lay with a Takeda and Inuzuka, those two would be at each other's necks day and night, Shino and Rei didn't want to live with that small problem facing them.

"Shino! MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!"

Etsuko held one box in hand as the Aburame carried about four, climbing up four flights of stairs as well.

"Suko, it would be nice if you could help…"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

The bug boy rolled his eyes as Etsuko opened the door to their new home, how lucky were they to get their own place at their parents discretion, but please, they were jounin's now they were allowed to make important decisions in their lives without the parents having to agree.

"I call big room!"

"Yes, whatever you want…"

"FUCK YEAH!"

Of course, cue the cursing to break in their new home.

"Why did I agree to move in with you?" he asked again.

"Because you want me bitch!"

Shino rolled his eyes but a small smile tugged on his lips as she spoke. He set the boxes down in the corner; he already knew what he was doing for at least two weeks.

Etsuko was flying through the apartment, deciding which one was the biggest room to occupy.

"The master bedroom is to your right…"

"FUCK YOU!"

The brunette entered the room with a grin and immediately she grabbed her boxes and set them on the newly bought bed, and took out her pictures, covers and ninja tools.

"SHINO WHERE ARE MY SHURIKENS?"

Takeda frantically dumped all her things out of the boxes, looking for her weapons of mass destruction.

Shino arched a brow and walked in at the mess, how she managed to do that in five minutes is a wonder and a mystery.

"Uhh… did you leave them at your house?" he asked.

"SHIT NO!"

Seconds pass and…

"Oh, here they are…"

The two went through all the boxes, Etsuko sighed in relief and skipped to her room dumping the shuriken on her bed.

"Oh Shino-kun, come here!"

The Aburame sighed and once more entered her room only to be tackled. She crashed her lips into his, ensuing a small make-out.

"Welcome home, honey…"

Shino smiled softly and nodded placing his forehead against hers.

"Yes… welcome home…"

_With the other two_

We meet up with the Inuzuka and Miharu as they carried their belongings up to their new apartment, as jounin's this should seem easy but somehow it turned out to be difficult.

"Dammit woman!"

"What?"

"Can you walk a little faster?"

Kiba and Rei were bickering over the smallest things so they didn't have to go back and forth through houses, especially with a pissed off looking dad who seemed ready to jump at the Inuzuka. How did they manage to date one another was a mystery to behold.

"I am walking fast…" she muttered in anger.

"Yah, yah… Just hurry up before I take you and these boxes"

"That would be nice…"

The two brunette's made it to their respected, new home. Finally, the brunette couple dropped their items; Kiba literally dropped it making his girlfriend scream.

"THERE ARE FRAGILES IN THERE!"

"Puh-lease, you worry over the smallest of things…"

"I can freeze those little Inuzuka's in an instant…" she threatened starting for the fridge.

"Okay, okay, I get the point, gentleness is key"

Rei looked to the boxes and grabbed her belongings, heading to her own room. What you think they were going to share a room, her dad would kill them, he was dead set against his daughter moving out, especially with the wolfish male.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked leaning on her door frame as she removed her bed sheets first then her pictures and papers, neatly placing them on her desk.

"What does it look like, I'm unpacking…"

The Inuzuka rolled his eyes and stepped out grabbing his own boxes, once again dumping them on the floor of his own room, no more mom and no more Hana for him.

Two hours pass without a word spoken; Rei had unpacked almost everything and had placed them in its proper places, leaving one box left.

"Done?" Kiba entered.

"No…" she was like a machine and wouldn't stop to take a break.

"Come on, you need to chill…"

The ambassador stood up and looked over her shoulder at her companion who grinned at her. She arched a brow as he took a step into the light coloured room.

"What are smiling about?"

"Nothing…"

Rei rolled her eyes and turned back around focusing on the last box.

"I just have a nice view,"

The girl blushed throwing her pillow at his head, "SHUT UP!"

"Ow, that hurt…"

The Inuzuka walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know a way to break in our new home…"

"We are not-"

Rei was cut off as she spun around violently, her lips now occupied with Kiba's. How she hated when he did that.

"You are dirty minded, Rei"

"You set that up!"

He laughed as he bent down and opened her final box, the Miharu followed suit, inside was all her clothes.

"OHHH, JACK POT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

And a fight ensued, who would win the fight to have the right to get her clothes. Oh, we don't know, you guess.

…..

Well, they are no longer babies… They grow up so fast D=


	30. Oh the Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Two days after getting their apartment*~*~

"Oi…bitch…" Kiba called to Rei as knocked on the bathroom.

"Whaddya want, bastard?" Rei called through the sound of the shower.

"Aren't you done yet? You've been in there for over fifteen minutes!"

"Get used to it! I'm just waking up!"

"But you're taking forever bitch!" He had enough of this. He wanted to take his shower god dammit!

"Is that so? Well, come and get me out bastard!" Like he would really try and come in and pry her out of the shower…when she was wet, and ….

"I change my mind! Don't come in!" Rei shouted she sped up her shower. Who knew what things the Inuzuka could do to her…?

~*~*Breakfast*~*~

"Pass the syrup…" Kiba muttered as he opened the newspaper.

"I didn't know you read the newspaper…" The ambassador snickered.

"Well, I do it for the comic…and crosswords…" Kiba blushed lightly, "Now pass the damn syrup!"

"Fine, fine…" Rei held up her hands in mock innocence and passed him the bottle of syrup.

Drizzling it on his waffles, Kiba flipped the newspaper opened to the comics section and began reading.

As Rei sifted through her papers, she knocked over her glass of milk, soaking Kiba's paper and his pants.

Covering her mouth in shock, "I'm sooo sorry…" She apologized, afraid of what the Inuzuka would do.

SQUISH!

Now, there was syrup covered waffles all over the clean Miharu.

"Bastard!"

More splashing and food fighting ensued. With the brunette kunoichi dumping her cereal on her boyfriend, and the foolish Inuzuka pouring sticky maple syrup on his girlfriend.

After the damage had been done, both brunettes looked at each and smiled a small smile. Now they needed to retake showers.

"We could…"

"Hell to the no…"

"You're so boring Rei!"

"I'm not ready to give up my virginity yet!"

And the older couple a floor below them could hear…

"Ahhh…young love…"

~*~*With Etsuko and Shino*~*~

"Etsuko, you need to wake up. It's already noon," Shino stated calmly, as he stood by his girlfriend's bed.

Shino had already witnessed the waking of Etsuko. Her sisters had done the deed. He found out that Etsuko was to be woken up…violently. Let's flash back to the waking of Etsuko…

_"Etsuko! Wake the hell up!"___

_"Go away you damn bitch!"___

_"No! Wake up!" Then, the second sister flipped the mattress, rolling the Takeda out of bed.___

_"BITCH!" And Etsuko then proceeded to have a drawn out war with her ANBU siblings.__  
_  
"Go away bastard!" Her muffled yell seemed to have less of an affect on him…

"Sorry…you must get up, Suko. You've been called by Tsunade-sama,"

"What the fuck? What does the damn old hag want?"

Though, what the Takeda didn't know, was the Tsunade was so ninjin' she snuck into the apartment, and heard the old hag comment.

A vein pulsed in the blonde's head, and the Aburame sweat dropped…oh dear…

"I'm not old!" She shouted, jerking the brunette from her sleep.

"T-Tsunade-sama!" Etsuko was scared of spiders, but she made everything else quiver in fear. But the Hokage, was something entirely different. And the potty-mouth actually…behaved around her! Le gasp!

"I called for you about two hours ago? Why are you still sleeping?"

Etsuko had edged her way out of bed, and towards her boyfriend, hiding behind him for protection.

"T-Tsunade-sama! Uh…I…uh, was really tired…see, I was training yesterday, and uh…" The kunoichi absolutely failed at making up an excuse in front of her Hokage.

The Hokage sighed in exasperation, "Just get dressed and meet in my office ASAP!" And with that, the blonde was gone…

"I don't think I've ever seen you more terrified," Shino smirked as he watched the brunette collapse on her bed.

Etsuko laughed at horrors, she laughed at the killings, while her girl friends shrank in fear.

"Shut the hell up Aburame…" She muttered as she finally got her things to go to the bathroom.

"One more thing Etsuko," Shino said as his girl walked towards the bathroom.

"What?" The brunette turned around, as a light kiss was placed on her forehead.

"Good luck with Tsunade-baa-chan…"

~*~*End*~*~

Aww…sorry it wasn't longer…oh well!


	31. Video Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Video Games*~*~

It was a bright day in the city of Konoha, a Saturday in the beginning of june. But some couples decided to stay in and play games for the entire day.

"Bitch!"

"I own you!"

The two friends were going at it with some weird violent game, which included guns and cars, chicks and running away. No wonder they liked it.

"Takeda, you really suck…" scoffed the proud Kiba as he weaved through traffic, shooting.

"Tch, don't get proud Inuzuka!"

The two were at their latest war, who ever lost would have to run around town stark naked. Now both the teens didn't want to lose and had left their friends in an uncomfortable position, they didn't want to really see their girlfriend or boyfriend run around, showing their assets to the world.

"Hey, guys how about dropping it?"

"Yes, just be normal…" Shino added in.

"FUCK NO!"

Kiba snickered, shooting Etsuko's character once more, making the brunette scream out a stream of profanities.

Rei rolled her eyes and pulled out a mat, Dance Dance, the game seemed innocent enough so…,

"Hey Shino wanna dance?"

The Aburame arched a brow before nodding, he too thinking it was an innocent game. How wrong they are.

**Half an Hour Later**

"ABURAME YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"I'd like to see you try…"

The two were up in arms, pounding their feet on the correct arrows on the mat. Rei and Shino seemed to have set out some ground rules of their own, it was actually the same as Etsuko's and Kiba's, whoever lost would have to run stark naked.

Rei seemed to be on a roll, pounding away and getting the points to pull herself ahead of the stoic teen. That was until he began to synchronize his feet with the mat, getting perfect!

The brunette female frowned taking it up a notch the song was nearly over.

Focusing on the other two who were still virtually fighting, there were seconds left to the game. Both slammed their fingers on their controllers as time was up.

Kiba etched closer to the screen and, "YES, BITCH I WON!"

"Fuck no! I don't believe you!"

The Inuzuka moved away from the screen so Etsuko could get a good look at the screen, 'INYOFACE' won. The girl's face dropped and lost its colour immediately in reponse.

"NO WAY AM I RUNNING AROUND NAKED!"

Rei looked over at the two, getting slightly distracted enough for Shino to pull ahead by ten points and the song to come to a close.

"I won…"

"SAY WHAT? NO, I GOT DISTRACTED REMATCH!" she shouted pointing an accusing finger at the other two.

"I am sorry, but rules are rules…"

**Five Minutes Later**

"Dude, we are so lucky!" The Inuzuka grinned foolishly standing outside the bathroom door, arms crossed.

"How so?" asked Shino.

"We get to see them naked, this is like a priviledge!"

The door creaked open as the two females strolled out, bright red might I add, in over sized sweaters, stopping just mid-thigh.

"I don't want to do this…" sobbed the Miharu.

"Awe, suck it up bitch!" Kiba grinned slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"This is fuckin' unfair!"

The two brunette's complained as they were lead outside and stopped near the sidewalk, cars honked and zoomed on by.

"Shino-kun, you don't want me to do this…" Etsuko batted her eyelashes, pouting cutely.

"I don't but you did lose…"

"Tch, some fine boyfriend I got…"

"At least yours isn't dirty minded" Rei interjected.

"Awe, that hurts babe…" Kiba released his grasp over her shoulder and grinned, "But you know I can get Shino to reconsider if-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"What?"

Rei furrowed her brows, stepping behind the tree with Etsuko.

"This is a pain…" Takeda sighed reaching for the zipper. The Miharu arched a brow with a grin.

"Let's get them back…"

"How so?"

"Flirt…"

After a few minutes passed and no sign of the girls the two boys went behind the tree, but they weren't there. Getting slightly paranoid they sped up their pace, walking down the sidewalk they found the two latched onto some dude's arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHEATING ON ME WOMAN?"

Rei turned around and stuck her tongue out, "serves you right for forcing us to do things we didn't want to do…"

The two boys looked at one another and nodded, "fine run around in the house naked once and we won't stare…"

Etsuko grinned, "How about we run around the room once and you get a nice kiss?"

"DEAL!" Kiba yelled while Shino nodded slowly.

Now returning back to the house we find the two boys tied to a chair, gagged. That's what they get for being overly competitive.

…..

Well, done! I think it sucked D=

I can do beter!


	32. Ice Skating

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter…

Hey guess what! AU!

~*~*Ice Skating*~*~

"I don't have enough balance, and it's really cold. I get cold easily…I could get frostbite!" The Miharu was rattling of a list of reasons why she couldn't go ice skating with her boyfriend, and friends.

"Shut your mouth Miharu! You're going skating, and you're gonna fuckin' like it," Etsuko told her from beside Shino.

"Ever the forceful one, are we?" The Aburame cocked a brow at his girlfriend.

"Hell yes, bitch!"

"Come on babe, it's not that bad…If it makes you feel better, I've never ice skated either," Kiba grinned as he poked Rei's side, which made the brunette squeal.

"Yes, that makes me feel a whole lot better…" The brunette muttered, crossing her arms.

~*~*Inside*~*~

"God it's so fuckin' cold…" Etsuko muttered, pulling her jacket closer as she entered the rink, Rei by her side.

The boys were still trying to tie their skates, and failing in the process.

"Come on, let's just try, to skate…" Rei muttered, stepping onto the ice.

Etsuko followed soon after. As the girls skated slowly onto the ice, they held onto the wall, to prevent any bottom injuries. But that did not happen.

_Thud! ___

_Thud! ___

_Thud!_

"Fuck this!"

"Etsuko, language," Shino reprimanded his girlfriend, a smirk on his face and shaking his head lightly as he skated onto the ice, not falling.

"How the hell are you doing that?" The potty-mouth stared dumbfounded at Shino.

"This? Well, I don't know…I just am," Shino concluded.

"Lemme try," Both girls fumbled to get up, and tried to skate a bit.

"Oh my fuckin' lord!" You-know-who shouted as she fell face first onto the ice, "Fuck this…"

"Takeda, there are children around…" Kiba warned her, skating around her like a pro.

"I thought you said you never did this before!" Rei accused him, standing on wobbly feet.

"I lied…" The dog lover teased, smirking.

"Jerk!" Both Etsuko and Rei shouted at him, which made him smirk more.

The girls attempted to make their way off the ice, but failed epically and ended up falling flat on their faces…again.

"Why don't you try one more time," Shino suggested, helping Etsuko to her feet, and grabbing her hand.

"Whatever, bitch," Etsuko grumbled as she and Shino skated back out, this time, neither falling.

"Wanna have at it?" Kiba asked Rei as he extended his hand.

"Fine…but only because I don't wanna hurt myself!" She answered and grabbed hold of his offered hand.

As the couples skated, everyone in the rink seemed to be glad for one reason. Etsuko was shutting up.

_Scrap! Scrap! Scrap! Crash!_

"Dammit Aburame! Why the hell did you let go?"

"I thought you would be able to do it on your own…" The silent boy answered, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Well you thought wrong, fucker!"

And as this was going on, the manager of the ice rink had come out and asked Etsuko to leave, nicely. But no, Etsuko didn't want to be nice, she had to get into this big yelling match.

This resulted in the girl being banned…for life.

"Well, at least you don't have to go skating anymore…" Shino tried to cheer his girlfriend up as the two sat on the curb in front of the ice skating rink.

"Ug…I don't give a fuck anymore…" The teenager grumbled, holding her head in her hands.

Shino smiled, "Hey now…" and brought her head up so he could kiss her forehead, "There's much better things to do anyway…"

"Like what?"

"Like this…" And this is where you all 'Awwww…' because the couple is kissing. Isn't that dandy?

Well, now, since Shino and Etsuko are kissing, let's give them some alone time and travel inside to where Rei is about to fall on her face.

But she doesn't. Because Kiba's arms reach out and save her from the impending fall.

"Thanks…" She muttered as she regained her balance, somewhat.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for!" The dog lover grinned foolishly as he interlaced his fingers with hers.

Skating around with the Takeda outside seemed peaceful to them. Just going around in circles.

"Let's dance," Kiba dared as he pulled his girlfriend into the middle of the rink.

"Nani? No!" Rei protested all the way. But to no avail, Kiba continued to drag her.

"Ready?" He asked as he pulled her into the tango starting position.

"No," She squeaked, their faces close together.

"Relax. Just remember, that when you spin, stand on the point of the blade," Kiba instructed her as he slowly began to twirl her outwards.

Rei followed instructions and became relaxed as she spun smoothly out along the ice. With Kiba pulling her back in, his hand held her back, making her blush, and he pushed her into a dip. With their hands interlaced, Kiba bent down just and little, and brushed his lips against hers.

"Want more?" He teased, as he brought her out of the dip. With her simple nod, Kiba took off skating around the rink, "Catch me if you can Miharu!"

"K-Kiba! You know I can't skate!" Rei shouted at him as she attempted to chase him, but only ended in falling down multiple times.

~*~*Ze End!*~*~

Hope you liked it. You better have liked it…XD


	33. Movie Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Movie Theatres~*~*~

"What do you wall want to do?" Rei asked the other three Ninja's at the table, it was a seemingly boring day, no missions and yet everyone they knew were off doing something, leaving the four without a thing to do.

"Fuck my life… Why is it everyone else has a life but we don't?"

Shino arched a brow just as Kiba spoke up, "a double date!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Etsuko grinned and latched herself onto Shino's arm, of course she would agree to going on a date with bug boy, she was head over heels in love.

"Why movies?" asked the other brunette, if it came from Kiba's mouth there had to be something flawed.

"Movies means darkness, which leads to kissing, which leads t-"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

The Inuzuka pouted, he was a pervert and how the Miharu managed to blindly miss that aspect in him was worth looking into.

"You're no fun,"

Etsuko chuckled, standing up, bringing the Aburame up with her, "Let's go!"

Kiba nodded, pulling Rei along with the other brunette couple following behind. Somehow they managed to find something to do.

**MOVIE PLACE**

"What movie do you all want to watch?" came the voice of the ever stoic Shino.

Etsuko examined each poster closely, there were a few movies out but which one would she want to waste Shino's money on to watch, decisions, decisions…

Now, Kiba and Etsuko had some weird tastes when it came to movies and both decided to watch the most violent, goriest movie that was within their reach. Rei shuddered, oh how she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

Shino and Kiba bought the tickets while Rei and Etsuko went on ahead to purchase drinks and popcorn.

"You look pale,"

"I hate scary movies…"

"But you're a ninja… What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The ambassador rolled her eyes and grabbed the huge bucket of popcorn, while Suko took the drinks. How bad could the movie possibly be?

…

"OH SHIT!"

Rei ducked forward, placing her head between her knees and covered her ears. Why did she even bother watching a movie to which she knew she would have her eyes covered most of the time?

"FUCK YES!"

"You can open your eyes now… it's over" Kiba muttered poking her shoulder as the brunette looked up.

The girl in the movie was running down a narrow hall, the eerie music playing off in the background. The blonde turned into a room and hid in the closet.

"YEAH, GO IN THEIR AND DIE BITCH!" Etsuko grinned widely tightening her hold on Shino's hand in anticipation.

_CRASH_

_CHAIN SAW!_

_SPLATTER_

_MINIACLE LAUGH_

The Miharu's eyes widened, letting out a loud ear, popping scream. Etsuko jumped, looking back at her friend who was now cowering into the Inuzuka's arm.

"Holy Fuck, calm down it's just a movie,"

However, Kiba didn't seem to mind actually, he was enjoying the closeness.

Shino seemed unfazed by the blood or the screaming, he was thinking more about how mentally unstable the directors had to be to create such a movie.

By the time the movie had finished we had a sobbing Rei, two hyper jounins and a bug-loving boy who walked beside his girlfriend as she flailed her arms about.

"That was fuckin' awesome!"

"Hell yeah!"

"I think it lacked in plot,"

Etsuko turned around, arms crossed, "It did not"

"All it showed was a mad man, with obvious psychological problems, killing innocent people,"

"There was a plot, he was a gardener who worked for all those people, however he molested their children, got reported and not wants revenge!"

"My theory still stands,"

"How about we don't talk about it?" suggested the ambassador who was clinging onto Kiba's arm for dear life.

"You're such a sissy."

**Later that night**

_CRASH!_

"What the fuck was that?" Etsuko had been disturbed from her sleep, something went bump in the night and now the brunette was on full alert. She reached under her bed, grabbing her giant shuriken, she wasn't taking any chances.

Slowly, she creaked the door open, stepping into the hallway that was her apartment. She turned the corner, nothing…

_THUMP_

Okay, the Takeda was getting paranoid, was someone inside her home? She made her way back and opened the door to Shino's room. He was fast asleep, how could he not hear the noises?

Etsuko looked around the room, closed the door behind her and climbed in, snuggling closely to the Aburame boy.

Unbeknownst to her, the boy grinned. He was controlling some of his small insects to do the noises, freaking the girl to an extent where she had to come to him for protection.

Hook, line and sinker.

"Etsuko?" asked the 'groggy' male.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you were scared so,I came here to protect you…" she murmured, blushing against his back as another loud thud was heard. The brunette cringed and tightened her hold on the boy.

"Okay…"

And the two fell asleep as the noises mysteriously disappeared. Smooth Shino, smooth.

**At the Other Crazies Apartment**

Rei was curled up under the sheets, the lights on; she wasn't going to turn those off. The movie literally messed with her brain, leaving the female jounin jumpy and scared out of her mind. It made it impossible for her to sleep.

A tired Inuzuka woke up to take a midnight whizz, he scratched his head and walked toward the bathroom, on his way back he noticed the light filtering from his friends room and decided to check up on her.

"Rei?" he asked opening the door.

There was a groan from the bed, "are you okay?"

The brunette popped up from under the sheets, her eyes droopy but wouldn't dare fall shut in fear they wouldn't open to see the next morning.

"Does it look like I am bastard?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him as he made his way over to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"That scared huh?" he asked with a grin.

"Shut up…"

The wolfish male got up and closed the lights; he could hear her biting her nails as she jumped under the sheets.

"Calm down and move over," he ordered.

Rei did as she was told feeling a familiar body mass crawl in beside her, she snuggled closer, and somehow she felt better having someone she trusted beside her.

"Go to sleep…" Kiba said, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other gently moved through her long hair. His actions elicited a response; the ambassador had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds. He rolled his eyes and in turn also fell asleep.

…..

Well, here is the next installment of the Twilight series… I mean crazy series :D


	34. Orochimaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

This will be after the Invasion of Konoha. And...after Shika and them went to try and find Sasuke. Now, the three teams are going to find Oro and attempt to bring Sasuke back again! It'll be like, right after Naruto leaves with Jiraiya!

~*~*Start the Story!*~*~

Three teams. Team Eight, Team Shikaku, and Team Three from Getsugakure are on a collaboration mission.

_"You twelve will travel to Hidden Sound Village and attempt to rescue Sasuke…again," Tsunade sighed exasperatedly.___

_"Why do we have to rescue that douche anyway?" Kiba huffed crossing his arms.___

_"Because, you are going to do this for the village and for the sake of everyone's sanity!" Tsunade leaned over her desk, a vein pulsing on her forehead, making Kiba shrink back.___

_"Konoha nins sure are weird," One of Rei's teammates whispered to her, making all the Konoha nins look at them._

Now, traveling through the forest, with packs and the like, were the three teams, talking with one another.

The senseis struck up a conversation immediately, and with them being in the lead, they would get there faster.

The three girls, decided to make friends with one another, and with loud mouth Takeda, that was sure to be a breeze.

And with boys being boys, they strayed to the back of the group and held their own conversation.

"So, R-Rei-san…" Hinata started meekly.

"Please, it's just Rei," The brunette from Getsu told her gently, and the Hyuuga nodded.

"Alright, so, I was thinking we just skip all this introduction shit, and get on to some real talkin'" The brunette in the middle, Etsuko stated rather loudly, for someone her age.

"Etsuko!" Daichi shouted at his teammate, making her cringe, "I thought we agreed you would cut down on the swearing?"  
Stopping on a tree branch, the senseis went ahead of them, while the genins stopped and stared at Etsuko.

Grabbing Daichi by the collar, "You know what douche! I'll cuss all the hell I want. You ain't my mother! And you sure as hell ain't my father! Now you better shut your fuckin' mouth, before I shut it for you!"

And with that, the violent twelve year old girl let her teammate go and turned around, bounding off after her sensei, leaving a gaping Hinata and Rei behind.

"What's—?" Rei started to asked, but Daichi cut her off.

"Etsuko is very violent, picks fights with everyone, and has a very colorful vocabulary. It runs in the Takeda family. All their women are violent, colorful, and won't hesitate to hurt you,"

"And you're used to all that?" The girl from Getsu shouted at everybody as they returned to catching up with the senseis and genin.

Everyone from Konoha, except Hinata, nodded.

"We hear it pretty much on a daily basis," Shino explained.

"And I get the worst of it," Kiba grumbled, with Akamaru barking an agreement.

"Why?" Rei's teammate, Akihiro asked, generally confused as to why the Inuzuka would get the worst of it.

"Tch. That chick started it. Back in the academy. Always picking fights with all the boys…Tch, she got on my nerves so much. So I made a bet with her…"

"What kind of bet?" Rei asked, now intrigued by this topic.

"I bet her that I could run faster than her,"

"That childish?" Rei's other teammate, Fumio, asked. He didn't believe it.

"And the bet's still going," Atsushi from Etsuko's team nodded his head, as they neared the brunette herself.

"And now SHE'S A BITCH TO ME ALL THE TIME!" Kiba shouted the last part so she would hear.

"I fuckin' heard that Inuzuka!"

"I don't give a shit Takeda!"

And before you knew it, in the trees, the dog lover and loud mouth her hell bent on killing each other. And they would have too if Shikaku hadn't been there to stop Etsuko, and Kurenai to stop Kiba.

"Troublesome…" The jounin sensei muttered, struggling to keep a hold of the struggling girl in his arms.

~*~*At Oto!*~*~

The three teams had split up. Senseis together, girls together, and then the boys split off into pairs.

"Sasuke!" was shouted throughout the hideout.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I don't even know this kid…"

"N-Naruto-kun, will be h-happy if we b-bring S-Sasuke-kun back…"

_Bump! Thud!_

"Watch where you're going Inuzuka!"

"Watch it Takeda!"

"Guys…stop it!" Rei shouted, stepping between the two. She had had enough of their bickering.

"My, my, what do we have here?" A strangely happy voice sounded from the group of genin.

"Kabuto…" Was growled out. They had met him at the Chuunin exams.

"You bastard!" Etsuko shouted and threw a kunai at him, which he dodged.

"So futile..." He chuckled.

"Akamaru! Jūjin Bunshin!" And Akamaru was now transformed into Kiba, "Go ahead! Rei and I will hold him off!"

The group of genin except Rei ran ahead, but as Kabuto tried to stop them, Rei blocked his path, and glowered at him.

"You're ours…"

"Tsūga!" And suddenly, a white whir began traveling towards the nin.

"You won't defeat me!" He warned them.

But all while that was happening, Rei had gathered up her weapons, and "Kiba!"

The Getsu nin tossed half of her chained shuriken towards the dog boy. The Inuzuka grabbed it, and together, they managed to tie the culprit with the girl's shuriken.

"Come on, let's go find the others," He suggested. Nodding, the two ran off in the direction the others had gone.

~*~*Random Moment with the Senseis*~*~

"Where are they?" Kurenai asked frantically.

"They'll be alright, Kurenai…" Shikaku answered lazily…

~*~*Battle with Orochimaru*~*~

Oh no! Our favorite ninja, Etsuko, Shino, and Hinata are now in the midst of fight Orochimaru! Le gasp! And the rest of the group is somewhere still finding Sasuke!

"Doryuu Heki!" A line of mud was spewed on the ground, and from it, an earthen wall arose, protecting the three genin form the impending snake attack.

Why did they have to cross Orochimaru? They weren't experienced enough for this!

"Hinata," Shino calmly addressed his teammate, who had her Byakuugan activated.

Looking through the wall, she saw what Orochimaru was planning on doing.

"E-Etsuko, we need an offensive jutsu…" The shy girl said.

Before Etsuko made her hand seals, Shino stopped her, "Let me…" He stated calmly.

"No! In the name of Konoha, I will protect you!" And with that, Etsuko made the appropriate hand seals, "Doryuusou!"

Suddenly, earth spears started rising from the ground, popping up, breaking the wall, and headed towards the snake man, who dodged it easily, and did this weird jutsu, where he grabbed Hinata with snakes. Gross!

~*~*After the battle with Oro*~*~

_Pant…Pant…Pant…_

"Etsuko!" Daichi and Atsushi shouted, running over to their teammate who had collapsed on the floor.

The three genins that had fought Orochimaru were all scratched up, wounds had appeared on their bodies.

And finally, the senseis show up.

And with all the franticness of getting everyone healed, and such, we close this story this story now, to say…

Go Fighting!

~*~*Fin*~*~

Woot! Wow, that took a lot of brain power!

Vocab:

Jūjin Bunshin-Beast Human Clone  
Tsūga-Piercing Fang  
Doryuu Heki-Earth Style Wall  
Doryuusou-Earthen Rising Spears


	35. Fight to End all Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Fight to End all Fights~*~*~

It started like any other ordinary day could start, sun rising, birds chirping and the faint barks of our favourite nin-dog, Akamaru. It was an ordinary day until shouts ensued between two brunettes's, who seemed to be in the most violent of fights.

"Bitch! I can't believe I ever considered going out with you!"

"I think that's my line bastard!"

"Tch, slut,"

"Excuse me?" Rei looked at him with an incredulous look upon her face, did he just say that.

"You heard me, s-l-u-t, are you stupid as well?" Kiba spelled out.

The ambassador gritted her teeth together; she was many things but a slut? A single tear rolled down her cheek as her hand connected with his face.

"We're done…" she murmured walking off, it was only when she was out of ear shot and eye sight that she burst into tears.

**With the girls**

"NANI? He said that?" came the shouts of the blonde gossip queen. Heads turned in the small restaurant to the group of friends.

"Ne, Kiba-kun wouldn't say something so… so harsh" Hinata rubbed her hand up and down the small of the girl's back. Rei hadn't managed to say a word, all that ran through her head was that couldn't face the Inuzuka for awhile, maybe she could transfer back to Getsu.

"That fucken retard doesn't know what's heading his way!"

The other kunoichi who still held a snippet of common sense seat dropped before turning their attention to the sobbing jounin.

Tenten was the first to speak up, "Hey, don't listen to dog boy he doesn't know what he's saying, by the end of the day you two will be laughing about it,"

Rei shook her head at the response; she hadn't managed to say the last part of the fight, the true outcome.

"Why not?" Ino arched a brow slinging her arm over her friends shoulder.

"Yeah, why the fuck not?" Ever so bold Etsuko said.

"We… broke up…"

Their faces fell to complete shock.

**With the boys**

"Girl's hated when they are called slut's" Shikamaru yawned. The boys had inhabited team eight's training ground to sort out what happened.

"Well, I guess it's over now Kiba is a free man, able to roam free!" Naruto snickered, placing his hands behind his head.

"Kiba, what happened for you two to fight?"

"I forget, Hyuuga…"

"Well that's a shame… But couple's fight and they make amends" Shino added, arms crossed over his chest.

"Not this time… She ended it" Kiba scoffed before grinning foolishly, "Besides who wants a needy bitch who's scared of thunderstorms!"

"Hell yeah!"

"You seem awfully happy about this?" Neji stated looking from the brunette to the blonde.

"I can roam around; I can hook up with any girl!"

Shino didn't agree with his teammates antics but he knew he was hurting slightly by the events, he was sure the girls were with Rei helping her out.

"This is troublesome…" said the pimpin' Shikamaru.

The rustling of bushes, the flight of birds and the looks of the five kunoichi who had just stepped into team eight's territory. The boys looked over their shoulders before getting to their feet as well.

"What are you bitches doing here?"

"It's a fucken free country, Inuzuka!"

By now both sides were getting a little annoyed, boys because they intruded on their conversation, girls because the bastards needed to die, Konoha needed to be a girl safe zone.

Tenten had out her giant scroll, ready for use. Neji stepped up to the challenge, "Are we really going to fight?"

The bun-haired girl narrowed her eyes as she opened her scroll, before throwing it into the air.

"Sougu: Tensasai!"

Weapons of all assortments rained down on the boys, Neji took his stance preparing to defend himself while the other males moved out of the area followed by the other females, a chase was ensued, leaving behind Neji and Tenten to fight it out.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten,"

The Hyuuga spun, blocking each weapon that was aimed at him, falling to the floor. The two had a small stare off as Tenten prepared for her next attack.

"Soushouryuu,"

The brunette kunoichi jumped high into the sky with scrolls at either side, once more weapons began to rain down on Neji.

Now he acted quickly dodging the items and using the force of his chakra enhanced legs, jumped forward to the weapons master before drawing her close into a hug.

**Shikamaru and Ino**

"Ino, this is troublesome… Why are we fighting?" he muttered on one knee performing the correct hand signs to perform his jutsu.

"Because, you guys piss the hell out of me!" She shouted from the shadows.

The blonde wasn't stupid, the two were teammates, their jutsu's were made to complement one another in battle how would they differ against one another?

The Yamanaka female sprung forward just as the Nara male preformed his own jutsu to counter her attack.

"Kagemane no jutsu,"

Shikamaru's shadow stretched forward binding Ino in his grasp, "bastard…"

The pineapple hair shaped boy at her calmness at being caught in his technique, his mouth fell into a hard line, it was a shadow clone. Everything crashed down on him when the real Ino tackled him to the floor she grabbed at his hair, kunai to his neck.

"Final words?" she asked, licking her lips.

"Yeah, can I see the eyes of my murderer?" his voice held a hint of amusement.

Ino paused for a moment but shifted her weight slightly allowing Shikamaru to roll onto his back. He couldn't do much, could he?

From where she was sitting he looked passive to her actions, willing to die as the kunai was held to his neck.

"Oh fuck this…"

"Did you ju-" Etsuko must have been rubbing off on the blonde. She leaned forward, crashing her lips hard against his, we pan out to leave these two to their… doings.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto lunged forward, though fighting he couldn't bear to hurt the shy Hinata. She spun away cutting off some of Naruto's chakra points, making him incapable of forming a jutsu. Who said she was going to go soft?

"Hina-chan!" he pleaded leaping forward once more at his friend.

"Naruto-kun, sorry…" she apologized turning a small tint of red.

He took notice of her blush; he had to formulate a plan good enough to not injure himself and the Hyuuga heiress.

Why were they even fighting, what happened was between Kiba and Rei not him and Hinata, he enjoyed having the girl at his side, he didn't want to lose her.

It took a moment to register that the ebony haired girl was preparing to use her gentle fist technique on the blonde knucklehead.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Five other Naruto's appeared before the timid female, she quickly disposed of the extra four, her byakugan activated as she searched for her friend's chakra signature, gone.

Hinata stood up right, sighing heavily.

"Naruto must have escaped… I feel foolish for doing such a thing…" she said turning around.

Her eyes met those of Naruto's cerulean, her face flushed crimson.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hmm…"

The Uzumaki gave her a once over before grinning and taking her into a hug, her face darkened as he gently kissed her forehead.

_THUD_

**Etsuko and Shino**

"Etsuko why are we fighting?" Shino asked, hands in his jacket pocket.

The brunette frowned performing the right hand signs, "Doryuu Taiga!"

The earth under the Aburame's feet quickly dissolved into mud, he jumped away into the surrounding trees just as the female jounin preformed more hand signs.

"Doryuudan!"

A dragon spiraled out of the mud, projectiles spewed from its mouth towards the Aburame. She was taking this fight seriously intending to cause major bodily harm to him.

Shino narrowed his eyes slightly at the impending doom he was facing, however he had a pan stuffed up his sleeve.

"Mushi kame no jutsu,"

Insects swarmed around the bug loving boy, creating a dome like structure, protecting him from the mud-like weapons. The bugs dispersed, no Shino within its walls.

Etsuko stood up straight, looking around the field for her 'boyfriend', she knew he didn't get injured, he was quicker than that and she was aware of it.

Shino appeared behind Suko, "Stop it…"

The girl spat, she was ready to pounce on him but her anger was quickly dwindling, as she thought over it why was she even fighting him? The fight originated from Kiba and Rei she had no ill will harbored toward the Aburame. She spat before grabbing him by the collar.

"Suko-chan?"

Etsuko grinned, "Shut up and kiss me!"

He looked down at her for a moment, hesitating slightly, wondering if this was a trap. The brunette grew impatient and crashed her lips upon his.

The boy was taken back slightly but gaining his composure back quickly returned the kiss, dragging the girl down to the floor, as they continued their make out session for the day.

This was nothing; they made out at least five times a day in secrecy.

**Kiba and Rei**

The two were in a heated fight, at the moment it only required sheer willpower, punches and kicks. The two were equally matched.

Rei scoffed as her hands moved in a blur, performing the correct combination, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

The water in the nearby river turned, surging upward into the sky, the Inuzuka narrowed his eyes just as the water came crashing down on him.

"Tsuuga!"

The two forces collided; however, the force of the water pushed back the brunette, skidding across the ground.

"Bitch…"

"Bastard," she nodded toward him just as her hands began to do another combination.

"Juunjin bunshin!"

Akamaru quickly transformed into a clone of Kiba, together the two were quite a force to be reckon with. The Inuzuka did his own set of hand signs.

"Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō!"

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

Akamaru and Kiba merged together to form a two headed wolf while the lake behind the Miharu morphed into a dragon, she narrowed her eyes as the water creature moved forward as the two-headed wolf pounced.

_POOF_

Water rained down as both huffed, their chakra's reaching a critical low. Kiba and Akamaru had separated leaving only the used to be couple staring at one another.

"Kiba?" Here came the tears.

The Inuzuka sighed heavily moving forward, closing the gap. He placed his hand under her chin and gently kissed her.

"I'm sorry…"

"I should be sorry,"

He kissed her forehead, cheeks and nose, stopping at her lips. Rei returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

…..

OKAY!

FINALLY DONE! Enjoy!


	36. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Confessions*~*~

~*~*Kiba's Confession*~*~

"And then he's all like, 'Meet me at the Hokage Monument at six,' and I'm like, what?" Rei released to her friends.

Kiba had just asked her to meet him at the Hokage Monument at six. He said he needed to tell her something. What could he have to possibly say to her? They were just friends.

"Girl," Ino started, leaning towards Rei across the table, "He's gonna confess…" She sang.

"How the hell do you know, Yamanaka?" Etsuko demanded from her corner seat.

"Cause _Takeda_, when Shikamaru confessed to me, he took to me to the Nara forest. Anytime a boy asks you to meet him somewhere, that means he's confessing,"

"You're so fuckin' stupid…"

"Wanna say that again?"

"Yea I will,"

The impending fight was cut off by the Hyuuga Heiress, "Guys, s-settle down. You're g-gonna get us kicked out if y-you keep this up,"

Both girls huffed and turned away from each, leaving a very confused Rei at the table.

-At the Hokage Monument-

"Dammit! Where is he? He tells me to meet him here, and he's not here!" Rei talked to herself as she waited for her friend to show up.

"Rei?" The voice of the male Inuzuka asked as he stepped up beside the ambassador.

"No shit…Now why am I here?" She demanded rather harshly, then she noticed that Kiba was slightly nervous.

"Umm…well, I wanted to tell you something," He stated obviously.

"Yea, you told me that when you told me to meet you here…now what do you want to tell me?" She asked a little more gently this time, and Kiba seemed to relax.

He stepped in front of her, they were just inches apart.

"I really like you Rei…"

"K-Kiba…"

"I uh…want to know…if, you'll…uh…go out with me,"

"K-Kiba…Yes, I will go out with you,"

The two hugged…aww…so sweet.

"What? No kiss?" Rei asked suddenly, breaking the sweet moment.

"Only if you insist," He grinned foolishly, and placed his lips on hers.

Now, where you have two kissing jounin, you certainly have three spying kunoichi…

"So sweet…" Ino cooed quietly.

"Tch…It ain't that sweet," Etsuko grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You just wanna have someone confess to you," Sakura giggled, making the brunette huff.

~*~*Shino's Confession…or rather, Etsuko's*~*~

"You ass!" Etsuko shouted to Kiba as four nin lay in a field, relaxing.

"Why am I an ass?" He questioned, a smirk on his face.

"You fuckin' did that on purpose!"

"What did I do?"

A groan of frustration filled the air, followed by a loud, SMACK!

"Don't smack my boyfriend!" Rei shouted to her friend.

"I'll smack whoever the fuck I want!"

"Guys seriously…" Shino rolled his eyes, though you couldn't see.

"Hmph!" Etsuko put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

"Omigod! She's actually quiet!" Kiba shouted in mock shock.

"Inuzuka!"

"That's it! Kiba, we're leaving," Rei stood up and tugged her boyfriend along out of the forest.

Now, Shino and Etsuko are alone…in a field…alone…

"Awkward…" The Takeda blushed lightly, but didn't move from her spot next to Shino.

"Etsuko?" He asked.

"What?"

"I have something to say. I—?" But Etsuko interrupted.

"I do too. You know, I've, uh, had this…feeling. And I don't think I can keep it inside anymore…"

"Etsuko, I really like you…"

"Shut the fuck up Aburame! I'm trying to confess to you dammit!" Then, Etsuko realized what the Aburame had said… "Oh…Yea…Same here…"

Both looked at each other, still laying down, and arched a brow.

"Hmmm…so, you'll go out with me, correct?" Shino asked, a smile almost showing itself.

"Hell yes, bitch!"

Silence…

Etsuko scooted over a little more, and gave the bug user a quick kiss on the cheek, "You showed me the damn ant…"

"You remembered?"

"Well, fuck yea…"

~*~*Kiba's Proposal*~*~

"Girl! He's proposing!" Ino declared from her seat in the Korean BBQ, a few years later.

"How the hell do you know? Maybe he's just taking her on a fuckin' date!" Etsuko glowered at the blonde kunoichi.

"Because, when Shikamaru proposed, he took me out to a fancy restaurant," Ino said.

Sakura arched a brow, "He actually did something productive?"

"I'm tired of your fuckin' smart-ass answers!" Etsuko shouted, slamming her hands on the table, and standing up.

Several people in the restaurant stared at her, especially the shinobi across the restaurant.

"Damn…you're girlfriend's pissed…" Naruto told Shino slyly.

"I fuckin' heard that Uzumaki!" The Takeda pointed a finger in the blonde's direction.

Sitting back down, Etsuko caught Ino say,

"Let us know what he says," And with a sly grin, she looked at the brunette.

Rei blushed lightly, "Tch…I don't think he's gonna propose, you guys calm down," Then she added in a slightly darker tone, "Especially you Etsuko,"

"Oh…you just got told Takeda…" Ino giggled, then frowned slightly.

"Bitch!"

Crashes and screams were heard around the restaurant as the brunette chased the blonde, including across the table top of the shinobi group.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as their fiancée and girlfriend left their sight, "Come on Shino…they're gonna kill each other if we don't stop them,"

-Later that night-

After getting ready, Rei had arrived in front of the designated restaurant in a nice sky blue and white halter dress that stopped at the knees, and light blue sandals. Her hair had been taken out of its usual side ponytail, and put into twin braids that hung over her shoulders.

"You're here," Kiba stated, coming up behind her and giving her a quick kiss.

"Yea I'm here. I said I would be here,"

And with the two in the restaurant, and chatting away, desert came, and Rei happily ate her ice cream.

"Rei, I wanna show you something," Kiba said as he brought out a small black velvet box. Rei's eyes widened considerably as he took a small diamond ring out of the box.

And when he kneeled down in front of her, "Rei Miharu, will you marry me?"

By now the whole restaurant was staring, including the kunoichi and their boyfriends.

"I told you he was proposing!" Ino whispered to the Takeda.

"Shut the fuck up," Etsuko grumbled, crossing her arms.

And now we come to Rei's reply.

"Kiba…I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes then…"

Yes. She wanted to say yes, but was she really ready to get married?

"Yes Kiba, I will marry you,"

The restaurant 'Awww'ed, when Kiba placed the ring on her finger, and the two kissed.

~*~*Shino's Proposal*~*~

As Etsuko, Rei, and Sakura entered the village from a mission, the three talked.

"Ug…that mission. It was too tiring," Rei complained, with Etsuko and Sakura explained.

"We used far too much chakra doing what we needed to do," Sakura informed them.

"The enemy was fuckin' stronger than we were. Why the hell were we sent on that damn mission? Shouldn't ANBU have gone?" Etsuko asked defensively as they passed the stand by the gates.

"Tired?" The ninjas from behind it snickered at them, earning a hard glare from Etsuko herself.

After getting into the middle of the village, Shino and Kiba had appeared in front of them.

"Tired?" Kiba slung an arm over his fiancée's shoulder, while Shino interlocked his hand with Etsuko's.

"Hell yea we are," Etsuko answered for them all.

Rei placed her head on Kiba's shoulder, tired out of her mind.

"You guys go ahead and get some rest," Sakura commanded them, "I'll go debrief Tsunade,"

The two other kunoichi nodded as the pink haired medic left.

Suddenly, Kiba leaned in and whispered in Rei's ear. A look of confusion swept over Rei, but Kiba just said, "Watch…"

"Etsuko, I have something to give you…" Shino told her.

They had stopped in the middle of the road. Shino pulled out a white velvet box, and Etsuko blushed, almost making Kiba howl with laughter.

Shino got down on one knee, and took Etsuko's hand, "Etsuko, will you marry me?"

Both ninja and civilian alike had stopped to watch the oncoming answer. The shinobi and kunoichi friends of the two smirked.

Smirking herself, Etsuko answered, "You're gonna regret it Aburame, but why the fuck not?"

And with that, the kunoichi pulled the shinobi off the ground, as he slipped the ring on, all while kissing her.

Wow, they were really good multi-taskers.

~*~*Fin*~*~

There you go! Damn, my brain hurts now…god…XD


	37. Baking a Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Baking a Cake~*~*~

Eggs, sugar, flour, baking soda and powder, bananas and chocolate chips all aligned across the counter as four very "experienced" ninja's tried to bake a cake. Now, only two really knew what they were doing while two were clueless as to why there needed to be so much ingredients for a simple cake. It was to eat, not advanced chemistry!

"Put in a cup of glour," instructed the Miharu.

"Tch, I can do that,"

Apparently, Kiba couldn't as he grabbed the entire bag and dumped half of it into the bowl.

"THAT'S TOO FUCKIN' MUCH, INUZUKA!"

"Why does it matter?"

"If you don't put in the right amount it will either be too soft or too hard,"

Shino looked at the ingredients before he grabbed his own bowl and went ahead to put in the chocolates.

"No! Chocolates last Shino!"

"Fuck, these two are hopeless," Etsuko let out an exasperated sigh as she instructed Shino to crack six eggs, following her routine.

_Crack, Splat_

"See, you can do it!"

"I bet you our cake is going to kick your cake's ass," Kiba challenged.

"You are so on!"

"Woah, Woah, hold on a minutes don't we get a say in this?"

Rei had intervened between the two, this eternal rivalry of theirs was going to kill her one day.

"Afraid?"

Everyone's heads spun toward the Aburame, did he just challenge someone? Now the brunette didn't take it too fondly so…,

"You're so on!"

"Alright, Shino you do everything as I say and we can beat those mother fuckers,"

"Now Kiba, you do everything as I say and we can beat the two stooges over there,"

Both females took charge of the situation, they hated to lose but with males as clueless in the kitchen as they were in skating, they had a very off chance of getting a finished product.

"Gently crack the egg, like so,"

Rei pounded the egg gently on the rim of the bowl, used both hands to pull the shell apart just as the yellow and clear mass escaped into the bowl filled with sugar.

"I can do this, step aside woman!"

Kiba, the ever gentle moron, bit his tongue as he tried to follow her instructions correctly. In the end it got a small piece of shell which his girlfriend fished out with a fork.

"Not bad… Could be better,"

Now off to the side we had a Takeda and a fast learning Aburame.

"Alright bitch, pour in a cup of flour,"

Shino nodded grabbing a measuring cup and pouring the powdery substance until it was the right amount.

"Good job!"

The boy smirked as he went on to do the next required step, putting the flour in the bowl, he couldn't mess that up. However, he did, he had lifted the cup a bit high, and dumping it in a massive cloud erupted, spewing its contents on the two brunettes'.

"SHINO!" squealed Etsuko as she examined herself.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't fix the fact that we might lose!"

Kiba looked over at the couple, the scene caused the male to roar out in laughter, and they looked hilarious covered in flour.

"What are you laughing at Inuzuka!"

The Takeda reached for the bag of flour throwing its contents at the wolfish boy. Seeing that one of his special skills was moving fast, he managed to move out if the way just in time, however his girlfriend wasn't so lucky.

"HEY! THAT'S SABOTAGE!"

Shino snickered as Etsuko laughed her head off, the ambassador fumed with anger as she grabbed some eggs and cracked them over her friend's heads.

"How do you like me now?"

Shino bit his lip, calming himself before anything else could happen, "BITCH!"

The potty mouth grabbed her bowl of batter and

_SPLAT!_

Now two brunettes were covered in the sweet cake mix.

A fight was ensued, where Rei shoved Shino's head into their cake mix, Etsuko splattered creamed banana's on the Miharu's head, Kiba poured milk all over the Takeda and Shino threw eggs at the Inuzuka.

By the end of this mini war, we are left with four messed jounin's, who simply stare at one another in disbelieving looks.

"We didn't even finish the cakes…" pouted the ambassador; she was so looking forward to it.

"Fuck my life,"

"You look good enough to eat," added the Inuzuka, inching his way over to the blushing brunette and licked a bit of batter from her cheek.

"That would have made a good cake,"

Shino however, rolled his eyes, how did he get caught in this. I guess he forgot that he challenged the sugar loving Rei, typical.

Etsuko looked over at Shino before removing his glasses and dumping them in the left over batter.

"Shit, take those off once in awhile…"

The Aburame was about to protest until he was tackled to the ground by the brunette, who was kissing his face all over. Now panning upward we see two very disturbed jounin.

"Should we leave?" questioned the sugar obsessed girl.

"No, this is our apartment not theirs!"

"But they're like making out in our kitchen…,"

"Tch, let's join in then!"

"I AM NOT KISSING SHINO OR ETSUKO!"

"I meant with me moron…" Kiba snickered and brought her in for a very long kiss.

They were now in the midst of a new competition, who can make out the longest. Yeah, they need to come up with better ideas for their contests.

Let's leave the four to do their doings.

…..

Mother of pearl! I think I missed some ingredients!


	38. Summer Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

Just a lot of short drabbles put together in one chapter…hehe…

~*~*Summer Days*~*~

~*~*Learning about…it*~*~

Four genin sat crossed legged at Team Seven's training grounds. Since Sasuke went missing, ninjas from Getsu had been visiting, and Rei was there for the week.

"What the fuck is the late-ass gonna teach us?" Etsuko demanded of her friends.

"Where babies come from, Etsuko-san," The Hatake Kakashi said from behind them.

Jumping from the surprise, both kunoichi from Konoha and Getsu scurried far away from the man with the pervy book.

"But, I'm too young to have my innocence tainted…" Rei begged, making Kiba howl with laughter.

After Kakshi had gotten the genin settled, he proceeded to 'teach' them. Kakashi had out his pervy book as well, which made it unbearable.

"…and so then, when the man and woman love each other very much…"

"THIS HAPPENS!" Kakashi exclaimed as he showed his pervy book in front of the kids. It had a very detailed picture of…you know…

Suddenly, you hear, THUD! THUD!

"…and THIS is what making babies looks like,"

Rei and Etsuko were currently on the ground, having fainted from the picture, while Kiba's face was beet red, and Shino's cheeks were sporting a faint pink glow.

~*~*Prank Calls*~*~

Etsuko and Rei were now having their annual sleepover, as chuunins. The girls had just finished karaoke and…

"Alright, since we're done with the damn karaoke, and before we play the damn truth or dare thing…we need to make prank calls!" Etsuko, who was having it at her house.

"I'll make the first one, k Miharu?" Etsuko didn't wait for the ambassador's answer, and grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Who're you calling Suko?" Rei asked. She was suspicious.

"Kiba…" She answered, and Rei's jaw dropped, as she watched her friend call her boyfriend.

Doing a perfect Rei impression, Etsuko began talking to the Miharu's boyfriend, "Yea, Kiba? This is Rei. I just wanted to let you know that I'm eloping with Etsuko. So don't be worried if I don't show up for training tomorrow," And then the line went dead as Etsuko howled with laughter.

"Bitch! How dare you!" Rei screamed at her friend.

"Alright, you wanna go next, Miharu?" The Takeda handed her friend the phone, still laughing her head off.

-Outside of Etsuko's Window-

"Dude, why are we here again?" Naruto asked Kiba, confused as too why he was at Etsuko's house.

"To make sure Rei doesn't elope with Etsuko, pay attention baka," Kiba whispered, looking into the window.

"Well, no offense Kiba, but you really can't blame her. I mean, if I to choose between you and Etsuko, I would choose Etsuko, dattebayo," Naruto finished with a proud smile.

A vein popped in the Inuzuka's head.

~*~*Rei's Theory*~*~

"The Uchiha's are like tofu…" Rei said randomly one day at training. She was still learning about Konoha's history, and the history of the Uchiha's had gained her interest.

"What?" Everyone turned to her.

"The Uchiha's are like tofu," She repeated.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Etsuko demanded.

"I'd be happy to explain!" She exclaimed.

"Wait! Rei!" Kiba tried to stop her, but the girl had already started talking.

"When tofu is cooked with other foods, it takes on the traits of the surrounding foods. The Uchiha's can copy techniques with the Sharingan! Tofu is the 'Copy-cat' of the food world!" Rei gave a proud smile and nod.

"That has got to be the fuckin' most gayest thing I've ever heard," Etsuko informed, turning back to the bulls eye.

~*~*Etsuko's Teachings*~*~

Shino was at the table, alone. He was home alone with his daughter Yumi, while Etsuko was out getting food for dinner. Shino was having a nice peaceful time, reading a book about bugs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A young Yumi shouted, sliding into the kitchen on her socks.

"What?" Shino called absent mindedly.

"Look what mommy taught me!" And with that, the young girl balled up her fist and smashed it into the wall, making Shino stare in shock.

The wall was busted.

_What the hell does Etsuko do to our child?_

"Didn't you like it, daddy?" Yumi asked sweetly.

"Uh…y-yes…Wonderful, sweetie," Shino sweat dropped.

~*~*Fin*~*~

There you go! I hope you liked it! XD Wow, I'm hungry…think I'm gonna go eat now…XD


	39. Swimming

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Swimming~*~*~

"Come on in Shino, the water is perfect!"

"GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS IN THE WATER!"

Rei floated around in the water as Kiba and Etsuko called Shino in, however he seemed to decline their invitation, maybe because he was scared?

The Takeda blinked a few times in genuine confusion until she got out of the water and dragged the bug boy into the coolness of the water.

"It's not gonna kill you,"

"I'm not afraid… I just don't want to go in,"

"Fuck that shit!"

Etsuko grinned pushing him in.

_SPLASH_

"Now you're wet!"

Shino rolled his eyes, just as his girlfriend dipped in and appeared in front of his face, inches apart.

"If you don't swim I'll make sure you can't procreate,"

Kiba visibly winced at her threat, damn; she wanted Shino to swim badly. He submerged himself under the water, swimming under the ambassador then pushing her up out of the water and threw her.

"WHAT THE?"

The girl blew at her bangs and watched the culprit laugh.

"You," she muttered in a deathly tone.

"Me,"

Etsuko looked from Shino to the other two, who seemed to be flirting with their eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE HAVE SEX!"

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"WE ARE NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING!" They two shouted in unison.

"Etsuko? Do you like assuming that they will do such a thing in front of us?"

"Nah, I just like bothering them,"

The brunette brought Shino deeper into the water, his hold on her arm tightened slightly, she smiled gently.

"Calm down, buggy,"

"I am calm…"

Kiba nudged the Miharu, pointing at the couple in the center. He leaned closer, whispering something into her ear.

"Say what?"

"Just do it…" he muttered as he dived under followed by Rei. Now what could they possibly have up their sleeve?

"Where did they go?" questioned the Aburame.

"Hmm… Maybe out into the woods…"

How wrong they were. The Inuzuka swam under them, all ninja like, and pulled down Shino's trunks and made a speedy dash to shore. While Rei, not content by the prank took Etsuko's top and followed behind.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The brunette hugged her self while Shino, turned a small tint of red.

"Give them back!"

"Gotta catch us first!"

Kiba waved Shino's trunks in the air, "Can we just give it back, I don't think I wanna watch what will happen next…"

"No way! Etsuko always has these thoughts so why not make her dreams a reality," he grinned foolishly, earning him an eye roll.

"INUZUKA! MIHARU!"

The Aburame visibly cringed, his lips tugged lightly into a smirk. He had a plan, people from his clan can harness insects why not just use that advantage to get his shorts back.

Before the two could utter another word a mass of bugs surrounded the now wide-eyed couple as they clenched the pieces of clothing closely.

"Look what you got us into,"

"Tch, what can they do?"

"Well, they can kill in one bite" muttered Shino from the water.

Rei screamed and threw the top at the bugs hiding behind dig boy, who look just as freaked but he wouldn't give the swim shorts up easily.

A tug-o-war ensued between the bugs and Kiba, who would win. Well the bugs did, now we have two very pissed off looking Jounin as they emerged from the water, more so Etsuko.

"GET BACK HERE BITCHES!"

Rei and Kiba bounded off into Konoha, jumping from rooftops to rooftops, through trees and terraces. Takeda following behind them with her giant shuriken at hand, Shino followed but he wasn't as determined as his violent counterpart.

About half an hour later, the two had their friends cornered.

"Now, what should I do?"

"The same thing they did to us,"

Etsuko grinned taking a step forward, now they were in one of Konoha's alleyways, from where they were standing they could see a lot.

"Don't come near us!"

Fast forwarding a bit, we see a cowering Kiba and a trembling Rei, both wouldn't dare look at one another.

"This is all your fault…"

"You followed, so you're as equally at fault as I am,"

"Want to say that again?" The brunette turned, standing up forgetting about the situation they were in.

The Inuzuka followed suit, "Yeah, I will!"

Pausing, the two looked at one another; their faces blushed bright and looked away.

"This is hopeless…"

"Hehe, wanna do that again?" he asked foolishly.

…

Etsuko high-fived Shino as they walked home, holding their prizes in hand, people would be talking about this for a long time.

"That was fuckin' awesome!" she declared entering the apartment.

Shino nodded in agreement throwing the swim trunks onto the couch. The two had left their friends in the same alleyway, maybe later he would bring them back their clothes but at the moment he was feeling particularly evil.

"Shino-kun! SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER!"

Etsuko jumped away cowering behind him as the Aburame shooed it away, "it wasn't going to hurt you…"

"Well… neither is water!"

He snickered and kissed her head, heading to his room to put on some decent clothes.

….

DONE! Another humor filled chapter for your enjoyment!


	40. Day at the Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Day at the Beach*~*~

Three eight year olds shouted in joy as their feet touched the sandy floor we call a beach. While, Hinata's daughter, Akemi stayed close to her mother.

Yumi, Shino and Etsuko's daughter wore a sea green two piece, with ruffles on the edge of her top, and her hair in its signature pigtails.

Dai and Kenta, Rei and Kiba's twins, wore matching swim trunks, and their hair was as wild as ever.

Akemi, who insisted on staying near her mother, Hinata, wore a simple purple one-piece with a terry-cloth dress over it. Her red hair reached down to her waist, and Hinata had pulled it into a half ponytail.

Now, as Shino set up the blankets for the Aburame family, his wife bounded towards the ocean, surfboard in hand. Joy…

Rei insisted on doing the setting up, therefore Kiba went to challenge his rival to a 'friendly' surfing competition.

Naruto and Hinata had already set up, and now the indigo-haired kunoichi was reading a book, with her daughter quietly playing with the sand.

Currently, Yumi, Dai, and Kenta were in the shallow end of the ocean, splashing each other.

"Hey! That got in my eyes!"

"Fuck you, Inuzuka!"

"Hey, Akemi!" Dai called over to the Uzumaki girl, who looked up and blushed, "Come and join us!"

The girl simply shook her head politely, and smiled. Dai shrugged it off, but the Aburame was determined to get the shy girl in the water.

Marching up to the girl, Yumi pulled her up, and totally tore the girl's terry-cloth dress off, revealing her one-piece. And with that, the girl dragged the innocent child towards the water.

"Y-Yumi-chan!" Akemi stuttered and tried to get lose of her friend's grip.

Not listening, Yumi pushed the girl forward, and she was about to fall, but Dai caught her.

"A-Arigato, Dai-kun," Akemi stuttered, as Dai propped her on her feet.

Smiling at each other, Kenta and Yumi broke out into song, "Dai and Akemi sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage –"

But the two were cut off when a wave roared up and splashed the four.

Meanwhile, Etsuko, Kiba, and Naruto were in the middle of a surfing competition, while their counterpart sat on the beach, watching the kids. Isn't Etsuko a wonderful mother?

"You're going down bitches!" Etsuko shouted at the two males surfing beside her.

"In your dreams Takeda!" Kiba smirked.

"I'm gonna win, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at himself with his thumb, only to topple over into the water.

Etsuko and Kiba burst into laughter, also causing them to fall into the water.

As we travel back to the shallow end, we find the kids drifting into the water a little.

"Well, it's not like you guys kissed or anything," Kenta shrugged at the blushing Dai and Akemi.

Sneaking up behind her friend, Yumi pushed on Kenta head, making him submerge in water.

Sputtering as he came back up, the Inuzuka tackled the Aburame into the water. This continued for several minutes, before Dai and Akemi traveled away from them, but into deeper water.

Following the two discreetly, the Inuzuka tackled his brother, and the Aburame tackled her friend. Both went underwater, but only Dai came up.

"Where's Akemi?" Dai asked, looking around.

Gasping, Yumi looked under the water, to see the poor Hyuuga girl's feet tangled in seaweed.

Coming back up for air, she was immediately bombarded with questions.

"She's stuck, dammit!" She told them, "Don't tell the 'rents, I'll go get her," Yumi declared as she took a deep breath and dove under water.

The twins shared a concerned looked.

With Yumi underwater, we find the young kunoichi trying the break the seaweed holding the Hyuuga girl's feet. But to no avail. Akemi was already unconscious.

Coming back up for air quickly, the Aburame child dove back under, but came face to face with a giant bushel of seaweed.

Thrashing around, Yumi only got herself stuck, but instead of just her feet, her whole body was encased.

Back to the surface…

"She hasn't come back up yet," Dai stated, and looked towards the water.

Kenta looked back at the adults. His dad, seemed to busy surfing, and his mother on the beach chatting with Akemi's mom.

"Come on, let's go get 'em," Kenta suggested, and both twins dove underwater, to rescue their friends.

Underwater, we find Dai and Kenta desperately using sharp rocks to saw at the seaweed that had hold of their friends.

After successfully doing so, each twin grabbed hold of the girls and brought them to the surface.

Sputtering for air, Yumi and Akemi found themselves hugging Kenta and Dai…how sweet.

"Thanks, Inuzuka," Yumi muttered, looking away.

"T-Thank you, D-Dai-kun," Akemi blushed furiously.

Later on that day, Yumi got a fierce scolding from her mother, which turned into a shouting match, which involved Kenta cheering Yumi on, and Hinata covering her daughter's ears.

~*~*Fin*~*~

Done! Phew! XD Done while listening to Thousand Foot Krutch, Avenged Sevenfold, 30 Seconds To Mars, and Skillet.


	41. Adventures with Fruit

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Adventures with Fruit~*~*~

"So many different kinds of fruits," cooed the ambassador.

"I know…"

Today, the four jounin were on a mission to some tropical island. Their mission was to capture a rogue ninja, however they lost their trail on him and now were simply observing all the different types of fruit.

"We might as well gather up some food…"

"HELL YEAH!"

"I bet we can get more fruit then you can!"

Kiba draped his arm over the Getsu kunoichi, who blushed. They were at it again, always challenging one another as if there was a prize to be won.

"I own you!"

Etsuko tugged at Shino's arm, dragging him off as the newest contest between the Takeda and Inuzuka commenced.

**With Kiba and Rei**

The two had gathered up banana's, kiwi's, pineapples and berries. Rei looked around gathering as many bananas as her arms could carry.

"Yeah, you get them bananas!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, plopping to the floor, peeling the yellow fruit stark naked and popped it into her mouth, grabbing another and doing the same thing. She had a banana fetish; they were so sweet and tasty.

"I never knew you liked it like that," Smirked the Inuzuka.

Rei arched a brow, swallowing the banana chunks down her throat, "What are you talking about?"

"The bananas, don't they remind you of anything?"

"No, their fruit… What can they remind me of?"

The boy grinned widely, as he leaned into her ear, whispering his answer just as the girl took another bite of the fruit.

Her eyes widened considerably as she choked on the banana.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Rei shoved the rest of her banana in his mouth before speaking up, "I know that's how you like it!"

Kiba blushed furiously swallowing, "I do not! I'M STRAIGHT!"

"Sure you are… I see how you look at Shino,"

"THE FUCK! I'M NOT GAY!" Was she questioning his manhood, his orientation?

"Prove it,"

Damn right he was going to prove it! The Inuzuka tackled her to the ground, kissing her hard, sheesh, when he wanted to make a point he went overboard to prove it.

Pulling back, he grinned and licked his lips, "believe me now?"

"Yeah, yeah… I believe you…" she muttered as more kisses were provoked.

**With Shino and Etsuko**

Etsuko had yet to stop foraging for food once the competition was ensued, leaving the bug boy tired and wondering why those two liked to make the stupidest of contests.

"Suko?"

"FIND FRUITS!" she commanded jumping from tree to tree, throwing down anything she could get her hands on.

Shino looked around them, noticing that finding fruits wasn't going to be hard. He rolled his eyes though the brunette couldn't see.

"I don't think that will be a problem…"

The Takeda landed on her feet gracefully, dumping the contents in her arms on to the pile she had accumulated.

"Shino if we lose it's going to be on your head,"

"I don't have a problem with that,"

"You should…"

He shuddered slightly as his insects scoured the area of fruit, he was sure they won already; there was no point in continuing.

"Let's take a break?" he suggested.

"Like hell we are!"

"Etsuko, I'm sure they have stopped looking already and besides… We won't be able to eat all of this…"

The kunoichi looked up, he was making sense, "fine a five minutes break."

Shino nodded and sat down, legs crossed as Etsuko plopped on his lap, leaning against his chest. Well, that was unexpected but what was he complaining, she was always the instigator.

"I guess we will have presents to bring back to the others," she said sarcastically looking around at the fruit. Etsuko reached forward and grabbed a coconut from the pile, then another and a banana protruded through the middle.

"Look what I made!"

Shino turned beet red, he covered his face "Suko… Do you know what you just did?"

"Yah, I made an anteaters head out of coconuts and a banana!"

"Uh… let's go with that…"

Etsuko snickered kicking the fruit away, dismantling the anteater and turned to face the bug lover's face. Before gently kissing him, and getting to her feet, leaving the boy in mid kiss.

"Let's go, time to bring these to camp!"

Shino furrowed his brows but nodded gathering up the food he would have to eat later on.

**Camp grounds**

"Rei, What the fuck is up with your hair?"

The kunoichi blushed combing out her hair, "I fell!"

"Yeah, sure you did!"

Kiba snickered biting into a kiwi, juice spurting into his jacket, "Aww, I'm dirty!"

"That you are, Kiba,"

"Shut up, Aburame!"

Shino moved his hand forward, grabbing himself a coconut, what a coincidence. He hit it against a rock, cracking it open and drinking the liquid inside.

"You know big fruit is only a replacement because you have a small-"

The Inuzuka was wacked over the head by the ambassador, "shut up gay boy!"

"DO I HAVE TO PROVE IT TO YOU AGAIN THAT I AM NOT GAY?"

Etsuko seemed intrigued, "again? You guys did _it_? OH MY FUCK!"

"NO!" Rei shouted, slouching forward in defeat.

"BUT WE DID MAKE OUT!" Kiba said happily as he was hit again over the head.

"Rei, you need to control him, I swear one day he will rape you,"

The brunette groaned as Etsuko burst into laughter, she knew what to get the ambassador now for her next birthday.

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Oh we know you will,"

Shino snickered as his friends continued on with their, interesting conversation.

"You're all perverted…"

"Tch, I wouldn't be talking Aburame!" Etsuko pointed an accusing finger at her boyfriend, earning her a small blush.

"I knew it!"

….

They are all perverted!


	42. I'm Blue, da ba de da ba di

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*I'm Blue, da ba de da ba di*~*~

"I bet we'll win!" Kiba interjected.

Right now, Etsuko, Ino, and Kiba were head to head to head about another competition, while their calm counterpart stood, watching them with blank expressions.

"In you fuckin' dreams Inuzuka!" Etsuko exclaimed.

"Alright!" Ino finally got a word in, "Let's tag team it! Each team gets armor, two paintball guns, and one minute to hide. After one minute, you can decided if you want to stay hidden or move out to try and attack. Whichever team is covered from head to toe in blue first loses, and has to tell Tsunade how big her boobs are!"

Wow, a worthy competition.

"Wait!" Rei interrupted, making the three competitive nins look at her, "Don't we get a say in this?" She asked, gesturing to Shikamaru, Shino, and herself.

"Fuck no!" Etsuko told them, turning back to the other two, "Alright, let's do this damn thing!"

~*~*After everyone is armored and hiding*~*~

-With Kiba and Rei-

"Alright, so, one minute has passed…let's go!" Kiba whispered to his girlfriend, Rei.

"Wait! I don't wanna go out there…What if I get hit?" Rei pleaded with him. She was going to die here because of him.

"Come on, woman," Kiba dragged her out of their hiding spot.

The two were loaded with paintball guns, blue paint to be exact. And they were both armored with ninja armor, you know, the kind ANBU where, only more heavy duty…

As they snuck their way through the forest, Kiba spotted some blonde. He motioned for Rei to be quiet, and both ninjas tracked the blonde spot.

They soon found Ino arguing with Shikamaru about how lazy he was.

"FIRE!" Kiba shouted and fired on the couple. Rei mimicked him.

Ino screamed as Shikamaru stated it was troublesome, but picked up his own gun anyway. The couples fired on each other, until one had enough sense to run away.

-With Etsuko and Shino-

"Mother fucker, that bitch is gonna pay…" Etsuko muttered under her breath, holding her gun limply as Shino walked beside her.

Etsuko and Shino were only half covered in blue paint, and no where near losing. Ino and Shikamaru had gotten to them, and in return, they got them.

"Etsuko…we're no where near losing…" Shino explained quietly, "You don't need to worry.

Etsuko peered at him from her goggles, "I don't give a fuck! This still lowers our chances of winning!" The kunoichi flailed her arms. Oh how she was freaking out.

Sigh. The Aburame looked ahead as his bugs scoped out the area for any of the other couples.

BAM!

The back of Shino's head was covered in blue paint, and Etsuko let out a battle cry, as she fought off Inuzuka and Miharu.

"Fuck you Inuzuka!"

"Hehe…We're gonna win Takeda!"

"In you're fuckin' dreams!"

Diving behind a bush, Etsuko brought Shino down to the floor. Using her awesome ninjaness, Etsuko was able to shoot at the couple from behind that bush…Yea, fear her.

-With Ino and Shikamaru-

"This is too troublesome Ino…" Shikamaru yawned from his spot on the ground.

He and Ino weren't completely covered, but her pretty close to losing. Oh the agony!

"We're losing! God! It's cause of your lazy ass!" Ino reprimanded him, harshly.

"It's just too troublesome…I say we give up now, so we don't have to do the dirty deed," He had a good reason.

"No!" Ino snapped.

Shikamaru sighed. He would have to convince her. She wouldn't go down easily.

-Result-

Ino and Shikamaru had given up, so the wouldn't have to face the consequences. The team that ended up losing was Shino and Etsuko.

Shino didn't really want to tell the Hokage her boobs were huge, but Etsuko had no problem…

"Tsuande-baa-chan!" Etsuko shouted as she busted through the Hokage's doors.

"What do you want Takeda?" The Hokage asked without looking up.

"You're fuckin' boobs are like, gigantor!" And with that, the jounin split, with Shino at her heels.

"Takeda!" Tsunade roared as she chased the two jounins throughout Konoha.

And nearby, on the Hokage monument, Kiba, Rei, and Ino were laughing their heads off, while Shikamaru was smirking.

~*~*Fin*~*~

Yea, it's short, stop hatin'… In the words of Hollywood Undead, "I don't give a fuck what you think or say…" But really I do…XD I love you all…


	43. Karaoke Bar

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Karaoke Bar~*~*~

This night we meet up with Shino, Etsuko, Kiba and Rei at a karaoke bar in the heart of Konoha. They had decided to celebrate a mission well done by going out, however singing was never in the plan.

"Who wants to go first?" Shino asked from his seat.

"Tch, you're all sissies! I'll go first!"

Etsuko got to her feet as everyone else watched the brunette kunoichi grab the microphone and search through the playlist for a decent.

"Finally a song I can sing too…"

Takeda took a breath in and slowly sang out the words to "Out of the Way" by Hollywood Undead, Kiba arched a brow, she knew how to rap?

"You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll run to the street today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway…"

The girl continued keeping up to the beat, she was oddly enough rapping, amusing at it was Etsuko wasn't half bad and the rest were bobbing their heads along to the song. She even broke out into a small dance.

The song came to an end with Etsuko looking at her friends, grinning foolishly, "Watch you fucker's just die, (die) (Undead!)"

That last part made the three shudder slightly, "Are you mentally unstable Etsuko?"

"Shut up, Miharu" she threw the microphone at the ambassador.

The girl shook her head, "I don't wanna sing…"

"Oh come on! You can't be as bad as Takeda,"

"Fuck you, Inuzuka!"

"Just go," Kiba nudged her forward.

Eventually, Rei gave into peer pressure and was up at the front scanning the pages for a song that she actually liked. She settled for a semi-rap song she actually liked "Airplanes" by B.o.b featuring Hayley Williams. The beginning of the song was a nice opening,

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)"

The brunette stared at the screen; no way in hell would she look at her friends who were humming along. The song had ended all too slowly for Rei as she got back into her seat.

"THAT'S MY WOMAN!"

"Shut the fuck up, Inuzuka!"

Kiba snickered, sticking his tongue out at then smacking his lips on the ambassadors, dead smack in front of everyone.

"IF YOU'RE SO EAGER TO USE YOUR LIPS THEN GO SING!"

Shino rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and teammate, how did he get pulled into this again?

"I will put you all to shame!"

The Inuzuka grabbed the mic and flipped on a song everyone knew all too well. His voice blared out as everyone in the room held their ears, not because he was bad, which he wasn't talented either, he was being too loud.

"Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?

Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?  
Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?  
Who let the dogs out ?"

Kiba even had his own dance to go along with it, he got on the table and barked, this caused an uproar of laughter from his friends, the alcohol from dinner must have gone to his head.

"OH MY FUCK! SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE!"

Rei shook her head, her sides killing her from all the laughing, where the hell did that come from?

"Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?  
Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?"

The song ended with the proud, wolfish jounin strolling back into his seat, grinning brightly.

"I killed you all!"

"That you did…"

"Inuzuka, you should keep dancing like that ONLY for your partner,"

"Oh, yeah? I will do that when we get home then!"

Etsuko laughed pushing Shino out of his seat, he was the last one and he had better go out with a bang. You see, no one has ever heard bug boy sing, they thought he was horrible because he always spoke in monotone.

"Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses"

Everyone's grins fell; jaw dropping shock crossed their faces as the boy sang. When was he so talented? The Aburame continued, his eyes had befallen the brunette who was just as shocked as the other two.

"Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark,"

Shino dropped the microphone on the stand, staring at his friends before speaking up, "something wrong?"

"You are fuckin' amazing! I snagged myself a man!"

Rei and Kiba sweat dropped but felt more… uncomfortable when the brunette jumped bug boy to the ground and covered him in kisses.

"I think… we'll leave… no don't get up we can show ourselves out,"

"Awkward…"

Both escaped, running home, they weren't going near the karaoke place for a long time to come, especially with those two.

….

DONE!


	44. Inujury

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimot. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Injury~*~*~

The sounds of metal hitting metal rattled the area; kunai's were thrown all around as a fight had been engaged between four ninja's, three from Konoha and one from Getsu. While ten ninja's from Kumo surrounded the group.

"This is gay…"

"Shut up Takeda, we need to bring them down quickly…"

"Both of you, shh,"

Etsuko had enough of these games, performing the correct hand signs in order, "Doryuusou!"

The ground rattled as spikes of earth speared into the sky, to where their enemies were located, managing to get two caught in the offensive attack.

"Tsuuga!"

Kiba and Akamaru spun uncontrollably, scattering the rest of the ninja, the main strategy was to take them out quickly, probably in a fashion that maintained the group together.

Rei pulled out a scroll from her pack and quickly spread it across the ground, she did the required seals, tapped her foot and water rose, covering the area quickly. In conjunction, she performed a jutsu, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"

"Doryuudan"

Two dragons swirled about, one of mud the other of water. The earth dragon shot projectiles, maiming a few of the Kumo nins, as its counterpart smashed into the ground, crushing about four.

"Fuck, will this ever end?"

Shino looked about the area, sending forth his insects, fully covering the opposing ninja, killing instantly.

To what they thought had been a victory surely mistaken them. Their guards were let down long enough for another attack.

Four separate ninja that had been hiding in the trees attacked. It had been their plan from the start, to take them out one by one.

Panning toward Etsuko who blocked and dodged any attack thrown at her. The brunette kunoichi had calculated a lapse time of about five seconds between each attack from her opponent, carefully planning her moves in accordance she could take them out. The opening had been granted, "Doryuusou!"

_RIIIIIP_

She panted, getting to her feet, "fuck…"

**With Rei**

The ambassador blocked the punches hurled at her. Just as the kumogakure nin launched forward at her stomach she dipped backwards onto her hands, turning and kicking upright. Getting some leverage, the kunoichi threw her giant, chained shuriken upward into the air, slicing her opponent in one swift movement.

"Bitch please…"

Rei grinned and pocketed her shuriken, making her way back to her friends.

**The other two!**

In the world that is Naruto, girls are handed the simple ninja's while our two shinobi had to kick it up a notch to stay alive. Their opponents used collaborative jutsu's.

"Tch, can't they just die already!"

"Kiba, calm down,"

The two were in a slight mess; their attacks weren't working all too well.

"Peek-a-boo,"

The Inuzuka turned swiftly, throwing a punch, however the kumo nin moved at the last minute, grabbed his arm and lifted the jounin, slamming him hard against his partners fist. Blood spurted out, just as the boy fell, clutching his stomach.

Shino narrowed his eyes, "Hijutsu: Mushidama,"

The Aburame moved his hands in front as swarms of bugs escaped his coat and travelled forward, latching themselves onto their opponent's bodies. Screams filled the air, but it had been too late the two Shinobi were caught in a kunai assault, latched with exploding tags.

_BOOOOOM_

Rei and Etsuko froze suddenly, debris flying, taking shelter behind trees as the cloud diminished and the area cleared.

The two poked their heads and cautiously entered the zone; their faces fell immediately as the bruised and bloody bodies of their partners laid in the center of the field.

"Shit,"

Etsuko quickly made her way over, checking Shino's pulse, he couldn't be dead she wouldn't allow it. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she frantically searched, panicking.

Rei noticed her friend struggle, she bit her quivering lip, making her way over and taking Shino's pulse herself. A small smile graced her face.

"He's alive… but he needs to be tended to…"

Takeda looked up as a new sense of relief swept over her, she had to save him, and she had to keep this boy alive no matter the cost, even if it was her life.

The brunette shuffled through her bag pulling out her first aid. Shino had an array of wounds from the explosion, most likely from shrapnel.

Rei pulled herself together, gathering her courage and followed the same procedure, checking for the Inuzuka's pulse.

"Thank Kami…"

Night had started to fall, the two girls had managed to set up camp, Akamaru was curled near the raging fire.

"Etsuko? Do you think they'll be alright?" asked the Miharu.

"Fuck yeah," she looked toward the tent; the two shinobi had yet to wake up.

After calming down the two were able to patch up Kiba and Shino enough to sustain throughout the rest of the mission.

"Rei you have little faith!"

"I have a lot of faith… I'm just worried…"

The fire crackled and popped, slowly it died down. Akamaru had entered the tent and curled around the ninja's feet, guarding the bodies. Rei and Etsuko slept at the corner as the injured teammates stayed in the middle, unmoving.

The ambassador brought herself closer moving a strand from the Inuzuka's face, she hadn't noticed it before but she had fallen considerably hard for the baka, enough that when she saw his injured body she shook with anger and guilt. Rei snuggled into his arm and interlaced her hand with his.

Etsuko had watched the small affection and grinned, she was dying to speak up but stopped seeing the concern cross her friends face.

"Tch, how _troublesome," _she mimicked a certain leaf nin.

Her attention fell to the sleeping Aburame, he was covered in bandages from his waist up. Again, she felt the wave of panic sweep over her just like before, but this time all she could do was simply stare and wait, she had done her best. The brunette leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

**Morning**

"Hey… Wake up,"

A light groan filled the room, green eyes met blue.

"S-Shino?"

Her heart skipped a beat; she would have never known that she could be so incandescently happy to see the boy, not at this magnitude.

"Yeah?"

Etsuko sniffled happily, grabbing onto the boy and drawing him into a hug. Her entire form shook at his touch when he returned the embrace.

"I'm so fuckin' happy to see you're alive,"

The kunoichi gave a weary laugh into Shino's chest. His body ached with pain but he could endure just to hold the potty mouth girl in his arms a bit longer.

"I'm glad I'm alive too… I get to see you for another sunset…"

He smiled gently into the crook of her shoulder; if she had been facing him she would see the small blush and he would see hers.

"You freaking flatter me, Shino…"

And the two stayed like that for a few extra minutes.

Kiba had woken up hours before and now simply stared at the sleeping girl before him, he repeated the process of moving a few strands away from her eyes, similar to what she did the night before.

"Mmm…" Rei stirred, shifting.

"Morning,"

The girl's eyes fluttered open and for a minute she felt as if she were on cloud nine, her hand was still in the same position from the night before, she immediately let go, blushing.

"You're a-alright…"

"Of course I am!" Kiba grinned foolishly.

However, she didn't take his joke kindly and dropped her head against his shoulder; light sobbing sounds filtered the tent.

"Hey, don't cry!"

"BAKA! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Uh…There, there,"

The Inuzuka gave a weary laugh before patting the girl's head; boy was she scary when she was mad.

….

DONE! This is my next chapter, I failed at fighting scene's so please be gentle :D


	45. I Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*I Bet…*~*~

"I bet you can't go one day without cussing!" Rei challenged her friend Etsuko.

Both Etsuko and Kiba's mouths dropped to the floor. No way would the Takeda be able to go a day without cussing.

Recovering from her shock, Etsuko straightened her back, "Yea? Well I bet you can't go a damn day without sweets!"

Now it was Rei's turn to stare in shock.

"You're on," Rei stuck her hand out, and Etsuko accepted it.

"Loser has to peek in Kakashi's book," Etsuko created the consequences.

"Deal," Both girls said, as their boyfriends just stared. Both of them were going to lose…

~*~*Next Day*~*~

"Today's the day of the fuckin' bet," Etsuko explained casually at the dinner table with Shino present.

"You just lost right there," Shino chuckled at her shocked expression, "Don't worry, I won't tell," He kissed her cheek.

"Tch…I swear…I'll lose…There's no way I can go a day without cussing…" Etsuko hung her head in early defeat.

"You just said an entire sentence without cussing…that's a start…" Shino pointed out, making the brunette lift her head.

~*~*With Rei and Kiba*~*~

"You're such a jerk!" Rei accused her boyfriend.

"Why am I a jerk?" He asked, stuffing his face with sweets galore.

"Jerk!" She cried. She couldn't have the sweets her boyfriend was hogging.

"Come on! It's just one day. You can eat all you want tomorrow…" Kiba suggested, stopping his eating.

"You don't understand," Rei started, putting her head in her hand, "I am a sugar addict. I go berserk if I don't get my sweets,"

You poor, poor child.

"Tch, you're crazy everyday…" The wolfish boy grumbled, crossing his arms.

Mumbling a string of incoherent words, Rei hooked her holster onto her waist and exited the apartment.

"She's gonna be a handful," Kiba muttered and followed her out the door.

~*~*Ramen Bar*~*~

The four ninja had joined up with Shikamaru and Neji. It was originally supposed to be an after training lunch for the four boys, but Rei and Etsuko insisted on keeping an eye on each other, and Shino and Kiba insisted on keeping an eye on them, so they didn't kill each other.

Right now, Rei looked like she was about to pass out from sugar-withdrawal. She was clutching a her forehead protector tightly to prevent her hands from going anywhere near sweets.

Etsuko on the other hand, resulted in actually taping her mouth shut. She knew Kiba would bring up some god-forsaken phrase, and then Etsuko would cuss him out.

"Etsuko, you actually have to take off the tape to eat," Shikamaru smirked as he picked up his chopsticks.

Etsuko ripped off the tape, which sent chills down their backs, "I…" It took all her might to keep from cussing, "know that," She picked up her chopsticks.

After minutes of eating, and have a cuss free conversation, three brunettes passed by the ramen bar. Etsuko's two sisters, and Rei's young one.

Deciding to invade their conversation, each Takeda positioned herself on either side of Etsuko, while Tsunami tugged at Rei's sleeve.

"Nee-chan? Do you want my lollipop? You don't look so good…" Tsunami offered her her lollipop.

Rei outstretched a hand, looking as hungry as ever.

Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and Kiba stood off to the sidelines, knowing that a war was about to begin.

"Yes! Eat it! Eat it, Miharu!" Etsuko looked at her friend evilly.

"What, no f-bomb, Suko?" Aimi, the younger of the two sisters teased.

Closing her eyes for a second, "No..."

Shocked at her little sister's response, the two looked from Rei and Etsuko, "What? Did you guys make a bet or something?" Yumi, the older sister asked incredulously.

"Yes," Both kunoichi grit their teeth. Rei had refused the sweet.

Both ninja were now staring each other down, that actually scared the bajesus out of the two ANBU agents.

Turning to face the boys they hurriedly said, "Okay, we'll be on a 'top secret' mission, so if mom and dad ask why we're gone, Etsuko _didn't_ kill us," And with that, the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunami settled for hiding behind Kiba, "Kiba-san? What's wrong with nee-chan?"

"I honestly don't know…" The dog lover shook his head.

"I bet you'll crack first," Rei taunted evilly.

"I bet you will… You can't stand it. The way you can't have sweets," And evil smirk appeared on the Takeda's face.

"Yea? Well, you can't go an entire argument without cussing, can you?"

"You wanna turn this into something, Miharu?"

"That I do, Takeda…"

"Oh god," Shino face palmed and Shikamaru and Neji looked extremely worried.

"Betcha wanna fight me if I have this!" Etsuko whipped out some pocky, which immediately sent Rei's eyes to hearts.

"Give me!" Rei demanded like a child, extending her arm, but the Takeda kept the sweet out of reach, "bitch!" Rei gave up.

Etsuko bit her lip hard in order to keep from calling the Miharu one as well. Eventually she drew blood.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shikamaru asked, starting to worry about his kunoichi friends.

"Yea, they'll be fine," Kiba waved off his concern, "They'll fight it out, we'll take them home, and then everything will be fine,"

"Holy…!" Shino ducked as a ceramic plate when flying past where his head was.

"Sorry Shino-kun!" Etsuko sweetly apologized, and went back to her tiff with Rei.

"They're evil," Neji concluded, truly scared of the Takeda, "She's worse than Tenten…"

"Oh yea," Kiba skillfully ducked as a pair of chopsticks were thrown where his eyes were.

"My bad, Kiba-kun!" Rei shouted sweetly.

As the girls battled it out, both ended up losing. With Rei successfully getting her pocky, and Etsuko being able to cuss the living daylights out of her. And as a result, the broke shop windows and scarred the Hyuuga and Nara for life. Good job girls!

~*~*Hokage's Office*~*~

"What was the original punishment for losing the bet?" Tsunade asked, intrigued by the girls' challenge.

"To peek in Kakashi-sensei's book," Rei replied.

"Alright, so instead of regular ninja punishment, you two must look at his book, right now,"

"NANI?" Etsuko, Rei, Kiba, and Shino yelled in unison.

Kakashi poofed in and dropped his book on the Hokage's desk, then poofed back.

"Well, it's either this, or ninja punishment," Tsunade said with a glint in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, the Takeda opened the book slowly, and immediately regretted it.

"OH!" Both girls closed the book super quickly and covered their eyes turning away.

"I'll never make a fuckin' bet with you ever again," Etsuko whispered to her friend.

"Ditto…"

~*~*Fin*~*~

Haza! Here it is! Hope you enjoy! XD


	46. Guitar Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Guitar Hero Dominator*~*~

"Why are we stuck in your basement this time, Takeda?" Kiba complained as he sat on the couch in Etsuko's basement.

Yes. Four excellent ninja are stuck in the Takeda's basement…during the winter. Kiba and Shino had been there to pick Rei and Etsuko up for their overnight mission. But as they entered the Takeda household, a terrible blizzard enveloped Konoha. Thus canceling all missions until further notice.

"Because unless you want to go out into that fuckin' snow storm and freeze your ass off, then you're staying here and keeping warm…" Etsuko reminded him for the umpteenth time, trying to get her fireplace started.

In the Takeda residence's basement, held a TV, some violent video games, DDR, and Guitar Hero. Yes, they have video games in the ninja world. It is modern after all… They just don't use them that much…

Movies were stacked high in a corner, most of them scary, action packed, and only like, one that was a comedy.

"Is your family like, made up of Satanists or something?" Kiba asked, after surveying the basement.

"Yea, Inuzuka. My family is totally made up Satanists," Etsuko stated sarcastically and sat up from her kneeling position and called up the stairs to the rest of her family, "Mom! Bring down the knife! We need to carve a pentagram in Inuzuka!" Again sarcasm.

"Suko! Stop scaring your damn friends! I don't want to hear another fuckin' work about Satanism in this house! Understand?" The mother of three called down to her daughter.

Etsuko laughed it off as she got the fire started.

"How bout we play a video game," Rei suggested, going through Etsuko's video games.

"What games do you have Takeda?" Kiba asked, kneeling next to Rei.

"Left4Dead, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Resident Evil 4, God of War, NARC, Killer 7, The Warriors, 50 Cent: Bulletproof, Crime Life: Gang Wars, Condemned: Criminal Origins, True Crime: New York City, and a lot more," Etsuko ticked off her fingers, and Shino, Kiba, and Rei blanched.

"Isn't Resident Evil 4 the one where you find the lady stabbed in the face with a pitchfork on a wall?" Rei asked warily.

Etsuko nodded her head, a smile on her face.

"Does she not have nightmares?" Kiba whispered to Shino. Shino shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't know. And if she did, she didn't show it.

"What movies do you have?" Rei changed the subject and went through the DVD stack.

"No! Rei! Don't! You won't like what you see!" Etsuko tried to stop the kunoichi, but she was too late.

A shriek filled the basement, and Rei cuddled into Kiba, covering her face with his shoulder, as a DVD lay in between the group.

"_It_. I told her not to look," Etsuko shrugged and placed the movie on the bottom of the stack, "How bout I pick out the movie…" The Takeda suggested.

"NO!" Kiba and Rei shouted at the same time.

"The last time you picked out the movie, she wouldn't fall asleep for a whole week!" Kiba reminded her.

"Suko!" The voice of Yumi rang out through the basement, "Mother made dinner. She wishes for everyone to come up and eat now. And if you don't, she's taking away all your video games,"

Etsuko wanted to punch that smug smirk from her sister's face, and she pulled Shino and Kiba up by the collar, then Rei.

"Come on bitches, food is waiting,"

~*~*Dinner*~*~

"Etsuko…" Mrs. Takeda sighed into her hand, "How many time do I have to tell you? No personal rivalries at the table,"

Currently, Etsuko and Kiba were in the middle of an arm wrestling match.

"Kick his ass Etsuko!"

"Come on Kiba! Show my sis who's boss!"

SLAM!

"Eat that bitch!" Etsuko stood up and slapped high fives with everyone who had cheered her on.

"And I used to have respect for you," Rei shook her head sadly, in a teasing way, before turning to her food.

~*~*After Dinner*~*~

"Haha! First I pwn you at dinner, now I pwn you after dinner! Life is too good!" Etsuko's fingers pounded away on her game controller.

As was Kiba's. The two were at it with one of the Takeda's gruesome video games.

"Just don't look, Rei. Don't look…" Rei told herself as she sat with her eyes covered.

"What kind of a ninja are you if you can't handle some fuckin' blood and gore?" Etsuko asked.

Shino stood up then, and took out the game disc, "Enough,"

"NOOOO!" Kiba and Etsuko then started yelling at Shino for his 'action'.

"Let's play Guitar Hero guys…everyone likes that!" Rei said before a war could go on.

"Did we hear Guitar Hero?" Aimi and Yumi trotted into view.

"Get the fuck out," Etsuko commanded, pointing towards the exit.

~*~*During Guitar Hero*~*~

Kiba and Etsuko had their guitar shredding on hard, while Rei was on the drums, medium, and Shino on vocals, medium.

The group was currently playing Savior by Rising Against. And Etsuko and Kiba were at it, hitting notes perfectly.

Rei watched the two out of the corner of her eyes, while paying attention to the notes.

Like they would lose. They're ninjas. Accuracy is what they live for.

And meanwhile, Etsuko's sisters had seated themselves for the event.

As the song ended, the Takeda's and Inuzuka pressed their faces against the screen to view the results.

"Do Takeda's like, thrive on competition or something?" Rei asked Shino. The two had stayed away from the TV screen, to avoid any broken bones.

"I don't know. But I know they thrive on cussing,"

"Yes, bitch! I finally won!" Kiba shouted his victory and Aimi smacked him a high five.

"You got fuckin' lucky!" Etsuko made an excuse.

"Yea right! Just admit it! You can't beat me at Guitar Hero!"

"She was never really good in the first place…" Aimi whispered to him, which earned her a punch to the head, "Hey!"

~*~*Fin*~*~

Bleh…didn't turn out like I hoped it would…oh well…


	47. Fashion Show

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimot. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Konoha Fashion Show~*~*~

Everything was going well for the night's girl's in fashion show, where all the guys in Konoha would be forced into suits and shown before the small female population.

"I can't believe we got suckered into this… troublesome" yawned the pineapple haired boy.

"You are all insane! You get to strut your stuff before the girls, see their reactions and use it against them!"

"Kiba… calm down,"

"DATTEBAYO!"

"I have to agree, this is utterly ridiculous. As ninja's our destiny revolves around the protection of Konoha not-"

"Shut up, Neji!" Kiba and Naruto said in unison.

"You both are morons…"

"Why am I here?" Chouji munched on some chips.

"Chouji, let the youth burn brightly! Let the ladies see how attainable you are!"

"I think Lee had a gay moment…"

Being placed in a situation, such as this, could only spell trouble for the youths of konoha. They were all in for a lesson, never step between a girl and her guy.

**With the girls**

All the girls in Konoha had filed into the room, chairs had been set up and a stage was the main attraction. As they waited gossip started up between them.

"I wonder how this will go?"

"In disaster… those boys don't know how to act like models even if it was handed to them on a silver platter," spoke the blond kunoichi to the pinkette.

"This is fuckin' pointless!"

"Language, Etsuko,"

Even the sensei's had filled the seats, not because they were interested in the younger boys, mainly to see how foolish the kunoichi's can truly be.

"Neji must look good in whatever he's wearing," cooed Tenten.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata meshed her fingers together, could she really pull through the entire show without fainting.

The lights dimmed low, as one single spotlight flashed on in the corner. Chouji came out in his perfect suit, microphone in hand.

"Good evening Ladies and Sensei's! Tonight we have a wonderful array of what are the gents of Konoha!" The Akimichi boy got some screams, mainly from Ino and Sakura. Tsunade rolled her eyes at her apprentices before focusing once more at the stage.

"Chouji, doesn't look half bad…"

"I know, I'd tap that" added Sakura, clapping.

"First we have the savior of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto,"

The blonde knucklehead pushed the curtains open, his white shirt was unbuttoned at the top with a loose tie hanging around his neck.

"This is for all the girl's in Konoha!"

"Wow… Naruto cleans up good…" said Rei eyeing the boy as he did a few turns.

"Sakura, he's your team mate… Didn't you ever notice?" Ino asked.

The violent pink-haired girl shook her head, arms crossed. Hinata on the other hadn't didn't take his appearance easily; she had fainted from blood loose.

"HINATA!" shouted the dobe as he jumped off the stage, near the Hyuuga.

Etsuko snickered as Naruto ran off with the poor Hinata, "HE HAS HIS RAPE FACE ON!"

Tsunade stood up, "NARUTO GET BACK HERE WITH HINATA!"

The remaining girls blinked before turning their attention back to Chouji, "alright? Uh, next we have the laziest nin around, Nara Shikamaru!"

Nothing.

"I said, Nara Shikamaru!"

The talented Shinobi stumbled onto stage, "Hey…"

His outfit was similar to Naruto's but he had a dark green shirt, a black vest and a tie all neatly tied together to make up Shikamaru.

Ino jumped out of her seat, "DAMN!"

"Tch, troublesome…" he gave a smirk and walked forward with a small hint of pride.

"Wow… He looks… wow…" Tenten nodded.

"I see nothing…" Etsuko muttered, turning a small tint of red.

"I agree with Sakura,"

Shikamaru did a final turn before going backstage, "they loved me…"

"I'll let my youthfulness burn bright!"

They all sweat dropped as Lee bounded onto stage, not giving Chouji time to call him out.

"Uhh… Here's Lee,"

All the girls arched a brow as the green beast of Konoha did his walk on his hands that was Lee for you. He wore his green jumpsuit and a jacket over it.

"YES LEE! SHOW EVERYONE WHAT YOU GOT!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

Chouji rolled his eyes and threw a single chip into his mouth, calling out the next contestant, "Hyuuga Neji."

The stoic Hyuuga walked out, there were 'woos' from the crowd and one specific kunoichi had her mouth opened and leaning forward onto the stage.

"Tenten, you look like you want to eat him,"

"I think she does…"

The others backed away from the ravenous girl, "Neji-kun~"

Neji smirked as he did a small turn and walked back, but Tenten didn't enjoy the disappearing act and followed behind him.

"Okay… Next we have Sai…"

There was a muffled sound from behind the curtain and a thud. Chouji looked back before a hand reached out with a paper.

"I am sorry to inform you but Sai could not participate in the event this evening so, let's welcome the dog lover himself, Inuzuka Kiba,"

The brunette jounin jumped onto the stage, sporting a tux, the top two buttons were unbuttoned, leaving a small amount of cleavage, back dress pants and jacket to match.

Rei covered her nose, as she covered her eyes with her bangs.

"OH MY GOD SHE HAS A NOSE BLEED!" Etsuko burst into laughter.

"He looks…" Ino didn't finish as Sakura cut in.

"Hot,"

Now the ambassador didn't take the comment too kindly, "BACK OFF BITCHES, HE'S ALL MINE!"

"I never knew you cared,"

The Sensei's rolled their eyes as the girl blushed brightly and the Inuzuka smirked, leaning forward into the girl's personal space.

"SHUT UP!"

She pushed him away. A satisfied look came about his face as he returned to the others.

"Last but not least, the bug loving, Aburame Shino!"

The Aburame boy walked onto the stage, his posture perfect as he walked down the aisle, stopped and did a few turns.

Now, it was Etsuko's turn to get a massive nose bleed. Ino and Sakura cooed, leaning up against the stage, "OH MY GOD!"

"He is-"

"Fuckin' hot!"

The two best friends laughed, high-fiving as the violent Takeda regained her composure. She threw a punch at each, "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

"Your man?" Ino grinned moving away from her fist.

"I know…"

Etsuko growled, her face bright red as she jumped on stage and ensued a naughty make-out session.

Tsunade and Shizune looked somewhat disturbed, Kurenai blinked in confusion but Kakashi seemed pleased, "Atta girl!"

"LET THE FIRE OF YOUR YOUTH BURN AS MIGHTY AS TEN SUNS!"

…

I am done… Finally, Who would have thought they were so hot?


	48. Boys are Baka's

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Boys Are Bakas*~*~

"They're gonna fuckin' pay…" Etsuko cracked her knuckles.

"I so want to hit them in the nostril right now," Tenten mimicked the Takeda.

"Calm down, it's not so bad…" Rei tried to calm her friends.

"Meeep…" Hinata hid behind a curtain of the room they were in.

"Hinata…" Ino sighed, "Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of…"

Now, let's run over events here. Kiba had this 'bright' idea to dress the girls in maid's outfits, and Naruto went along with it. And then, with Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji having a slightly perverted mind of their own, said to go for it. But in order to this, the girls needed to lose a bet. And the consequence was to be their servants for an entire day.

Etsuko was not very happy, in fact, she wanted to kill. She was stuck in an earth green, frilly dress, that only came down her knees, but poofed out, with apron and all. A little hat to top it off, and lacy socks and shoes, and gloves. Tenten's was a light red color, Rei's was a sky blue, Hinata's was a lavender, and Ino's was a darker purple. And all girls had an aura to kill.

"I'm gonna fuckin' beat their sorry little damn faces in when I see them next," Etsuko muttered, cracking her neck and knuckles.

"You're gonna do what now?" Kiba smirked as he and the other guys entered the room, causing both Tenten and Etsuko's eyes to twitch.

"Why so unhappy?" The Nara smiled a bit when he saw Ino.

Trays were stacked on a shelf, and the five kunoichi pushed past the boys with trays in hand, "You're gonna pay for this Inuzuka…"

~*~*Maid Service!*~*~

A growl could be heard in the kitchen where all the girls were, making lunch for their 'boys'.

"Geez…they're really mad…" Naruto shifted in his seat. He didn't like it when Hinata was mad. She was scary…

"Relax, I'm sure by tomorrow they'll forget all about it," Kiba waved him off.  
_  
__CRASH! _

The sound made them jump as Etsuko walked out, tray in hand, with a bowl of ramen on it. Placing the bowl in front of Kiba with a sour face, the girl started to turn around.

"What's in this?" The dog lover asked warily.

Turning back around, the brunette smiled sweetly, which looked scary, "Just some ignorance, rage, pain, profanities, and hate. Each provided by the kunoichi…" And with that Etsuko left, leaving a blanched look on each of their faces.

"I wouldn't eat that…" Neji advised.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that to them…" Shino spoke for the first time.

"This is turning troublesome…"

"No! This is working out fine…they're just a little…" Kiba started, but couldn't finish.

"Pissed?"

"Violent?"

"Troublesome?"

"All of the above?"

"Alright! They're all of the above!" Kiba shouted in exasperation.

**Back in the kitchen…**

"Alright, I need…some…exploding tags…" Tenten commanded, holding out her hand.

"Tenten!" Rei scolded, "We're trying to get payback! Not kill them!"

"Right…sorry," Sighing the weapons mistress tapped her chin in thought.

"I just say we get the fuck out there and give them a good pounding…" Etsuko smiled at the thought.

"Do you live for violence or something?" Ino stared at the kunoichi.

"Umm…ano…I have an idea…" Hinata whispered, shaking in her shoes.

"What is it Hinata?" Ino looked over.

"Umm…" The Hyuuga whispered her plan in each of their ears, and smile appeared on each of their faces.

~*~*Five Minutes Later*~*~

Hinata and Ino were good with stealth. The two kunoichi snuck from the kitchen into the room that seated the boys.

"…yea, but I still think…"

They didn't listen to the conversation. In one swift movement, the boys were tied to their seats, rope holding them down.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru stated, while looking at Ino.

"Hianta!" Naruto whined.

"Sorry Naruto-kun…" She smiled sadistically at him, which scared everyone considerably.

Suddenly, the other three kunoichi popped into the room, via that poofing jutsu.

Each girl stood by her respectable man, oh the irony. Now, it was time to initiate plan: Fear Us…oh fearful name.

They were about to make their fears…a reality…haha!

"Henge!" Rei declared and she into a ferocious mountain lion, making Kiba blanch. Prowling around the chair the Inuzkua was seated in, she pawed at his leg, and even went as far as to nuzzle her head in his neck.

"Haha! Kiba's afraid of cats!" Naruto teased, but Hinata grabbed his wrist, "Hinata? What are you doing?"

Placing on his clawed fingers in her own hand. Making contact with her bare forearm, the Hyuuga Heiress drew a line with his finger nail, producing a small trail of blood.

"Naruto…" Could be heard as a growl from the branch family member.

Tenten snickered. She had the perfect plan. Placing her fingers in the sign for a genjutsu. She placed on him. A genjutsu Tenten appeared in front of him, with a giant pair of scissors. Those giant pair of scissors did the job as Tenten clipped off his precious Hyuuga hair.

Ino giggled evilly and went to stand behind Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman…What are you doing now?"

The blonde silently henged, and leaned forward, so her face was in front of Shikamaru's. Only, it wasn't her face. It was the undoubtable…Kakuzu from Akatsuki.

"Boo…" She said in Kakuzu's ugly voice.

This made the lazy nin jump a bit, causing the chair he was sitting on to topple over…with him strapped to it.

"Troublesome…"

Etsuko smiled, and traced her finger around Shino's neckline, "Oh Shino-kun~" She teased playfully.

Once she was fully behind him, she grabbed the bucket of water she brought, and on the count of three…

"One…two…three…" She counted softly, then with a…

_SPLASH! _

The Aburame was soaked head to toe, and shivering, considering it was ice cold water she poured on her.

Standing in front of the group now, the girls stared at the boys seriously.

"You guys are fuckin' bakas! What do you take us for? Sissys?" Etsuko crossed her arms defiantly.

"Yea, there's no way in hell we're making bets with you again," Rei clarified.

"And there's no way your going to be able to procreate if you keep doing this shit to us," Tenten threatened, making them grimace.

"And Hinata and I will personally come and hunt you down if we find out about anything…suspicious…" The blood threatened darkly, with Hinata giving an affirmative nod.

Without a response from the shinobi, the girls left the house they were in, and talked about future plans, shutting the lights off in the process.

"Girls?" Naruto called out, "Giiiiirls…"

"Baka! They're not here!" Kiba shouted at him in the dark.

"This is troublesome…" Shikamaru stated, still on the floor.

"I don't think they're coming back…" Neji deduced.

"No, really?" Kiba spat.

~*~*Fin*~*~

Not as good as I would've liked but oh well…


	49. Psychology

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimot. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Psychology~*~*~

A brunette ambassador sat under a tree, studying a massive book all about the brain, why you ask? Simple, knowing how the brain functions gives insight as to how she could mess with ninja's brain. It was all for the good of the village, or herself and others.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked the Takeda as she trailed up in front of her with two other shinobi.

"Reading…"

Such a thick book?"

"Mhmm…"

Rei closed the textbook and placed it out, as the other three sat in a circle, it was a normal day and they had decided to spar.

"What is it about?" Kiba asked grabbing the book.

"Psychology,"

"Psy-what?"

"The study of the brain moron!"

Etsuko rolled her eyes as the other kunoichi leaned against the tree, "It's actually funny…"

"You have gone insane…"

"No, not really… Did you know that being embarrassed and blushing strengthens ones relationship after a transgression,"

"Now we know why Hinata is always blushing,"

Rei laughed, as Kiba looked as confused as ever, "I don't get it…"

Shino spoke up this time, "when Hinata faints she is simply getting closer to Naruto."

The Inuzuka nodded, "she's a sneaky girl."

"And, you are more likely to remember things when you're aroused,"

"Kiba, you should be a genius then!"

All three burst into fits of laughter, Kiba looked pissed as his face scrunched up. He opened the book and read a random page.

"Oh yeah! Etsuko gets jealous easily so, AH HAH! Jealousy is an indispensable component of long-term relationships because it keeps mates together by sparking passion and commitment!"

"No wonder Shino and Etsuko make out five times a day…" Rei interjected grabbing the book.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

The two burst into another wave of laughter, she just admitted it.

Shino took his turn and grabbed the book from the couple, who at the moment were busy rolling on the ground.

"This fits both of you perfectly…" The bug lover paused before Etsuko took the book and read it out loud.

"…The long-term patter of sexual activity within relationships shows a rise and then a decline,"

Both blushed but were cut off by Shino, "no wonder they are so crabby,"

Takeda laughed as the Aburame gave a small laugh, "I HAVE NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM!"

"Yeah, but you know you want to,"

"YOU'RE FULL OF IT!"

Kiba grinned as he looked at his two friends, "That applies to you too, no wonder Etsuko is violent and Shino is a stoic mess!"

Etsuko frowned and threw a rock at his head, "shut up!"

"I never knew psychology had a violent side to it…"

The Miharu grabbed her book, "okay… that's enough! I can see that having this in front of you all only caused a war to break out!"

"Fuck you!"

The Inuzuka rolled his eyes and took the book, "I like this stuff! It is very insightful!"

"Kiba give it back!"

"No."

Shino rolled his eyes but no one could see, he turned his attention to Etsuko, "Should be step in?"

"Nah, let them fight… It's about time for our make-out session,"

Etsuko tugged Shino onto his feet and away from the fighting couple.

"Damn, they took a long time to leave…" Rei muttered grabbing her book back and standing.

"Tch, I don't understand this psy-shit at all!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEED TO BE AROUSED TO UNDERSTAND IT, BAKA!"

"Oh, Oh, are you saying what I think-"

"NO!"

The brunette shinobi groaned loudly and followed behind her in total dismay, how could she be so cruel.

Shino and Etsuko high-fived, "those two are annoying!"

"Ditto…"

They had gotten themselves away and were travelling through the woods. Etsuko stopped abruptly and turned to Shino.

"I was deadly serious about making out,"

The Aburame arched a brow before he was tackled to the ground by the potty mouth, who was drowning him in kisses.

Now, let's leave these two alone. Psychology was a wondrous tool and is only to be used at desperate moments, that is the lesson.

…..

DONE, but it's short D=


	50. What you hear

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*What You Hear*~*~

"Do it woman!"

"I can't!"

Etsuko came in at a bad time.

"Just take it off!"

"It won't come off! You do it!"

She came in at a really bad time.

See, Etsuko was here to pick Rei up for their relaxing day at a hot spring with Ino. But the Inuzuka household was far from relaxing.

"It won't come off when I do it! You've gotta take it off woman!"

Etsuko blanched as she heard the footsteps of her two friends draw closer to the living room she was standing in. Had she really driven them to do it with her teasing of them having sex. Oh god…

As the two brunettes stepped into the living room, they paused when they saw Etsuko.

"Oh hey, Etsuko," Rei greeted then turned back to Kiba.

"You…but…and he…eh?" Etsuko was beyond confused. They were still fully clothed. How do you have sex when you're fully clothed?

Seeing Etsuko's confused face, Kiba and Rei stepped away from each.

"Oh! It's not what you think!"

"Yea, see, my ring got stuck…" Kiba lifted up his finger. It was slightly swollen, and his ring was stuck there.

"I was helping him get it off…" Rei finished with a blush.

Sighing a sigh of relief, "Thank kami! I thought you damn people were have fuckin' sex…and I thought I was to blame…"

"No but you will be…" Kiba deadpanned.

Etsuko stuck out her tongue before speaking again, "Come one Miharu, we've got our spa day with Ino…"

"Spa day?" Kiba asked, intrigued.

"Baka!" Rei shouted, punching him in the head, "Girls only!"

Rei grabbed her bag that was on the table and joined Etsuko.

"And don't even think about following and peeking!" Rei threatened, and the two poofed away to meet Ino.

After a few minutes, Kiba picked up his phone, "Hey Shino? Yea, you wanna go peek on your girlfriend?"

:::::

Three girls sat in the hot springs laughing away about stories told.

And far off, well, not so far off, were two jounins, preparing to peep on their girlfriends. Along with a pervy sage not far…

Snickering, Kiba looked through a peep hole in the wall separating the girls and the peeping toms.

"…and so then, it's all like, BAM! And Shino's all like, 'I win' and I'm like, 'In your dreams bastard!' So I'm on top of him again…" Etsuko was telling a tale about her sparing with Shino, but the boys didn't know that.

"Dude…" Kiba whispered, "I didn't know you did it with Takeda…"

"I didn't…"

This caught the attention of the old pervy sage, Jiraiya. Walking over to the boys, he winked, "Living up to pervy expectations I see…"

Kiba nodded his head, while Shino rolled his eyes, not like you could see anyway.

Jiraiya made two more peep holes, and soon, the three males were peeping on the girls.

"…So I ask him, 'You wanna a piece of me?' and he's like, 'Not really' but I give it to him anyway!" Ino tells her story excitedly. Too bad the boys missed the beginning of Ino's weekend spar with Shikamaru.

"Dude…is nobody innocent anymore?" Kiba asked astonished.

Suddenly, Etsuko stands up, her long hair reaching down her back, which turned towards the peep holes, "Well, I don't wanna get fuckin' wrinkly. I've got skin to keep. So I'm headin' out…you comin'?" She asked the girls.

Both shook their head no, "Suit yourselves," Grabbing a towel off the rack, Etsuko wrapped it around her body, and turned around. Eyeing the wall suspiciously, she turned towards her friends, "Guys, is it just me, or do the walls have eyes?"

Rei shook her head, "No, but the hills do." (1) Then she turned her head along with Ino, "Yea, I guess they do,"

Anger filled the girls at once. Ino and Rei grabbed a towel, and marched towards the wall with the peep holes. And being excellent kunoichi, they knock down the wall in a forceful punch. Thankfully they were the only ones in the hot springs.

"Hey…Rei-chan…" Kiba greeted, shrinking into the shadows.

"I expected this damn stuff from Inuzuka, but not Aburame!" Etsuko cried, grabbing the boy by the collar.

"You're so lucky we're in towels! If not, we would be kicking your asses right now!" Ino yelled, making the boys scatter for their lives.

Each girl high fived each other, "Well, I bet they now know not to listen in on conversations anymore," Rei proudly announced to her friends.

~*~*Fin*~*~

Footnotes:

(1) 'No, but the hills do,' A pun. If you've ever heard of the movie, "The Hills Have Eyes", then you will get the relationship between the hills and wall…


	51. Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimot. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Romeo and Juliet~*~*~

Konoha High is known to be the best academic institution in the city, with a great sports program as well. Though it seems like perfection there are always the cliques, the popular kids and the geeky kids, they would never intermingle with one another; instead they stayed away from one another like the plague.

"Hey, Hinata did you finish last night's homework?" asked a brunette, pig tailed female.

"Yeah, I did,"

"Same…"

The two were not social, they were comfortable with one another but everyone Rei seemed to speak to had some social deficiency. Laughter roared through the halls, there was the popular clique, the brunette looked at the group closely and on command she could feel her small organ skip a beat. She blushed, you see, this small geek had a crush on the school's jock, Kiba.

"I was fuckin' on fire! That brat had nothing on me!"

"Woah, Etsuko calm down, you'll scare the new comers away,"

"Oh shut up, Tenten!"

"She's right… No one will join fight club until you graduate,"

"Fuck you, Inuzuka"

At one point, these two groups used to mingle, used to be friends, but everything changed when they entered High School, screwing them all.

**English Class**

"So, who here saw the foreshadowing in the opening chorus?"

The class was studying classical tail about star crossed lovers, _Romeo and Juliet, _so far no one seemed interested, actually the group in the back corner seemed more interested in what was circulating through the internet then Kakashi at the front.

"Yes, Shino please enlighten us…"

"'A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life', it foreshadows their untimely death, Romeo and Juliet's,"

The Aburame flipped through the page, eye scanning and had not bothered to look at their teacher who nodded his head in approval.

Etsuko looked up for a moment, the violent girl snickered before turning back to her friends, Ino was blaring on about how her hair had split ends and after school she would be getting it fixed.

"Seeing as it's a good enough time… I will be handing out last week's test,"

Everyone's heads perked up as Kakashi went around giving his nod of approval or disappointment.

Rei smiled, she had gotten a 95% and a note, to wait after class, she sighed and turned to Hinata, "don't wait for me just got o class…"

The timid girl nodded before turning her attention to the teacher who had given her the test back. Sakura leaned forward over Hinata, looking at her test and comparing marks.

Shino got his test back, his expression had yet to change, the boy got perfect and he too was asked to wait after class, he wondered what for.

However, our opposites weren't as lucky, you see Kakashi headed over giving Kiba his test with a glare, "you could have done better, same goes for you Takeda,"

Well, Kiba got a 45% not the best and the glare he earned wasn't a walk in the park either, Etsuko passed but no better, with a 55%.

"I want both of you to stay after class,"

"Fuck this shit,"

**After Class**

Kakashi sat at his desk as the four teenagers stood before him, Rei and Shino stood there, looking at one another as if having some incomprehensible conversation. The other two however, seemed to be engaged in a staring contest.

"I wouldn't have thought the geeks would have failed as well!"

"Ditto," interjected the Inuzuka.

"They aren't here because they failed, they're here because they got the best grade in the class while you two got the not so great," Kakashi explained.

"Okay, then why are they here?"

"Kiba, Etsuko meet your English tutors,"

The two teenagers face's fell in disbelief, they needed tutors in English, of all things. This class was supposedly the easiest, aside from gym.

"Rei will tutor you Kiba and Shino will do the same for Ms. Takeda,"

The four didn't even have enough time to say anything, to disagree; he was already gone, leaving four very confused, very annoyed teens in his wake.

"Tch, fuckin' moron…" Etsuko turned to Shino, somehow the way he simply stood there unmoving was… intriguing, had her breathless. "I'll see you after school, away from here at my place."

The Aburame rolled his eyes and walked out to his next class. Rei had her hands interlaced, not daring to look up, "How about your house?"

"What?"

"Tutoring your house…" Kiba said following behind the Takeda.

**After School**

Shino stood at the entrance of the school with Rei, who simply waited with him, they didn't utter a word just a simple hello.

A group of about ten walked out of the building, passing the two, the Miharu stepped up, gripping her sleeves.

"Hey!"

The group stopped, her heart pounded against her rib cage, Shino on the other hand watched.

"Yes?"

"I uh… you see…"

"Tch, let's leave the nerd to herself,"

"Do you ever change your style, your hair is… atrocious," called a red head from the center.

The Miharu bit her lip, her hands gripped at her long pig tails, before she knew it she had taken off into a run. Kiba blinked a few times in confusion and sighed, somehow he felt somewhat guilty.

Shino however, wasn't as reckless and stayed in his spot until Etsuko came up to him, when the entire group had disappeared.

"Tch, let's get this fuckin' over with…"

"Hey… wait,"

The Aburame looked back at the other who needed help, standing there, looking somewhat disoriented.

"Where does she live?"

The Takeda arched a brow as her tutor divulged the information and turned his attention back to the potty mouth. The two started for the library a place, where no one liked going to.

Etsuko sat at the table, _Romeo and Juliet _out in front of the two as Shino went through most of the terminology, structure and themes of the tragic play. She couldn't help but notice the finer details that was her tutor. His slightly disarray hair, shades and the way he flipped through the pages.

"Shakespeare wanted to make easily approachable, leaving hints as to how the play would end, time, light, darkness and foreshadowing all play a intricate role in this play,"

The brunette nodded, somehow the way he taught helped her enough to learn the bases, she looked up, noticing his eyes on her and to her surprise she blushed.

"Understand?"

"Uh… yeah,"

She completely understood that she liked him, more then he could ever know, was this how Juliet felt when she met Romeo?

Shino cocked a brow, he noticed the small tint of red caressing her cheeks, and she seemed lovely to say the least. He took in how she combed her fingers through her hair when she was confused or how she played with her ear ring. The Aburame had on his hands a predicament, his first crush.

The two were not all that talented in the flirting department; the two seemed to be entranced by the other, green meets blue. Etsuko leaned forward into Shino and gently brushed her lips against his. Her hand cupped his cheek, holding him in place, but the most surprising of all was that he responded.

**With Rei and Kiba**

After the small incident at school it had left Rei in confusion, she had run home, sobbing. She knew that they could be cruel but she didn't know how to respond, somehow she felt useless.

_DING DONG_

The brunette snapped out of her trance and looked out her bedroom window, she blushed silently, she knew Kiba wasn't there because of the incident but because he was assigned to her. Gathering her courage she bounded down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey,"

"Uh, hi… please come in,"

The Inuzuka nodded and entered, removing his shoes and putting them to the side. Rei didn't bother to tell him where to go, he would just follow, so she led him to her room and pulled out an extra chair.

"Sit please…"

"Don't need to be formal" he grinned pulling out the cursed book.

"Oh, sorry… Well, let's start…"

The geeky brunette flushed as she explained the concept of _Romeo and Juliet,_ the love they shared and the idea that they could only be together in death. Her expressions would change and she would bite her tongue or pull at her ear, you see she was nervous.

"Wow, you're passionate toward this subject," he finally spoke up.

"Not the subject… the book,"

Kiba nodded, "why?"

"Because books are an escape, you imagine yourself in the characters shoes and when you know how it feels, where you can't be with the one you like… the pain and torture, you get sucked in, and understand their ultimate decision to die…" throughout the time she spoke, Rei dared not to make eye contact, in fear he would realize the truth.

"So, you like someone… that's all I'm getting" he grinned, and finally she shot a glance at him to which he happily received.

"I didn't say that…" she panicked and grabbed at a strand of hair. Kiba took notice and gave a toothy grin before reaching out and taking her hair into his hand.

"You have beautiful hair…" the brunette teen murmured before gently delving into a kiss.

**The Next Day**

It was awkward at first having to deal with the differences but somehow throughout the day, the four would stop and talk in the halls, then scurry onto class. The exchange of words didn't go unnoticed, people were watching from the sidelines.

Everything came crashing down when lunch was signaled, the setting was right for a confrontation.

"What are you two doing?" came the voices of their friends.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked looking over his shoulder.

"What's with the friendly encounters with the nerds?"

"Shut the fuck up, Karin,"

"Defending them? Don't tell me you're all infatuated?"

The Inuzuka flinched before regaining his composure; he was just about to spit her up when Etsuko stepped up to the plate.

"Fuck off Karin! You have no right to talk you one hit Barbie doll!

And a fight had broken out between the two girls. Everyone in the room stopped to watch, Rei and Shino stood side by side, the Aburame stepped in between the two as Rei followed behind.

"You nerd's! You corrupted their brains!"

The brunette bit her lip; she furrowed her brows before speaking up herself, "is it wrong to love?"

"Hah, love! He's using you just like Etsuko is using your bug friend! You're both losers and always will be!"

Kiba growled, "You should check yourself in the mirror, because the only loser I see here is you,"

He interlaced his hand with the nerd's; it was high school history in the making. Takeda had calmed down enough to latch herself onto Shino.

"Go wreck yourself, fucker!"

"Come on guys, back me up here!" Karin looked around, she was surrounded. A revolution was occurring; everyone seemed to be with their equal opposite.

Sakura had placed herself beside Sasuke and the two seemed just as mesmerized as their friends. Hinata next to the blonde Naruto, Shikamaru with Ino and Chouji, Lee had placed himself in the center of Tenten and Neji, somehow what they once were had reestablished itself.

"You're all insane!" cried the red-head as she stormed out.

Now the modern tale of _Romeo and Juliet _had served a lesson in these teenagers' lives, one that would never be forgotten, love is a powerful entity, and no chain could hold it back, not even the fate of death because when love is true it stands the test of time.

….

AND DONE!

This was a long one and hopefully you all enjoyed it, I had to make it fluffable! ^3^


	52. Dog Wash

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Dog Wash*~*~

"And it honestly takes four ninjas to wash Akamaru?" Rei asked as she, and the other three ninjas of this story followed behind her. All had buckets, sponges, and soap.

"Yes, it does," Kiba answered her.

Today was the day that Akamaru needed his bath, and being the big dog he is, he won't fit in a bathtub, so, DOG WASH! But this was Rei's first time washing the dog, Etsuko and Shino and Kiba had experience washing the giant dog.

The group wore old clothes. Mainly shorts and tee shirts that were messy from previous acts, and such.

As the group approached the nin-dog, inconspicuously, Kiba spoke to them, "Alright, now nobody say the B-word…"

"You mean bath?" Rei asked.

"No, I mean bitch," Kiba replied sarcastically, "Yes I mean bath…"

Rei stuck her tongue out playfully. Etsuko grabbed the hose that was connected to the side of the Inuzuka compound.

"Alright Takeda, on three…one…two…three," Kiba whispered.

Etsuko turned the hose on full force, and sprayed the poor dog with it. Shino and Kiba prepared to pin the dog down, as he tried to escape his bath time.

"Rei! Soapy water!" Kiba called, as he struggled with holding down his dog.

Rei filled a bucket of water, and splurted some soap into it. Swishing it around a bit, she came up to the white dog and splash the soapy water on him, though splashy Kiba and Shino in the process.

"Alright Takeda! Take him down!" Kiba shouted up to the sky, but Rei didn't know why.

Up in the sky, was Etsuko, who had taken two sponges in her hands, and was now spiraling down to the ground, ready to wash the giant nin dog.  
_  
__SCRUB SCRUB! _

The four shinobi and kunoichi were busy washing the dog, and obviously not enjoying it.

"How did you manage this with three people?" Rei asked over the barking.

"We didn't!" Shino told her.

"We had fuckin' Uzumaki and the Hyuuga with us, but they bailed as soon as Inuzuka was assigned your escort," Etsuko replied.

Oh yes, Naruto and Neji, how they were so glad to get away from the mess. Now Rei had to deal with it. Oh how she wished she didn't…

"Gee…I feel so loved by Konoha nins," She replied, scrubbing behind Akamaru's ears.

"You should…" Kiba said with a wolfish grin.

Rei threw her soapy sponge at his head, and it hit the target. Now plotting revenge, Kiba threw his sponge, but the Miharu ducked, and it ended up hitting Etsuko in the face.

"Inuzuka…" Etsuko growled, throwing her sponge at him, but he ducked and it hit Shino in the face.

Oh boy…

Let's just say that it involved, sponge fights, Akamaru escaping, wet ninjas chasing the nin-dog around Konoha, and a very pervy sage…

"Akamaru! You damn dog!" Etsuko cursed, running after the hound, who was headed towards the Hokage Tower.

And he succeeded in luring them to the Hokage Tower, where he was chased, scaring the bejesus out of chuunin, ANBU, and jounin alike, and eventually scared the Hokage and her assistant.

Akamaru burst into the Hokage's office, scaring Team Ten who was there for a mission briefing.

"Inuzuka!" Tsunade yelled at the dog.

"Hold on Tsunade-baa-chan!" Kiba yielded and waited for his friends, "Dog pile on three! One…two…three…"

And with that, the three Konoha nins, and Getsu nin dog piled on the…well…dog.

"This is troublesome…" The lazy Nara rolled his eyes at the group, while Ino and Chouji burst out laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" Etsuko and Kiba yelled at him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again, "The way you're dog piled on top of _each other_,"

The four nins looked at each, and quickly scurried off the dog, embarrassed about their little situation…

"Now, Inuzuka, I want an explanation," Tsunade demanded, slightly annoyed.

Just then, Akamaru ran out the door again. Kiba groaned in frustration.

"Hold on Tsunade-baa-chan! We'll be right back!" And again, the four left the scene to chase Akamaru through town again.

Oh the joys of having a dog…

"I hate your dog Kiba…" Rei muttered to the dog lover.

"That's what Takeda said when she started washing him…"

~*~*FIN*~*~

Oh the love! Short…stop hatin'. XD


	53. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Bad Day~*~*~

"Those fuckers come back today,"

"Etsuko is it necessary for you to swear?" asked the getsu nin.

"Hell yeah!"

…

The girl rolled her eyes sarcastically as they continued on their small walk, any minute now they would meet up with the team eight members and chat about, well that's what was supposed to happen. However, their wishful dreaming came crashing down, you see the mission wasn't as successful as anticipated, oh the team completed it but one of the members ended up being hospitalized and was now in critical condition.

This event sent the two shinobi into a world of guilt, that somehow they should have taken the fall for their team, protected her better. These are the type of feelings that surround a person. Hinata had stepped into battle, ready to attack their opponents; the attack was turned against her and ended up sustaining broken ribs, a sprained leg, a busted lip, bruises and cuts alike. The medical team feared she would go into shock.

The sky outside the hospital had darkened, thunder rolled and lightning flashed in the sky, and soon enough rain began to pour down, scattering people about, looking for shelter.

Etsuko and Rei, had entered the Yamanaka flower store in search of some 'Get Better Soon' flowers. Ino perked up from behind the counter, a sad smile stretched across her face.

"How may I help you two?"

"Tch, got any good flowers?

"Look around you," the blonde joked starting toward them.

"We want flowers for Hinata," the ambassador explained.

"Ah, okay I got the perfect selection!" the kunoichi ran into the back room, shuffling about pots to get to her goal.

"How the fuck do they manage all these flowers?" The Takeda asked.

"Shh,"

Ino came back out with a dozen lavender Peonies, she smiled brightly placing the vase down on the counter in front of her two brunette friends.

"They're perfect!" exclaimed Rei.

"Yeah, but how much do they cost?"

"On the house, it's for Hinata so no price can amount our gratitude toward the bashful Hyuuga,"

"Thanks Ino!"

Etsuko eyed the blonde before shrugging it off, "come on."

The two kunochi had managed to arrive at the hospital, sharing an umbrella. The potty mouth inquired about where Hinata's room was while Rei stood off to the shoulder, holding the flowers.

"The fuckin' nurse said down the hall to the right,"

They had expected to find Shino and Kiba there but only Naruto and Sakura were present at the moment.

"Hey, how is she?" the ambassador asked placing the flowers down on the bedside table.

"She's expected to pull through but she needs to stay in the hospital for a couple of more weeks,"

Etsuko looked over at the blonde, who seemed to be deep in thought, "What's with him?"

"Oh, he hasn't left her since they wheeled her in from surgery," the pinkette sighed.

"And do you know where the other two are?"

The medical ninja shook her head, "I haven't seen them for a while now…"

Rei nodded in response but Etsuko didn't seem to like Sakura's answer and took off, leaving three ninja very confused.

It didn't take the brunette long to find a sulking Aburame under a tree, it was raining heavily by this point and even the protecting of the tree didn't do him any good.

"Yo, Shino," she put her umbrella over his head.

"Fuck, are you listening?"

He turned his head away, her words were harsh and knowing that he wasn't in the best of moods, Etsuko decided to take it down a notch.

"Hey, I'm… sorry… But what happened, it wasn't your fault,"

Shino looked up this time; he gave a solemn nod before dropping his head onto her shoulder. It was a small moment to where the stoic Aburame showed a hint of emotion. The kunoichi gave a tender smile, suing her free hand to wrap it around his neck.

Without warning he took into a strong embrace, almost leaving her breathless.

"Thank you, Etsuko,"

"It's what I'm here for…"

He gave a weary chuckle and they two stayed in that position for some time, until she knew he was capable of gaining his composure.

"I'll always be here for you…"

…

Rei left the hospital about half an hour later, she had wanted to find Kiba, but he was hard to track and the rain didn't help her either.

But luck that day was on her side and she stumbled upon him, sitting against a fence, hair wet and clinging to his face.

"Hey," her clothes were soaked, you see her and Etsuko had shared one all the way to the hospital and she had taken it when she left.

Kiba nodded his head and the brunette took the signal to sit beside him.

"Do you want to be alone?"

The Inuzuka shook his head just as the ambassador draped her arm around his shoulder. Seeing the usual happy dog lover broken, tugged at her heart strings. Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her chest, taking in the warmth that was her embrace.

"I could have done something, I could have kept her safe," he muttered.

"It wasn't your fault, this could have happened to anyone…" she paused momentarily, stroking her hand through his hair, "Hinata would have felt the same way if you were in the hospital…"

Kiba gave a single nod, "just thank the stars that she is going to be alright."

Rei smiled and pressed her nose into his hair, savoring the small moment before having to let go and continue on with their normal routine.

….

Life is tough


	54. Light The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Light the Night*~*~

_Yo Miharu! ___

_Yo, I wanted to know if you wanted to meet us three to celebrate your first week in Konoha. We'll be out in the training grounds. Team Eight's training grounds actually. Bring your overnight crap. Though you could bring nothing…I'll be your blanket, and Akamaru can be your pillow… ___

_INUZUKA! Sorry Miharu. This is Etsuko, Miss Profanity Pron. Ignore what the fuckin' drunk dog boy said, and bring your overnight shit. We'll be doing this weird shit under the stars. I don't know what the fuck it is, but Shino's setting it up. And if he's setting it up, well…tch…yea, just be there around, sixish…Inuzuka and his damn body clock… ___

_Hello, Rei. This is Aburame Shino. The two loud ninjas pretty much covered what I wanted to tell you. I was originally supposed to write this letter…alone. But the two got a hold of it, and well…this happened. Please enjoy yourself at the gathering. I hope your stay in Konoha will be enjoyable…though, with Kiba as your escort, I doubt that will be true. ___

_See you there Miharu, ___

_Bye Rei, __  
__Inuzuka Kiba ___

_See ya, bitch! __  
__Takeda Etsuko ___

_See you then, __  
__Aburame Shino._

Rei closed the letter again. She had been rereading it for the past hour. The entire paper made her laugh. Her friends, new friends. They were really something different. And of course, you could see where it was fought over, by the torn edges. And obviously someone had sent his bugs on it, because there were little bug bites in it.

Laughing again, the ambassador packed away her back pack and headed towards the door. Her family had yet to join her, but they would in a few weeks.

Turning off the lights, the Miharu headed out the door and towards the Team Eight training area.

~*~*At the Spot*~*~

Etsuko finished setting up her sleeping bad, when a stick was thrown at her head.

"Inuzuka…" She growled, turning around, to see a very scared looking Chuunin.

"I swear I didn't do that on purpose! I meant to throw it to Akamaru!" Kiba tried, putting his hands up in innocence.

But he was too late. The Takeda had already thrown the stick back, hitting his noggin.

"You two…" Shino shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Hello?" A voice sounded from around the trees…

"Miharu?" Kiba and Etsuko called, and a brunette appeared, pack in hand.

"Hey," The chuunin gave a small wave.

"Alright, put your damn stuff next to mine. I'm not taking any fuckin' chances with Inuzuka beside you," Etsuko pointed to the empty spot by hers. She would be sleeping in between Rei and Shino.

"Umm…is he that bad?" The ambassador asked, rolling out her sleeping back next to Etsuko's.

"Yes," Shino and the Takeda answered in unison.

"Guys, I'm not that bad," Kiba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yea, tell that to Hyuuga, and the fuckin' perverted joke you made about her and Uzumaki! You could've put her in a fuckin' coma! She wouldn't wake up!"

"Not my fault!" The Inuzuka got up all in the Takeda's face as Shino stood off to the side lines with Rei.

"What's up with them?" Rei asked, pointing to the fighting pair.

"They've had this rivalry since the academy," Shino told.

The two brunettes were now past a glaring contest, and were now holding a fist of the other. (1)

"Are they like…going out?" The Miharu asked again.

"WHAT?" The Inuzuka and Takeda shouted, looking at her.

"Nothing…" Rei shrank into Shino's shadow.

"They're not…"

~*~*Stargazing*~*~

"This is really pretty…" Rei whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Shino nodded his head, Etsuko traced her own constellations in the sky, while Kiba looked at her.

"Got it!" Etsuko shouted, her hand still pointed towards the sky.

"What have you got, Suko?" Shino asked, a smirk on his face.

"My own constellation! See?" The chuunin sat up, and forced the Aburame's head to look in the direction she had made her constellation. She grabbed his hand and traced it in the sky.

It was the perfect replica of a water lily. How pretty it was.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a talent for art,"

"Shut up! I can be artful…" Etsuko blushed and let go of his hand.

"Hey, Miharu," Kiba patted the spot beside him in front of Akamaru.

Rei nodded and got up, walking past the Takeda, she potty mouth whispered, "Remember, R-A-P-E…"

"I'm not gonna rape you…" Kiba chuckled as Rei sat down beside him.

It was getting dark considerably, and Etsuko was starting to show signs of wanting sleep. Such, being antsy and such. Shino finally calmed her down enough and now the two were fast asleep.

"It is really pretty…" Kiba breathed, slinging an arm over the Miharu's shoulders, making her blush.

"We get nights filled with stars in Getsu, but nothing quite like this…" Rei tried, to avoid the subject of her blush.

"Yea, it's Kibalicious…" The dog lover smirked at his own adjective.

"But Kibalicious isn't a word," Rei looked up at his face.

Shrugging and grinning wolfishly, "Well, it should be,"

Giggling, the ambassador unconsciously snuggled closer to the Inuzuka, making him blush this time.

~*~*Next Morning*~*~

"GAAAHH! I told you he would fuckin' rape you!" Etsuko shouted and pointed at the startled couple.

The ambassador and chuunin from Konoha had fallen asleep next to each other, and woke up awkwardly. With Rei's back against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

Glaring at the kunoichi after getting up, Kiba let out a growl, "I didn't rape her Takeda!"

"Sure you didn't, Inuzuka!"

"I didn't!"

Rei decided to be bad-ass for once and try something, "Actually, he did…"

"NANI?" Came from three Konoha ninja's mouths.

~*~*Fin*~*~

Can you feel the love tonight?

(1) Think of Sakura and Ino's fight during the Chuunin Exams. Where they grabbed each other's fist, and then pushed away...yea, like that...


	55. Midnight Stroll

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Midnight Stroll~*~*~

Etsuko kicked a stone in front of her, there were days she just wanted to go for a midnight stroll, and today was one of those days. She escaped through her bedroom widow and landed gracefully on her feet, without making the slightest sound.

The potty mouth grinned victoriously and continued forward for her walk. A but ways forward she noticed she had forgotten her holster that had all her weapons, what if someone attacked.

"Nah, who you try and attack me?" she waved off the concern.

Etsuko strolled along; all the shops in Konoha had closed down except for those "special" stores where she had seen Kakashi in countless times already.

"Eh…"

The brunette saw a figure sitting under a lamp, covered from head to toe in clothes; she panicked and reached for her weapons but remembered she had left them in her room, now she just felt stupid.

The figure looked up, "Etsuko?"

She paused for a brief moment and took a step forward, turning a dark red of embarrassment, how did she not see it was Shino?

"Heh, hey Shino,"

"What are you doing out?" he asked

"Oh, I just needed a fuckin' walk to clear my head,"

"To clear you head?" Etsuko grinned and bounded forward, taking the seat next to the Aburame.

"So why are you out here?"

"I felt like going for a walk…"

"Have you been practicing in front of mirror like I instructed you too?"

Shino arched a brow in genuine confusion, "What?"

The kunoichi reached forward, putting her fingers in his mouth and stretched his lips into a smile.

"Look you're smiling!"

"Esuko let go oh my ace,"

"No you're fuckin' smiling!"

The stoic boy brought his hands out, if he had to suffer this nonsense so did she. He brought his hands out and pinched both her cheeks, stretching her mouth into a smile.

"EY!"

Shino would have smirked at the comment but he was already doing it against his will.

"Ucker!"

Now, the two never really got to go home, the two had fallen asleep on the bench under the streetlamp.

"And they said I'd rape you,"

"I know!"

Shino groaned, but had yet to open his eyes, he felt too comfortable and warm to wake up.

"Rape, rape, raaape" sang the voice of a familiar kunoichi.

"I think they're ignoring us,"

"I know…"

Now looking closely you see that the two ninja's had fallen asleep sitting up, Etsuko's hands were around his neck and head leaned into his chest.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Why, I believe I am,"

The Inuzuka and Miharu drew in a long breath and, "RAPE!"

The Konoha kunoichi jumped up, her arm hit Shino in the nose and the Aburame fell to the floor in pain.

"Rape where?" she patted herself to make sure she still had her clothes on.

The two brunettes howled in laughter, oh how payback was sweet, especially when they were the ones rewarding the two.

"BITCHES!"

"Oww…"

The three heads turned toward the Aburame whose nose had started to bleed.

"What happened?"

"You hit him while he was raping" spoke Kiba.

"Yeah, I can't believe you didn't notice,"

Etsuko narrowed her eyes as Shino got his feet, covering his nose. Now it wasn't anything serious but it did leave the two shinobi's pissed.

"Get 'em!"

Etsuko and Shino dashed after Kiba and Rei, who seemed to be laughing. The Aburame and Takeda's face were red; the two could probably put Hinata to shame.

The ambassador nudged Kiba and pointed to the Hokage's tower, he nodded and followed her in and so did the other two.

The Getsugakure ninja had to go to a conference anyway and since Kiba was her escort he was allowed in as well, but the angered bug lover and potty mouth weren't, this led them to be escorted out by the Anbu.

"I WILL GET YOU FUCKERS!"

Etsuko shook her fist in the air as the anbu closed the doors in their faces.

"Revenge?"

"Fuck yes!"

THIE END~

…

It's done! It's short…


	56. Ninja Kindergarten

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Ninja Kindergarten*~*~

We are in ninja kindergarten. Please enjoy your stay, and don't mind the occasional spider. This is where all the tiny tots in the ninja world come to start out as ninjas. After they pass this, they go on to the academy.

Now, I bring you to class C. This class has the most troublemaking tots…with the occasional softie, and sensible one.

But before I get you started on your journey, I'll bring you to the outside, where students for class C are being dropped off.

A little girl with short, brown hair, tied into a high, half ponytail, clung to her mother's leg. She wore the standard Kindergarten uniform, a white polo, with a blue tie, blue pleated skirt, and tiny black flats. The Getsu symbol was stitched in the upper right corner of her shirt.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go…" Miharu Rei whimpered. The four year old clung tighter and both parents sighed.

"Rei, honey, you need to go. Nobody's going to hurt you…" Her mother tried, bending down to eye level with her daughter.

"Rei…you're going," Was all her father said. Way to be blunt!

"But…but…" The little girl tried to speak, but was brought into a hug by her mother.

"Everything's going to be fine…now, you go along, and become a fine ninja for mommy,"

Rei nodded and was given a little push towards the gates. Looking back at her parents waving goodbye, Rei gave a tiny wave and entered the new place.

"I'm not going…" Etsuko crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. She wore the same as Rei, except the Konoha symbol replaced the Getsu one.

The three women of the Takeda family sighed. The sisters and mother had been trying to get their daughter to go in that gate ever since this morning.

"Etsuko, you're going. No doubt about it," Her mother didn't really want to raise her voice.

"But I'm not going. I don't need to go to a place full of snot-nosed brats…" The four-year-old 'hmphed' as her sister got an evil smile on their faces.

"You're going Suko," Yumi started.

"Even if we have to make you," Aimi finished.

Suddenly, the brunette was picked up and lifted high in the air. Her pigtail braid swung, and Etsuko yelled for them to stop.

Oh they did, once Etsuko was in the gate. Attempting to escape, the Takeda was blocked by her sisters. And seeing as the four-year-old didn't stand a chance against two genin, Etsuko made her way into the school.

"Why do I hafta go though?" Kiba whined to his sister, Hana.

"Because, in order to become a ninja, you must go through kindergarten," She reminded him for the eleventy billionth time.

"What if I don't wanna be a ninja?" The Inuzuka retorted. He crossed his arms over his white polo with the Konoha symbol etched in the right corner. He wore khaki pants, and black loafers.

Hana was losing her patience and resorted to this, "You're going! And that's final!" And with one swift kick, her little brother was already through the gates.

Shino's parents looked down on the tiny bug user. They expected him to throw a tantrum like they'd seen so many other children do. Wrong.

"I'll see you this afternoon, mother, father," And with that, the Aburame crossed his arms, adjusted his glasses, and walked through the gates.

~*~*Class C*~*~

"Oiii…" The bored Takeda drew out, poking the forehead of a girl her age. The girl looked up and noticed the Konoha symbol on her shirt.

"You're from Konoha…" Rei pointed.

Etsuko looked at her shirt and nodded, then pointed to Rei's shirt, "And you're from Getsu… I'm Takeda Etsuko! You?"

"M-Miharu Rei…" The brunette managed.

The other smiled, "Heh…Are you shy? Or do just not like this?"  
Rei nodded for both, and suddenly they heard laughing of boys. Looking over, Etsuko noticed it as Hyuuga Hinata. A shy girl. And boys were teasing her.

"See her?" Etsuko pointed to the girl. Rei nodded, "That's Hyuuga Hinata. She's uber shy, and I'm still don't know why she got put in the class with all the troublemakers. Her cousin, Neji, was put in class D. That's where all the smarties go…Come on, let's go help her," The Takeda stood up, and offered her hand. Rei took it and the two made their way over to Hinata.

The sound of name calling came closer, and whimpering was heard.

"HEY!" Etsuko shouted, making the boys turn around.

Etsuko had her hands on her hips, standing with pride, with Rei hiding behind her.

"Hey, yourself…" A boy with red marks on his cheeks retorted. Etsuko recognized him as Inuzuka Kiba.

"Alright, Inuzuka. You're gonna stop teasing her now! Or you'll have to answer to me," To emphasize her point, she pointed her thumb at herself, to which the boys only laughed at.

"Don't make me turn this into something, Takeda," Kiba laughed, stepping up to face the brunette.

Hinata seemed to get what Etsuko's plan meant, and escaped to the far side of the room, where Chouji and Shino sat, watching the impending fight.

"If you wanna go, then let's go!" Etsuko challenged, making Rei back away before she got hit. The brunette back away towards where Shino sat, watching the two brunettes wrestle each other. Four-year-old smackdown!

"Who's he?" Rei asked Shino, pointing to Kiba.

"That's Inuzuka Kiba," The Aburame answered, "He's the biggest troublemaker in Konoha, aside from Uzumaki Naruto," Shino pointed to a blonde boy, who was jumping up and down, cheering the Inuzuka on, "The two are neighbors, and have always been at each other's neck, so to speak,"

The crowd of boys, 'Oh'ed, as Etsuko brought her elbow down on Kiba's stomach.

"Takeda!"

"Inuzuka!" More fighting, "Inuzuka! That's my skirt!"

SMACK!

Now we have a very mad Etsuko, red in the face, and steam coming from her ears. A nice bruise covered her right eye, and her hair was all messy. The girl sat herself at the small snack table.

And Kiba, who was on his bottom, staring confused after the girl, a bruise on his cheek, and left eye.

~*~*Nap Time*~*~

Hinata had situated herself at the end of the room, away from the boys, but next to Etsuko. The Hyuuga was gently sucking on her thumb.

Etsuko was sleeping protectively in front of Hinata, ready to pummel anyone who came close to them.

Shino was situated at the end of Etsuko and Hinata's feet.

And Rei had the unfortunate luck of sleeping in between Etsuko and Kiba. Oh joy…

She couldn't sleep at all. No way was she going to let down her guard to someone who fought a girl.

"Psst…" The whisper scared the girl. Looking over, she saw Kiba, propped up on his elbow, looking at her.

"What?" She whispered back, hint of nervous in her voice.

"Don't be so nervous, K? I won't hurt ya,"

"B-But…" Rei couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Oh," His face fell, "Her," His face brightened again, "She's my neighbor, our parents don't mind us beating each other up…" He smiled, showing his fangs.

Rei felt herself blush, because on the inside, she really liked that smile.

"Hey, here comes the teach," Kiba whispered, "Happy dreaming…" And with that, he gave her a quick wink, and turned over.

Oh how she liked that wink…

~*~*Fin*~*~

Lawls! Fluffy! OMG! BUNNY!


	57. Pedo Bear

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Pedo Bear~*~*~

"Then I smacked Inuzuka to the ground and kicked the living day lights out of him!"

Rei blinked and nodded as Etsuko explained the days when they were younger, the fights, the bugs, the annoying sisters.

The four chunnin had been walking around konoha for the past hour, with the brunette potty mouth telling stories, Shino nodding his head with the occasional smirk, Kiba disagreeing and getting in Etsuko's face, and Rei laughing all the live long day.

But unbeknownst to them they were being watched by the perverted sage Jiraiya, who was doing some research for his next novel. So far, he managed to understand that there were some hidden feelings between the potty mouth and bug boy, like wise with the mutt and ambassador, the rivalry and that opposites definitely attract.

"This will be my best work yet…"

The group of chunnin had stopped for lunch at the local ramen shop, Jiraiya causally walked in and sat off in the corner, picking up on their conversation.

"So has Kiba raped you yet?" Etsuko asked through slurps, this intrigued the sannin.

"I didn't rape her!"

"Likely story!"

Rei rolled her eyes and ate her chicken ramen, Shino and she had sat in between the two in fear of a war breaking out but that didn't seem to stop them.

Once the friends finished their food, the ambassador persisted on going to the candy shop. The others seemed reluctant but with the brunette halfway there they had no choice.

"OHH CHOCOLATE!"

The getsu nin ran about the store with the Inuzuka tailing behind her, "you need to take things in moderation."

"SCREW YOU!"

Etsuko and Shino had stopped in front of the cooler, choosing which ice cream to buy.

"There's no fuckin' vanilla!"

"But there are other flavours,"

"I WANT VANILLA!"

The store owner shuddered, if he had listened to his mom he could have been a doctor but no he wanted to open a candy store for hyperactive ninja to rob. Just last week the blonde knucklehead and wall flower had entered and he swore that the kunoichi was insane.

"Uh, I may have some at the back…" he offered running as quickly as he could.

Etsuko grinned, arms crossed.

"You scared him…"

"I didn't, Mrs. Sweet-addict did," she motioned to the Miharu who had at least ten pounds of sweets in her arms.

"You are insane…" Kiba let out an exasperated sigh.

"Tch, up yours,"

Rei bought only a chocolate bar because Kiba threatened her to report her obsession to Tsunade, Etsuko go her vanilla, Shino chocolate and Inuzuka got chips.

Jiriaya decided to jump in at the moment, "hello young shinobi of konoha,"

"Pervert," Etsuko nodded.

"I have a proposition," he started

Rei blinked, she didn't know who he was so, "what is it?"

"I need help with my research and you fine females are perfect,"

"FUCK NO!"

"Sure,"

The three konoha ninja looked at the ambassador in disbelief.

"What?"

"Do you know by what he means?" Kiba asked crossing his arms.

"No…"

"He means he needs you to do some perverted thing for his book…" Shino added in eating his ice cream quietly.

"Oh… Sorry I have to decline…" she muttered finishing her chocolate in discontent.

"I thought you would say that…" the pervy sage brought out a bag of candy and waved it in her face.

"OH MY GOD, GIMME!" she shouted reaching forward.

It took all three ninja's to hold her back and yet she managed to move them.

"The fuck? How is she so strong?"

"She's like the energizer bunny!"

The brunette shook them loose and chased after Jiraya, with Kiba, Etsuko and Shino following behind.

"Rei! Stop!"

"NEVER!" The perverted sannin grinned stopping in the woods and turning to the ambassador.

"Want it?"

"YES!"

"Strip,"

Her face deadpanned, but her blood sugar was low so she grabbed at her collar.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"I want chocolate," she sobbed continuing.

Kiba grabbed her hands, "STOP!"

"But chocolate," she repeated with a pout

Jiraiya watched in amusement, "WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FUCKIN' NAKED!"

"You're an ambassador you have to keep your sense of dignity…"

Rei bit her lip and moved away undoing the sash around her waist, she wanted her chocolate dammit. The Inuzuka was persistent and looked to the perv.

"Get him…" his voice low and threatening as the three approached him.

Now we see Jiraiya sprawled on the floor with different bumps, decorating his head and bruised eyes. Looking to the side we see a very pleased ambassador, fully clothed, eating the sweets with her friends as they sweat dropped.

"You know you almost stripped for Jiraya," Shino said munching on a cookie.

"Yeah, I tend to forget all common sense…"

"Fuck your insane,"

"I know…"

"You're only allowed to be naked for me!" Kiba grinned wolfishly as a chocolate bar hit his head.

"Shut up…"

Etsuko snickered grabbing a lollipop from the bag.

"You have left your imprint on Konoha already… amazing"

Rei beamed, "I know! And I am damn proud!"

~The End~

Sheesh it's done… so much chocolate!


	58. Sashay Sashay

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Sashay, Sashay*~*~

"Fuck, I look hot," Etsuko posed in front of full length mirror.

"Don't get too cocky," Ino paused while doing her make-up, "I've got bigger boobs than you,"

"Tch…those are just plastic. These are the real deal," The Takeda smirked at her reflection, adjusting the chest portion of her attire.

Rei rolled her eyes, after adding one more hair clip, "Guys, this is seriously stupid,"

"Oh Rei, so naïve," Sakura patted her friend on the back, "This is a great chance for us to work. Like I always say, 'If ya got, flaunt it,'"

"S-Sakura… I-I d-don't think, I'm ready f-for this…" Hinata meekly replied, knees shaking.

Tenten slung an arm over the Hyuuga's shoulders, "Come on Hina, you'll be fine…"

And now let's travel to the runway…

"Kiba? Are you okay?" Shino asked his friend, who had an eager look on his face.

"Yea, fine. Just excited…" He waved Shino off, eyes glued to the runway.

"I have the strange feeling that he's gonna rape on of them…" Naruto joked with Shikamaru.

As payback for making the shinobi doing a fashion show, they made the girls participate in one, which they didn't seem to mind.

And of course all the guy senseis came, including Kakashi, Jiraiya, and all the others…

"Good afternoon, Shinobi and Kunoichi," Shizune's voice came over the speakers, "Today we present to you the kunoichi of Konoha and Getsu… Now, please welcome to the runway, Miss Hyuuga Hinata,"

The crowd clapped, as Hinata stumbled on stage, knees shaking, and arms covering her chest.

"Is she really that nervous?" Shikamaru whispered to Neji.

Hinata was sporting a cream, spaghetti strapped dress, with purple around the edges. A mini black leather jacket draped her shoulders, and black boots that came halfway up her shins. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, with her silky hair covering the hair tie.

The shy girl got to the end of the runway, where she thought she would die…and in a sense she did. Once she saw the crowd…THUD…she fainted, right on stage…

"Hina-chan!" Naruto shouted and jumped from his seat. The blonde rushed to her side, along with several senseis…

The Uzumaki promptly picked the girl up, and rushed her out of the room, like he did when he was on stage.

A chorus of 'RAPE' came from backstage.

"And now, please welcome, Yamanaka Ino…" Shizune gestured to the curtain.

Ino burst through those curtains, like a supermodel, and strutted down that runway.

She was wearing, a dark purple tank top, that showed her mid-drift, a matching purple and white zebra-striped skirt that came down mid-thigh, and stiletto heels. Her hair was taken out of its ponytail, and now lay down on her back, a half ponytail on the in the back.

Shikamaru watched wide eyed as Ino strutted down the runway, a nose bleed coming on. He quickly whipped away the small amount of blood, and saw her smirk on stage as she headed back.

"Ummm…alright," Shizune laughed nervously, "And now, umm… Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura entered through the curtains normally, and paused at the beginning, waving a hello, and then strutting her stuff.

A low v-neck, red, halter dress, with white trim, flowed with each step she took. Her heels were a light red, and laced up her leg, until they got the knee-cap. Her short hair had been blown-dried, and was now as light and fluffy as air.

"YAY! SAKURA! STRUT WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted and jumped from the audience.

As Sakura turned, she blew a kiss to Lee, which he 'caught' eagerly.

"Now, for Tenten!" Shizune announced as Tenten smirked as she walked onstage.

While strutting down the runway, the kunoichi's, light pink, strapless dress sashayed. The blue edging made it pop, along with it being knee length. Her shoes were heels, but they covered her entire foot, and stopped at the ankle. Her hair had been let down out of her buns, and now the hair was pulled up into a curly high ponytail.

As she passed Neji, she swore she saw the Hyuuga blink, then a trickle of blood come out his nose. And was she right. The shinobi all snickered when they saw the great prodigy of the Hyuuga clan whipping away blood from his nose.

"Now, out ambassador from Getsu, Miharu Rei!"

Rei stepped out on stage, first a little self conscious, then becoming comfortable. She wore a purple, off the shoulder top, a black skirt with white polka dots, that came mid-thigh, and the same patterned tank top underneath. She wore shoes that looked like purple converse, but had a wedge heel. Her side ponytail was thrown aside, and was now in a clip, with her hair cascading over it.

You could hear the Inuzuka whistle as she passed him. She got to the end, and turned abruptly, smiling sexily to the audience. Passing the dog lover once more, she gave him a sexy wink, which he returned.

The dimmed after Rei was offstage, and Shizune sounded confused, "And now, last but not least, Takeda Etsuko,"

The lights suddenly popped back up, reveal Etsuko with a hand on her hip, and other one in the air.

Dropping her pose, she walked down the runway, with an arrogant aura. She wore a forest green, off the shoulder top, with a v-neck opening, that showed her entire mid-drift. Netting covered her belly, and stopped at the waist. She too wore a forest green, mid-thigh skirt, pleated. The Takeda broke the rules and wore dark green and black hi-tops. Her hair had been curled a lot, and thrown off to the side, and you could tell lots of hairspray had been used.

Etsuko strutted down the runway some more, and came to the end. She placed a hand on her hip, and gave the victory sign. Then turned and headed back.

Shino was now staring in awe at her, which she smirked at. Coming to a stop at him, she bent down, and leaned off the runway. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she smacked her lips on his, and then stood up, leaving.

"I gotta say, this was the best event this month…" Neji commented, clapping as all the girls, but Hinata, walked the runway again.

~*~*Fin*~*~

Oh! Hot! Sexy! Sexy momma!


	59. Swing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Swing~*~*~

"We are going to fall…" Shino stated as the others started for the large swing.

"Don't be a chicken, if we fall we fall!"

"Shino get your fuckin' ass over here!"

They had come across a large swing set and as immature as they are, decided to go have some fun. But their fun required all four on one swing, what could possibly go wrong?

"Here Shino you can sit, since you're such a sissy," Kiba grinned as he hoisted himself up as Rei sat at his feet.

"I don't need to sit…"

"JUST GET OVER HERE!"

Etsuko crossed her arms and waited for the bug lover to take his position, from there she would know if she were standing or sitting.

The bug lover sighed and though he had some common sense, he didn't want to put his manhood into question and stood on the swing beside his teammate.

"Finally," The brunette konoha nin sat down.

"I guess we will have to push with our legs…" muttered the ambassador.

"Or…" Kiba jumped off and pushed the group forward; he repeated the process a few more times and jumped back on making the Miharu squeal.

"You'll make us fall!"

The two kunoichi pumped the swing higher by moving their legs back and forth at the right time.

"Tch, if we fall I'll protect you,"

"Fuck off Inuzuka,"

The swing was going well, and by now they were becoming more comfortable until the Inuzuka got some off the top idea.

"Time for a kibalicious moment!"

"That's not a fuckin' word!"

He ignored Etsuko's comment and began jumping.

"Stop!"

"Never!"

The swing was getting higher and with the jumping made the branch that was supporting it creak. That small moment went unnoticed to the screaming getsu nin, the cussing kunoichi and Shino who just glared at his friend's stupidity.

_SWING, SWING, SWING, CREAK, CRASH_

"Inuzuka, you're a fuckin' dead man!"

The tree branch had broken off, hurling the group to the ground in mid swing. Etsuko had landed against Shino's chest and he on his back, Rei was in the same situation but was over Kiba.

"Hey, are you alright Etsuko?"

"Yeah…" she muttered rubbing her head; she pushed herself up, hand against the boy's chest, making her blush.

"You are stupid…"

"Tch, you liked it," Rei's head was resting against the crook of his neck. The brunette got up and kneeled in between the boys legs.

"Inuzuka…"

"Oh shit…"

The Takeda lunged toward the dog lover who scurried behind the ambassador for protection, while Shino wrapped his arms around Etsuko but wasn't paying attention to where his hand ended up.

"Why are you touching my chest?"

Shino pulled away immediately, Rei and Kiba snickered at the brunette's blushing face.

"Sorry…"

"I guess they got into raping,"

"I know…"

"So can I rape you?"

"No…"

The Inuzuka groaned falling back against the grass in defeat.

"You liked touching me!"

The bug boy turned a darker shade of red but had yet to say a word.

"I FUCKIN' KNEW IT!" Etsuko burst into fits of laughter, his face was priceless.

"Even Shino is getting so action! I thought I was hot!"

"You are," Rei said without thinking.

"Say that again?"

"I meant you are not!"

Kiba laughed, now we are left with two blushing ninja and two laughing loud mouths, rolling on the floor.

~*~*~The End~*~*~

A lot of action!


	60. How Not to get Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*How NOT To Get Girls*~*~

"Alright, here's the game plan," Kiba whispered to his huddled group of shinobi.

The boys, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru planned on using some pick-up lines that Kiba wrote on girls in Konoha.

"Alright…and…"

"BREAK!"

~*~*With Neji*~*~

Neji looked around the streets of Konoha, to find just who he was looking for, Tenten.

The lovely kunoichi was looking for new weapons to fill her scroll with, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Neji.

"You look familiar," Neji started.

Tenten frowned a bit, "Yea, I'm your teammate,"

"Have I seen you before?"

"Yea, training yesterday,"

"Oh yea! I remember!"

Vein pulse, "You do?"

"You look like my next girlfriend!"

SMACK!

"That was the gayest thing I've ever been told…"

~*~*With Kankuro*~*~

Kankuro whistled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking for any babe he could pick up. Suddenly, he spotted a lovely blonde. Walking up to her, he said,

"Hey baby, I'm like a rubix cube. The more you play with me, the harder I get,"

"What did you just say?" The voice growled, and the blonde turned around to reveal…

"Hokage-sama?"

"Kankuro!"

Sweating and leaning back on account of the towering Hokage, he pointed behind her, "Look! Jiraiya's molesting a chick!"

That got her to turn her back and let the puppet master escape.

~*~*With Shikamaru*~*~

Shikamaru looked around every corner. He was actually doing something productive…but that didn't matter. All he had to do was say his pick-up line and be done.

Spotting Ino alone at some flower stand, he walked over to her and turned her around.

"If I bit my lip, would you kiss it and make it better?" He asked, placing a finger on his bottom lip.

Ino's brows furrowed, then unfurrowed, "Awww…Shikamaru…" She cooed in a baby voice, "If you wanna get me to go out with you, you're gonna have to try much harder," She continued in the same baby voice, pinching his cheeks.

"Troublesome… 

~*~*With Gaara*~*~

Gaara fished around Konoha, looking for Matsuri who had come with the Sand Siblings. Finally spotting her speaking with Temari, he approached.

"Matsuri," He spoke, startling her, but getting her to turn around at the least.

"Yes, Gaara-sama?"

"You be the ice berg. I'll be the Titanic and I'll go down on you,"

The brunette's face reddened as Temari's mouth opened in shock.

SMACK!

Matsuri stomped away after bitch slapping the Kazekage.

"I guess I kinda deserved that, huh?" Gaara asked his sister, who only nodded.

~*~*With Lee*~*~

Lee ran around Konoha searching for his beloved flower.

"If I cannot win her heart, I will do one thousand laps around Konoha!"

Finally spotting her, he ran up to her and yelled, in her pretty little face,

"SAKURA-SAN! BE MY GIRLFRIEND! I'LL PROTECT YOU TILL THE DAY I DAY!"

Sakura's head dropped in defeat, "Lee," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I thought we went over this…"

"AHHH! THE BURDEN OF YOUTH! DO NOT WORRY SAKURA-SAN! I WILL DO ONE THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA! AND ONLY THEN WILL I TRY TO WIN YOUR HEART AGAIN!"

Sakura tried to stop him, but he was too fast, and sped off…

~*~*With Naruto*~*~

Naruto snickered to himself, and took out a coin. Approaching Hinata, the uber shy girl,

"Hey Hina-chan," He said slyly.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-k-kun?" She asked, turning around, on the verge of blushing.

"If I tossed this fifty cent coin, what are the chances of me getting heads?" He asked, tossing the coin repeatedly.

Hinata put a finger to her chin, and started to scientifically explain the probability of getting heads. Naruto sighed and pocketed the coin, with the Hyuuga still rambling.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HAVE ME! DATTEBAYO!" He shouted, flailing his arms.

THUD…

"Hina-chan?"

~*~*With Shino*~*~

Shino had sent his bugs out a little while ago to search for Etsuko. And they still hadn't come back. She was either using a new shampoo, or his bugs were being lazy. Deciding to venture out himself, as soon as he took one step, he spotted her. At her calmest…looking at…mangas…

Walking up to her, he cleared his throat, "Etsuko?"

"Whaddya want Aburame?" She asked, popping her piece of gum, while turning around, a manga in her hands.

"Do you have a map? I got lost in your eyes…"

A confused look, "The fuck? Can you even see my damn eyes?"

"Ummm…yes…"

"Ug! That was fuckin' horrible! If you're gonna fuckin' try and 'woo' me, at least be blunt, dammit!"

And with that, the Takeda whipped her head around, smacking the Aburame in the face with her hair. 

~*~*With Kiba*~*~

Kiba walked up to Rei, this was fool proof.

"Hey Rei, if I said you had a nice body, would you hold that against me?"

Rei blinked, "I don't know if I should slap you, or what?"

"How bout you kiss me?" He gestured to his cheek.

"Yes, I should slap you,"

SMACK!

"Rei!" He called after her.

"Never say that to me again!" She yelled over her shoulder after stomping away.

~*~*Fin*~*~

Oh the irony…These pick-up lines of doom belong to this one person on the internet…I don't know their name, but they don't belong to me…


	61. Drunkards

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Drunkards~*~*~

The boys of Konoha had decided to go out one day for some drinks, all good fun. But as the drinks began pouring in they all started to become tipsy, more drinks were ordered and by the end of their small gathering they had been all left completely drunk and disoriented.

"Have you ever noticed how Hinata always faints around me, I think she may like me…" slurred the blonde knucklehead as he took another swig of sake.

"You're –hic- only noticing this now –hic-?"

"Holy crap, it's true?"

The group burst into laughter at the disbelieving face of Naruto's.

"Speaking of girl's, I think Etsuko wants me" Shino chimed in; he didn't have his usual thick coat but a t-shirt.

"Troublesome potty mouth Takeda?" Shikamaru took another swig and wiped some away with his sleeve.

"Tch, you live with her… -hic- Just ask," Kiba grinned foolishly.

"Maybe, if you're lucky she'll let you tap that,"

"I'd tap Ino… Troublesome woman"

"Hinata! Or Sakura? No, Neji is your cousin good in bed?"

"Fuck off, Naruto don't ask such questions..."

"Who would you tap Neji?" questioned the blonde slyly.

"TENTEN!" Lee answered for his teammate, moving about the room, swaying back and forth, side to side. There was a brief pause before Naruto spoke up again.

"HOLY CRAP, HINATA LIKES ME? DATTEBAYO!"

The group laughed once more, raising their cups and drinking the alcohol quickly.

After a few hours the group of friends had decided it was time to head home, never to speak of their small drunk fest ever again, especially to the ones their eyes were set on. Some were lucky enough to escape unfazed while others… not so much.

**Aburame and Takeda Apartment**

Shino stumbled in, gripping the wall for support. He was still drunk and though he wanted to be as quiet and stealthy as possible, he completely failed, falling forward, searching for something to grab.

"Shino?" Etsuko walked out of her room, holding her shuriken.

A groan was heard in response.

"Whoever the fuck it is, I have weapons!"

The brunette turned the corner and flipped on the lights, only to find a drunken Shino sprawled on the floor, hand to his head.

"Shino! What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to find the floor…" he muttered, clearly not alright.

Etsuko placed her shuriken aside and knelt down, slinging his arm around her neck and hoisting the bug lover to his feet. Her face scrunched as the heavy stench of alcohol wavered off of him.

"Are you drunk?"

"Have I ever told you that I'd tap that…" he slurred with a stupid grin.

"SAY WHAT NOW?"

"Hehe, my father was right, you are a beautiful specimen…" he continued onward, complimenting the kunoichi.

"Shino, you are clearly unwell, let me help you to bed…" it took a lot of restraint not to cuss him out for getting intoxicated.

"I knew you wanted me…"

"You have been spending way too much fuckin' time with Inuzuka,"

"Oh… he has taught me a lot about the opposite sex,"

"Yeah, do tell…" she urged seating the boy on his bed.

"He has said that women are moody, crabby and bitchy… But, us men need such varmint's to continue the population,"

Etsuko's eye brow twitched irritably, so that's what the mutt thinks about women, oh was he in for a pounding when she saw him tomorrow.

Shino however, wasn't paying attention and had crawled under the covers, "Etsuko?"

"What?" she asked harshly getting to her feet.

"Have I ever told you that I love you…?"

This stopped the kunoichi, her face blanch, "W-what?"

But her answer never came; you see the Aburame had fallen asleep, leaving a very confused, very annoyed girl in his wake. Boy, did she hate when they got drunk.

**Inuzuka and Miharu Apartment**

Kiba had successfully opened the door and tiptoed through the apartment complex without disturbing the sleeping girl. He even managed to open her bedroom door and sneak in.

The Inuzuka grinned and on went the lampshade light with a groggy Miharu starting to sit up.

Kiba who was still pretty drunk panicked and dove for the floor, without warning, startling the brunette who now stared at him as if he were insane.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I fell off my bed…" he sat up, faking a yawn.

"First, this is my room and second you're fully clothed to have fallen off the bed…" Rei rolled her eyes, swinging her legs over her bed.

"Oh it's not my room," he slurred getting up but toppled over the girl.

This left her blushing and angered all at once, he smelt of alcohol.

"Hm… I'd tap the," Kiba muttered suddenly, making her redden even more so.

"Bastard, get off and go to your bed!" she shouted, pointing to the door.

The ambassador didn't enjoy the stupidity he was demonstrating at the moment, especially since he was drunk and in her room, what was he trying to do, rape her?

"I don't wanna," Kiba whined.

'_Fuck my life...'_

He got up and crawled into her bed, nuzzling the pillow in a rather cute fashion but not enough cute would please her at the moment. So she ended up giving up.

"No funny business," she warned plopping into her bed.

"Fine, fine…" he yawned, wrapping his arms around her. Rei narrowed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when,

"I love you…" came the voice of the Inuzuka, who nuzzled into her hair. The Miharu's eyes widened as she turned to look at him, she shook the idea away and closed her eyes shut, he didn't mean what she said, and that's what calmed her rapidly, beating heart.

"Yeah, tell me that when you're sober…" she muttered falling asleep along with the dog lover.

!*!*!THE END!*!*!

Well, damn! I'm done!

I needed to add some fluffiness xD


	62. Girl's Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

WARNING: Some OOCness…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Girl's Night Out*~*~

Etsuko tiptoed away from the apartment complex she and Shino lived at. She had successfully avoided the bug boy all together and was now on her way to the designated meeting place.

Ino tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Etsuko and Rei to meet her. Tenten and Hinata had all made it on time, but the two brunettes were late. Sakura was on a mission as the medic at hand, and the girls decided to have a bit of fun. A girl's night out.

Finally showing up, Ino asked them, "What made you guys so late?"

"It's hard sneak out in these fuckin' heels," Etsuko complained, not too loudly, grabbing at her green heel.

"And dog boy wouldn't get off me…I have a feeling he was sleep walking…" Rei shifted her eyes around the group.

"No matter, you're here. Now, let's go," Ino smiled before pulling the girls towards town, all their heels clacking along the way.

And now we pan over to a bush…

"Go where?" An Inuzuka and Uzumaki asked no one in particular.

"Why are we spying on our girlfriends again?" Shino asked.

"This is a bit too troublesome…I was having a nice sleep…" Shikamaru yawned.

"I agree…It is rude to spy on Hinata-sama and her friends," Neji whispered.

"Come on…" Kiba angrily commanded and the five boys moved to where the girls had walked off to.

~*~*At the Club*~*~

"Tch…this is so gay…" Etsuko crossed her arms as she and Tenten stood off to the side at the club Ino had dragged them too.

Hinata was off in the bathroom, and probably not coming out anytime soon, Ino was out on the dancefloor, having a good time, and Rei was trying her hardest to avoid... certain people at all costs.

Suddenly, Ino popped in front of the two non-party-goers, "Come on guys! I planned for us to have fun, not mope! Just dance!" And without question, she dragged the two brunettes onto the dancefloor, where Rei seemed to relax, now that there was the entire group, minus Hinata, on the floor.

"Now let's see…" Kiba let his eyes wander around the club, before he spotted twin buns, "Oi…Neji, I spotted your lady," He pointed off to where he saw Tenten, and soon saw Etsuko, then Ino, and finally Rei.

"Where's Hina?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"Probably in the bathroom. She always goes there to avoid crowds…" Neji stated.

"Okay, so we'll hang low for awhile, watch them…" Kiba stated smoothly, taking a seat at a table near the dancefloor.

Aww…this is so sweet, they're over protective!

Meanwhile, Etsuko had left the dancefloor, and went to the bathroom. She came back with Hinata in a fireman's carry. The brunette set the kunoichi on her feet, and at first Hinata was nervous, but then she seemed to relax and start dancing with the rest of them.

The guys watched the girls have fun. They actually got to see a side of them that they never saw. They saw Etsuko being girly, laughing and not cussing. They saw Rei become more…outspoken with her body language. Hinata seemed to lose all shy demeanor, and was laughing, not stuttering, and didn't blush an ounce. Tenten definitely became more girly, along with dancing, which no one ever knew she could do, and being outspoken with her words. Ino…didn't really seem that much different though…

About halfway into their event, the girls began to talk and walk over to the table sections. The boys quickly covered their head with menus and various items.

"That was the most fun I've had in awhile…" Rei breathed, running a hand through her sweaty hair.

"Yea…Even more fun than when Shika and I _did it_," Ino joked.

"Don't tell me…" Tenten mocked gasped.

"Yes darling, it's sad, but oh so true! I lost my virginity to the laziest ninja in Konoha!"

"Oh woe is you!" Hinata leaned back into Ino's shoulder.

"Le gasp!" Etsuko held a hand to her mouth, "What will you do? Are you going to keep the baby?"

The girls laughed at their teenage girlyness, while the boys all blanched at them making fun of Ino and Shikamaru having sex. Yea, they definitely like these girls better.

Ino cleared her throat, "Etsuko," She started out all business like, "Shino, Kiba, and Rei are hanging off a cliff. If you could only save one, who would you save?"

"What kind of damn question is that?" Etsuko scoffed anyway, "Shino, der. Kiba and Rei can die together. I'll form a rivalry with someone else," She looked pleased with herself.

"BAKA!" Rei scolded, and smacked her friend in the head.

"OW!" The Takeda held her head, "You have a ring on! That's not fair!"

Before a war could break out between the two, "Rei," Tenten stepped in, "Would you rather go with an arranged marriage created by your village, or run away to be with the one you want and be a missing-nin from your village for all eternity?"

Rei blinked. Wow…serious consequences, "Well, depends on who my arranged fiancé is. If it is the one I want, then I'll go with the arranged marriage. But if it's not, then I'd have to say run away. I mean, really…I'm not going to marry some loser for my village. If they want him to marry someone, why doesn't Getsu marry him?"

The girls laughed as the guys snickered. Yea, definitely liking these girls better.

"Now, Ino," Etsuko stroked an imaginary beard, "There's a wild bear on your case. And you have Shikamaru and Chouji with you. Who do you leave behind with the bear?"

Ino scoffed, "Both of them! They're ninjas, they can handle themselves when it comes to a mere bear!"

"The bear has rabies, is mutated, and has an extra eye,"

"Chouji,"

The group laughed again.

"Alright!" Ino declared, "I'm ready to go back out! You guys with me?"

The girls shook their heads, "Nah…I'm getting kinda tired. I might head home. Anyone wanna join me?" Tenten asked standing up.

The girls decided to walk home together, but on the way out, the passed by the boys' table. Rei just so happened to trip over her own feet in her heels, and began falling forward, until an arm shot out and grabbed her waist.

The girls turned around and already started snickering. Rei got up, and blushed lightly, "Thanks…" She muttered.

"No problem…Rei-chan…" The voice sneered and snickered.

"Kiba!"

Kiba brought his menu down, as did the other guys.

"What are you doing here?" The girls demanded. They went out to get away from the knuckleheads they call their boyfriends.

As soon as the girls demanded what they were doing here, their regular personalities switched back on.

"We wanted to know why you guys were sneaking out every Saturday!" Naruto declared, pointing an accusing finger at them.

THUD…

"You killed her!" Ino shouted, pointing at Naruto.

Yes, Hinata had fainted. Oh dear…Well, we can add that to the eleventy billion times she's done so.

"We snuck out so we could get away from you damn bakas!" Etsuko answered. The girls nodded in unison.

"That hurts…" Kiba smirked, and his head dropped down in mock hurt.

"Oh please…" Tenten rolled her eyes, "We know about your little drinking fests once a month. If you get to go out and have fun, then so do we,"

"How'd you…?" They spoke the unasked question.

"Let's see," Rei began, "You come stumbling home,"

"You act all weird," Etsuko helped her.

"You can't find your own bed,"

"You try to find the weirdest things,"

"You have this strange obsession of blurting things,"

"You reek of alcohol…"

The two brunette kunoichi continued ticking off the ways their boyfriend's came home.

Now, all of them lived with their counterpart, but Neji was smart enough to stay at the Hyuuga compound, Shikamaru stayed with Chouji, and believe it or not, Naruto was actually being smart and slept in a tree outside the apartment he and Hinata stayed at.

"You guys are seriously stupid…" Shikamaru yawned.

The girls flipped their hair, if it was let down, and turned on their heel, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going to get some dango. Don't follow us," Ino called.

"Or you won't be able to make babies!" Etsuko threatened…a little too sweetly…

"Sometimes, I really wonder if my girlfriend is sane…" Shino dropped his head in defeat, and slumped in his chair.

~*~*Fin*~*~

Lawls…my fingers hurt…


	63. Addicted to Sugar

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Addicted to Sugar~*~*~

After a week in Konoha, you would expect to know your way around to find the best stores with quality sweets, for Rei it was difficult. She was severely suffering from sugar withdrawal and the bag under her bed had gone completely dry, leaving the poor ambassador in a state of frenzy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The brunette's hair was a rat's nest, having not properly groomed herself, lacking energy to completely small tasks.

"Oi, don't you have a meeting with the Hokage today?"

"You don't look all that well,"

"Did Kiba fuckin' rape you again?"

The Inuzuka shot her a glare, getting into Etsuko's face; Shino had stepped aside, watching his friends battle it out. While the Miharu looked as if she were about to collapse.

"I'll see you all in about an hour…" she waved them off and headed to the Hokage's tower, the three looked at one another.

"Aren't you her escort?" questioned the bug lover.

"Oh yeah! WAIT UP!"

The two brunette's sweat dropped as they left their sight of vision.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

"What is wrong with her?" asked the Hokage, as the people filed out, everyone but the young ambassador, who was repeatedly banging her head against the desk.

"I have no idea…" Shizune walked out with her master, shaking her head.

"You're gonna break the table,"

"Shut up…"

Kiba rolled his eyes and grabbed the kunoichi by the collar and dragged her out to where their friends were waiting.

"I think she looks worse…" Shino stated.

"I know… Fuck, you're one horny dog,"

"I didn't rape her!"

By this point, Rei's ears were ringing and her head pounding, "OH SHUT UP! AND GIVE ME SOME DAMN SWEETS!"

"Shit, is that why you're so cranky?"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE ABLE TO REPODUCE? IF YES THEN GET ME SOME SUGAR BASTARD!"

"Holy…"

"Fuck," Etsuko finished for Shino.

"ALL I WANT IS SOME SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR AND YOU CAN'T GIVE ME MY MOST PRECIOUS DESIRE, WELL SCREW YOU BITCHES, SCREW YOU ALL!" The brunette broke into a demonic laughter, stalking away from her gawking friends.

"I think she wants sugar…"

"No shit Sherlock!"

The Konoha nin's ran after the crazed ambassador, who at this point had crawled under a tree, positioned herself in the fetal position and was muttering incoherent words to herself.

"Let's take her to the ice cream parlor?"

"Yeah, I don't think the town can tolerate her like this," Kiba said pointing at the terrified citizens.

**ICE CREAM**

"Can I get a vanilla cone?" Shino ordered.

"I'll have two scoops, one of vanilla the other chocolate,"

"And I'll fuckin' have… Uh, a slice of your ice cream cake…"

The four heads turned to Rei, "And can I have an extra, extra large banana split!"

Their jaws dropped, as the waitress walked away, scribbling their orders down.

"Can you even eat that much?"

"Yeah."

"Won't you get fat?"

"Tch, weight doesn't scare me?"

"One question: Are fuckin' insane?"

Rei paused for a moment, "no."

Etsuko threw her hands in the air in defeat, this girl was something alright, who could possibly eat that much ice cream without throwing up? That's when she got an idea.

"Alright, I bet you can't eat that much,"

"You're so on, if I win you have to pay for my share," Rei added, the kunoichi had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"And if I win, you have to give me your wallet,"

"Deal,"

Kiba and Shino had stayed out of it, their faces speechless because who literally ate that much ice cream?

"I have to agree, no one can eat that much…" Shino looked at the eager ambassador.

"Yeah," Kiba shook his head.

After a few minutes of silence their orders had arrived, everyone's attention was placed on Rei who had dug into the ice cream, savagely killing it. She had managed to get through half of the bowl in a matter of ten minutes; this left the potty mouth worried.

"You don't think?"

"Fuck no, I can't lose!"

Oh but you did, see Rei finished her banana split in a matter of twenty minutes, leaving three chunnin very shocked, and very confused.

"How the fuck did you manage that?"

"I just can," replied the Miharu as she wiped her mouth clean with the napkin.

"Are you addicted?"

"You can say I am, it's my drug…"

Shino blinked, kind of speechless, she was as bad as Chouji was with food. "That's… weird,"

"How?" Kiba asked eyeing the girl closely, what had he gotten into.

"How? What do you mean?"

"He means, why and how are you like, in love with it?" Etsuko interjected without cussing.

"Oh, I guess it goes back to when I was a small girl. You see, when I was about two or three, I had this unhealthy obsession to dirt and I would roll around, kiss it and at one point I think I actually ate it…"

Her friends arched a brow, this was the ambassador to Getsugakure, what were they thinking in sending a monster like her into Konoha.

"And since my parents were tired of having to clean my clothes everyday and making sure I didn't get some disease they came to a conclusion. They introduced me to sweets as a replacement for dirt, I especially loved chocolate because it was the same colour as dirt only better…" she took a breath and continued.

"The deal was, if I could come home clean I would get candy or any sweet, from then I have been hooked."

"Oh…"

"What the fuck? That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard,"

"If I don't get my sweets I go insane and all common sense is lost…"

"You're already insane!" the three shouted in unison.

"You're the one who is insane, betting against me…" she stated with a grin as their faces deadpanned, she had a point.

"I am never betting against you again…" The Takeda grabbed her money, counting out how much she needed to pay.

Shino snickered and reached out, stopping her, "I'll pay…"

"Hey thanks Shino!" Kiba slapped his back and walked out with the ambassador tailing behind, laughing.

Etsuko turned a small shade of red, then grinned, "Alright have fun!"

!*!*!THE END!*!*!

Who is seriously that obsessed with Sugar? I would die from so much intake of calories!


	64. Picnic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Picnic!*~*~

"What the fuck?" Etsuko stared dumbfounded at the two bicycles in front of her and Rei.

"Bicycles," Shino replied.

"You know, the things that have two wheels, a handle bar, and you sit on?" Kiba mocked, making the brunette glare at him.

"Shut the fuck up, I know what they are! I just wanna know why they're here?" She asked.

Rei sighed. Did her friend really forget…?

"Suko…" She started, "It's our one year anniversary, remember?"

Etsuko sweat dropped. Maybe she forgot…

"Heheh…" The kunoichi rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Of course I do…I wouldn't forget something so…important!"

"You forgot…" Kiba deadpanned.

"How'd you know?" Suko dropped her head in defeat.

"You didn't cuss…you always cuss," Shino told her.

"Come on! Let's go!"

~*~*Picnic*~*~

After the four had ridden the two, two seated bicycles to the hill where they would have their picnic, Etsuko and Rei stretched their limbs.

"So you seriously forgot the anniversary?" The Getsu jounin asked her Konoha friend.

"Well, I had a shit load of papers to fill out. Mission reports and everything. I didn't have time to remember…" Etsuko admitted looking at the ground.

She had always neglected mission reports. Always sending them in last minute. Just like her.

"Well, at least we reminded you…" Rei laughed a little.

"Alright! We got this giant-ass picnic blanket set up! Now come and devour what we brought!" Kiba called to them.

The two traveled to the blanket, located under a tree atop the hill.

"OHMIGOD! SWEETS!"

~*~*Later…*~*~

"Are you full yet Rei?" Kiba asked nervously, watching his girlfriend smother her face with sweets and chocolate alike, while her other two friends sweat dropped.

"Nah…" Rei answered, shoving more candy in her face.

"At least share…" Etsuko muttered, hand grabbing a lollipop on the blanket, but a hand grabbed hers ultra fast as she gripped the candy.

"Don't…" Rei growled. Nobody touched her candy.

"Yes…" Etsuko stated, tugging the piece towards her.

"No, it's mine…" Tug…

"You better fuckin' share dammit!" Tug!

Now there was an all out tug-of-war over a lollipop going on. Kiba and Shino had tried to pry their girlfriend's from the piece of candy, but they were determined.

"Alright! This is enough!" Kiba yelled over Etsuko and Rei's swearing. He grabbed the lollipop harshly out of their hands, causing the girls to fall back.

And start tumbling down the hill with their boyfriends. Oh how lovely!

Tumble they go and…

~*~*With Rei and Kiba*~*~

"Ow…" The jounin kunoichi mumbled, rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, hugging her around the waist.

"Yea…" It was then Rei realized the awkward position they were in.

Kiba was hugging her waist, she had her arms scrunched against her chest, and he was laying in between her legs.

"Please don't…"

"I'm not gonna rape you,"

Rei sighed in relief, though she already knew he would never do such a thing.

"But I will do this…" And with that, he kissed her full on the lips, practically eating her face, to which she eagerly replied to.

~*~*With Etsuko and Shino*~*~

"Shino…Would you please remove your damn hands from my ass…?"

"Sorry…"

The two had landed in another awkward position as well. Etsuko had landed on top of the bug user, his arms had instinctively encircled her, but landed in the wrong place.

"Well, I suppose we should get back up the…" The Aburame was cut off by the Takeda smashing her lips on his.

Pulling she smirked, "As long as we're down here, let's make the best of dammit," He smirked back and pulled her into yet another kiss.

Panning out, and if we look closely, we can see two perverts in the tree atop the hill.

"Research?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraya nodded, "Just for the hell of it?" He questioned the masked man.

Kakashi nodded in response.

~*~*Fin*~*~

DONE! XD


	65. Protect What's Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Protect What's Yours~*~*~

_In Konohagakure_

Once upon a time, there was a land riddled with wealth and royalty, however one stood brightly among the rest, for her colourful personality and spit fire take-charge attitude, she was princess Etsuko. Queen Tsunade had entrusted her the portion to the North, there she would overlook the land. Her 'sisters', Ino took the West, Sakura the East, and shy Hinata the South. They were the crown jewels of Konoha, their beauty indescribable, every man wished to take their hand in marriage.

However, peace was never a granted thing and to ensure the stability of their land each sister had began to marry, Ino was the first, she had given her hand to the Lazy Duke of Konoha, Shikamaru. Sakura was a much harder candidate to marry away, especially with her massive strength, yet somehow how a prince arose, Sasuke, the heir to the throne in Oto. And little Hinata had been married to Naruto, the loud, annoying advisor to the Queen, unbeknownst to him; she was pleased with the arrangement.

Etsuko proved to be the biggest hassle; she was determined to prove that she need not wed. Instead, she would prove her independence in battle, commanding her troops and proving successful every time.

One night, while all the guards had taken a short break, Princess Etsuko was kidnapped, however, one guard had been around long enough to witness what had happened and quickly assembled a party to search for the princess, his name, Shino.

"Search for traces of the intruder…"

"Shino… Look" one called out, the man held a black cloth in hand, with the Akatsuki insignia.

"They mustn't gotten far, fan out," he ordered as the others scattered into different areas of the small palace.

Shino however, had taken a different route, he knew they were close, he could somehow sense her presence near. His mind clouded completely with only one objective in mind, finding Etsuko.

Entering the wooded forest, he cleared his mind and waited patiently for a sound, any sound. There was a crack off in the bushes then some rustling and a loud thud.

"Who goes there?"

No one answered, leaving the guard confused and on his toes, slowly he moved forward, hiding behind a tree, waiting for another sound.

"Fuck my life…"

"Shut up, princess or I will be forced to kill you," an unknown voice spoke.

"I'd like to see you try fool!"

Shino held the urge to roll his eyes. Without a sound he unsheathed his sword, it glistened in the moon's rays, he caught his reflection.

_SMACK_

"Ow, bitch!"

"You're no walk in the park buddy," she spat. The figure came up and brought his sword out, the intent to kill evident in his eyes.

Just as his sword came down, Shino stepped in and metal crashed into metal.

"Don't touch her," he threatened pushing the blonde back, skidding to a stop.

The young guard stood before Etsuko, completely shielding her from any harm from the Akatsuki.

"Bastard!" shouted the man in black armour and red clouds stitched about, lunging forward.

In one swift Shino leaped toward the blonde, their swords crashed together.

"Why not let her die?" he asked, bringing his sword down once more.

The brunette blocked his attack, "because it's my duty to protect and serve… I would gladly give my life for the princess."

Those small words hit a chord in the brunette female, she watched the fight continue, her hands clenched around the fabric of her dress.

Shino pushed the intruder back, turned on his heel and thrust his sword forward, impaling the attacker in the chest, armour shattered into pieces. He took his blood soaked sword and placed it back in its sheath as the Akatsuki member lay in a puddle of his own blood.

"Are you alright princess?"

"Yeah…"

He extended his hand out; her eyes stared at his hand before taking it. She looked around the area for a moment, landing once more on her kidnapper and brought her guard into a tight embrace.

"Thank you…"

"No problem…"

Etsuko pulled back slightly and in one quick movement she pulled the shocked guard into a kiss, slamming her lips on his. He restrained himself for a moment then gave in, returning the kiss.

After a week, Etsuko approached the Queen requesting her approval in the union of herself and the guard, without his consent. He would only be aware of the marriage the day of, poor boy, look what he got into.

_In Getsugakure_

The small land consisted of one royal family, in the night this land was awarded the beautiful sight of a large moon, glowing. This was their most prized attribute; every royal couple would arrange a day to spend after their marriage. The young princess had been accustomed to this ritual, seeing many couples pass by.

"Princess, your father wishes to speak with you…"

The brunette nodded and walked out of her room, followed by her maid. Her mind clouded slightly, what did her dad want with her? She had done nothing to upset him. She sighed and entered the throne room, bowing before him in respect.

"You wished to see me?" she asked looking up.

"Yes, I have a matter to speak with you…" his voice boomed, his face undistinguishable.

"I have decided to arrange a marriage… You have come of age…"

Rei frowned in discontent, he didn't need to find her a husband, and she was perfectly fine being with herself. She wanted to find love on her own, not handed to her on a silver platter.

"Please enter, Prince Hoshi…" The princess looked over her shoulder as a man, probably younger than her entered, his pants two sizes too big for his small frame.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," his lips kissed her hand.

"Father, I don't approve of this…" she pointed to the boy as she stormed out, leaving an angered father and a confused kid.

The princess walked about the gardens, her face twisted in anger and disgust, how could her dad do such a thing to her, to arrange a marriage at least make him more suitable. Her attention wasn't placed as to where she was going and ended up tripping over one of the servants.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine… Sorry…" she rubbed her head as she pushed herself up off the male.

"P-princess?"

Rei crossed her arms, kneeling on the floor, he was a weird fellow she had never seen him before, and she was suppose to know everyone who worked in the palace.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Kiba" he gave a grin in response, eliciting a blush.

"Well, continue with your work…" she got to her feet quickly and walked off, dusting her dress.

Night had fallen quickly in Getsu, everyone had gone to sleep, everyone but the stubborn brunette. She sat on her bed, legs crossed, her anger had yet to diminish and the boys face seemed to appear at the oddest of times.

There was a large crash from the courtyard, her body shuddered. What was that? Rei got to her feet and headed to the window, there was a flickering of fire off in the corner of the gates.

_THUMP THUMP_

The brunette turned violently to come face to face with a masked figure, she backed up away from them but the wall stopped her from going further. She shut her eyes but nothing ever came rather there was a small thud.

"Hey, open your eyes…"

Rei cracked an eye open to meet the black slit eyes of the gardener she met that day.

"Wh-?"

He covered her mouth and pulled her along to a hidden passage; he pushed her in and closed it just as more unknown figures entered her room. The princess gave a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall.

"Thank you…" she said looking at the brunette haired boy.

"Heh, no problem,"

Rei somehow liked the simplicity of him, and before she knew it he was pulling her along, deeper into the intricate tunnels.

"We have got to stop meeting like this…" he joked after several hours in hiding under the palace.

"Shut up…" she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Aww, is the princess mad?"

The getsu girl shot him a glare but he wasn't paying attention, the two were sitting side by side, arms touching sending small waves of electricity throughout her body.

"Why are you red?"

"W-what? I am not!"

"Yeah, you are…" he leaned closer.

Oh, what the hell, she cupped his cheeks and pulled him against her, kissing the fool who continued to talk and somehow intruded on her life without warning. Kiba smiled against her lips, delving deeper into the kiss.

Once the problem was solved, the two emerged into the halls of the palace; she held onto the boys arm tightly, she wasn't taking any chances.

It had taken a lot of her confidence to bring herself to request the marriage between her and Prince Dork to be terminated, appealing for another candidate and introduced the servant boy that worked in the garden.

!*!*!The End!*!*!

I got lazy with Rei and Kiba's fairytale

I like Etsuko's and Shino's much better because I thought harder xDD


	66. Animal Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Animal Day*~*~

Today, I bring you to Konoha Preschool, where it is animal day. And kids have dressed up as an animal they particularly enjoy.

First we find tiny little Hyuuga Hinata, dressed in floppy bunny ears, and a fluffy little tail. Complete with a plush carrot.

And mini Uzumaki Naruto was bounding across the room, dressed in little fox ears, and nice foxy tail. He ran around, and suddenly tripped over miss Hinata, causing the little girl to go red in the face.

Now, we have little Uchiha Sasuke sitting on the rug, with black neko ears, and a skinny black tail, playing with blocks, with, Hyuuga Neji. Neji was simple. Wing on his back. He was birdy…

And off in the corner we have two little girls 'fighting' with one little girl watching from the sidelines. These three girls were, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Tenten.

Sakura had on white cat ears with a tint of pink, and slender white/pink cat tail. Ino had on pig ears, pig nose, and a curly Q tail. And little Tenten didn't need ears, for her buns gave it away. All she really needed was a black tail, to make her panda outfit.

Off towards the center of the room, was a little green turtle, entertaining a lazy deer and hungry butterfly. These three were Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji.

Now we come to the four little rascals of the evening, Miharu Rei, Takeda Etsuko, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino.

While Shino was paitently sitting at a table, wearing antennas and wings, he made up a humble bee. While the girl sitting across from him, Miharu Rei, decked herself in a tabby cat type of outfit. With little ears, a tail, and little cat gloves, she looked as cute as ever.

And the other two…Hmm…they're energetic you see. Etsuko was wearing nice little monkey ears, with a nice monkey tail. While Kiba showed himself to be a true dog, wearing ears and a tail like one.

"Ne ne! You cwan't catch me Inuzuka!" A three year old Etsuko stuck her tongue out at a three year old Kiba as she ran about the room.

"I'm too fwast for you Takeda!" He shouted back, chasing after her.

Rei swung her legs happily in her chair, elbows propped up on the table, humming, "Do you think they like each other?" She asked the boy across from her.

"Mwaybe…" He answered, looking a fly, flying about the room.

"E-Etsuko! K-Kiba!" A very distressed Shizune tried to calm the little rugrats, but failed.

"Mizz Shizune lady," Rei requested of the teacher.

"Yes, Rei?"

"Mwaybe you should hafe snack time earwy today,"

See, she was smart for a three year old.

~*~*Snack Time*~*~

The plan to calm the two brunettes with snack time failed.

Etsuko, Kiba, and Rei had ultimately decided to start a food fight which got and Naruto and Lee involved. They were some messy animals I tell ya!

Shino was sitting in the chair in between the fight…getting hit with food. Until…food got on his…wings!

That's where he drew the line! Picking up some of that mush crap, he chucked it at Kiba, who ducked and hit Rei in the face. Rei scrunched up her face and threw some pudding towards Shino, but he ducked and it hit Etsuko in the face.

Now, this food fight involved the throwing of sandwiches and a very nervous Shizune.

"E-Etsuko! K-Kiba! R-Rei! S-Shino! You four sit down…Now!" Shizune's tactics didn't seem to work with rowdy three year olds.

"If you don't stop, I'm calling Tsunade-sama!"

The four seemed to stop at that. Etsuko looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears, "Pweese don't cwall Tsunade-swama on us, Shizune wady…" Then Etsuko went up and hugged the sensei's leg.

Shizune seemed helpless and patted the girl's head, "Alright, I won't call Tsunade-sama…but please settle down,"

Etsuko nodded and let go of Shizune's leg, and wiped away some tears.

Shizune walked away from the four and Etsuko turned to Kiba.

"Sucker…" And the two did an off the chain hand shake.

~*~*Story Time*~*~

Rei swung her legs back and forth in the chair she sat it. Her peers looked up at her with thoughtful eyes as she held the book in her hands…

Upside down…

"And den da monkey told da butterfy dat she was vewy sowwy," And she was just going on and on about an apologizing monkey…

"Psst…" Kiba whispered in the middle of her 'story'.

"What?" She asked, bringing the book down from in front of her face.

"It's upside down…"

Rei blinked then looked at the book. Flipping it over, so the class saw the pictures right side up, "No it's not…It's wight side up,"

Flipping back towards herself, Rei continued reading, until Etsuko began getting annoyed…

"Alwight! We get it! Dar was dis monkey an she did bad things! Now she has ta apowogize! Just shwut up!"

~*~*After School*~*~

Each of the children were picked up by their parents. Well, almost everyone… Etsuko and Kiba were picked up by Etsuko's older sisters.

As Shino was about to leave, he walked up to Etsuko.

"I had a lot of fun today…Thanks…" And with that, he kissed her cheek softly and then left with his parents.

Rei looked at Kiba, and vice versa.

"So, you want me ta kiss ya or what?" Kiba asked, making her face redden.

He took that as a yes and kissed her cheek.

Though, Aimi and Yumi saw all this, and all the way home, they teased the two about having boyfriends and girlfriends…

Ahh…young love…

~*~*Fin*~*~

KAWAII! :3


	67. What They Really Think

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~What They Really Think~*~*~

It was a normal day in Konoha, the four shinobi were having a lazy day just hanging out in the training grounds, team eights to be precise. There is something we have yet to cover and that was their thoughts on one another, now let's dive into the depths of their brains.

Shino had a hand under his head, he kept his attention to the sky as he delved into his most inner thoughts about his friends.

'_Why am I just laying around, watching clouds stroll across the sky? Who's idea was this anyway? Crap I could be doing something productive but here I am… With these three, chatting it up… Keep your cool Shino… Keep cool…'_

'_What are they talking about anyway? God, Kiba is so fuckin' loud, can't he learn to close his mouth once in awhile. I swear he's as bad as Naruto. Always dancing around and acting perverted… you would think he was the one who was trained by Jiraiya. There he goes again hitting on the ambassador…'_

'_How can she stand him? Well, she does have some common sense and practicality, but that obsession over sweets? Is she some crazed spy sent here from Getsu to destroy the hidden leaf. Nah, she's just insane, no wonder those find the other attracting, a match made in hell. Do I even have to be here?'_

"_Oh here comes Etsuko to bother my train of thought. How does she manage to dig into my brain? She's so loud… yeah, she's easy on the eyes but her mouth, and all the colourful words… There she goes again… Hmm, she is quite intriguing, very sensual, beautiful and…_

'_SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU ARE NOT A PERVERT!'_

Well, that was interesting. We pan over to the ambassador who was lying on the grassy floor, arms stretched out in opposite directions and hair messed into the floor, next to Kiba.

'_Hmm, such a nice day, you know if Etsuko didn't have to cuss every five seconds, I should get her a dictionary maybe she could learn new words… Well, I know what I'm getting her for her birthday. Oh great, she's picking a fight with Kiba again, why Kami did you place me in this situation? I'm going to die because of her one day, oh splendid here comes dog boy,'_

'_Does he really have to make such sexual innuendos; it only gets Etsuko worked up to tease more. Though, he is cute, very handsome… What am I thinking? I can't like him, noooo, besides I'm not good enough, I'm a foreigner, oh but he so FUCKIN' hot! I'd tap that!'_

'_Stop! Don't be perverted Rei, you are strong!'_

Her attention shifted to the bug lover who was positioned next to Etsuko.

'_What is with Shino? Why does he always wear sunglasses, I wonder what he is hiding under there? I wonder if he's good looking? How did Etsuko fall for him? I'd like to see what she sees because at the moment he just creeps me out, especially because he never talks but then Etsuko comes around bragging about how good a kisser he is…'_

Our attention is now brought to Kiba, who was propped up on his arm, drizzling blades of grass on the ambassador at his side.

' _What a kibalicious day! So warm, I could strip but then Rei would kill me…'_

'_Why was I selected as her escort anyway? She can be scary, more so without her daily intake of sugar. But hey, she is fine, very simple, and tap worthy, definitely. She's so cute when she pouts, and her baby face! I must have been good in my past life, I wonder if she would kill me if I ate her face as Etsuko puts it?'_

'_You know Etsuko is good looking but that mouth of hers, only profanities escape there! Shit, how does Shino stand her! Oh that's right because they LOOOOOVE each other, kissy kissy goo goo. Eck, She picks fights with me constantly, oh but I do the same in return, and now that I think about it, it's time to bother her some more… But Shino would probably scold at me later…'_

'_What is with him anyway? Does he have a stick up his ass? Or maybe Etsuko shoved a shuriken in there accidentally. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. I have known him for such a long time and I have never seen what's under those glasses… maybe bugs, ew, Last time I pissed him off he gave Akamaru fleas, never again…'_

Etsuko had latched herself onto Shino's arm, he seemed unaffected. Her head nuzzled deeply as her eyes stayed glued to the Aburame.

'_Damn, he's so warm but comfortable warm… And this fucker is all mine, oh yes, no bitches can take him from me! Yeah, fuck everyone else! Though he is creepy once in awhile, how he never wants to take off his clothes, that's my new mission, I'm going to strip him stark naked and the first to go will be those damn sunglasses. I'm gonna find where his secret stash is and burn them!'_

'_Fuck, who's kicking me! Damn it Inuzuka! You ruined my moment with Shino! He's so annoying and he smells like wet dog, does he ever shower? He could actually be somewhat good looking if his big ego didn't suffocate every girl he meets! Fuck my life, how can Rei handle this bitch, he's so annoying, time to kill!'_

'_Speaking of the Miharu, I think I have some respect for her seeing as she can handle this bitch everyday! I give her props but her sugar withdrawals are… something, how can someone eat so many sweets and not get diabetes? Or get fat? What the fuck is she? A secret spy! I should report her to Tsunade, she's planning to kill us all…. Nah.'_

!*!*!THE END!*!*!

Digging into their brains isn't easy, because you have to think like all of them and trust me it isn't pleasant… xD


	68. Birthdays

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Birthday!*~*~  
~*~*Rei's Birthday*~*~

"Ow! Kiba! What did I just hit?" Rei questioned.

Kiba was leading Rei to Team Seven's training grounds for her party that she didn't know about. And he was covering her eyes with his hands.

"A tree…" He snickered.

They had made it to the grounds, and now, Kiba sat his girlfriend atop the middle post.

"Can I look now?" She pleaded.

"Yea," He pulled his hands away, and let her see the sweets, and decorated field he had planned for her. There was gift table, cake table, and a food table. Chouji was all over that table…

So this is why he told me to where something nice…

Rei had worn a light blue party dress. It was strapless, came down to the knees, had a white sash around the middle, and flowed when she spun. Rei had put her hair up in a high ponytail, bangs accenting her face.

Everyone else seemed to wear dresses, and nice shirts and pants.

She could Etsuko and Shino waving at her from the gift table. Etsuko wearing a nice green spaghetti strapped dress, same length as Rei's and shimmered in the sunlight. Etsuko had pulled her hair into a fluffy ponytail, bangs straight as ever though.

Rei hopped off the post with grace, and suddenly all her friends rushed up to greet her. Hugs were exchanged and kisses from Kiba were placed on her head.

As the guests mingled, Etsuko slung an arm over Rei's shoulder, "Don't drink the Coke…" She warned with a smile on her face.

"Why?" Rei eyed her warily.

"Kiba and I are spiking it…" She laughed like a little school girl and left Rei alone once more.

Kiba approached her, "Ready for gifts, my fair lady?" A playful twinkle in his eys.

Rei curtsied, "Why yes, good sir," She played along as Kiba led her to the gift table.

-

"This one's from me!" Sakura said as she handed Rei a pink box, with red ribbon.

"Thanks Sakura," Rei smiled and started unwrapping the box.

The box revealed intricate blue hair combs. They were ovaled, sparkled along the top and sides, and had silver beads and flowers hanging from them.

"Wow Sakura! They're beautiful!" Rei gasped as Sakura smiled.

"I know!"

"My turn!" Ino tossed a navy blue box towards the ambassador, who caught it will ease.

"Thanks!" Rei began opening the box, and came face to face with packing peanuts. Dumping them out, she looked at the bottom of the box. A gift card to all the stores in Konoha.

"You got a box for a gift card?" Rei asked, confused.

Ino shrugged, "I thought it was funny…"

"R-Rei-san…" Hinata handed over a lavender box, it was wide, but long and slender at the same time.

Rei was careful. She nodded her thanks to the Hyuuga and gently unwrapped it to reveal…

A beautiful silk blue kimono. It featured silver accents and flowers etched into the fabric. A matching obi came along as well.

"Wow…" Rei didn't even pick up…it was too beautiful.

"It's t-to go with t-the c-combs…" Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together.

"Alright bitch! Open mine!" Etsuko shoved her gift into Rei's hands.

Rei stuck out her tongue at the Takeda and opened it.

"A whip?" Rei asked in disbelief while all the jounins broke into fits of laughter.

"Yea! To tame the damn bastard you're with!" Etsuko pointed to Kiba, whose face reddened.

Kiba stood beside Rei and placed a bow on top of his head.

"Lemme guess…You're my present?" He nodded, "How cliché… But I'll accept it…"

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, with all the girls 'Awwww' ing.

~*~*Etsuko's Birthday*~*~

"Why am I wearing this fuckin' things?" Etsuko complained, skating along smoothly on her roller skates.

"Because, I'm taking you roller skating for your birthday," Shino explained, heading towards the place in Konoha which he had reserved.

It was a nice outdoor place, with a smooth area for skating and a table area for eating. Then the field which they could use for presents.

As soon as they arrived though, and when everyone jumped out and yelled surprise, Etsuko had slipped on her skates and began to fall backwards, until Shino caught her. You all saw that coming, right?

Everyone had one roller skates like herself and bug boy. After being set on her feet, everyone talked, ate chips, and skated.

And right now, Etsuko was in the middle of the roller skating floor, skate-dancing to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

"For someone who doesn't like parties, you sure put together a hell of one," Kiba clapped his hand down on Shino's shoulder.

"It's all for her…" He answered.

"Yep…Hey don't drink the Coke…"

"Again?"

Kiba only nodded his head and skated off to the floor.

Etsuko skated out and over to Shino, "Alright, present time!"

-

"Alright, mine!" Ino tossed a blue box towards the Takeda.  
Etsuko didn't waste any time opening it. And once the kunoichi opened, she started laughing, and shut the box.

"Yamanaka…" Etsuko laughed, leaving everyone confused.

"Revenge is sweet…" The blonde giggled.

Kiba took the box out of Etsuko's hands and opened. Inside was a card that said, "Happy Birthday… Here's this box…what? You expected more? Payback Betch!"

"Best present ever!" Etsuko thanked the girl, before being handed Hinata's present.

"Alright Hyuuga…" Etsuko clapped her hands together and began opening it. Inside was a scroll, a summoning scroll that is.

Hinata pushed her fingers together, "I s-saw that you o-old one was g-getting ragged,"

"It's pwofect, Hyuuga!" Etsuko thanked, giving a Jersey accent.

Hinata smiled as she passed Sakura's present up front.

"Haruno, this better not be what I think it is…" Etsuko carefully unwrapped the box.

"It's not!" The medic knew what the nin was talking about.

Etsuko opened the box and out came a silky green kimono, butterflies etched in the fabric.

"You don't have enough pretty things…" Sakura shrugged and grinned at the girl that seemed to be in awe.

"Alright," Rei brought out her box, "Take a look!"

Etsuko grabbed the box, and thought it was light, WRONG! It was real heavy, causing Etsuko's arms to dropped with the box to the ground.

Grunting and picking it up, she took off the lid and looked at the book inside. Taking it out, she held it up for all to see.

The book read, dictionary, and the entire group burst into laughter.

"Why?" Etsuko looked at her Getsu friend.

"So you can say something other than cuss words!" Rei laughed.

The group got suddenly quiet, as Shino pulled out a small box.

He flipped the top open to reveal a golden locket, "Happy birthday Etsuko," He told her, fastening the necklace around her neck.

The kunoichi craned her neck backwards and smiled, "Happy birthday to me," And with that, she placed a small kiss on his lips.

~*~*Fin*~*~

Meeeeh…brain…fried…meeeh…


	69. What we Used to be, Could be

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

You said I gave you butterflies  
Then you flew out of my life  
When I'm beside you it's enough to blow my mind  
I heard you whisper that you wanted to be mine  
And I was always hoping that I could find someone like you (someone like you)

Butterflies by Stereos

~*~*~What we Used to be, Could be~*~*~

"Oh my god, you're engaged!" cooed the blonde as she grabbed Rei's hand to examine the rock.

"Holy fuck!"

The brunette flushed a red before taking her hand back, "what about you Etsuko? When will Houjo pop the question?"

"I think he's scared" Sakura grinned as a fork was aimed at her forehead, but she ducked in time.

"Fuck off!"

Switching the subject before they killed each other, Tenten said, "Have you heard about the small reunion?"

"Oh yeah, it's this Saturday right?" the brunette asked, putting her hand on her lap.

"Yes, are you all going?

"What for? I have stayed connected to everyone!" Etsuko crossed her arms over her chest; she thought the idea of a reunion was completely idiotic; they only graduated five years ago, no time to actually miss them.

"Well I'm dragging Shikamaru along," Ino blurted out.

"You're still dating that ass?"

"Hey, he's not an ass… just lazy,"

The six friends laughed, they had stayed pretty close even since the graduation, a few of them got married, Hinata and Sakura, to their high school sweethearts.

"A-are you bringing K-Keiji-kun?" asked the timid Uzumaki, fingers meshed together.

"No, he's working so I guess I'll be tailing along with you all!" Rei grinned leaning into her hands.

"I will stay home, fuck this shit,"

"Etsuko coming too, agreed?"

"Agreed," the five nodded their heads, guess the potty mouth had no say in the matter, she was going and she was going to enjoy herself if they had anything to say about it.

**Saturday**

Ino tapped her foot impatiently outside the entrance to their old High School's gymnasium, waiting for the two brunettes' who said would come.

"Now that I think about it, I think this was a horrible idea…" Rei muttered, her hair was in a messy bun, she wore a light blue spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees and white flats.

"Tch, I have been saying that for the past few fuckin' days!" Etsuko flailed her arms over her head, though she had complained about the day she wore her hair down, with a forest green strapless dress which stopped just a few inches before the knees and matching heels.

"You two are late!" pointed the blonde accusingly.

"Well, I had to finish some work for school… I am trying to get a good education to find a great job" muttered the engaged brunette.

"I just didn't want to come,"

Ino rolled her eyes, grabbed their arms and pulled her friends into the decorated gym, "woah"

"Yeah, they went all out,"

"Fuck,"

"Etsuko!" the two reprimanded their friend's colourful tongue.

"Oh guys, guess who's here?" the blonde cooed, nudging them forward.

"Our old class?" Rei answered the stupid question, who else would be here.

Their eyes scanned the crowd, their expressions fell immediately, "You know what I think I want to go home… stomach's hurting…"

"Yeah, I think I got my fuckin' period…"

The two brunettes began to head for the door but Sakura and Ino had blocked the exit, "we want you two to have fun now, move it!"

Sakura shook her fist making the two steps back in fright, only to bump into something hard.

"Sorry…"

"Why the fuck did you bump into me,"

The two turned and nearly toppled over, "hey to you too,"

"Hello,"

'_Oh shit'_ was all that ran through the girl's minds as they came face to face with their ex's, Kiba and Shino.

"Uh, hi,"

"Fuck my life!"

Ino and Sakura laughed and walked away, leaving the two to deal with the situation at hand, how interesting don't you agree?

"Wow, you look good," the Inuzuka grinned at the Miharu, who blushed a response.

Rei's hands flew to her face, covering her chest to the best of her ability, this was not what she planned, this was not what was supposed to happen.

"What a rock you go on there," he grabbed her hand and examined the ring, though something turned in his stomach, nausea?

"Yeah, she's engaged moron!" Etsuko retorted as he dropped her hand completely.

Shino had stayed in his spot, hands shoved in his nice, dark dress pants, "And how have you been Etsuko?"

"Fine, fine" she waved him off.

The brunette wouldn't admit it but her heart beating out of control, she was just a good actress and managed to hide it.

After getting comfortable and managing to have a decent conversation, a song started to play. Ino dragged Shikamaru onto the dance floor, followed by Sakura and Sasuke, but the most amusing was Naruto who carried a blushing Hinata.

"Want to dance, Suko?" The Aburame asked using her nick name.

"She'd love to" their friends called from the dance floor, oh was the Takeda going to get them back for this.

Shino smiled as Etsuko got up and grabbed his arm leading him to the dance floor, where the rest were currently situated.

"Hehe, let's go!" Kiba grabbed Rei by the arm, and similar to Ino, dragged the poor girl.

_With Shino and Etsuko_

The bug boy had encircled his arms around her waist, as her hands rested on his arms, together they moved slowly to the song.

"How's life been treating you?" she asked not making eye contact, breaking the awkward silence.

"Good, I work at the local University studying entomology and yourself?" he asked, silently wishing for the girl to look up.

"Hm, I work in a law office…"

"That's interesting considering your vocabulary,"

"Hey, I can be intelligent!" This was when she finally looked up to meet his eyes. Wrong move, her face flushed considerably, what was getting into her. She pushed him back, away from her.

"Sorry, but I have to use the bathroom!" with that said she scurried away with everyone watching the scene unfold.

_With Kiba and Rei_

"You're actually engaged?" he asked, arms wrapped around her while hers rested on his shoulders.

"Yeah, hence the ring…" she muttered, completely bad idea.

"He's lucky…" Kiba tightened his hold slightly.

Rei however, felt uncomfortable nut because they were dancing but because she was enjoying it, it was as if she betraying her fiancé.

"We have to stop…"

"Dancing?"

"I can't, I'm sorry…" she dropped her hands and went back to sit, waiting for Etsuko, both pretty much had enough.

"Let's leave?" The Miharu asked as her friend returned.

"Yeah…"

The two were outside until two voices shouted from behind them; their eyes widened considerably and slowly turned around.

"What?" snapped Etsuko.

"You can't do this to me… I lost you once please don't make me go through it again…" Shino nearly begged, taking a step forward.

"I… Uh… eh," he left the girl speechless.

"We have to go," Rei tugged at her friend's arm, dragging her away.

"What do I have to do? I love you!"

The Miharu bit her lip but didn't bother turning back and disappeared with the Takeda, trailing behind her.

_ Rei_

Rei sat in her bedroom, turning the ring in her finger, removing and sliding it back on. No matter how much she tried she couldn't forget his words, the dance, his face, it had been a week since the incident and she knew she had distanced herself from Keiji, and it wasn't fair to him.

"What do I do…" she muttered continuing the process of removing the ring and putting it back on. She loved her fiancé but there was something tugging at her, something wasn't right and it was killing her inside.

"I can't take this… I want to see him…" she cupped her cheek as she broke down into tears, she had come to her decision on her own and she knew it from the beginning but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. Her hand grabbed a paper from her bedside drawer and a pen, writing out a letter.

_Etsuko_

The Takeda had paced around the apartment complex various times, biting her nails and yelling at inanimate objects for getting in her way, she even cussed off Houjo beyond no end.

"Fuck my life! FUCK EVERYTHING!"

Her mind began to spin, taking a seat in the couch. How could she be so stupid! So naïve? She looked at the time before grabbing her keys and walking out, she believed in fate and for some reason it had turned her life into a living hell since last Saturday, she pulled out her cell and dialed her current boyfriend before sliding into her car and driving off.

_Kiba's home_

There was a knock at his door, he groaned getting to his feet and opening hit only to see Rei, standing there, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"What are you do-"

Kiba was abruptly cut off by the girl grabbing his shirt in her hands and crashing her lips onto his, he was genuinely confused by her actions as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered, keeping her hold on him.

"Tch, what for?" he asked before realization hit him, "but you're engaged."

She shook her head, "Just shut up and kiss me…"

The Inuzuka grinned, how she loved that smile, and leaned down, bringing her into another kiss.

_Shino's Place_

Shino turned around, walking down the steps of his house but immediately stopped, there on his lawn was Etsuko, arms crossed and pissed written all over her face. He shuddered internally as she brought herself closer.

"This is your entire fuckin' fault," she hissed.

"What is?"

"The fact that I can't stop thinking about, I was doing fuckin' fine and then here came Mr. Aburame in his nice clothes and handsome face, proclaiming he wants me!"

"But, it's true…" he looked down for a moment then back up when she spoke once more.

"You put me into a frenzy! And made me break up with Houjo!"

"You did what?"

Etsuko closed the space between them and slammed into him, kissing him hard. He didn't know how to react; his sense of judgment went down the drain.

"But… You were the best fuckin' thing that happened to me…" she finished after breaking the kiss.

"Yea? Likewise…" he smiled gently as she kissed him some more, his neighbour's watched in shock from the sidelines, some even covering their children's ears, what did he let loose on his neighbourhood.

!*!*!THE END!*!*!

I listened to some sexy music while writing this xD


	70. Cruise

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

Ne, ne… It's AU…

~*~*Cruise!*~*~

"Get your fuckin' ass on the damn boat right now!" Etsuko shouted down to the Aburame.

Etsuko, Rei, and Kiba decided that it would be best to spend their summer on a cruise! Yes, four teenagers on a cruise ship, how lovely that will be…

"I know you're afraid of water Shino…" Rei was cut off by the boy himself.

"I'm not afraid,"

"Then get on the damn boat!" Etsuko shouted. She, Rei, and Kiba had already lugged their luggage and selves onto, but Shino was determined to stay on land.

Etsuko told Rei to tell the captain to hold the ship for a few minutes, the brunette did so, and the Takeda stomped her way down the ladder, braid sqinging furiously behind her.

"You're getting on the fuckin' boat!"

Parent's had to cover their children's ears.

Etsuko tugged the Aburame's arms.

"I'm not going…" He gritted his teeth.

"The only you won't be going is if I'm fuckin' dead! And last time I checked, I still had a pulse! Now get the fuck on there!"

As Shino kept refusing, Etsuko went to plan B. Taking his suitcase, she ran on board with, having her boyfriend chase her.

Once he was on deck, "Alright! Head out!" She commanded. And whaddaya know? The ship headed out…

~*~*An Hour later*~*~

"He's been in there for over an hour!" Kiba complained.

The three brunettes were standing outside Kiba and Shino's cabin.

Knocking on the door fiercely, "Get your ass out here so we can have some damn fun! I don't wanna spend my fuckin' summer with you mopin' around cause you hate the damn water!"

The door slowly opened to reveal a shade clad boy.

And before he could close the door, Kiba and Etsuko ripped him out, and dragged him down the hall, Rei following closely.

"Alright!" Kiba and Etsuko shouted, throwing a thumbs up sign. They were about to have a diving contest in the ship's pool.

"Something tells me this is going to turn into more than a contest…" Rei muttered, slipping off her wrap, and revealing a navy blue two piece.

Rei got into the pool with Shino, and the two watched their partner shout at each other, dive, and watch Etsuko get pissed at an innocent life guard.

"I think it's time we go…do something else…" Shino suggested after ten minutes of him watching Etsuko and Kiba.

"Fine, fine…" Rei stayed in though, floating around, hearing the occasional splash.

"Cannonball!"

"Belly flop!"

"Cannonballs so beat belly flops, Takeda!"

"Not when a girl does it!" The potty mouth slapped her already red stomach.

~*~*Hide and Seek*~*~

"Okay, Shino's it…" Etsuko proclaimed, clapping the said boy on the shoulder.

"I don't want to be it…" Her semi-complained.

"You're it, because we know you're going to go hide in the room!" Kiba jabbed a finger in his friend's chest.

"Okay, let's just hide, yea?" Rei asked, trying to avoid a war.

~*~*With Rei*~*~

"Heh…he'll never find me here," Rei snuck around some boxes in the storage unit of the ship.

Stumbling around more crates, she stepped on something, sorta squishy, and the thing let out an OW.

"Kiba?" She whispered, looking down at the dog lover.

"Shhh…" He made a shushing motion with his finger. Suddenly, they heard footsteps.  
Kiba didn't want to be caught now, so he pulled Rei down by the waist, making her sit in his lap, behind some tall crates and boxes.

The couple heard the door open, "Not here?" It sounded like Shino's voice. The door closed once more, and both brunettes let out a sigh of relief.

They looked at each other for a moment before Kiba asked, "Wanna make out?"

This made Rei blush, and before she could answer, the Inuzuka trapped her mouth in a ravishing kiss.

~*~*With Etsuko*~*~

"That fuckin' bastard won't be able to find here…He'd never go here…" Etsuko mumbled to herself as she stumbled along the passage that would lead her to the ship's bow. It's where all the water splashed up, and where you got a nice whiff of the sea.

Giggling quite insanely, Etsuko sat against the wall of a smoke stack. Watching the breeze lift up her bangs and long hair, Etsuko sighed and didn't notice the shadow that had come to sit beside her.

"Found you," Shino whispered, causing the Takeda to yelp in surprise, and hit her head against the smoke stack.

"The fuck!" Etsuko grabbed her boyfriend's collar, "Don't ever scare me shitless again!"

"You were scared?" He teased, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette smashed her lips on his. Pulling away, after the kiss,

"What…?" Shino wanted to ask, but was cut off.

"It was the only way to get you to shut-up," Etsuko stated, smacking her lips on his once again…

~*~*Fin*~*~

Meh, short and I got uber lazy…XD


	71. Shopping Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Shopping Trip~*~*~

"Why are we here again?" asked Kiba, yawning loudly, why did he have to be dragged to the mall, he didn't need anything.

Today, these four teens had decided to go to the shopping center in town, well Etsuko had suggested it since there was nothing better to do.

"Because I need clothes" muttered the Miharu, arms crossed.

"Then what are you wearing?" grinned Etsuko.

"Clothes…"

"What's the point wit will only-" the Inuzuka was cut off.

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"Bow chicka wow wow" he did the hip thrusts while singing the words out. Etsuko snickered and soon joined him in the small dance and song.

The other two blushed and sweat dropped, people had stopped to watch the idiocy of their boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I sometimes wonder if they're alright?" spoke Shino, hand to his forehead.

"Ditto."

After that, they had ventured into a girl's clothing store, Kiba had decided to run about looking under the manikins skirts, Rei grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.

"Stop fuckin' the dolls, you get plenty of that during your alone time!" yelled Takeda from a rack.

"So, why do I need to be here?"

"Because I have always wanted to make out in the changing stalls," she grinned, pointing to the small, closed off area.

The brunette couple continued along with Etsuko picking out some t-shirts and halter tops, "Hey I'm gonna go try them on…"

Shino nodded and started following her.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to make out," he replied, cocking his head to the side.

"That was sarcasm!"

Kiba snickered from the sidelines as his friend's faces both flushed a bright red; he trailed his hand through the clothes and picked out the shortest skirts and shirts.

"Try these on," he demanded.

"I am not a slut Kiba!"

"Aw for me," he gave her the puppy dog pout.

"One thing, I'll try on one thing you pick out" she muttered grabbing some shirts and strapless shirts.

"Deal!" he took off, rampaging through the small store for the perfect article of clothing.

Rei rolled her eyes and headed for the change room, Etsuko had come out to check herself in the mirror, and Shino was leaning against the wall with a small nose bleed forming.

"What do you think?" she asked twirling in a light green ruffle top and matching shorts, though a darker shade to have some balance.

"It looks good," muttered her friend as she stepped behind a door and locking it.

"It suits you well…" the Aburame whispered from behind his mouth.

Satisfied with the response the girl stepped back in to switch into her proper clothes, just as Kiba barged in with a short, tight black skirt.

"Rei-chan!" he sang, prancing about.

"She's in there…" pointed Shino.

The brunette grinned throwing the article of clothing into the proper box, "try it on, we had a deal!"

There was a groan from behind the door then a "fine,"

Five minutes later the Miharu opened the door slightly, popping her head out, standing there was Shino, Etsuko and Kiba, all waiting for her.

"Come on, I wanna see my sexy creation,"

Rei muttered some incoherent words before stepping out from behind the door, wearing a sky blue tube top and the extremely short skirt Kiba had 'suggested' she put on. She silently cursed the moment she agreed to letting him choose one thing out.

"Damn, you got legs on you!" Etsuko knew fully well the comment would elicit a blush from the girl.

"Shut up…" she felt uncomfortable especially because the Inuzuka was ogling her as if she were a piece of meat.

"Oi, Kiba!"

He snapped out of it and grinned wolfishly, saying, "shit, why can't I tap that?"

"Because I want to stay a virgin until after I get married!" she retorted crossing her arms turning around going back inside and switching into her regular clothes.

"I guess I will just have to marry you" Kiba declared.

Rei turned a darker shade of red, her knees buckled and before she could stop herself she had fainted, she had preformed a Hinata.

Etsuko howled with laughter at the scene, "You just killed your girlfriend!"

"Indeed…" Shino nodded his head; he didn't take notice at how the Takeda was acting though. Her laughter died and she was spinning around before pulling the Aburame into the stall and well, ensued a make out session. Guess she was serious after all.

Kiba picked up his 'dead' girlfriend before turning to a store manager, "Um, I have a complaint… You see there is a couple in the change rooms making out,"

The lady nodded and went about unlocking the door, only to find Etsuko wrapped around Shino, who had his arms around her waist.

The dog lover laughed, Rei still unmoving. The event had resulted in the two being banned from the store for a good time, actually they were never allowed near that store again.

"Fuck you Inuzuka!" Etsuko combed her hand through her hair as the pair of friends left the mall; Rei had woken up and was now being filled in on the little event that transpired between, Etsuko, Shino and the store manager.

"Seriously?" the brunette asked mouth agape.

"Yeah,"

"And would have gotten away with it to if it weren't for you meddling mutt,"

This had been a very interesting afternoon at the mall, the four friends exited the building with Rei and Kiba laughing, arms aligned around the others shoulder, and Shino and Etsuko blushing furiously along with the profanities being shouted from the potty mouth.

!*!*!THE END!*!*!

Who knew going to the mall could be so much fun xD


	72. Father's day

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to iRemix, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Father's Day*~*~

Today was Father's Day in Konoha. And Shibi, Shino's dad, Ryota, Etsuko's dad, Keiji Rei's dad, and Tadashi, Kiba's uncle, decided to spend it with each other, and their offsprings. Since, Kiba's dad was…unavailable, Tadashi decided to step in and be a father figure for Kiba. How nice of him.

And right now, said ninjas were walking down the streets, with four young jounin flushing at all the embarrassing stories their fathers/uncle told about them. Akamaru trotted beside them.

"Daddy…" Rei whispered, hoping her father would stop. He was laughing, he wasn't being over protective anymore.

"Nonsense Rei," Keiji waved her off, continuing to talk.

"Dad! Shut the fuck up will ya?" Etsuko commanded, grabbing at her dad's earring.

"Suko! I told you stop grabbing my damn earring!" Ryota scolded his daughter, though he continued to talk.

"Father…I wish for you to stop," Shino tried a more calm approach.

"Shino…let your father talk…" Shibi said quietly.

"Uncle Tadashi!" Kiba interjected, "Why don't we, uh, talk about something else besides us!" Kiba jerked a thumb to the three other ones.

"I know what you're saying Kiba, but as an uncle and a father figure, it's in the rulebook that I must embarrass you," And with that, the four adults laughed.

~*~*At the Picnic Place*~*~

Yea, by picnic place, I mean training grounds, where anything can happen.

After arriving, the 'kids' decided to get away from their fathers/uncle and hang out by a tree, with Akamaru tailing along.

Etsuko hung upside down on a low branch, Shino sitting beside her, Rei sat under the shade of the leaves, while Kiba let all the blood rush to his head as well. Akamaru sat by Rei, affectionately cuddling into her side.

"My dad is so embarrassing…" Rei complained, burying her face in her hands.

"Tch, at least yours is around," Kiba crossed his arms.

"Damn, my fuckin' dad…Told him not to do this shit in public," Etsuko muttered, mimicking the dog boy.

"I have never seen my father like this…" Shino stated, looking off into the distance.

Back with the dads…

"It was so cute, we almost put our daughter in the wash…Poor Suko…" Ryota laughed heartily.

The rest shared other cute/slash embarrassing stories. Suddenly, they heard a snap, thud, and then a "Inuzuka!"

"They're at it again," The older Takeda shook his head while the other Inuzuka laughed.

"Ah, let them beat each other up…They did that in the Academy…they should be used to it now…"

"Yea, but they have weapons now…" Keiji reminded him, and the Inuzuka's face fell.

"Takeda! Put the giant shuriken away!"

"I will once I stab you in the back, Inuzuka!"

"This has been taken to an entirely new level…" The Takeda and Inuzuka rose to take care of their…young-uns…

"I suppose we should go watch," The older Miharu added to the Aburame. Both nodded and went to go watch.

The younger Inuzuka and Takeda were about to clash, when arms grabbed them and pulled them away from each other, like preschoolers…

"Lemme go!" Etsuko shouted, kicking and flailing with her giant shuriken.

"Lemme at her! I can take a girl!" Kiba tried to free himself, the but the parent/uncle were too strong.

"Guys!" Rei stepped between them and motioned for the men to put the jounins down. The two did so and stepped back.

"Now," Rei began, "Say you're sorry,"

"NANI?" Both Kiba and Etsuko shouted.

"Say you're sorry…" Rei repeated, shooting a look at the two.

"But…" Both started again, but Rei interrupted them.

"Say you're sorry dammit!"

Both did as told and we now travel to the dads…

"Gee, you'd think with the way Etsuko and Kiba act, that they were dating…" Tadashi commented, smirking.

"Yes, but like they say, opposites attract," Shibi pointed out, looking towards his son and his girlfriend.

~*~*When Everyone is Settled*~*~

Etsuko made herself comfortable in Shino's lap, while Rei and Kiba were unsure what to do considering an overprotective father was present.

"Ummm…Etsuko?" The father of said child pointed at the couple.

Etsuko blinked, looked at her beau, and back to her dad, "Chill pops. We're fine with PDA…"

"PDA?" The grown-ups asked in unison.

"Public Displays of Affection…" The younger ones answered in unison.

"And you two…" Rei's father and Kiba's uncle turned to the couple, where both flushed.

"Don't worry daddy…we don't do anything bad…" Rei reassured her father in a cutesy voice.

Keiji nodded while Tadashi just winked at his nephew, who winked back.

And Kiba got the terrible idea of ratting his teammate and rival out.

"Yea, and we don't make out five times a day!" He shouted over, though he didn't need.

"Inuzuka!" Etsuko jumped from Shino's lap, hitting his face with her braid.

"You do what?" Shibi and Ryota sounded shocked, while Rei and Kiba snickered.  
"We do NOT make out five times a day!" Etsuko reassured her father and Shino's as well.

"You're lying," Ryota crossed his arms and smirked at his daughter.

"Am not!"

"You're not swearing! You only not swear when you're lying!"

"Shut the fuck up dad! I can do whatever the hell I want! I don't live under your roof damn anymore!"

"Yes! That's true! But you're still my damn little girl!"

The two Takeda's then got into a screaming match, involving heavy swearing, some violence, and threats that shouldn't be heard/read by young viewers.

Shino decided to turn the tables now…

"At least we don't rape each other," A small smirk appeared on his normally stoic face as he looked at the two brunette nin.

Slowly, Keiji, Rei's father, turned towards the young Inuzuka…

"I swear daddy! We don't rape each other!" Rei tried to defend her boyfriend, standing in front of him protectively.

Two yells were yelled out. A yell of war, and a yell of fear! So, Rei chased Keiji who chased Kiba, who ran for his dear life, because Shino decided to be sneaky and accuse the couple of rape.

Good job Shino…You made Father's Day really special…

~*~*Fin*~*~

Happy Father's Day to you fathers!


	73. Spring Cleaning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~Spring Cleaning~*~*~

"Who keeps a memory box?" asked the young Inuzuka as he sat on the floor of his girlfriend's room, looking through the items and pictures.

"I do… Got a problem?" Rei demanded, crossing her arms, face red.

"Aw you have a picture of me" he sang, pouting cutesy.

"Yeah, that's the day we went to the amusement park, the day Etsuko nearly died,"

"Oh yeah,"

The brunette walked around the room finishing the vacuuming, before turning to Kiba.

"You're room is the last place to clean…"

"Hehe, yeah… my room,"

The two crossed the hallway and opened the door, Rei's face dropped, it was like ground zero, you couldn't even see the floor with all the clothes, weapons and scrolls lying around.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Yeah, it's a little dirty…"

"A little?" she asked with an incredulous look.

After staring at the room in disbelief for five minutes, the two went about cleaning it, putting clothes wash, making his bed and throwing junk away.

"I'm scared to go under your bed… I don't know what to expect…"

"There is nothing bad!"

She groaned and knelt down, taking a good look under his bed, there was a moldy sandwich, dirty socks, dust bunnies the size of her fist and she swore she saw something crawl.

"THERE'S SOMETHING UNDER THERE!" she shouted jumping onto Kiba's arm.

The Inuzuka rolled his eyes and grabbed the vacuum, "There is nothing living under my bed, so start cleaning…"

He looked for the on switch, unbeknownst to Rei he turned on the reverse switch, "how does this work?"

"Just press the button in the handle bar…" she muttered, groaning as his face scrunched in confusion.

She grabbed it and pointed the end at his face, "Watch!"

Rei hit the on switch and everything that was in the bag flew onto Kiba's face, turning it off she said, "I'm so sorry!"

He wiped some of the dust away from his eyes and smudged it on her face, "now we match!"

This small act ensued a greater shock wave with dirty laundry being thrown across the room, to rolling on the floor in god knows what and moldy food was involved.

"Eww" shuddered the girl.

"Heh, suits you well woman,"

The couple was sitting on the floor; they had caused more harm than good in Kiba's room.

"I like it," the Inuzuka declared, nudging the girl softly.

"It's a mess, we need to clean it!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and leaned in toward her, resting his head on her shoulder, "But I'm tired."

"Too bad!" Rei shouted, shoving a duster in his face and grabbing the vacuum, she wasn't taking any chanced this time; she was going to clean his room no matter what.

_Shino and Etsuko_

"I swear to God something just crawled up my leg!"

"Nothing touched you…" Shino reassured finishing what was left of his room before heading towards his girlfriend's room.

"I am not joking something touched me," Etsuko retorted opening her door and stepping in.

Her room wasn't a hurricane zone but it wasn't neat either, on the floor were several shuriken and papers, the bug lover would have to be careful when stepping inside.

"Ow," he grabbed at his foot, showing a small shuriken sticking out from the floor.

"My bad…" the brunette muttered, removing the weapon.

The potty mouth gathered all her pointy objects and shoved them into a box, securing the wellbeing of her boyfriend and herself, but she was used to it.

"Can I come in now?" he asked from the door frame.

"Yeah,"

Finally, managing to get through the door without getting fatally injured he took in his surroundings, scattered all over her desk were pictures of him, now this sparked his interest.

"What-"

"DON'T FUCKIN' LOOK THERE!" Etsuko shouted getting together all the pictures, cheeks blushing.

"You stalk me?" he asked stoic as ever.

"No!"

"Liar…"

The Takeda scoffed and continued with her cleaning, hiding the pictures and making her bed in a proper manner as Shino went about dusting all corners.

"Not going to explain?" The Aburame finally asked.

"Explain what?"

"The pictures…"

"Fuck off,"

Again, they continued vacuuming the floor and putting what was necessary to the wash. Everything was finally in its place, the room was spotless and the sun brightened the green coloured room.

"How about now?" Shino was persistent.

"I said fuck off!"

"But I want to know,"

Etsuko completely drowned him out, she wasn't going to explain her small, unhealthy obsession to her boyfriend, no way, she would keep shut and somehow stop him from asking any further questions if necessary.

"Etsuko…"

"What now?"

"I think I know what you meant when something was crawling on you," Shino sent a small, genuine smile her way.

"Okay what the fuck was it?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"I'll tell you if you tell me,"

"Deal…" Etsuko breathed a sigh in defeat.

"It was a spider…"

"SAY WHAT NOW FUCKER?"

Shino snickered as the girl panicked, rubbing up against the walls as if there was one on her at the moment. She scratched at her legs, she felt extremely itchy and at her head.

"Calm down… I put it away,"

"FUCK YOU!"

The bug lover ignored her words and continued, "Tell me about the pictures now…"

Etsuko's face deadpanned, all he cared about were those pictures but she didn't want to tell him, no, she couldn't and she wouldn't. She bit her lip before grinning and leaping forward, crashing her lips upon his.

Pulling away she said, "Does that answer you question…"

"I didn't quite catch it," he breathed as she leaned forward once more, kissing him and starting up their second make out session of the day.

!*!*!THE END!*!*!

Hmm, Etsuko and Shino did more kissing then cleaning xD


	74. Duck, Duck, SHURIKEN

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to Aierdna, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Duck, Duck, SHURIKEN!*~*~

"Duck, duck, duck," Rei pronounced happily as she patted three people on the head, including Etsuko.

"This is used to be more fun when we were like…five," The potty mouth complained, crossing her arms.

"I second that," Sakura raised her hand slightly as Rei patted her head.

"GOOSE!" She yelled as she hit Naruto in the head.

See, all the jounins had gotten together, because Rei had a special game day planned. Woo. To find out that it was merely 'Duck, Duck, Goose' made everyone, except Naruto and Rei, slightly disappointed.

"Catch me if you can, blondie!" Rei shouted at Naruto as she got ready to take her seat in Naruto's spot.

"AHA! CRAP!" Naruto shouted as he landed with a thud, and Rei slid into his spot.

Rei stuck her tongue out at him.

Naruto hung his head, and started patting people on the head.

"Naruto, are you really gonna stoop this low?" Kiba asked his blonde friend, who merely nodded.

"Baka! We can get them back!" Kiba shouted, which made everyone look at him.

Soon, boys were huddled together as were girls.

_With the girls…_

"Alright, be on your toes, we don't know what they're planning…" Etsuko started dangerously.

"Guys, when did this turn into War? It was just Duck, Duck, SHURIKEN!" Tenten shouted the last part, ducking.

"There's no shuriken in…" Rei looked behind her with the rest of the girl. Surely, shuriken were headed their way.

All the girls ducked avoided the sharp weapons by inches.

"Bitches!" Etsuko shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the grinning boys, and standing up. Wow, lots of action in that one sentence.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Kiba challenged.

"This!" Tenten already had her scroll out, sending a barrage of weapons towards the group of males.

"Shit!" They all yelled and fell to the ground before they were hit.

"That could've killed us!" Neji exclaimed, getting up.

"Exactly!" Tenten nodded her head in approval.

The boys sent their next weapon out. Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji. Neji charged at them, Byakuugan on and ready to strike some chakra points…THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Before he hit one of them, Hinata was up and blocked his attack. It was Byakuugan vs Byakuugan.

After several minutes of useless fight, they retreated and both girls and boys sent out their strongest members.

In this corner! Specializing in chakra enhanced strength and earth style jutsus! Haruno Sakura and Takeda Etsuko.

And in this corner! Specializing in collaboration jutsus and shadow catching! Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru!

"Troublesome…" The Nara muttered, leaning back against nothing.

"Shut up and do something then!" Kiba shouted, getting ready to start his jutsu.

"Too slow!" Etsuko chimed as…

"SHANNARO!" Sakura fist came down hard on the ground in front of them, shattering the earth and sending the boys flying back.

"No fair!" Kiba pointed, the girls closing in on him and Shika.

Etsuko whipped out her nunchucks, swinging them expertly around her body, not hitting a single bone or piece of flesh.

Suddenly, she quickly brought them down in between Inuzuka's legs, on the ground mind you, making him quiver in fear.

"We know you're weak points," Sakura started.

"And we know how fuckin' castrate you!" Etsuko finished.

Now, the boys and girls were all gathered together in a small chibi huddle because they were now inevitably afraid of both Etsuko and Sakura…more so than they were before.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, earning him a nunchuck hit in between the legs towards the ground as well.

"Alright!" Rei sounded really nervous as she approached the two kunoichi, "I _really_ don't think you need to castrate them," She clapped a hand on Etsuko's shoulder.

Shino stepped up behind Kiba, towering over him, "And I really don't think you need to provoke her,"

Gulp from the Inuzuka and Takeda.

~*~*Minutes later*~*~

"Duck, duck, fuck this duck," Etsuko slammed her hand down on Kiba's head.

"That hurt bitch!"

"I'll take it!" She threatened, referring to his ability to procreate.

Gulp.

"Duck, duck, fuck another duck," Etsuko dropped her hand on Rei's head.

"What was that for?" The ambassador demanded.

"For being my damn friend!" Etsuko replied with a grin.

"Duck, duck, duck…Fuck you goose!" She banged on Shino's head and began running around the giant circle, Shino chasing her.

Though, she made it a point to not slide into his spot…

They spent thirty minutes chasing each other.

~*~*Fin*~*~

Meh, not enough ReixKiba I thought.

This was so fuckin' short…

You can tell where I get Etsuko from, right?


	75. New Years

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko Takeda she belongs to you know. that one girl. I only own Rei Miharu she is my OC, no one can take her from me!

On with the story!

~*~*~New Years~*~*~

Today was a special day, it was new years in Konoha and all the jounin had decided to get together and celebrate the transition. The both genders were dressed in traditional kimonos; Rei and Etsuko decided to wear the kimono's they received as gifts on their birthday. Both brunette's had their hair done into a bun, the ambassadors was held by the combs given to her from Sakura and Etsuko had a cherry blossom clip holding it together.

Ino was sporting a dark purple kimono with a flower design done up in golden thread and matching obi to match, her long, golden hair was let down. Hinata had on a lilac coloured kimono, a silver obi and her hair was half up.

Sakura wore a pink kimono with red cherry blossoms aligned the bottom and a red matching obi. Tenten had on a traditional red kimono, her hair in its usual buns.

The male jounin were wearing more casual kimonos, the colours varied with their personality and their hair stayed in its usual manners, they didn't put as much effort as the girl's did.

"It's almost time!" chimed the ambassador, grabbing her camera and snapping some pictures.

"Calm down" Ino grabbed the camera from her hands and forced Etsuko against Shino, snapping a picture. Then did the same for Rei and Kiba.

"You all look adorable!" Sakura cooed.

"I know, I'm kibalicious,"

The young ambassador nudged him before taking the camera, from where she was she caught Hinata and Naruto, he had his arm around her shoulders and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Are you fuckin' stalking people again?" Etsuko asked taking the camera.

"I wouldn't be talking, Shino stalker…"

"Yeah I heard about that" Tenten added with a grin as she and Neji walked up to the two girls.

"From who?"

"Kiba" the bun haired girl pointed to the Inuzuka, who was merely talking to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"INUZUKA!"

His face grew white as the two ran around the area, this went on for about ten minutes this was when Shino grabbed the Takeda by the waist and Rei threw herself in front of the frightened mutt.

"Guys, it's about to start…" Shino spoke toward his friends who were lighting some fireworks, cameras ready.

"5!" Naruto shouted shaking Hinata as Sakura hit him over the head.

"4!" Ino and Chouji grinned, tugging a smile on Shikamaru's face with their hands.

"3!" Lee flailed about as Tenten had latched onto Neji's arms, snuggling.

"2!" Kiba and Rei yelled in unison, holding one another.

"1!" Etsuko laughed putting her fingers in Shino's mouth, stretching his lips, then puckered and kissed him.

"Happy New Years!" The group shouted everyone but the kissing couple.

"Oh what a lovely photo!" The Miharu grinned and flash went her camera.

Sake was spread around through the group, there were cheers, clinking of cups and down went the alcohol. Then round two was served.

**One Hour Later**

"I bet I can set off the most fireworks then you" challenged Kiba.

"Bring it on!"

The two were at their latest competition, not sober enough to see the dangers in their contest. Almost everyone had filed out and headed home, the only ones left were Shino, Rei, Kiba, and Etsuko.

"Guys… I don't think you should do this" spoke the voice of reason.

"Yeah,"

"None sense, this is a great idea!"

"Babe you worry too much" slurred the Inuzuka as he grabbed some explosives and set it up, Etsuko followed in the same process.

The brunette pair lit up the first, then second and third.

_POP_

There they went, flying through the sky, only, Shino and Rei saw what happened next. The two didn't see where they had aimed their fireworks and well, let's just say they lit up the night's sky for several hours, catching the hokage's tower on fire.

"Oh shit…" muttered the sober pair as they stared at their opposites grinning.

"KIBA! TSUNADE'S GONNA HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Rei shouted grabbing him by the collar.

"Etsuko…"

"Shh, the sky is talking" the brunette said, pointing to the burning building.

**Next Morning**

"You two have started the year off well!" boomed the blonde's voice as Kiba and Etsuko groaned in response.

"Tsunade-sama, please…"

"PLEASE WHAT?"

"Baka, we have headaches…"

Shino and Rei had walked in at the moment able to see the vein pop in her forehead, "Uh… please excuse them…"

"Yes, Hokage-sama… Please don't kill them…"

"And why not?" Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the two.

"They weren't thinking, it was new years and they drank too much" Shino responded, going to stand by the Takeda who was holding her head.

"Please, we'll punish them as we see fit… I have a whip…" the ambassador declared placing her hand on her boyfriends shoulder.

"And I will read words from the dictionary to Etsuko…" The Aburame muttered, leading his girlfriend out.

"Hmph… Fine…" she gave in easily because she herself was coping form a hangover herself.

"Thank you…" the two bowed and walked out.

"YOU TWO ARE IN A WORLD OF HURT!" yelled Rei pulling Kiba by the ear all the way home as Shino simply dragged Etsuko away, shaking his head.

!*!*!THE END!*!*!

I don't think it's the best I have done =.=


	76. Reverse

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to Aierdna, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Reverse*~*~

It was a nice friendly day in Konoha, where all the ninja and civilians were enjoying themselves here and there, scattered about, thanking the gods for the lovely weather they were having.

But somewhere, deep inside Konoha, at the little ramen bar, sat…some oddly mixed ninjas. You had ninjas that were stoic, playful, perverted, violent, idiotic, and all sorts of different personas.

"Suko-chan!" Uzumaki Naruto whined, hiding behind Sakura for protection from the seething brunette that would kill him, burn him, then feed him to the Inuzuka dogs.

"You drew the fuckin' last straw Uzumaki!" Etsuko shouted, her three friends holding her back with all their strength.

"What did the troublesome blonde do now?" Shikamaru asked from his seat beside Sakura.

**~Flashback~**

"Hehe…Suko-chan will never know what hit her…" Naruto chuckled under his breath, setting up the last of what was supposed to fall on the brunette.

"Uh, Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked worried, her long time crush and now current boyfriend, was pulling something utterly horrible on Shino's current girlfriend.

"No worries, Hina-chan… Everything will go smoothly," He reassured her, a proud smile on his face.

And naïve little Hinata believed it. That girl…

Dragging his girl around the corner of the ramen shop, Naruto snickered as he waited for the target to approach.

Four figures soon appeared in the view of the two.

"N-Naruto-kun…You shouldn't do these kinds of things…" Hinata tried reasoning with her boyfriend. She had been really good about losing her stutter.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan…" He again patted her shoulder.  
As the figures approached, you could hear the innuendos, swearing, scolding, and much more, I'm sure.

"…Move out of my fuckin' way Inuzuka…" Etsuko shoved the dog boy away from the opening of the ramen bar, and proceeded to enter.

"Perfect…" Naruto sniggered, making Hinata worry.

"No way, bitch!" Kiba shouted, shoving her.

The two brunettes were now in the midst of a shoving contest.

Naruto was beginning to get nervous, Kiba couldn't fall into the trap.

Just then, Kiba pushed his kunoichi rival too hard, and she toppled into the opening of the ramen bar.

Etsuko was soon met with an unusual large amount of glue, smoke bombs, and rice. An ear piercing scream was heard, followed by several profanities, and the sound of a certain blonde ninja wanting to get out of there.

**~End Flashback~**

"I'm getting out of here!" Naruto exclaimed, preparing to do the hand signs for the poofy jutsu that got you out of there, behind his teammate.

Watching him, Rei noticed those weren't the hand signs, "No! Naruto! Those aren't the right—" The brunette was cut off as a puff of smoke was seen.

The smoke disappeared, and Naruto was still there.

"Huh?" He asked, then his eyes landed on four jounins.

Rei, Kiba, and Shino were staring Naruto down, glares fixed on their faces, while Etsuko was quietly standing there, kicking the ground with her foot.

What happened next, shocked Konoha…and the shinobi world.

A stream of profanities emitted from Shino's mouth, as Rei was doing something utterly Kiba-like, and Kiba was being a sensible young man, and trying to calm his two friends. Etsuko was merely hiding behind Kiba for protection from…the world.

The bunch that was in the ramen bar sweat dropped, and stared at Naruto, wondering what the hell he did.

"I didn't do anything!" He defended, and ran out of there as fast as he could.  
"Sh-Shino-kun?" Etsuko whispered quietly, attempting to stop her boyfriend from ripping someone's head off.

"Woa…" Was all that came out of Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Chouji's mouth.

"OMIGOD! Etsuko! This means you're not gonna beat us up for making you all girly!" Ino squealed, along with Sakura. The two girls jumped up from their seats, and grabbed the quiet brunette, dragging her away, with Suko reaching out for help, but not uttering a single curse word.

Meanwhile, eyes traveled to the other brunette lass in the group. Rei blinked once, looked at the faces staring at her, then at Kiba. A sly smile came across her features.  
_  
__'Oh dear lord…'_ Kiba thought, slowly inching away from his girlfriend.

Rei inched closer, until both their shoulder's touched. The girl promptly tackled the boy to the ground, making the crowd blanch, and Kiba blush.

"Rei…?" He asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Kiba-kun…" Rei sang, tracing patterns along his jaw line, completely unaware of the audience that she had.

Someone in the group cleared their throat, bringing Rei back to her senses.

"Let's take this…elsewhere…" The brunette seductively suggested, getting off the ground, and dragging Kiba somewhere, private, the dog boy protesting all the way.

Eyes landed on Shino now, and soon, Mr. Tall, Calm, and Stoic, snapped.

"WELL? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO SOME FUCKIN' JUTSU MAGIC TO STOP THIS DAMN JUTSU OR WHATEVER THE FUCK IT'S CALLED!" He yelled, soundly oddly like a certain kunoichi…

"Uh…One moment…" Neji held up a finger and looked towards the direction Naruto ran in, "Sorry, we can't help you at the moment,"

"Dude! I'm fuckin' serious here!" Shino yelled again, flailing his arms.

"We are too!" Shika yelled in defense.

~*Two Weeks Later*~

"Rei, you need to stop touching my butt…" Kiba deadpanned, when a certain ambassador, touched a part of Kiba that shouldn't be touched…in public.

"Sorry…" Rei apologized, followed by a wicked kiss on the lips from her.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous…" Shino grumbled, as the four sat in the Hokage's office.

"It's al-alright…Sh-Shino-kun…" Etsuko patted his arm comfortably and looked nervous all the same.

"Alright!" Tsunade boomed as she stepped into her office, making Etsuko leap out of her skin and hide behind Shino's chair.

Sighing, Tsunade looked at Etsuko, "Takeda! Get up!"

Shaking her head furiously, she only further hid herself from view.

Rei and Kiba were still in the midst of their heated make out session, though, Kiba wanted out…like, now!

"See?" Shikamaru pointed to the four, who had come in with the young jounins, along with Neji, "We can't live like this anymore!"

"I see…" Tsunade nodded, resting her chin on her hands, "Well, there's only one way to remove this…" She decided.

"What is it?" The two male jounins beside her asked.

The blonde Hokage didn't answer, she only held a fist and walked to the four seated in the chairs.

Hitting Shino, Kiba, and Rei, each on the head, hard, the girl and boys came to, while Etsuko merely ran and hid in a corner.

Kiba was now delving into the kiss Rei had initiated, while Rei attempted to push him away.

Shino was now staring questionly at his girlfriend, as to why she was hiding in a corner from the Hokage.

"Come on, Takeda!" Tsunade advanced on the poor girl, and said kunoichi ran from the corner, to hide under the desk.

But Neji and Shikamaru caught her and held her still.

One hit later, Etsuko was in the midst of yelling profanities at the Hokage.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? YOU'VE COULD'VE GIVEN ME FUCKIN' BRAIN DAMAGE, WOMAN!"

"Peace, had been restored…" Neji high fived Shikamaru as they watched their friends bicker and stay quiet.

Suddenly, Sakura and Ino burst through the door, holding a very frilly outfits and make up.

"Okay! Where's pushover Suko?" Ino asked eagerly.

Shikamaru smirked and pointed to the yelling kunoichi.

The smiles on the pinkette's and blonde's faces fell.

"Nooooooo! We were just about to doll her up!" Sakura whined, pouting in the process.

~*~*Fin*~*~

This was so much fun to write…


	77. Babysitting

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Naruto; the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I will also like to say that I own the OC Rei Miharu, she is mine, spawn from my own creative mind… And Etsuko belongs to you know. that one girl.

~*~*~Babysitting~*~*~

"Tell me again why we have to look after Kurenai Sensei's child again?" Kiba yawned, sitting in team eights training grounds. Today the four had been assigned to take care and watch over the two year old girl, Kohana.

"Because Kurenai is your Sensei, you're a team get with the program. Besides she's such a cute baby", Rei cooed, picking up the child.

"You're utterly useless!" Etsuko joined in taking the baby from Rei's arms.

Kohana had dark black wavy hair like her mother but her father's eyes; she was always surrounded by both team eight and ten members, along with the two extra female jounin. She got rides from Akamaru and shadow puppet play daily. This young toddler was spoiled rotten, even Etsuko managed to die down on the swearing near the young tot.

"Ow, ow, ow let go of my fucking hair!" the young girl's stubby hands had a death grip on Etsuko's long hair, tugging down with all her force.

"Language..." reprimanded Shino as he took the kid from the potty-mouth releasing her hand.

"Swino!"

"She seems to like Shino quite a bit,"

"Tch, it's because he did something... I don't know what but he did" Kiba scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jealous much?" Rei raised her brows and went forward grabbing Kohana from Shino; it was like a game of hop potato.

"I don't fucking get it? Why does she only grab my hair?"

"Because you have very pretty hair..." added the stoic Aburame, walking up behind her casually.

"Gee, thanks..."

The ambassador grinned, holding the small child, throwing her in the air and making goofy faces receiving a very happy laugh.

"You look like an idiot..." Kiba muttered and Akamaru barked, wagging his tail amused by the situation.

"Again jealous..." she responded not bothering looking back at the envious boy. Kohana blinked a few times as they spoke, reaching for Rei's nose, softly tugging for her attention. She giggled just as the brunette bent down and trailed small kisses on her cheek.

Kiba scoffed, looking away but the kid's face seemed to be taunting him, with a glimmer of mischievousness twinkling in her round eyes. Was she mocking him?

"She's laughing at me with her eyes!" he declared.

"You're a retard! She's just a baby!" Etsuko shouted, taking Kohana again.

"I'm telling the truth!"

Rei snickered, "you're hallucinating!"

"Le yeah!" Etsuko placed the young tot on the floor, holding her up by her hands encouraging her to walk though she already knew the female jounin wouldn't take any chances.

"Who would have guessed Etsuko could be motherly..."

"I can care!" she protested, taking her eyes away from the girl for a minute. Turning back only caused panic through her features.

"Hey guys... I lost Ko-"

"No you didn't" Shino muttered as the baby walked over to him, arms out. He picked her up, carefully holding her in his arms.

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"Babies love everyone, she just prefers Shino..."

Kiba growled and took the kid from the Aburame boy determined to get the kid to like him no matter the cost. He got onto Akamaru, holding the baby and instructing his companion to walk around the field. She seemed to like that for a bit but started squirming and wailing out loud.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"NOTHING!"

Her cries grew louder and louder.

"You must have done something!"

"I didn't!"

The sobbing died down and the two brunette's turned to see the ambassador placing something in the kids mouth.

"How did you do that?" the two asked in unison.

"Pacifier."

Shino snickered, looking off to the side avoiding his friends annoyed looks.

Etsuko bounded over just as her kunoichi friend picked up Kohana, the two then began a tug of war with the baby.

"Can't you two not break the kid!"

"We can get along... watch," the two jounin kept the kid in between them, rocking back and forth as the other two watched brows raised as the kid once again shot them a look of contentment, mocking them.

"Those beady eyes are making fun of us..." Kiba muttered under his breath, yes, he was jealous; the kid was getting more attention than him.

"I know..." Shino added.

The Inuzuka boy made his way over, "kid stop making fun of me!"

"KIBA!"

"INUZUKA!"

Crying ensued.

"YOU MADE HER CRY!"

An hour after everything settled down and Kohana had been put to sleep against Akamaru. The four were sitting in a circle, exhausted physically and emotionally. Who knew taking care of a kid could be so hard? It was harder than an s-ranked mission.

"I don't think I want fuckin' kids for a long time..." Etsuko complained, leaning into Shino for support.

"I think you'd make a great mother... One day" her Aburame boyfriend complimented, holding her in his arms.

"I think she'd kill them the first the start crying" Kiba snickered running a hand through Rei's hair, as she sat between his legs.

"And I think you'd be a jealous father..." the ambassador added, sending the Inuzuka into a frenzy.

"You'd all be interesting parents..." Kurenai said, holding the sleeping Kohana in her arms. The four looked up, glaring at her. Well, Shino just looked at her with an incredulous look the others seemed peeved. She took that as her leave and disappeared leaving the four in the training ground in mid glare.

!*!*!*!The End!*!*!*!

Done. You better like it!


	78. Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, she belongs to Aierdna, and I do not own Shino or Kiba…they belong Kishi… I only own Etsuko…no takey, she mine…

I, you know. that one girl, wrote this chapter

~*~*Sensei*~*~

"Sensei!"

"Sensei,"

"Sensei!"

"Seeeeeeeenseeeeiii!"

"UUUUGGGHHHH!"

Four, admirable jounins threw themselves on the floor as soon as they entered the Hokage's office.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto-sama…"

"Hokage-sama…"

"We can't fuckin' take it anymore!"

Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Rei, and Aburame Etsuko, were in the midst of begging Naruto, the new Hokage, for their old ninja positions back. They couldn't handle being senseis!

After marrying each other, Rei had loyally become a proud Konoha kunoichi.

"And what's wrong with being a sensei?" Naruto asked of the ninja on the floor.

"My only girl genin is moving onto to my fuckin' husband!" Etsuko reported.

"My male genins are sexually harassing me!" Rei also screamed.

"What?" Her husband, Kiba, yelled, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"You were! You just weren't aroused to remember it!"

"I get no respect. And I don't know why…" Shino stated calmly.

"And my student…is your kid…" Kiba almost sent a death glare Naruto's way.

Blinking, the blonde Hokage shrugged, "I don't see what the problem is…Now, don't you have some genins to watch?"

**-With Rei-**

"Rei-sensei~"

"NO! Stay away!" Rei leapt behind her only girl genin for protection from her boy students.

"Sensei…" The much younger girl turned around towards Rei, "They're nothing to fear,"

Standing up and straightening her top, Rei looked at her team, "Alright, if you can find me using only your senses and ninja weapons in two hours, then I'll treat you all to ramen for dinner,"

Team Eleven cheered, as Rei used the Body Flicker jutsu to disappear.

**-One hour later-**

One of Rei's students crept their way through the nearby forest, where his sensei was waiting.

Rei almost snickered to herself. She was tempted to cast a genjutsu on the place, but let the kids off easy by masking her scent (Kiba taught her how :3).

Rei was foolish enough to let her guard down in the back, and only faintly feel something graze her backside.

"OMIGOD!" Rei yelped and leapt away from her student.

"Hehe... I found you Rei-sensei!"

**-With Etsuko-**

"Etsuko-sensei!" Two males and a girl shouted their greeting to their sensei.

"Yo, pests…" She gave a small wave to them and sat down on a training post.

"Awww! Etsuko-sensei!" Inuzuka Kenta whined, "Aren't you happy to see us?"

Etsuko sent the brunette a glare that made him shiver, "Not right now, I'm not,"

"Then let's train!" The other male genin of Team Nine shouted.

"Or we couldn't visit Shino-kun's team…" The sole female spoke, blushing.

"It's Shino-sensei, to you, Midori," Etsuko reminded the girl. Only she, the wife of Aburame Shino, was allowed to call him Shino-kun! No one else!

Taking a deep breath, Etsuko leapt off the post, and landed in front of her team, "We're going to work on chakra control today. Which means walking on trees,"

She could actually keep her cool around these kids. She didn't need to be reported for abuse now, right?

The sensei went through the steps of the chakra control to the feet, and had the genins try it themselves.

**-Minutes later-**

THUD!

"Midori!" Etsuko yelled out to her genin, "What the hell? What were concentrating on other than chakra control?" She was losing it!

"Shino-kun…" The girl replied dreamily.

"SENSEI!" The much older brunette shouted at her.

Blinking, Midori stood up, "But you're the sensei, not me…"

"UUUUUUUGGGGHH!"

**-With Kiba-**

"I am Uzumaki Daisuke! And I'll be the next Hokage!"

Naruto's son and Akemi's brother had been running around all day saying that cursed phrase.

"Daisuke! Stop it!" Kiba yelled, attempting to control his student.

"Yes sensei…"

The boy stopped, and left Kiba befuddled as to why this tactic didn't work before.

"Okay, today, we are—" Kiba was so rudely interrupted now.

"Going to train like the kages!" Daisuke shouted, making a vein in Kiba's forehead pop.  
"No…" The dog boy growled, making Akamaru, by his side, whimper, "We are going to…" Kiba looked around for inspiration, "do some…Target practice! Yea… with…Daisuke as the target!"

"Hey!"

"Okay…we'll get Etsuko to be the target…"

Apparently, Miss Etsuko-sensei had epic super sonic hearing.

"INUZUKA!" Came the growl from the next training ground over.

A nervous laugh and sweat drop later, Daisuke was standing against a training post, apple on his head.

"You know, I can tell my daddy on you…" The genin grumbled, arms crossed.

"Anyway!" Kiba started, "Whoever can hit the apple without marking up Daisuke will…be treated to dango! Along with the rest of the team!"

Yes, perfect award.

**-Minutes later-**

"Alright! I did it sensei! Now, you must treat me to dango!" Daisuke proclaimed.

The kid decided to be a smart-ass like his father and went ahead and stuck one of his own kunai through the damn apple.

"Fine…fine…Come on Akamaru…"

**-With Shino-**

"Please, can we all just, maybe, I don't know, do something," Shino requested standing before his apparent lazy genin team.

"Eh…it's too troublesome…" Declared a male Nara lazily.

"Is training what you're talking about?" The other male asked, "If so, I don't think we should learn from someone who uses…bugs as a weapon…"

Shino's eyebrow visibly twitched. _Did he just mock the insects? Kami? Do you hate me? Is it because I married someone unholy? _

Oh the poor lad.

"Now listen, as your sensei, I deserve respect. If I get respect from you, then you get respect from me. Got it?"

"I don't care about respect…" The same boy that dissed his bugs answered.

"Alright! Since none seem to know the meaning of the word! Twenty push-ups! No stopping!"

"And how will this help us?" The sole female spoke up. No one moved an inch.

"It will help build your arm muscles, so you will be able to lift heavy things as a shinobi,"

A beat…

"It's too troublesome,"

"Just do it!" The sensei yelled, making the genins scramble to doing the push-ups.

**-Minutes Later-**

"So, have you all thought about respect?" Shino asked as the genin team panted from excessive training.

"No…" They answered.

Grunting in frustration, Shino turned on his heel, and stalked out of the training field.

God oh god…poor senseis…

~*~*Fin*~*~

I got lazy on Shino's part…D:


	79. Doctor's Appointment

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba nor Shino, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Etsuko she belongs to you know. That one girl. I only own Rei!

~*~*~Doctor's Appointment~*~*~

"Shino let's go!" The impatient brunette tapped her foot waiting for her boyfriend of two at the bottom of the stairs. Today, she had promised that she would accompany him to the doctor's but he was taking too long almost as if he was purposely avoiding the appointment.

"I'm coming…"

"Fuck, any longer?"

"I was just getting ready…" Shino explained, slipping into his customary ninja sandals.

"What do you mean? You're not gonna die!"

That's what they wanted them to think, Shino was never good with two things, water and doctors, he detested them quite so but only went through with it because it was mandatory ninja's get examined once a year. He sort of enjoyed being a ninja and wanted to keep it that way.

It took Etsuko at least ten minutes to get Shino out the door and another ten minutes to get him to the doctors; Tsunade would personally handle the ninja's medical assessment.

"Welcome, Shino, Etsuko." The Hokage greeted as the brunette dragged her boyfriend into the room, struggling might I add.

"If you don't get your ass in here I will cut off your third leg and feed them to your bugs!"

Shino scrambled and quickly got into the room with a very disturbed Tsunade staring at them, clip board in hand.

"That's an effective way you have there, Etsuko,"

"Tch, it helps when he won't listen."

Everything was going well with Shino cooperating expect for the occasional glare, Tsunade scribbled something down. She had the Aburame do a urine analysis and there was only one thing left, blood test. She turned away grabbing the sterile needle attached to a tube where the blood would enter. She needed at least three tubes for now.

"Okay… Shino please roll up your sleeves,"

Shino gave her a wary stare and did so that was until he saw the needle. "What's that for?"

"To draw blood,"

"No, it's okay… I'll pass,"

"The hell you are!" Etsuko interjected getting to her feet as her beau made a dash for the door; they were smart having locked it earlier. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the chair, keeping tight grip.

"Let me go!"

"No way!" the potty mouth motioned for Tsunade to come closer but with each step the Aburame jounin struggled harder.

"Fuck my life!"

"Come on… Let me go…"

"No way!" she looked up at Tsunade who nodded her head; Etsuko looked back at Shino and forcefully placed her lips over his. Ironically he settled down long enough for Tsunade to get the needle into a vein and start to withdraw blood all in the time span of one kiss. But their kisses usually lasted more than five minutes and even after Tsunade had finished they continued.

"Excuse me… But I have other patients."

The two ignored her, their kiss had turned into a make out session leaving the fifth disturbed and angry.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

~*~*~With Kiba and Rei~*~*~

Rei had sat herself at the doctor's office, today she had to do her yearly check up and she was lucky enough to have Kiba to accompany her, she wouldn't admit it but she was nervous, needles were something she wished she didn't have to deal with.

"Rei Miharu, Tsunade is ready to see you," Shizune said motioning for the ambassador to follow her.

The brunette grabbed Kiba's hand and forced him in with her, she would not go alone.

"Geez, who knew you were afraid of doctors" he teased.

"Not doctors…" she admitted taking the seat in Tsunade's office.

"Alright… Hopefully this will go better then with Shino…" she said under her breath, looking through some papers before making contact with the couple in the room.

"Alright Rei… I want you to go to the washroom and urinate into this cup…" she threw her a plastic container as the brunette got up and walked out leaving the two to talk.

"She's scared."

"Oh yeah, but she doesn't seem scared," Tsunade said leaning against the desk casually. It only took a few minutes and Rei had returned, face red in embarrassment at the thought of having to piss in a cup.

"Okay… Thank you, this will go off to analysis," she grabbed the stethoscope and asked of the ambassador to turn and expose her back enough to hear her heart. Yeah, Kiba was enjoying it, especially because she wasn't scolding him for being a pervert because she was more worried of what was coming next.

"You're heart rate is a bit fast…"

"Is that bad?"

"I don't believe so, you're just nervous."

Rei bit her lip as the Hokage turned to prepare for the next step. She fixed her shirt and shuffled in her seat. The Inuzuka was watching in amusement.

"Blood test…" Tsunade confirmed bringing the needle closer, with every step Rei seemed to incline away.

"Please tell me you're not scared,"

"I'm not scared!" she retorted, crossing her arms.

"Then you won't yell right?" she asked rolling her sleeve up, before bringing the needle down.

Rei flinched and took her arm away from Tsunade's grasp and jumped off the chair, "Don't touch me with that death contraption!"

Kiba arched a brow howling with laughter. The blonde looked at her with an incredulous look and took another step in her direction but the ambassador didn't take any chances and started running around the office.

"Rei get back here!"

"NO WAY!"

It was time for Kiba to step in as he started for his girlfriend, "Come on!"

"NEVER!"

For about five minutes Rei dodged and weaved around both of them, probably putting Anbu to shame no one could really out run the Inuzuka's and Tsunade was the Hokage. While the male jounin was amused by her antics Tsunade wasn't and her anger was beginning to boil. Kiba could smell it radiate off of her and simply went in for the kill, pouncing on Rei.

"Go!"

Tsunade wasted no time and inserted the needle into vein, the brunette let out an ear shattering scream.

"REI!"

!*!*!The End!*!*!

DONE! Finally.


End file.
